Eulenpost
by Nirvanya
Summary: Man gehe von meinem linken natürlich von mir aus gesehen Auge vier Zentimeter nach unten und zwei nach rechts ODER von meiner Clavikula zwölf Zentimeter diretissima in einem Winkel von 50 nach oben- Egal. Dort hat Lily Evans mich geküsst.
1. Prolog

**Dsiclaimer: **Mir gehört an dieser Geschichte nur der Plot, alles andere gehört J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Prolog**

Man gehe von meinem linken(natürlich von mir aus gesehen) Auge vier Zentimeter nach unten und zwei nach rechts ODER von meiner Clavikula zwölf Zentimeter diretissima in einem Winkel von 50° nach oben ODER Man nehme als Ausgangspunkt mein linkes Ohr, ziehe eine imaginäre Linie zum rechten Ohrläppchen, teile die Strecke in zwei Teile und spiegle den Mittelpunkt über die Symmetrieachse- in Ordnung. Man nehme meinen Mund.

Genau dort hat Lily Evans mich geküsst.

Lily Evans hat James Potter geküsst. Vor Dreizehn Minuten und sieben Sekunden. Acht. Neun. Zehn. Mich, James Potter. Ohne verhext zu sein. Ohne Liebestrank. Einfach so.

Oder auch nicht, aber vielleicht sollte ich von Vorne beginnen. Immerhin hasse ich es, wenn jemand nicht von Vorne zu erzählen anfängt. Aber ich kann nichts dafür.

Also, einst, an einem regnerischen Sommertag(OK, jetzt höre ich bereit die ersten Leser meiner äußerst wichtigen Geschichte, die unbedingt für die Nachwelt festgehalten werden muss, aufschreien, ‚Nein! So kann er doch noch beginnen. Auch wenn er James Potter heißt!' Aber, meine Damen und Herren, nehmen Sie sich die Zeit und fangen Sie noch einmal links oben an und arbeiten Sie sich langsam nach rechts unten vor. Doch nicht der erste Satz? Gut.) saß ich in meinem Zimmer und langweilte mich. Sirius war nicht. So weit war es also schon mit mir gekommen. Ohne Sirius konnte ich nichts mehr mit mir anfangen. Was sollte nur aus mir werden?

Ein alter, etwas dicklicher, gelangweilter Zauberer? Nur weil ich Sirius brauchte, um produktiv zu sein? Nette Aussicht.

Nein, so wollte ich nicht enden. Das Schlimme war, ich wusste nicht, was ich früher ohne meinen besten Freund getan hatte. Ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern. Dabei wohnte er noch nicht lange bei uns. Den Potters.

Ich konnte seine Mutter vor meinem geistigen Auge darüber sempern hören. OK, vor meinem inneren Ohr. Oder so. Ihr wisst, was ich meinte. Auf jeden Fall war es absolut nicht störend oder so. Absolut nicht.

Also, mittlerweile dürfte klar geworden sein, dass ich mich mehr als nur langweilte. Nehme ich an. Gedankenabwesend spielte ich mich mit meinem Schnatz. Den, welchen ich in meinem ersten Quidditchspiel gefangen hatte. Was war ich glücklich gewesen.

James Potter, knappe zwölf Jahre alt, fing in seinem ersten Spiel den Schnatz. Und der Sucher der anderen Mannschaft, ein Rawenclaw Siebtklässler namens Scott Soundso hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt.

Ich war wirklich erbärmlich. Kaum war Sirius nicht hier, war es, als ob ein Teil meiner Seele fehlen würde. Bildlich gesprochen.

Es war überhaupt niemand hier. Mein Vater war arbeiten und meine Mutter-

Nun, meine Mutter war einkaufen. Etwas für mich. Weil ich zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden war. Und sie so stolz auf mich war. Nicht ‚ein Kuss auf die Wange' stolz. Nein. Ein ‚ich kaufe etwas für meinen Spatz und erzähle es nebenbei der halben Zaubererwelt warum' stolz. Himmel.

Was würde Padfoot wieder lachen, wenn er das herausfand.

Sirius!

Er wusste es noch nicht. Sonst hätte er mich sicherlich nie mit meinen Gedanken so alleine gelassen. So ist das mit meinem besten Freund. Wenn ich ihn brauchte - war er nicht da.

Dabei war er üblicherweise immer da. Wahrscheinlich war er jetzt gerade wieder irgendwo und flirtete mit irgendeinem Mädchen. Sonst war er die ganzen Sommerferien hier gewesen. Im Hause Potter.

Und meine Mutter hatten jemanden, den sie von Vorne bis hinten bedienen konnte. Ich meine, ich wollte hier nicht undankbar erscheinen, immerhin war sie eine wirklich gute Seele, aber manchmal war ich über etwas Zeit für mich alleine doch dankbar.

Außer jetzt, versteht sich.

Jetzt brauchte ich meinen besten Freund. Jemanden zum Reden. Immerhin war ich _Schulsprecher._ Ich! Der Rumtreiber. Welche Schande.

Dumbledore musste wirklich einiges von mir halten. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass er von den meisten unserer Streiche begeistert war, und die Rumtreiber die Top 3 seiner Liste der besten Streiche ausgeheckt hatten, aber Schulsprecher?

Das war etwas für Lily Evans. Oder Remus Oder … Lily Evans.

Merlin, ich würde meinen Besen darauf wetten, dass sie es war. Die Schulsprecherin.

Ich musste das mit Sicherheit wissen! (Dumbledore wusste wirklich nicht, was er da tat. Ich meine, Evans & Ich?)

**Prolog Ende**

So, ich weiß nicht. Hört sich wahrscheinlich an, wie die 23787. Lily/James Story, aber ich hoffe doch, das sie anders wird. Der Plot wird hoffentlich nicht zu klischeehaft. Würde mich über Meinungen, vor allem, was die Erzählperspektive angeht, freuen, lg Nirvanya


	2. 1 Wie alles begann

**Kapitel 1  
Wie alles begann ODER zerrissen, verbrannt, vergraben, verbannt**

Tja. So begann das, was eines Tages zu diesem Kuss führen würde. Mit einem Brief.

_Liebe Lily!_

Mir kam es einfach nicht richtig vor sie hier auch Evans zu nennen.

_Wenn du__ das__ jetzt__ liest,__ überraschst__ du __mich__ bereits.__ Eigentlich__ denke__ ich,__ dass__ du __meinen__ Brief__ sobald__ du__ bemerkst,__ dass __er__ von __mir__ ist,__ zerreißt,__ anschließend__ verbrennst,__ die__ Asche__ irgendwo __auf__ einem__ Friedhof__ begräbst __und__ dann__ einen__ Bann__ darüber__ sprichst_.

Ja, ich frage mich auch, warum ich ihr dann überhaupt einen Brief schrieb, wenn ich doch dachte, dass sie ihn ohnehin zerreißen, verbrennen, vergraben und einen Bann darüber legen würde.

_Wenn du dich aber doch überwindest, das hier zu lesen: ich will dich eigentlich nur vorwarnen._

Eigentlich wollte ich hier ein weil dranhängen, aber warum wollte ich es eigentlich? Sirius war nicht hier um mich vor dem verrückt werden zu hindern, deshalb schrieb ich diesen Brief. Glaubte ich zumindest. Ein Psychologe würde sicher etwas anderes dazu sagen. (Ja, ich hatte Muggelkunde belegt und war wirklich gut darin.)

_Und wenn du dir danach denkst, dass Dumbledore langsam seinen Verstand verliert, ich kann dir nur zustimmen. Um es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen, ich weiß genauso sicher, dass du zur Schulsprecherin ernannt wurdest, wie du das wahrscheinlich nie lesen wirst._

Weil du den Brief zerreißt, vergräbst und so weiter. Ich wollte das nicht schon wieder schreiben. In ihren Augen war ich auch so schon ein Idiot. Manchmal konnte ich das sogar verstehen. Aber nur manchmal, in einem schwachen Moment. Ansonsten wusste ich eigentlich nicht, was sie gegen mich hatte. Ok, ich gestehe es, wenn ich darüber nachdenken würde, und dabei sogar noch selbstkritisch wäre, würden mir genug Dinge einfallen.

_Also, ich weiß nicht was bei Merlin Dumbledore dazu gebracht hat, aber ich bin Schulsprecher._

Toll, und was schreibe ich jetzt noch weiter? Denn eigentlich erwünsche ich mir eine Antwort von ihr. Auch wenn ich das nie laut aussprechen würde. (Und schon gar nicht vor Padfoot!)

_Ich will nur nicht, dass du in Ohnmacht fällst wenn wir uns in Hogwarts wiedersehen._

Was allerdings besser daran sein sollte, wenn ich es ihr schrieb wusste ich auch nicht. Ich meine, eigentlich wusste ich nur nicht, was ich ihr noch schreiben sollte.

_So, ich denke ich habe genug deiner wertvollen Zeit verschwendet, und du hast besser Dinge in deinen Ferien zu tun, als meine Briefe zu lesen(was machst du eigentlich die ganzen Ferien lang?)._

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, aber was machte sie denn wirklich? Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie ich auch, wenn ich siriuslos bin: Nichts.

_Wenn du ihn überhaupt bis hier hin liest._

Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

_Liebe Grüße_

Darunter noch ein schwungvolles

_James._

Zufrieden betrachtete ich mein Werk. Ok, ich meine, es war nicht wirklich ein Meisterwerk, aber immerhin. Sie würde ihn vermutlich so und so nicht lesen. Viel eher würde sie ihn zerreißen, verbrennen, vergraben und einen Bann darüber sprechen. Und wenn das nicht passierte, würde sich Nebo sicher verirren. Nicht dass ich an ihm zweifelte, immerhin war er bis jetzt zuverlässig gewesen, aber irgendwann war doch immer das erste Mal, oder etwa nicht?

Gerade als Nebo am Horizont verschwand hörte ich jemanden die Treppe hinaufpoltern. Ich wusste aus zweierlei Gründen, dass es Sirius war. Erstens: mein Vater war arbeiten, und fiel daher weg. Zweitens: meine Mutter war noch nicht lange genug weg, um auch wirklich der _ganzen_ Zaubererwelt zu erzählen, wie stolz sie auf mich war. Und drittens: Sirius' über die Stiege hinaufpoltern war wirklich einmalig. Ich meine, niemand machte dabei mehr Lärm als er. Als Spion war er so also nicht geeignet - und es machte auch einige unserer Streiche schwieriger. In Ordnung, es waren dann doch drei Punkte. Und wenn es sein musste, konnte ich auch noch einen vierten erfinden.

„Siehst du das?", wollte er wissen, als er lautstark die Tür zuknallte und mein Zimmer betrat, seine Bücherliste, welche ihm meine Mum auf den Küchentisch gelegt hatte in der Hand. Hallo Sirius, auch schön dich endlich wiederzusehen. Wie geht's dir, wo warst du?

„Wir brauchen doch nicht wirklich vier neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Bücher, oder?" Anscheinend doch. „Wen Dumbledore uns wohl diesmal vorsetzt? Ich hoffe es wird ein Vampir werden." Aus verlässlicher Quelle – mein Vater – wusste ich, dass es kein Vampir werden würde. „Aber vier neue Bücher? Allesamt von Gwyneth Ott? Das ist hoffentlich ein Scherz!" Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf mein Bett und sagte: „Das hoffe ich von dem hier auch!"

Und schon hatte er sich das Blatt Pergament geschnappt und seine Augen flogen förmlich über die Zeilen. Als er es – meiner Meinung nach – zu Ende gelesen hatte, blieb er für einige Momente stocksteif sitzen.

Nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, dachte ich zumindest, las er laut vor:

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter!_

_Ich darf Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Ihr siebtes Schuljahr wie immer am 1. September beginnt._

_Der Hogwarts-Express wird sie um 11 Uhr vom Bahnsteig 9 ¾ zur Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bringen._

_Auch darf ich Ihnen von Herzen dazu gratulieren, dass Sie für das Amt des Schulsprechers auserwählt wurden._

_Anbei liegt eine Liste mit den von Ihnen benötigten Büchern._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen noch recht erholsame Ferien,_

_Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du Streber!" rief Sirius klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter. Offensichtlich war er sich der Tragweite des ganzen noch nicht bewusst, denn derweil las er sich den Brief noch einmal durch. Jaja, so war es mir auch ergangen, als ich ihn heute Morgen das erste Mal gelesen hatte.

Verdrängung. Das war die erste der fünf psychologischen Stufen des Sterbens, oder? Danach würde ich ärgerlich werden(Ok, das hatte ich auch schon hinter mir), danach würde ich handeln wollen(Hm, das hatte ich auch schon getan(Fragt meine Mum)), jetzt war ich in der Phase der Depression. Ich meine, Dumbledore konnte mir das doch nicht wirklich antun wollen, oder? Damit machte er unser Maraudertum zu Nichte. Und wenn ich Glück hatte, würde ich noch zur Stufe der Akzeptanz kommen. Wie gesagt, wenn ich Glück hatte. (Was ich im Moment eher bezweifelte. Immerhin war ich Schulsprecher geworden. Das hatte rein gar nichts mit Glück zu tun.)

„Als ob Gonnie dir von Herzen dazu gratulieren würde. Ich glaube die hat jetzt schon deswegen graue Haare." Sirius konnte einen wirklich aufheitern. Es war erstaunlich. „Denk nur an all die guten Seiten!" Anscheinend hatte er meine Zweifel doch mitbekommen. Ich meine, es hat nicht immer so ausgesehen. „Wir könnten ungestraft mit so ziemlich allem davonkommen." Ja genau, nur dass ich dafür von nun an den Kopf hinhalten würde.

„Weißt du, wer uns letztes Jahr am öftesten in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat?" Ähm, wir selbst? Das wollte ich Sirius dann so direkt doch nicht sagen. „Dieser Einfaltspinsel von einem Schulsprecher Russel Fox. Er ist immer schnurstracks zu Albus gegangen." Ich grinste unwillkürlich. Sirius war wirklich einmalig. Seit der vierten Klasse nannte er ihn nicht mehr Dumbledore, sondern Albus. Und das nicht nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Auch im persönlichen Gespräch mit ihm.

„Woher weißt du das?" Ich wusste nichts davon. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass der Rest der Marauder davon wusste. Ich meine, bei Peter war es mehr als nur wahrscheinlich, aber Remus war durchaus mehr als nur gut informiert. (Immerhin war er ein Vertrauensschüler und somit ein Insider.)

„Oh, Albus hat mir davon erzählt." Als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. Genau. „Er wollte uns etwas helfen. Die streichlose Zeit letzten März hat ihn offenbar gelangweilt, aber er konnte Gonnie und Slughorn nur schlecht sagen, sie sollen uns nicht jeden Abend noch zusätzlich zu allem anderen Strafarbeiten schreiben lassen."

Jaja, es war für uns alle eine schwere Zeit gewesen. Wochenlang hatten wir so viel um die Ohren, dass wir nicht einmal mehr Zeit hatten, uns die einfachsten Streiche auszudenken. „Vielleicht hast du Recht." Das meinte ich ernst. Sirius legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und stand gemeinsam mit mir auf. „Nicht nur vielleicht, sondern sicher." Er war wieder mehr als nur von sich selbst überzeugt. „Komm, zur Feier des Tages halten wir heute unsere Sommervorbesprechung ab."

Versuche mal einer, sich einem elangeladenen Padfoot zu widersetzten. Widerstand zwecklos. Als wir vor dem Kamin standen, jeder eine Prise Flohpulver in der Hand sagte er noch: „Irgendwie ist das Haus so still. Wo ist Joanne?" Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich nie daran gewöhnen, dass er auch mit meinen Eltern per Du war.

Mein Gesichtsausdruck dürfte ihm genug gesagt haben. „Oh Gott. Sie ist ‚ich kaufe Jamsie etwas uns erzähle es nebenbei der halben Zaubererwelt' stolz. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen." Ja, wirklich. Schön für ihn. Ich konnte das nicht so leicht verdrängen. „Lass uns bitte hier keine Wurzeln schlagen, Padfoot." Darüber reden, was sie mir dieses Mal kaufen würde, würden wir später bei Fortescues sicher noch lange genug. Schließlich war es immer so.

Und so machten wir uns auf zu Remus.

Einen Tag später(das Wetter hatte sich extrem verbessert) waren wir auf(eigentlich über) der Wiese hinter unserem Haus und spielten Quidditch. Ich fragte mich wirklich jedes Mal wieder, wie ich Padfoot nur dazu bringen konnte, mit mir zu spielen. (Meine Güte, wie sich das jetzt wieder anhörte.) Jeder andere hätte sich mit Sicherheit die Zähne daran ausgebissen. Sirius Black machte immerhin nur das, was er wirklich wollte. Und nichts, was andere ihm einredeten. (Ich kann mich da noch an ein quietschgelbes Hemd erinnern, dass meine Mutter ihm kaufen wollte und gegen das er sich vehement gewehrt hatte, obwohl einer meiner Mum sonst nie widersprach.) Nur bei mir schien er eine Ausnahme zu machen.

Ich spürte etwas haarscharf an meinem Ohr vorbeifliegen. Das war knapp. Nur mit einem halsbrecherischen Manöver konnte ich mich davor bewahren, von einem Klatscher getroffen zu werden. Diese heimtückischen Dinger! Es war nicht das erste mal, dass ich nur mit knapper Not einem davon entkommen war. Mehr als nur einmal hatte mich einer schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht dachte ich an meine zahlreichen Verletzungen. Drei gebrochene Beine, ein Ellbogen, unzählige ausgeschlagene Zähne, blaue Flecken und Prellungen, ein Kreuzbandriss und was sonst noch alles. Doch so spektakulär die Unfälle auch immer waren, sosehr liebte ich Quidditch auch. Die aufgehende Sonne tauchte die Baumwipfel in gleißendes Licht, weshalb ich meine Augen mit der Hand vor der Sonne abschirmte, und nach Padfoot Ausschau hielt. Immerhin wollten wir hier Quidditch, und nicht verstecken spielen. Die Frage war nur, ob Sirius das auch wusste. Am Horizont konnte ich einen kleinen Punkt ausmachen, der langsam größer wurde. Wegen meiner (erneuten) Unachtsamkeit fast von einem Klatscher zu Boden geworfen, hörte ich meine bessere(wer auch immer das glaubte) Hälfte rufen: „James, ich denke da kommt Nebo!" Ich schluckte hart. Eigentlich hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er diesen Auftrag überlebt. Geschweige denn so schnell zurückkommt. Wir stoppten mitten im Flug und sahen Nebo zuerst näherkommen und dann an uns vorbei, auf mein Zimmerfenster zufliegen, (Zumindest tat er das immer. Die Briefe in mein Zimmer liefern. Blöde Macke) währenddessen wir weiter von den Klatschern attackiert wurden. „Können wir bitte aufhören? Du weißt, dass ich dir gerne beim Spielen zusehe, aber selber? Bitte?", rief Sirius.

Normalerweise hätte ich ihn weiter maulen lassen, nur heute wollte selbst ich nicht mehr wirklich spielen. Immerhin hatte Lily meinen Brief vielleicht nicht zerrissen, verbrannt, vergraben und einen Bann darüber gesprochen, sondern tatsächlich _beantwortet. _Und es gab nur einen Weg das herauszufinden.

**Kapitel 1 Ende**


	3. 2 In der Casa de Potter

**Kapitel 2  
****In der Casa de Potter ODER Vanillelakritzkuchen**

Wenn ich ehrlich war, wollte ich es gar nicht wissen. Ich meine, was würde es ändern? Nichts, oder?

Beinahe hätte ich wieder einen Klatscher übersehen. Merlin, und ich galt als Gryffindors bester Sucher in den letzten Jahrzehnten. Oder länger. Nein, ich war nicht arrogant. Immerhin war es eine _Tatsache. _Oder etwa nicht?

„Lass uns aufhören, Prongs!" Endlich hatte Sirius eine gute Idee. Nachdem wir uns gestern noch aus den Klauen meiner Mutter befreien konnte, waren wir zu Remus gefloht. Zu dritt(Peter war bei seiner Tante zur Gartenarbeit verpflichtet worden, der arme Kerl) machten wir Florian Fortescues Eissalon unsicher.

Ok, es regnete in Strömen – was machte Peter dann eigentlich im Garten seiner Tante? Mysteriös, mysteriös – und so warm, wie es im Hochsommer nur sein konnte, war es nicht, aber Florian war ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse.

Und zu dem eine brauchbare Hilfe, was unsere Streiche anging. Unsere sommerlichen Vorplanungen fanden daher ausschließlich bei ihm statt und – egal. Ich komme vollends vom eigentlichen Thema ab. Es ging um Sirius' Ideen. Gestern hatte er gar keine mehr. Ich sage nur: fluchende Kürbisse zu Weihnachten. In Dumbledores Gunst würden wir damit keinesfalls steigen.

„In Ordnung." Ich klang ruhig. (Sirius würde mich später eines Besseren belehren, aber bis dahin.) Dabei war ich alles andere als ruhig. Immerhin hatte Lily Evans – das beste Mädchen überhaupt – vielleicht meinen Brief nicht verbrannt, zerrissen, verflucht – Nein. Ihr wisst was ich sagen will, oder?

Mühsam fingen wir die Klatscher ein. Das war der einzige negative Punkt an Quidditch – diese fiesen, hinterhältigen Bälle wieder einzufangen.

Sirius sah mich mehr als einmal schief an, als wir zum Haus zurückgingen. Keine Ahnung, warum wir nicht einfach flogen. Vermutlich aber, weil meine Mutter immer meinte, Fliegen über dem Gemüsegarten würde die Pflanzen verderben. Oder so etwas in die Richtung. Irgendetwas, das sie in einem ihrer Ökologieratgeber gelesen hatte und seitdem mussten Sirius und ich durch den Gemüsegarten laufen.

Und, habe ich erwähnt, dass dieser unser Gemüsegarten wirklich riesig ist? Nicht? Gut, er ist wirklich wirklich riesig. Vielleicht gab es doch einen zweiten negativen Punkt am Quidditchspielen. Den Rückweg.

Allerdings war das nur im Hause der Potters so. Oder Casa de Potter, wie Sirius unser Heim oft liebevoll nannte.

Manchmal, oder auch etwas öfter, fragte ich mich wirklich, was meine Mum damit machte. Ich meine mit dem Gemüsegarten. Immerhin war es wirklich nicht so, als gäbe es bei uns jeden Tag Gemüsesuppe oder etwas in die Richtung.

Sie führte definitiv etwas im Schilde. Vermutlich wollte sie die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen. Und das ohne Sirius und mich.

Arg. Seht ihr jetzt, welches Chaos Lily Evans in meinem Kopf verursacht? (Böse Zungen(Sirius -hust-) behaupteten auch, es sei schon immer so gewesen, aber das stimmt nicht!) Und dabei war sie noch nicht einmal in der Nähe!

Merlin sei Dank, konnte Sirius nicht in meinen Dickschädel sehen. Obwohl, so komisch wie er mich ansah…

Er kannte mich offensichtlich doch so gut wie alle immer behaupteten. Aber so verrückt, dass wir füreinander die Sätze zu beenden, waren wir nicht. Außer es ging um einen richtig guten Streich. Dann ließe sich darüber diskutieren. Eventuell.

„Ist das deine Mum, die da singt?" Sirius grinste unverschämt. Und ich stellte meine Lauscher auf. „Jep. Wie sie leibt und lebt." Oder singt.

Mit Schrecken sah ich dieses verrückte Glitzern in seinen Augen. Der Wahnsinn war nicht mehr weit von ihm entfernt(und damit auch mir ein Stückchen näher). „Das heißt sie backt Kuchen! Glaubst du es ist Vanillelakritzkuchen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl ich meinen Besen darauf wetten würde, dass es Vanillelakritzkuchen war. Mut extra viel Lakritze. Für unseren Sirius.

Wenn er nicht so etwas wie ein Bruder für mich gewesen wäre, würde ich vielleicht sogar eifersüchtig sein. „Zieht eure Schuhe aus, Kinder!", rief Mum uns zu, als sie die Hintertür quietschen hörte(Nebenbei bemerkt, Kinder? Sirius vom Gemüt her vielleicht, aber wir waren beide siebzehn! Volljährig!) und wir taten wie uns geheißen wurde und stellten unsere Stiefel fein säuberlich in eine Reihe vor dem Schuhregal auf.

„Es gibt Vanillelakritzkuchen!" Ich wusste es. Hatte ich es nicht gesagt? Ok, von mir aus, gedacht. Aber immerhin.

Wir betraten die Küche und Mum drückte uns neben einem Stück Kuchen in die Hand auch noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Wobei sie mir zusätzlich durch die Haare wuschelte und ich Sirius für seinen Blick am Liebsten mit meinem erdolcht hätte.(Wenn es auch für einen Zauberer etwas primitiv erschien.)

„Joanne", fing Padfoot an und wurde sofort unterbrochen: „Nicht mit vollem Mund, Liebling!" Alles was Mum zu einem von uns sagte, konnte und wurde gegeneinander verwendet.

Sirius mühte sich ab, das viel zu große Stück Kuchen hinabzuwürgen(so wie der Kerl schlang, würde er eines Tages ersticken. Toller Tod. An Vanillelakritzkuchen erstickt), während ich versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass Nebo möglicherweise nicht mit einem Heuler auf mich wartete. Nette Aussichten.

„Entschuldige", lächelte Sirius sein ‚perfekter bester Freund des Sohnes' Lächeln, „wann hast du vor, dass du uns sagst, was du Jamsie" (eines Tages, bevor er an Mums Vanillelakritzkuchen erstickte, würde ich ihn erwürgen, oder verhexen, je nachdem)„gekauft hast?"

Nummer Eins meiner zu erledigen Liste: Den Brief lesen. Nummer Zwei: Sirius unschädlich machen. Auf welchem Weg auch immer.

Und was tat meine Mutter? Sie lachte. „Ach Liebling"(Sirius verzog dabei die Miene nicht einmal ansatzweise) „weißt du, ich muss noch mit Jonathan reden" (Der hoffentlich meine Rettung sein würde) „Und ich muss noch so viel organisieren."(Vorbei der Traum, dass sie mir etwas Unspektakuläres gekauft hatte.) „Es dauert mindestens noch bis Anfang September." Damit sie noch öfter über ihren Sohn, den Schulsprecher reden konnte.

Schade. Wirklich. Nicht dass ich undankbar war, oder so, aber es war jedes Mal so peinlich. Vor allem wenn Sirius dabei war. Und da er nun einmal bei uns wohnte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit genauso groß, wie dass in meinem Zimmer eine brieflose Eule auf mich warten würde.

Ihr seht, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Aber wenn ich es vor Sirius geheim halten wollte, musste ich mich noch etwas gedulden. Ich, James Potter, die Ungeduld in Person. So aß ich weiter mein Stück Vanillelakritzkuchen und versuchte, nicht allzu oft auf die Uhr, welche über der Tür hing, zu sehen.

In meinen Augen dauerte es unendlich lange, bis Sirius endlich, nachdem er ein zweites Stück bekommen hatte – man könnte glauben, Sirius sei der Sohne, den meine Mutter nie hatte, wäre da nicht ich – aufsprang und sagte: „Danke Joanne. Es war wie immer vorzüglich." Solche Worte von Padfoot zu hören, war etwas komisch. „Du bist die Beste." Da war wieder der Blick meiner Mutter, der sagte: ‚Siehst du? Sirius weiß wie er sich zu benehmen hat.'

Und das Problem war, er wusste, dass er meine Mutter um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte. „Aber so gerne ich auch weiter deine Gastfreundschaft ausnützen würde, es gibt da jemanden"(oder eine Jemandin) „die mich bereits erwartet." Er ging? Hatte ich das etwa tatsächlich richtig gehört?

Yeeess.

Ich meine natürlich, wie kann er mich schon wieder alleine lassen? Ahem.

Solange er lange genug wegblieb, um mich in Ruhe meinen Brief(war das etwa Hoffnung?) lesen zu lassen, und dann wiederkam, damit ich jemanden hatte, der mich moralisch wieder aufbaute, hätte ich nichts dagegen. Aber so wie es im Moment aussah, war es fraglich, ob er vor Mitternacht wiederkam.

Ausnahmsweise sehr zu meiner Erheiterung, wuschelte Mum Sirius durch die Haare, und nicht mir. Jaja. Nicht Vorfreude sondern Schadenfreude war die schönste Freude. Ehrlich. Endlich erwischte es ihn. Sonst musste ich immer leiden. Ich meine, ich mochte meine Mutter und alles… und dieses Thema hatten wir schon einmal. Egal. Ich war nur froh, dass ich meinem Ziel einen kleinen Schritt näher gekommen war.

Fröhlich winkend stieg Sirius in den Kamin(natürlich nicht ohne Mum noch mehr Honig wegen ihres _vorzüglichen _Vanillelakritzkuchen ums Maul zu schmieren) und war innerhalb weniger Bruchteile einer Sekunde in einem Wirbel aus grünem Licht verschwunden.

„Wirklich James. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Walburga diesen Jungen einfach wegschicken konnte. Wo er doch so höflich ist." Ja, das war meine Mum. Eine herzensgute Seele. Nur leider glaubte sie manchmal zu viel an das Gute im Menschen. Und bei Sirius' Mutter suchte sie da vergeblich. Zumindest was ihn betraf.

„Mum, kannst du dich noch erinnern, wie viele Eulen Albus euch geschickt hat, und wie oft er in den letzten Jahren zu besuch kam?" Meine Mutter nickte, nicht wissend, auf was ich hinauswollte. „Nun, Sirius war immer dabei, wenn ich etwas ausgeheckt habe. Und er alleine hat Gonnie-" Sie unterbrach mich: „Nenn Minvera nicht so! Haben dein Vater und ich dir nicht Respekt vor dem Alter beigebracht?" Respekt vor dem Alter war nett ausgedrückt. Ahem.

Wenn mich jemand fragen würde, würde ich an diesem Nachmittag auf nicht zurechnungsfähig plädieren. Ich meine, Nebo wartete wahrscheinlich schon auf mich, und was machte ich? Ließ mich auf eine Diskussion mit meiner Mutter ein. Ich sollte es langsam aber sicher wirklich besser wissen.

Ich startete einen letzten Versuch das ganze abzukürzen. „Mum, du weißt, welche Ansichten Padfoots Mutter hat. Ich kann mich wirklich glücklich schätzen, denn ich weiß dass du mich auch dann akzeptiert hättest, wenn ich – Merlin bewahre – nach Slytherin gekommen wäre."

Da sage noch einer (Sirius) ich wüsste nicht, wie ich meine Mutter glücklich machen konnte. Ich denke ich brauche nicht erwähnen, dass sie strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Danke für den Kuchen, Mum." Ich stand auf, räumte händisch mein Teller in die Spüle und küsste meine Mutter auf die Wange. Ja, wenn Sirius nicht dabei war, machte mir das auch nur halb so viel aus. Und mit der Aussicht stieg ich beinahe voller Elan die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock, wo mein und Sirius' Zimmer war. Also, nur um Missverständnisse auszuschließen: mein Zimmer und Sirius' Zimmer. Kein Sirius & mein Zimmer. Getrennt. Ich meine, wir waren schließlich pseudoerwachsen. Was auch immer meine Mutter dazu sagte. (Sie konnte sich an den Gedanken, dass ihr Küken(früher war sie wirklich so dreist gewesen, und hatte mich so genannt) erwachsen wurde, nicht so recht gewöhnen.)

Als ich die Tür öffnete sah ich bereits Nebo auf meinem Schreibtisch sitzen und aus seiner Wasserschüssel trinken. Ich hatte zwar eine vage Vorstellung, wo Lily(komischerweise nannte ich sie in meinen Gedanken immer Lily) wohnte, aber die Reise dürfte anstrengend gewesen sein. Wer weiß wo sich diese verrückte Eule wieder rumgetrieben hatte. Aber genau ihre Macken machten sie zu einem unersetzlichen –nunja- nennen wir es einfach Begleiter durch die schweren Zeiten meines Lebens. (Die definitiv jene waren, in denen Lily Evans mich nicht einmal freiwillig eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte.)

Mittlerweile hopste er ungeduldig auf meinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Offensichtlich konnte das Federvieh(wehe dem, der ihm verrät, dass ich ihn so genannt habe) es nicht erwarten den Brief erfolgreich abzuliefern. Nunja, ich konnte es ihm eigentlich nicht wirklich verdenken. Dafür wurde er schließlich bezahlt. In Naturalien natürlich. Um meine Post auszuliefern.

Ich konnte spüren, wie mein Herz schneller klopfte, als ich meine Ungeschicktheit ein weiteres Mal unter Beweis stellte, weil ich Nebo beinahe das Bein verrenkte, welches er mir folgsam entgegenhielt.

Mit einem verärgerten Biss machte er mit klar, dass er diese Behandlung von mir in keiner Weise duldete. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Schlussendlich hatte ich, nachdem ich noch mehrer Attacken meiner Eule einstecken musste einen Brief in der Hand.

Einen Brief der an mich adressiert war. Geschrieben in einer fein säuberlichen Handschrift. Einer, die ich nur zu gut kannte.

Es war Lily Evans Handschrift.

**Kapitel 2 Ende**

So, für diejenigen, die Hopscotch gelesen haben, ich habe immer noch vor, dass ich das versprochene Adventsspezial schreibe, nur hat mich die Muse diesbetreffend sehr stark im Stich gelassen, aber ich habe es immer noch im Hinterkopf und schreibe hier und da immer noch daran.

Und ich weiß, dass ich gemein bin. Lg Nirvanya


	4. 3Wie erzähle ich es meinem besten Freund

**Kapitel 3  
****Wie erzähle ich es meinem besten Freund ODER Fassungslosigkeit vs. Belustigung**

Ich schluckte heftig und faltete mit zitternden Fingern den Brief auseinander.

_James, _(Offensichtlich war ihr ein ‚Lieber' zu viel des Guten)

_Deine Eule ist wirklich süß._

Als würde ich den Brief laut vorlesen, plusterte Nebo sich neben mir auf, und ich dachte fast, er hatte wieder diesen selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck. Eingebildetes kleines Federvieh.

_Wie heißt er denn?_

Woher wusste Lily-ich-weiß-alles-Evans, dass Nebo eine männliche Eule war? Und wieso bekam er hier die meiste Aufmerksamkeit?

_Und wie du vielleicht schon überzuckert hast, ich habe deinen Brief nicht zerrissen, verbrannt, auf einem Friedhof vergraben und einen Bann darüber gesprochen._

Ja, das hatte ich jetzt auch schon begriffen. So dumm wie sie tat, war ich dann auch nicht. Echt jetzt. Wieso sie es getan hat, blieb mir dennoch ein Rätsel.

_Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum es dir so klar war, dass ich Schulsprecherin werde, aber du hast Recht. Was auch immer aber Dumbledore dazu gebracht hat, dich zu ernennen, verstehe ich wirklich nicht._

Tja, da war sie nicht die Einzige. Ich fragte mich das auch. Und Sirius. Wenn ich ehrlich war, fragten sich das bestimmt auch meine Eltern, nur waren sie taktvoll genug es mir gegenüber nicht auszusprechen.

_Aber er wird schon seine Gründe haben._

Daran wagte ich – ohne respektlos erscheinen zu wollen . zu zweifeln. Einen der Rumtreiber zum Verrauensschüler zu machen war schon eine riskante Idee, aber Schulsprecher?

_Finde ich nett, dass wenigstens du mich vorwarnst._

Ja, ich auch.

_Das heißt ich habe noch genug Zeit, die Schule zu wechseln oder einen Auftragskiller zu engagieren._

Danke. Wiedereinmal ein Eigentor. Was Lily betraf konnte ich einfach nichts richtig machen. Egal wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengte.

_Potter _(warum war ich jetzt wieder Potter?)_, nimm das nicht zu ernst. Aber wer weiß, ob du es vor Nervosität überhaupt schaffst den Brief zu öffnen._

Wie wahr, wie wahr. Sie kannte mich offensichtlich doch besser, als sie zugeben wollte. Zumindest bestimmte Seiten an mir. Blöderweise nicht meine guten, aber ich nahm was ich kriegen konnte. Außerdem konnte sie mich nicht so sehr hassen. Immerhin hat sie geantwortet, oder etwa nicht?

_Und vielleicht zerreißt du ihn auch, verbrennst und vergräbst ihn auf einem Friedhof, und sprichst einen Bann darüber._

Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich war immerhin froh, dass sie mich auch nur eines Blickes würdigte. Oder in meinem Fall eines Briefes. Ihr wisst schon was ich meine, oder? Echt jetzt.

_Wobei ich mich wirklich frage, warum ich das mit deinem Brief tun sollte._

**Das **konnte sie einem anderen erzählen. Normalerweise hielt sie es doch kaum in meiner Gegenwart aus. Und jetzt war es das Normalste, dass ich ihr einen Brief schrieb und sie antwortete. Genau.

_Oder warum du mir einen Brief schreibst, wenn du nicht damit rechnest, dass ich ihn lese._

Ich hatte eben gehofft, dass sie es doch tat. Und offensichtlich war es nicht umsonst gewesen.

_Und ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass du so viel Tinte und Pergament verschwendet hast, nur um mir zu sagen, dass du nicht glaubst, dass ich meine Post lese, du Schulsprecher bist und mich zu fragen, was ich in den Ferien mache?_

Hey, ich hatte auch noch an Dumbledores Verstand gezweifelt. Nebenbei bemerkt. Aber - ich verstand ihren Punkt.

_Zur Zeit bin ich Zuhause. Sehr zu Petunias Leidwesen._

Ihre Schwester. So viel wusste ich.

_Nächste Woche besuche ich Mary MacDonald und danach sollte ich wohl oder übel meine Schulsachen kaufen. Also sind meine Ferien bestimmt langweiliger als Sirius' und deine._

Wenn sie wüsste, wie oft Sirius hier und wie oft er ohne mich unterwegs war. Nein . ich bin nicht bemitleidenswert.

_Bestimmt hattet ihr schon wieder unzählige Maraudervorbereitungstreffen bei Fortescues._

Haha. Lily Evans wusste eben doch mehr über uns, als sie immer zugegeben wollte. Yeah me.

_Ich muss aufhören, Petunias Freund kommt und se würde mich umbringen, wenn er jetzt schon erfährt, dass ich eine Hexe bin und eine Eule meine Post erledigt._

_Liebe Grüße, Lily_

Und sie war ehrlich besorgt, dass ich Pergament verschwendete? Sie tat doch das Selbe. Aber immerhin hatte sie mir zurückgeschrieben. Mir – James Potter.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, und brachte Nebo mit dem lautlosen Freudentanz, den ich in meinem Zimmer veranstaltete gehörig durcheinander. Selbst Schuld, wenn er sich noch nicht an meine Macken gewöhnt hatte. Immerhin hatte ich ihn schon seit zwei Jahren.

Damals war meine Mum auch wieder typisch ‚ich gehe los und kaufe etwas' stolz gewesen, weil ich Quidditchkapitän geworden bin. Lang, lang ist's her. Und seither hatte sich viel geändert. Auf das ich jetzt nicht eingehen will. Das würde nur langweilen.

Jetzt lieferte ich mir einen inneren Kampf erster Klasse darüber, ob ich gleich zurückschreiben sollte oder nicht. Ich meine, das sah dann doch irgendwie verzweifelt aus, oder etwa nicht? Außerdem war Nebo gerade erst angekommen, da konnte ich ihn doch nur schwer gleich wieder wegschicken? Und vielleicht kam sie sich damit auch bedrängt vor. Bei ihr konnte man schließlich nie wissen. (Beziehungsweise konnte man das beinahe auf alle Frauen übertragen. Wer verstand die schon? Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sie selbst. Naja, Sirius betrachtete sich selbst immer gerne als der große Frauenversteher. Aber seien wir doch mal ehrlich, Sirius?)

Vielleicht sollte ich vorerst doch noch einmal ihren Brief lesen. Immerhin wusste ich nicht einmal mehr, was sie alles geschrieben hatte. Blödes Kurzzeitgedächtnis. Ahem. Nein, ich war nicht bemitleidenswert! Zum (hoffentlich) letztem Mal!

Noch immer im inneren Clinch mit mir selbst liegend, warf ich mich – sprichwörtlich – in mein Bett und ließ Engelchen und Teufelchen in meinem Kopf weiter über die Aspekte eines potentiellen Antwortschreibens diskutieren. Bis mir der Kopf schwirrte. Und ich nicht klüger war als zuvor. Wer hätte das auch gedacht. Es kam nie etwas Gutes heraus, wenn ich versuchte etwas alleine zu lösen. Fragt Sirius.

Ach nein, hatte ich ganz vergessen, der Herr war ja nicht hier. Hatte er nicht eigentlich immer für mich da zu sein? Ich glaube, dass stand so in unserem Vertrag. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte. Zur Not würde ich ihm das einreden. Ich war immerhin sein bester Freund, ich _konnte _ihn doch gar nicht anlügen, oder?

Und bei solchen Gedanken fragte ich mich einmal mehr, ob Mum wirklich nur Lakritze zum Vanillekuchenteig dazugetan hat, oder nicht. Manchmal zweifelte ich nämlich stark daran. Dafür war ich nachdem ich ein (Ok, ich gebe zu: mehrere) Stück davon gegessen hatte immer zu - mir fehlt das richtige Wort. Quirlig hörte sich nicht so gut an. Ich meine, James Potter konnte doch nicht als quirlig bezeichnet werden. Schon gar nicht von sich selbst. So lag ich längelang in meinem Bett und las meinen Brief. Lilys Brief. Meinen Brief von Lily. Solange, bis meine Lider schwer wurden(ich nebenbei den Brief auswendig kannte, oder zumindest fast) und selig schlummerte ich mit meinem Brief in der Hand ein. Ich schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten – bis mich etwas weckte.

Oder jemand.

Oder noch genauer gesagt: Sirius aka Padfoot.

Völlig desorientiert blinzelte ich ihm entgegen und sah ihn aufgrund der Abwesenheit meiner Brille dementsprechend unscharf. „Joanne hat mich geschickt um nachzusehen, ob du noch lebst." Also ob meine Mum dazu fähig wäre.(Was jetzt nicht so böse gemeint war, wie es sich anhörte. Mum war nur einfach kein Mensch, der solche Scherze machte oder mochte.)

„Hat sie nicht!", murrte ich dementsprechend und merkte in meinem traumumnebelten Zustand nicht, wie mir das Blatt Pergament aus der Hand geklaut wurde. Und Sirius' größer werdenden Augen blendete ich auch erstklassig aus.

„Stimmt." Schon mit diesem Wort hätte mir auffallen müssen, dass Padfoots Stimme nicht so (Tut mir leid) überheblich und selbstsicher wie sonst klang. „Sie sagte ich soll mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, weil du nur noch wie ein Häufchen Elend in deinem Zimmer hockst, wenn ich nicht da bin." Wo meine Mum Recht hatte, hatte sie Recht. Das hatte ich sehr bald in meinem Leben gelernt.

Und während ich so in meinem Bett lag und /verzweifelt) um eine schlagfertige Antwort rang, bemerkte ich dass meine linke Hand nicht länger einen Zettel hielt. Ich spürte m ein Herz schneller schlagen, ja, beinahe rasen und in Folge dessen mein Blut schneller durch meinen Körper zirkulieren.

Langsam, seeehr langsam (um das Unvermeidbare unnötiger noch in die Länge zu ziehen) sah ich zu ihm auf und erblickte zuerst den Brief in der Hand meines besten Freundes und dann, nachdem mein Blick Zentimeter für Zentimeter höher wanderte, Padfoots Gesichtsausdruck.

Irgendwie schien es mir, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden. Fassungslosigkeit (vor Schreck oder Wunder, dass Lily mir _tatsächlich _geantwortet hatte) oder Belustigung. (Zumindest etwas in die Richtung Belustigung.) Das führte dazu, dass es (für mich zwischenzeitlich, immerhin war es nur meine Galgenfrist) noch lustiger aussah, als es wohl ohnehin tun würde, wenn ich nicht selbst darüber erschrocken wäre, wie schnell Sirius mit auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Faszinierend. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, ich hatte vorgehabt es ihm zu sagen, aber gewusst wie, oder es in den nächsten (vielen) Wochen getan hätte ich es bestimmt nicht. Ok, ich gestehe, das alles war ein ausgeklügelter Plan meinerseits. Und er war zu 100 aufgegangen. Hust. Ahem.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht das ist, wofür ich es halte!" Offensichtlich hatte Sirius sich für schockiert entschieden. Oder er tat zumindest so. „Das ist nicht das, wofür du es hältst." Ich meine, er wollte es doch, oder etwa nicht? Zu seinem ‚Rutsch rüber!' bekam ich gratis noch einen schmerzhaften Schlag gegen den Oberarm dazu. Man könnte meinen, Zauberer seien zivilisierter. Tja, wie soll ich sagen? Weit gefehlt.

„Joanne hatte Recht." Mein bester (wohlgemerkt – bester!) Freund schüttelte den Kopf als er das sagte. Wenn ich in der Lage dazu wäre, stilvoll eine Augenbraue nach oben zu ziehen, wäre das wieder ein Moment gewesen, in dem ich es getan hätte. So ließ ich es bleiben.

Sirius antwortete auch so auf meine ungestellte Frage. „Du weiß ohne mich anscheinend wirklich nicht, was du tun sollst." Danke, diese Erkenntnis hatte ich auch schon gewonnen **bevor **ich diesen Brief geschrieben hatte. „Du weißt wirklich, wie du mich aufheitern kannst, Padfoot." Wir mussten ein Bild für die Götter abgegeben haben. Beide lagen wir in meinem Bett und starrten an die Decke.

„Deshalb bin ich auch dein bester Freund, oder?" Und noch ein Kommentar, den die Welt nicht brauchte. „Also, willst du es mir selbst erzählen, oder muss ich dich zum Reden bringen?" Aha, da kam wieder einmal Sirius' besorgtere Seite zum Vorschein. Seine sehr gut versteckte besorgte Seite. Oder war es die einfühlsame?

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, oder auch noch zwei, bis ich seufzte, tief Luft holte und sagte: „Ich habe ihr einen Brief geschrieben." So viel hätte sich Sirius wahrscheinlich gerade noch so zusammenreimen können. Wenn er sich angestrengt hätte. (Achtung, fallt nicht über die Sarkasmusstufe, die hat schon so einigen den Arm gebrochen.) Genervt verdrehte Sirius über meine viel zu lange Kunstpause die Augen. Irgendwie hatte er das im Laufe der Zeit zur Perfektion gebracht. Warum nur?

„Ich meine, du warst nicht da, und mir war langweilig, und irgendetwas musste ich schließlich tun. Und dann war da noch die Schulsprecherseinsache und ich dachte daran, dass Lily sicher Schulsprecherin werden würde, und dass sie mich wieder hassen würde, wenn sie es erst im September erfährt. Und du weißt, dass ich mir das bei meinem Status bei ihr ohnehin nicht leisten kann." Sirius grinste. Das musste ich ihm nicht sagen, er wusste ohnehin (genauso wie wahrscheinlich alle anderen Hogwartsinsassen, dass Lily Evans mich hasste.)

„Merlin, ich möchte nicht wissen, was du ihr alles geschrieben hast. Oder vor allem wie." Das war gemein. „Immerhin bringst du Evans gegenüber nie etwas sinnvolles zustande." Wie wahr wie wahr. Leider. Lily gegenüber tat ich mir teils schon mit dem Satzbau schwer. Es sei denn, Schniefelus war dabei. Nur machte ich dann _merkwürdigerweise_ auch nie einen guten Eindruck auf sie. Und ich hatte da so eine Ahnung warum.

„Ich dachte du wärst längst über diese Schwärmerei hinweg." Ja, Sirius, das dachtest du. Aber auch nur du. Und diese Schwärmerei dauerte schon zu lange, um als solch eine durchzugehen. Nur Padfoot das klar zu machen, würde zu lange dauern. Also ließ ich es bleiben, so dass er ungestört weiterlamentieren konnte. „Moony wird sich allerdings freuen zu hören, dass du noch nicht aufgegeben hast."

Ungläubig drehte ich mich zu meinem – jetzt ehemaligen – besten Freund um. Ich konnte es nicht fassen! „Ihr habt diese Wette doch nicht noch immer am Laufen!?" Ich betete – zu wem auch immer – dass sie es endlich gut sein gelassen haben. Aber nein! Offensichtlich war bereits alles zu spät. „Mit euch als Freunde, brauche ich wirklich keine Feinde mehr. Ihr wisst schon, dass Lily mich umbringen wird, wenn sie das jemals herausfindet?" Vielleicht arbeiteten sie aber auch darauf hin.

Sirius grinste süffisant(und meine Mutter würde über meine Wortwahl äußerst stolz sein. Ok, nur ‚ich gebe dir einen Kuss auf die Wange' stolz, aber immerhin) und antwortete: „Och, was wäre die Welt nur ohne unseren Schniefelus?" Eine fettfreiere? „Außerdem muss es Evans ja keiner sagen? Und wir beteiligen dich an den Gewinnen?"

Hatte ich bereits erwähnt, dass Sirius eine Wette am Laufen hatte? Und zwar nicht irgendeine?

Mein – wie bereits erwähnt – bald ehemaliger bester Freund wettete, wann Evans – ich meine Lily – endlich ja zu einem Date mit mir sagen würde. Sie hatte natürlich keine Ahnung davon, aber wenn sie erfuhr, dass ich es wusste…

Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, denn wenn ich das tat, würde das nur heißen, dass ich am besten darauf wetten sollte, das dass nie passieren wird.

Konnte mich nicht jemand in den Arm kneifen, um mich aus diesem Alptraum zu befreien? Freiwillige bitte vor! Sirius zwickte mich zwar nicht, und holte mich auch nicht aus meinem Traum (war es doch keiner?) aber seine Stimme holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Leider.

„Also, was haben wir jetzt vor?" Woho. Seit wann hatte ich genug Masse, um für zwei durchzugehen? Hoppla, er hatte wir und nicht ihr gesagt. Excuse moi. Oder wie der Franzose auch immer zu sagen pflegte. Er meinte sich und meine Wenigkeit. Da er nicht sah, wie ich mit den Schultern zuckte, sagte ich: „Keinen Plan!"

„Ein Marauder der keinen Plan hat? Soll ich noch Remus und Peter dazuholen, oder sollen wir das doch lieber im kleinen Kreis durchziehen?" Vielleicht wurde er dann doch nicht aus seinem Amt des besten Freundes enthoben. Möglicherweise war er doch brauchbarer als angenommen. Mal sehen, welche Ideen er so auf Lager hatte. Bei Sirius konnte man da nie so sicher sein. Mehr darüber aber erst ein anderes Mal.

**Kapitel 3 Ende**

Wuhu. Nach langer Wartezeit habt ihr endlich Lilys Antwort. Und mehr Aktion mit Sirius. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Lg Nirvanya


	5. 4 Mission: Evans

Kapitel 3 Kapitel 4

**Mission: Evans ODER Frustabbau**

So hatte also Sirius davon erfahren. Nicht ganz so, wie ich es geplant – hust - hatte, aber immerhin war ich auch nicht an unserem Hochzeitstag zu ihm gekommen, und hatte es ihm dann erzählt. Ich meine, so ungefähr. Ich denke ihr wisst, auf was ich hinauswill.

Jetzt musste ich nur noch herausfinden, was Padfoot plante. Denn das war das Schlimmste daran. Es _konnte _eigentlich nicht gut ausgehen, wenn er etwas plante. Das tat es in über neunzig Prozent der Fälle nicht. Ich meine, ja, seine Ideen hatten meist etwas Geniales. In Ordnung, nicht nur irgendetwas Geniales. Aber das war auch meistens der Grund, warum es scheiterte. Sie waren zu genial. Und deshalb unmöglich auszuführen. Nur sah das unser lieber Sirius nicht ganz ein. Leider. Das hätte uns in der Vergangenheit sicher die eine oder andere Strafarbeit erspart. Aber sagt ihm bitte nicht, das ich das gesagt habe. Das wäre mein Ende.

Also würde ich jetzt alles daran setzten, Sirius seine zu extravaganten Ideen wieder auszureden. Oder ihn gar nicht erst dazu kommen lassen, welche zu entwickeln. Man musste sein Hirn einfach nur anderweitig beschäftigen. Als ob das so leicht wäre. Blöderweise durchschaut Sirius die meisten meiner Ablenkungsmanöver. Nur wenn sie wirklich gut waren – und das waren sie normalerweise nicht – hatte ich auch nur den Hauch einer Chance damit durchzukommen. Und wenn ich es nicht schaffte würde ich mir wieder eine Moralpredigt á la Sirius ‚Padfoot' Black anhören. Glaubt mir, das ist keine Freude. Ich würde hunderte Sachen wissen, die ich lieber machte.

Aber ich konnte mich auch nicht ohne einen Versuch geschlagen geben. Immerhin war ich ein Potter! Was würde mein Vater nur dazu sagen, wenn ich kampflos aufgeben wollte. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es eigentlich aussichtslos war. Egal.

Todesmutig – ahem – fragte ich: „Warum hast du mich überhaupt in letzter Zeit so viel alleine hier schmoren lassen? Wenn du hier gewesen wärest, wären wie vermutlich überhaupt nicht in dieser Situation, die einen Plan verlangt!" Komischer Satzbau? Stimmt. Aber jetzt war es auch schon passiert. Und ich war nicht bemitleidenswert! Absolut nicht.

Aber dass Sirius sich immer mit irgendwelchen seiner Verehrerinnen traf, konnte er wirklich jemand anderem – meiner Mutter – einreden. Und als ob diese Situation wirklich so schlimm war. Ich meine, ok, ich hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, Nebo jemals wiederzusehen, aber irgendwie war ich schon froh darüber. Unter anderem, weil das auch heißt, dass mich Lily vielleicht nicht soooo sehr hasst, wie sie immer sagt. Oder sie will mich in Sicherheit wiegen. Egal. „Also?", sagte ich, nachdem mir Sirius noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte.

Er druckste herum. Das hieß es war irgendetwas im Busch. Und er wollte es mir nicht sagen. Aber er würde. Denn wohl oder übel würde ihm keine andere Wahl dazu bleiben. Obwohl es schon etwas komisch war, einen Sirius Black zu sehen, der keine Worte fand. Normalerweise war er an Schlagfertigkeit fast nicht zu übertreffen, das hieß es ging hier um mehr als nur ein Treffen mit einem Mädchen.

Vielleicht traf er sich mit Evans? Neeeein. Das würde Sirius auf keinen Fall tun. Immerhin war er so etwas wie mein Bruder. Und einen Bruder hinterging man nicht einfach so. Glaubt mir, bei Sirius wäre dass noch unwahrscheinlicher als bei jemand anderem. Immerhin war ich so eine Art Ersatzbruder für ihn. Schließlich hatte er schon eine Familie, die nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Also würde er sich mit mir sicher nicht mehr verscherzen wollen.

Ich hörte ihn laut seufzen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Einige Sekunden haderte er weiter mit sich, bis er endlich seinen Mund aufmachte, und etwas sagte: „Ich denke ich habe lange genug eure Gastfreundschaft ausgenützt." Halt. Stop. Er würde jetzt nicht das sagen, was ich glaubte das er sagen wollte. Oder? ODER?

Das konnte er mir nicht antun. Echt jetzt. Dann würde ich ständig so – bemitleidenswert, ich gebe es zu, sein, und Evans Briefe schreiben. Und das wäre mein Ende.

„Du weißt, dass ich Joanne, Jonathan und dir mehr als dankbar bin, dass ihr mich hier aufgenommen habt, aber langsam sollte ich wirklich auf eigenen Füßen stehen." Und wie wollte er das machen?

Als ob er meine gedankliche Frage gehört hatte(was mich wieder darauf brachte, wie er das überhaupt schaffte, oder war ich wirklich so vorhersehbar und erbärmlich?) sagte er: „Mein Onkel Alphard hat mir eine ziemlich große Summe Geld hinterlassen. Das heißt zwar, dass meine Mutter ihn aus dem Stammbaum sprengen wird, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das nachdem er gestorben ist noch juckt." Verständlich. Wenigstens jemand aus Sirius' Familie, der das Herz noch am rechten Fleck hatte. Ok, da war auch noch Andromeda, die erst letztens – oder war es doch schon zwei Jahre her? – einen Muggel geheiratet hatte, und mit der sich Sirius regelmäßig traf, aber sonst gab es niemanden mehr.

Und was erwartete er jetzt, das ich sagte? ‚Toll Sirius, ich freue mich so'? Das wäre gelogen und Sirius wusste das. Immerhin war er nicht umsonst mein bester Freund. Zumindest meistens nicht. Es gab zwar immer wieder Ausnahmen, aber – das ist eigentlich eine andere Geschichte.

Aber ich musste mich früher oder später überwinden etwas zu sagen. „Wie willst du das Mum und Dad beibringen?" Das war das Erste, das mit einfiel. Nicht sonderlich intelligent, aber hey. Mein bester Freund ließ mich gerade hängen.

Und wieder druckste Sirius herum. Langsam aber sicher gefiel mir das hier ganz und gar nicht mehr. „Ehrlich gesagt wissen sie es schon." Toll. Danke. Ich war wieder der letzte, der hier irgendetwas erfuhr. Und irgendwie fühlte ich mich etwas hintergangen. Aber nur etwas. Anscheinend wussten alle, dass Sirius ausziehen wollte, nur ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich wusste es sogar unser Hauself. Was sollte das eigentlich? Ich war doch kein kleines Kind mehr, vor dem man alles verheimlichen konnte!

„James, sei nicht sauer." Ach, warum sollte ich denn auch sauer sein? Nur so nebenbei, das war rhetorisch gemeint. „Ich bin nicht sauer." Und morgen war Weihnachten. Mhm.

Ich hörte Sirius tief Luft holen, aber da ich in meiner Trotzphase war, konnte er mich jetzt wirklich gern haben. Jawohl.

„Ja genau. Du hörst dich auch überhaupt nicht so an, als wärst du sauer auf mich." Ich war es ja auch nicht.

Merlin, wem wollte ich hier eigentlich einen Bären aufbinden? Sirius durchschaute meine Lügen sowieso. Also, warum sollte ich mir da noch die Mühe machen?

„Ich wusste nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll." Jaha. „Ich wusste, dass du dich darüber aufregen würdest." Er kannte mich ja wirklich sooo gut. Blöder bester Freund. Nein, ich bin kein Kleinkind. Aber ich benehme mich gerne wie eines. Und das ist auch mein gutes Recht, oder etwa nicht. Selbst meine Eltern hatten es mir nicht gesagt.

„Ich habe sie darum gebeten." Konnte der Kerl wirklich Gedanken lesen? Ich war mir sicher, dass ich das nicht laut gesagt habe. „Ich wollte es dir selbst sagen." Ja, wahrscheinlich drei Jahre, nachdem er schon ausgezogen war. Mhm.

„Immerhin war es doch nie geplant gewesen, dass ich ewig bei euch wohne. Ich wollte das von Anfang an nicht und das hast du immer gewusst." Jep. Aber nicht wahrhaben wollen, nachdem ich mich so an seine Gesellschaft gewöhnt hatte. Nur jetzt, wollte ich nichts lieber, als das er mich alleine ließ. Ich wollte seine Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen nicht mehr hören. Was würde es denn daran ändern? Gar nichts.

„Sirius, lass mich bitte in Ruhe." So viel zum Thema Pläne schmieden, um Lilys Herz zu erobern. Das war irgendwie in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Langsam stand mein bester Freund auf und sah mich noch einmal an. Offensichtlich nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich gehen sollte, oder nicht. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Irgendwie wirkte es ein bisschen verzweifelt. Aber im Moment störte es mich nicht wirklich. Schließlich war er selbst schuld. Und als ich aufstand, auf meinen Schreibtisch zuging und ihm den Rücken zuwandte, verstand er den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl – hey, ich bin in der Muggelkunde UTZ Klasse - und verließ langsam mein Zimmer.

Ich knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu. Auch wenn sie nichts dafür konnte, aber irgendwie musste ich meinen Frust jetzt los werden. Vielleicht half es, wenn ich Lilys Brief beantwortete. Nur musste ich definitiv raus aus meinem Zimmer.

Flugs(ich weiß, komisches Wort, aber irgendwie habe ich ein Faible dafür) packte ich einen Bogen Pergament, meine Feder, ein Tintenfass, Lilys Brief, öffnete mein Fenster und schwang mich auf meinen Besen. Ich wollte jetzt nicht nach unten, um da Sirius und meinen Eltern zu begegnen. Den Verrätern.

Wahrscheinlich wusste auch Remus schon davon. Bei Peter traute ich mich nicht wetten. Er hätte sich sicher verplappert. Deshalb wurde er in die heiklen Angelegenheiten unserer Pläne immer erst dann eingeweiht, wenn er dadurch nichts mehr vermasseln konnte. Ich gebe zu, dass hat uns auch schon in so manche Bredouille gebracht, aber im Endeffekt war es in 80 der Fälle besser so.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kam ich an den Gemüsebeeten vorbei. Nur dieses Mal pfiff ich darauf, was meine Mutter sagte, und flog mit dem Besen darüber. Ökologieratgeber hin oder her. Nachprüfen konnte dass so und so nie jemand.

Schwungvoll stieg ich von meinem Besen ab und setzte mich mit dem Rücken an meinen Lieblingsbaum gelehnt auf den Boden. Ja, hier konnte mich die Muse wahrscheinlich am Besten küssen. Denn ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht wirklich, was ich Lily antworteten sollte.

Seufzend begann ich.

_Liebe Lily!_

Es war immer noch komisch das zu schreiben. Ok, ich schrieb es auch erst das zweite Mal, aber hey, mit kam es so vor, als hätte ich es schon viel öfter getan.

Und mit was sollte ich jetzt anfangen? Ich meine, es war nicht so, als würde ich jeden Tag meiner Angebeteten – wie erbärmlich klang denn das eigentlich? – einen Brief schreiben. Ich gebe zu, vorgestern habe ich es auch getan, aber es war erst – wie bereits erwähnt – das zweite Mal! Und sonst schrieb ich auch keine Briefe an Menschen, die mich eigentlich hassten. Oder zumindest so etwas in die Richtung, denn sonst hätte sie mir doch nie geantwortet, nicht? Ich meine, ich hätte Schniefelus nicht geantwortet. Aber wer hätte das schon. Und ich schweife wieder ab. Das nur, weil ich wiedereinmal nicht weiß, was ich zu Lily sagen, beziehungsweise in meinem speziellen Fall, was ich ihr schreiben sollte. Immerhin wollte ich alles richtig machen. Zumindest weitgehend. Wer mich in Beziehung zu Lily Evans kannte, wusste, dass ich schon froh war, wenn einmal nicht alles schief ging.

Vielleicht sollte ich mit meiner ach so interessanten und liebenswürdigen Eule anfangen? Und nein, ich war keinesfalls eifersüchtig auf sie. Nein. Das hörte sich jetzt nur so an als ob.

_Das Federvieh (_er würde mich dafür hassen, aber hey, was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß, oder?) _heißt Nebo. Oder eigentlich Nebukadnezar. Und ich weiß genau, dass du jetzt gerade über ihn lachst. Aber er kann auch nichts dafür. Ich im Übrigen auch nicht. So sadistisch bin ich nicht. Sirius leider schon._

Zumindest was Namen angeht. Und mich. Warum war er noch mal mein bester Freund?

_Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, warum er meine Eule taufen durfte, aber mittlerweile ist es definitiv zu spät um noch etwas daran zu ändern. Außerdem haben wir beide gelernt damit zu leben._

Ich malte einen kleinen Smiley neben meine Worte. Immerhin sollte sie wissen, dass ich es nicht unbedingt ernst nahm. Auch wenn sie mich sonst so gut wie nie ernst nahm. Leider.

_Und Nebo ist ein fast angenehmer Kompromiss._

Eigentlich nicht, aber was solls. Padfoot hatte dafür gelitten, dass er meine Eule Nebukadnezar genannt hatte, so viel war sicher.

_Warum mir klar war, dass du Schulsprecherin bist? Ist das nicht offensichtlich?_

Hat sie Tomaten auf den Augen? Vielleicht sollte sie das mal untersuchen lassen. Und zwar von einem Heiler und von einem dieser komischen Muggelärzte. Immerhin war sie eine Hexe. Eine Hexe und kein Muggel.

_Du warst Vertrauensschülerin._

Ich gebe zu, das waren andere auch, und ich nicht. Aber was solls. Das war erst das erste Argument, also urteilt bitte nicht vorschnell.

_Und du hattest als einzige genug Courage, Sirius und mir Strafarbeiten zu verpassen._

Ich meine, ausgenommen der Slytherins natürlich. Die hatten keinen Augenblick gezögert, um uns etwas anzutun.

_Wahrscheinlich aber auch vor allem deshalb, weil du nicht wie alle anderen auf Sirius stehst._

Und ihrer Meinung nach auch mich nicht einmal annähernd nett fand, aber ich glaube tief in ihrem Herzen hat sie doch einen Platz für mich. (schmacht) Hoffnung stirbt immerhin zuletzt. Habe ich mir sagen lassen. Und ich war wie bereits festgestellt ein wandelndes Beispiel dafür. Zumindest was Lily Evans betraf. Immerhin hatte ich sie nach zwei Jahren(oder auch mehr) noch immer nicht aufgegeben.

_Das heißt du wirst das Chaos welches wir verbreiten wollen sicher etwas minimieren._

Das setzt natürlich voraus, dass wir endlich ein paar gute Ideen hatten. Ich meine Remus, Peter und ich. Über Sirius' Ideen konnte man wie bereits erwähnt streiten.

_Außerdem bist du intelligent,_ (mit ihr an unserer Seite wären wir noch unschlagbarer und das Toilettendesaster letztes Jahr hätte mit großer Sicherheit vermieden werden können) _und wenn ich kurz Mad-Eye Moody zitieren dürfte: Dumbledore glaubt wohl, dass du dich gegen die meisten Flüche verteidigen kannst._

Zumindest das wusste ich, und hatte ich bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren. Also, wenn ich euch einen Tipp geben durfte: Legt euch auf gar keinen Fall mit Lily Evans an! Sie mag vielleicht klein sein, aber sie zaubert euch in Grund und Boden.

_Außerdem was soll hier heißen, ob ich es überhaupt schaffen, den Brief zu öffnen? Warum sollte ich daran scheitern?_

Chrm Chrm. Selbst Nebo würde mich dafür kritisch beäugen. Früher oder später würde er mir in den Rücken falllen. Jep.

_Und, auf welche Schule gehst du jetzt?_

Ich musste doch wissen, wohin sie ging, weil – in Ordnung. Mir fällt kein anderer Grund ein, außer damit ich weiß, wohin ich Nebo mit der Frage um ein Date schicken musste.

_Oder hast du dich doch für einen Auftragskiller entschieden? Wenn ja, kannst du mich bitte vorwarnen? Damit ich Zeit habe, mich von allen zu verabschieden?_

Na, sah das aus, als würde ich sie ernst nehmen? Nicht? Gut.

_Du bist die einzige Hexe bei euch in der Familie, richtig?_

Schreibt ihr doch einen Brief an den Menschen, in den ihr seit der dritten Klasse verliebt seid, euch erst in der fünften Klasse getraut habt sie nach einem Date zu fragen und dann immer wieder abgewiesen worden seid. Es ist nur halb so angenehm, wie es sich im Moment vielleicht anhört.

_Und ich nehme an, du hast auch keine Eule, sonst wüsste der Freund deiner Schwester sicherlich längst, dass du eine Hexe bist.  
Wenn du sonst kein magisches Haustier hast, willst du dir Nebo für eine Weile ausborgen? Um deine Schwester zu ärgern?_

Wieder einmal kam der Marauder in mir zum Vorschein. Aber hey, ich konnte doch auch nichts dafür.

_Dann wären deine Sommerferien sicher spannender als meine. Sirius ist kaum da. Er will sich eine Wohnung suchen. Meint er will die Gastfreundschaft meiner Eltern nicht zu sehr ausnützen._

Das hatte Mum wohl ziemlich schockiert. Sie hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, zwei von uns um sich zu haben. Das hieß zwar meistens auch doppeltes bis vierfaches Chaos, aber es brachte Leben ins Haus. Oder so. Sagte sie zumindest immer.

Aber ich denke, Sirius wäre sicher mehrmals pro Woche zum Essen hier. Und wenn Mum dafür jeden zweiten Tag Vanillelakritzkuchen machen müsste.

_Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass wir uns immer bei Fortescues' treffen?_

Sie wusste offensichtlich mehr, als sie eigentlich zugeben wollte. Vor allem, was wusste sie sonst noch? Und woher? Ich meine, wir waren doch immer äußerst, sagen wir, diskret vorgegangen. Oder täuschte ich mich gerade selbst?

_Egal._

Eigentlich nicht, aber das musste ich ihr ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, oder?

_Jedenfalls waren wir noch nicht oft bei Fortescues'. Zumindest nicht alle zusammen. Das heißt wir sind in unserer Planung viel zu weit hinten._

Stimmte doch. Und irgendjemand fehlte immer. Ob es nun wieder Peter war, der wiederholt bei seiner Tante helfen musste, oder Remus. Tja, ich war als einziger immer dabei gewesen. Schrecklich wie weit es mit mir gekommen war. Hach. Gut, dass Sirius das nicht hörte. Er war ohnehin schon zu, sagen wir bestärkt in seiner Person, weil meine Mutter meinte, ich wäre ohne ihn nur ein halber Mensch. Versucht doch einmal, nachdem ihr jahrelang die gesamte Zeit mit ein und demselben Menschen verbracht habt, ohne ihn zu leben. Es war wirklich nicht so einfach, wie sich das alles immer anhörte. Immerhin hieß es nicht umsonst, dass probieren über studieren ging.

_Und, hältst du den Brief auch wieder für reine Pergamentverschwendung?_

Wieder kritzelte ich einen kleinen Smiley daneben. Jaja, ich weiß, dass war eine äußerst blöde Angewohnheit. Aber versucht doch einmal in Geschichte der Zauberei mitzuschreiben, ohne etwas an den Rand zu zeichnen. Und blöderweise übertrug sich das mittlerweile auf alles andere.

_Richte Mary einen schönen Gruß von mir aus,_

_Liebe Grüße,  
James_

Ja, ich denke so konnte ich das getrost lassen. Und mein Frust über Sirius hatte sich auch fast verflüchtigt. Das war mein Problem. Ich konnte ihm nie lange böse sein. Egal was er tat. Na gut, fast egal, was er tat. Den kleinen ‚Streich', den er Schniefelus gespielt hatte, hatte ich ihm nicht so schnell verziehen. Übrigens auch Remus nicht. Nur Peter hatte ihm nicht die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Vermutlich würde er sich das nie trauen. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

**Kapitel 4 Ende  
**

Sodala… Hoffe ich ihr hattet frohe Ostern. Lg Nirvanya

Grinsekatze1984: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. DAnke für dein Review, lg Nirvanya

Vala: Wow. Und da liest du als erstes meine? Tja, so ist es mir auch eine Zeit lang gegangen. Ich habe auch keine Lily/James Stories mehr gelesen. Bis ich selbst angefangen habe an einer zu schreiben.  
Ja, mein Schreibstil. Keine Ahnung wie der entstanden ist, aber ich schreibe gerne so. Etwas verrückt, aber was solls.  
Das mit den Schulsprechern: Ich weiß, klischeé, aber glaubst du mir wäre ein anderer Grund eingefallen, warum James Lily schreiben konnte? Ich war da etwas ideenlos. Muss ich zugeben.  
Dir ist da eine Variante eingefallen, an die ich gar nicht gedacht habe. Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie den Brief tatsächlich nicht gelesen hätte. Interessant. Nur gings mir eben darum, dass sie sich Briefe schreiben.  
Sirius(den ich immer noch nicht auf Anhieb richtig schreiben kann) wird im nächsten Kapitel mal eine etwas ernstere Seite zeigen. Wenn auch nur ein bisschen.  
Alles in allem hat mir dein Geschwafel wie du es nennst sehr weitergeholfen, danke.  
Und jetzt liegt alles bei mir, ob du wieder Lily & James Stories liest. Mal sehen ob ich dich überzeugen kann.  
Danke für dein Review, lg Nirvanya


	6. 5 Pech & Schwefel

**Kapitel 5  
****Pech & Schwefel ODER Konspirative Treffen**

Wie ich mich wieder mit Sirius vertragen habe, habe ich noch nicht erzählt? Gut.

Also, ich saß mit meinem fertiggeschriebenen und für Nebo bereits zusammengefalteten und adressierten Brief unter meinem Lieblingsbaum und sah zu, wie die Sonne den Horizont immer weiter hinunter wanderte. Ganz idyllisch, könnte man annehmen.

Könnte man annehmen, wenn man wollte. _Und _wenn man nicht einen Black als besten Freund hatte. Wie allseits bekannt war das bei mit leider der Fall. Potter & Black. Das gehörte zusammen wie Pech & Schwefel. Schwarz & Weiß. Himmel & Hölle. (Wobei ich bei uns selbstvernatürlich der Himmel-Part war.) Tja, jedenfalls um nicht noch mehr vom Thema abzuschweifen, Sirius beschoss mich mit Kastanien.

Ok, der Fairness halber – nein, nicht um mein Ego aufzubessern – er versuchte es.

Mit der ersten verfehlte er mich, der zweiten wich ich aus und noch vor der dritten Kastanie schaffte ich es meinen Zauberstab zu zücken, _Protego _zu rufen und von da an prallten die Wurfgeschosse von mir ab. Yeah me.

Padfoot (ja, er war schon wieder genug in meiner Gunst gestiegen um Padfoot genannt zu werden) schien enttäuscht. „Jetzt macht es nur noch halb so viel Spaß!" Wie um es mir zu beweisen, schoss er noch einmal auf mich und die Kastanie durchdrang mein Schutzschild wieder nicht – ja, Schutzschilde konnte ich meilenweit besser, als der gewöhnliche Durchschnittszauberer – und sie(damit meinte ich die Kastanie) flog in eine andere Richtung davon.

Leider traf sie Sirius nicht. Eigentlich schade, immerhin hätte er es doch verdient, oder etwa nicht? Ich glaube ich habe ihn ziemlich böse angefunkelt. Ich meine, ich habe es ja nicht selbst gesehen, aber so wie er geschrumpft ist, kann ich mir das durchaus vorstellen. Muhahahar. Er sollte mich eben nicht so bösartig hintergehen. Das machte man mit seinen besten Freunden nicht so. Mit Erzfeinden á la Schniefelus immer wieder gerne, aber die Person, die mir zu einem Bruder das nächste war, würde ich nie so einfach hängen lassen. Nicht einmal, wenn Evans dafür mit mir ausgehen würde. Da hielt ich mich streng an meine Prinzipien. Ohne Wenn und Aber.

„Komm schon, Prongs!" Wohin denn? Nein, das sagte ich nicht laut, immerhin befand ich mich noch in im auf-Padfoot-sauer-sein-Modus. Jawohl.

„Willst du, dass ich in alle Ewigkeit Selbstgespräche führen muss, weil du nicht mehr mit mir redest?" Ja, so lautete der Plan. Ich meine, ich wusste dass ich das nie durchhalten würde können, und er auch, aber man darf doch noch utopische Träume hegen und pflegen, oder?

Sirius sah mich – umsonst – erwartungsvoll an. Als würde das helfen. Nicht bei mir und nicht in diesem Leben. Vielleicht im nächsten, aber ich hatte nicht geplant, mich jetzt schon von hier zu verabschieden. Dafür hatte ich diese Welt und ihre Bewohner(Padfoot im Moment ausgeschlossen) mit den Jahren zu lieb gewonnen. Selbst Schniefelus würde mir wahrscheinlich fehlen. Oder auch nicht. Ich wollte es auch gar nicht so genau wissen, glaube ich.

Sollte ich vielleicht doch wieder mit ihm reden? Irgendwie hatte ich ja Mitleid mit ihm, immerhin wusste ich wie sehr es ihm zu schaffen machte, wenn wir nicht miteinander sprachen. Auch wenn er es nicht so einfach zugeben würde, aber dafür kannte ich ihn einfach schon zu lange und zu gut. (Und da gab es Dinge, die wollte ich eigentlich nicht von ihm wissen, beziehungsweise die sollte niemand von ihm wissen wollen.)

Hatte ich gedacht er würde einsehen, dass ich in den nächsten Stunden nicht mit ihm reden wollte? Ja, ich war wohl der naiven Hoffnung erlegen. Und hatte dabei die Rechnung ohne einen großen schwarzen Hund gemacht, der mich mit treuen Augen ansah. „Sirius, hör auf damit, du weißt genau, dass der Blick bei mir nichts bringt."

Ich werde hart bleiben. Ich musste hart bleiben. Ich konnte mich nicht einfach so von ihm unterbuttern lassen! Ich meine, ich weiß ich fange schon den vierten Satz hintereinander mit einem ‚ich' an, aber dieser treudoofe Blick den Sirius als Padfoot par excellance beherrschte, sollte einfach verboten werden. Und wenn er sich dann noch wie ein Unschuldslamm an einen schmiegte(und nur um das klarzustellen, das tat er **nur **als Hund). Wer konnte ihm da noch böse sein? Versucht das einmal bei Gelegenheit. Ich konnte es jedenfalls nie. Und das wusste dieses flohverseuchte Vieh. (Wenn er wüsste, dass ich ihn in Gedanken oftmals so schimpfte, würde er mich umbringen.)

„Padfoot, hör auf!" Sofort ließ der zottelige – auch das durfte er nie erfahren – Hund von mir ab und setzte sich brav auf seine Hinterbeine, nur um Sekunden später wieder ein Mensch zu sein. „Und, war das so schwer?" Wollte er das wirklich wissen? Er wusste doch genau, dass ich ihm nie lange böse sein konnte, nur sollte ich ihm das Ganze dann auch noch sagen. Nein Danke, für mein Befinden, war sein Ego groß genug.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, überlege ich es mir noch einmal, ob ich weiter mit dir rede!" Das war doch eine Drohung, oder? Nein? Ich gebe zu, ich weiß selbst, dass ich das nicht durchhalten konnte.

„Das würdest du keine zehn Minuten schaffen." Ja, Sirius wusste das wie gesagt, beziehungsweise geschrieben, auch. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen.

Wäre ich zwölf Jahre jünger, würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich fragen: _Sind wir wieder Freunde? _Aber da ich doch schon stolze siebzehn Jahre war, sagte ich; „Ich habe mich auch schon gewundert, warum Mum zwei Mal in der Woche Vanillelakritzkuchen bäckt." Sirius wusste offenbar nicht, dass er schon siebzehn war. „Das heißt du bist wieder mein bester Freund?"

Auch wenn ich mir bei Sirius nie so sicher war, ob er es nicht ernster meinte, als es klingen sollte. Oftmals versuchte er mit solchen Scherzen seine wahren Gefühle und Unsicherheiten zu verstecken. Ich meine, wer könnte es ihm auch verübeln, wenn man von der eigenen Familie dermaßen mies behandelt wurde? Was blieb einem anderes übrig, als sich eine härtere Haut zuzulegen? Und das hatte Sirius getan. Das lustige und überdrehte Gehabe sollte – meiner, Moonys, und Mums Meinung nach, ich weiß, nur der Esel nennt sich zu erst und ich bin ein Hirsch, aber darauf kam es jetzt nicht an, oder? – nur über seine eigentliche Verwundbarkeit hinwegtäuschen. Nur wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kam oder er wusste, dass er den Menschen vertrauen konnte, zeigte er auch Außenstehenden seine ernstere Seite.

Aber auf ihn war eben Verlass. Mit mehr als einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue reagierte ich nicht, und so redete Sirius weiter: „Dabei habe ich Joanne gesagt, mit einer Erdbeertrüffelcremetorte könnte sie mich eventuell ködern." Seht ihr was ich gemeint habe?

Tja, so verfressen wie er jetzt tat, war er im Prinzip nicht. Ich meine, wir waren beide junge Burschen – wie sich das wieder anhörte – im Wachstum, aber so richtig schwach wurde Padfoot doch nur bei den Süßspeisen meiner Mutter. „Aber die macht sie nicht, weil sie weiß, dass Dad sie nicht isst." Das hatte sie mir selbst gesagt. Jaha.

„Eigentlich bin ich ja nur zu dir geschickt worden", danke, mittlerweile genoss er meine Gesellschaft nicht mehr aus freien Stücken, „um dir zu sagen, dass Jonathan vorhin nach Hause gekommen ist, und das Abendessen fertig ist." Wenigstens dachte meine Mutter an mich.

„Im Übrigen hat deine Mutter dich über das Gemüsebeet fliegen sehen." Blöd gelaufen. Wirklich. Wenigstens konnte ich mich während unseres Rückwegs (bei dem das Gemüsebeet definitiv nicht überflogen werden würde) moralisch darauf vorbereiten, und mir eine geeignete Ausrede aus den Fingern saugen.

Schon als sie mich nur ansatzweise mit diesem ich-weiß-dass-du-etwas-verbrochen-hast-weil-ich-dich-dabei-gesehen-habe-Blick ansah startete ich mit meiner Verteidigung: „Ich denke ich hatte das Recht dazu. Immerhin habt ihr mich alle übelst hintergangen." Dabei sah ich zuerst meine Mutter an, dann meinen Dad und schlussendlich Sirius.

Ok, mit letzterem hatte ich das Hühnchen, beziehungsweise was Sirius betraf den Hund schon gerupft, aber mit meinen wehrten Eltern noch nicht. Dafür, dass sie über Sirius' Pläne geschwiegen hatten, musste mein Geschenk wirklich gut sein. Und nein, ich war zwar ein äußerst gut behütetes, aber auf keinen Fall verwöhntes und verzogenes Kind. Fragt … alle außer Lily und welche aus Slytherin. Wenn es ging auch nicht Walburga Black. Also am besten nur jene Personen, die mich wirklich kannten, und es nicht nur glaubten, weil sie zehn Minuten mit mir gesprochen haben.

„Genau, außerdem kann einmal doch nicht so viel Schaden anrichten." Danke, Padfoot. War auch besser, wenn ich auf seine Unterstützung zählen konnte. „Immerhin hat er Liebesprobleme." Ich nehme alles wieder zurück. Meuchelt den Köter!

Mein Dad sah mir meine Gedanken offensichtlich an und legte mir beschwichtigend einen Arm um die Schulter(man könnte das natürlich auch tröstend nennen), während Sirius mich unschuldig angrinste. Irgendwann – hoffentlich in naher Zukunft – würde ich es ihm heimzahlen. Und wenn es das Letzte war, was ich tun würde. Ich glaube das wusste Sirius auch.

Trotzdem hielt das natürlich meine Mutter nicht davon ab, nachzuharken: „Wieder diese Lily?" Seht ihr? Selbst Mum wusste von Lily. Und Dad. Das hieß ich schwärmte wirklich schon lange von ihr.

Sirius bejahte statt mir. Danke auch dafür. Wozu war ich eigentlich noch hier? „Ich dachte sie mag dich nicht?" Mum sagte dass mit dem typisch mütterlichen Unterton, der genau zeigte, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie jemand ihr ‚Küken' nicht gernhaben konnte. (Hin und wieder fragte ich mich das auch, immerhin war ich doch ein äußerst sympathischer Bursche, findet ihr nicht?)

„Sie schreiben sich jetzt Briefe." Muss ich noch etwas sagen, oder könnt ihr es euch schon denken? Dad lachte mittlerweile und er und Mum fragten gemeinsam: „Echt?" Darf ich vorstellen: Mum und Dad, wie sie leibten und lebten. Wobei es bei Mum rührselig(von wegen das Küken wird erwachsen) und bei meinem wehrten Vater ungläubig, klang. Ja, dein Sohn kann schreiben, nur verschwendet er sein Talent lieber um Streiche zu spielen. Damit wir das geklärt hatten.

„Können wir bitte mein nicht vorhandenes Liebeslieben nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben bleiben lassen und einfach nur zu Abend essen? Es genügt wenn nur Padfoot darauf herumreitet." Mein Vater wuschelte mir durch die Haare – als ob sie nicht so schon widerspenstig genug wären – und wir setzten uns an den Esstisch.

Während Dad von den Problemen im Ministerium erzählte, schaufelte ich genüsslich Kartoffelpüree in mich hinein. Ähm, ok, ich bin wirklich nicht so verfressen wie es den Anschein hat, ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich immer wieder darauf zurückkomme. Die Wege des James Potter sind eben unergründlich.

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach von der Arbeit meines Vaters erzählen. Er arbeitete in der Abteilung für Internationale magische Zusammenarbeit. Fragt mich bitte nicht(wenn ihr Sirius wäret, würdet ihr mich das natürlich sofort fragen – in Ordnung, ich würde das auch tun, wenn ich dann nicht Selbstgespräche führen würde) was er _genau _machte, denn das wusste ich auch nicht _so _genau.

Ich meine, es war bei uns Zuhause auch einfach kein Thema. Ich wusste genug, um wenn ich gefragt wurde, was mein Vater machte, eine Antwort geben zu können, aber so viel mehr? Was mein Dad davon erzählte, war, dass es mich langweilen würde. Also fragt bitte nicht nach.

Ich wusste, dass er viel mit allerlei wichtigen fremdsprachigen Zauberern zu tun hatte – scharfsinnig, ich weiß ich staune selbst – für die er größtenteils auch dolmetschte, und dass er ziemlich viel Einfluss hatte. Wenn er wollte. Kein Abteilungsleiter, dafür war er immer viel zu ministerkritisch gewesen, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine, aber ihm gefiel seine Arbeit.

„Jedenfalls, heute kamen diese beiden chinesischen Beamten, um mit Carlton Lindelof zu sprechen. Nun, ihr kennt ihn ja." Jaha. Der derzeitige Minister. Leider. An und für sich ganz nett, aber mehr auch nicht. Fragt Sirius. Er hat vergeblich versucht ein ordentliches Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Mr. von und zu Lindelof hielt ihn wohl nicht für ‚erwachsen genug'.

„Carlton ließ sich nichts von mir sagen und dachte er würde alleine mit ihnen fertig werden. Nun, keine zehn Minuten späterstanden alle drei in meinem Büro, wild durcheinanderredend. Mr. Shan und Mr. Ping wollten beinahe alle unsere mühsam aufgebauten Verträge in den Wind schießen."

Als Dad nicht sofort weitererzählte – Kunstpause nennt man das in Insiderkreisen – fragte Sirius nach: „Warum?" Tja, was soll ich groß sagen? Ihn hatte das immer mehr interessiert als mich. Ich kam da mehr nach Mum, sie wie ich interessiert lächelnd vor ihrem Teller saß, um Dad eine Freude zu machen, aber eigentlich …

„Nun Carlton dürfte sie aufgeregt haben. Er war och nie, wie soll ich es charmant ausdrücken, der Hellste und unsere Besucher nicht die Geduldigsten. Als sie miteinander redeten, sagte er immer wieder nur ‚Ting bu dong', um zu zeigen, dass auch er chinesisch sprach, nicht nur umgekehrt. Nur hat er ‚ting bu dong' – ich verstehe nicht - mit ‚ting de dong' –ich verstehe - verwechselt. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie mühsam es war sie zum Bleien zu überreden."

Doch, irgendwie schon. Und deshalb würde ich nie in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten. So viel stand fest. Mehr allerdings auch nicht.

Nachdem Sirius und mein Vater eine Weile gefachsimpelt hatten fragte meine Mutter: „Na, Jungs, was habt ihr morgen vor?" Ich war gerade drauf und dran mit den Achseln zu zucken, als Sirius antwortete: „Wir treffen uns mit Peter und Remus bei Fortescues'." Synonym für: Wir versuchen, dass ihr dieses Jahr mindestens genauso oft wegen uns Post bekommt, wie letztes. Übrigens, danke, dass ich das so bald erfuhr, bester Freund!

**Kapitel 5 Ende**


	7. 6 Bei Fortescues'

** Kapitel 6  
****Bei Fortescues' ODER Marauderehrenwort**

„Oh, beehren mich die wehrten Marauders wieder mit ihrer Anwesenheit? Was darf es denn heute sein? Das Übliche?" Kaum hatten wir einen Fuß in den Eissalon gesetzt, wuselte Florian bereits um uns herum und bestätigte einmal mehr, warum wir unsere kleinen _konspirativen Treffen _wie er es so schön nannte immer wieder bei ihm abhielten.

Heute war es und das erste Mal diesen Sommer gelungen, dass alle Marauder anwesen waren. Und dabei war es schon Anfang August! Merlin, wir waren in der Planung so weit hinten.

Wir mussten noch unsere jährliche Sommereinkaufsliste schreiben(immerhin bekamen wir nicht alles bei Zonko, außerdem versuchter Filch uns auf deren Black List setzten zu lassen, obwohl oder gerade weil wir deren beste Kunden waren), für die Weihnachtsferien gab es dann eine neue, um unsere Vorräte aufzufüllen, nachdem wir wussten, was wir _tatsächlich _verbrauchten, und wir hatten noch keine gute _und _durchführbare Idee für _den _Streich des Jahres.

Wir hatten zwar noch massig Zeit, dich es war besser alles nötige jetzt schon zu besorgen, da meine Mutter nicht begeistert davon war, dass Padfoot und ich uns letztes Jahr massenhaft Eulenkekse liefern ließen.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es etwas auffiel, dass Nebo das Paket immer zu unserem Platz am Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle brachte. Das hatte uns einige Abende bei Gonnie und Filch beschert, und auf das wollte ich dieses Jahr lieber verzichten. Weswegen wir definitiv besser vorbereitet sein mussten.

Erst bei den _tanzenden Rüstungen _war ich wieder voll dabei. „Padfoot, ich weiß, dass du dir nichts sehnlicher wünschst, als das", immerhin wollte er das schon seit ihn in der ersten Klasse eine der Rüstungen aus dem Hinterhalt heraus erschreckt hatte, „aber wir wissen noch immer nicht wie wir das anstellen sollen."

Albus hatte uns zwar verraten, dass es einen Spruch dafür gab, aber er wollte es uns nicht so leicht machen(oder er war doch nicht so leichtsinnig, oder besser gesagt, so verrückt, wie wir immer dachten). „Geschweige denn, dass keinem von uns ein passendes Lied und die dazu gehörende Choreographie einfällt."

Da war die andere Stimme der Vernunft, Remus. Ok, er war mehr die Stimme der Vernunft als ich. Beziehungsweise ließ er sich von Padfoot nicht so leicht zu etwas breitschlagen. „Dann schlagt etwas vor, Bonnie und Clyde." Muggelkunde! Und jetzt warf er bei Zeiten mit solchen Muggelanspielungen herum. Laurel und Hardy war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen, das schwöre ich euch.

„Es ist unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts." Ja, ich denke das wussten die anderen auch schon, aber das war es ja nicht, auf was ich hinauswollte. Warum immer so ungeduldig? Ok, ich rede ja schon weiter. „Es kommen viele neue Schüler nach Hogwarts, die nicht wissen, wer wir sind." Ganz hatten wir es noch nicht geschafft, dass wir auch außerhalb Hogwarts' Grenzen bekannt waren. Aber wir arbeiteten hart daran. Das garantiere ich. Warum würden wir uns sonst hier treffen und Pläne schmieden.(Außer weil es einfach Spaß machte und Florian ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse war, meine ich.)

„Auf was willst du hinaus, Prongs?" Moony sah mich fragend an. Ok, ich gebe zu, wenn er das so gesagt hätte wie ich, dann hätte ich sicher auch nicht gewusst, was er eigentlich schwafelt. „Wir müssen uns würdig verabschieden." Ich sah auffordernd in die Runde.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir das auch wissen?"

„Lass mich ausreden, Sirius." Das war wieder eine dieser Kunstpausen die Sirius gekonnt missachtete. Oder es lag in der Familie Potter, besonderes lange zu machen. Ich weiß es dann auch nicht so genau. Vielleicht sollte das irgendwann mal jemand erforschen, damit nicht **andauernd **jemand –hust - Sirius – hust – meine Kunstpausen zu Nichte machte.

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die kommende Generation sich auch in ihrem letzten Jahr an uns erinnern." Jep, so unmöglich es auch klang, Peter verstand als erster, worauf ich hinauswollte. Nachdem es endlich jemandem gelungen war, meine Gedanken zu teilen, stieg auch Sirius ein: „Und wir brauchen jemanden, der unser Werk fortsetzt." Ganz klar. Ich meine, was wäre Hogwarts ohne Unruhestifter wie die Marauder? Das wäre definitiv nicht mehr das Hogwarts, welches wir kennen und lieben gelernt hatten. Wo blieb dabei der Spaß für Dumbledore?

„So wie ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck kenne, hast du einen Plan, nicht wahr James?" Jaja, vielleicht kannte mich nicht nur Sirius, sondern auch Remus mittlerweile zu gut. Aber bei ihm hatte ich ein besseres Gefühl, als mit Sirius. Bei dem wusste man nämlich nie, ob er das nicht auch für seine Zwecke nützte. „Ja."

„Willst du uns nicht endlich einweihen? Bevor wir noch drei weitere Planungstreffen brauchen um deinen ach-so-genialen-Ideen folgen zu können?" Muhahahar. Also, so genial wie Sirius tat waren sie meistens nicht, aber, ja, doch eigentlich schon. Ohne jetzt überheblich wirken zu wollen. Ahem. Manche Leute – Lily – hielten mich zwar für arrogant ohne Ende, aber sooo schlimm war ich nicht. Ich meine, ein bisschen arrogant durfte ich doch sein, oder? Das tat keinem weh. Außer mir, wenn mein Stolz wieder verletzt wurde, aber das nahm ich in Kauf.

„Wir wiederholen die besten Streiche jedes Jahrgangs. Und bevor du mich wieder unterbrichst, Sirius, ich weiß selbst, dass das nicht kreativ ist. Aber die unteren Jahrgänge wissen nicht, was wir vorher alles getan haben. Und Dumbledore würde ein kleines ‚Best Of' sicher auch gefallen. Außerdem heißt das nicht, dass das alles war. Wir werden uns natürlich noch andere Streiche einfallen lassen."

Ich meine, das hatte doch Stil, oder? Und irgendwie schien es mir, als ob ich das schon immer so geplant, aber nur nie gesagt hätte. „Das Toilettendesaster?" Irgendwo hatte Peter mit seinem Einwand nicht ganz unrecht. „Ich denke ihr habt aus eurem Fehler gelernt." Anscheinend wusste selbst Florian, der uns gerade wieder Nachschlag brachte, was damals – ok, so lange war es noch nicht aus – passiert war. Ich tippe dabei stark auf Sirius. Auch wegen seiner schuldbewussten Miene. Dabei erzählten wir von selbst nie von einem schiefgegangenem Streich. Marauderkodex Nummer Vier. Dieser Verräter! Zuhause würde er das zurückbekommen.

„Danke für das Vertrauen, Florian." Ja, Remus verstand es nett zu sein. Der perfekte Schwiegersohn. Mal abgesehen von dem kleinen pelzigen Problem, aber sonst? Meine Mutter würde ihn mit Kusshand nehmen, wenn sie ein Tochter hätte.

„So schlimm wie ich vermutet habe, war deine Idee gar nicht." Ja, aus Sirius' Mund könnte man das doch tatsächlich als Kompliment nehmen. Charmant wie eh und je, was seine Freunde anging. Wirklich. „Immerhin brauchen wir wirklich Nachfolger. Am Ende langweilen sich Gonnie und Albus noch." Das bezweifelte ich zwar, zumindest bei Gonnie, aber was solls.

„Also, Vorschlag angenommen?" Drei Arme hoben sich, und ich war zufrieden. _Endlich _tat sich wieder etwas bei den Maraudern. Ich hatte schon befürchtet wir wären über die Zeit hinweg handzahm geworden. Ich meine, von Padfoot wusste ich, dass dem nicht so war, aber alle anderen?

Stunden, zumindest kam es mir so vor, später hatten wir endlich einen groben Plan. Wir wussten, wer was zu besorgen hatte, nicht zu erwähnen wie lange die Liste dieses Mal geworden ist, und wir hatten einen ungefähren Zeitplan. Ja, Dumbledore würde Augen machen. Und Filch würde uns mit Sicherheit noch mehr hassen, aber genau das machte es noch reizvoller. Zumindest meiner Meinung nach.

-x-

Mein Geldbeutel war um einiges leichter, als wir wieder nach Hause gefloht waren. Ich war ein Zauberer und seit ich klein war, reiste ich mit Flohpulver durch Kamine, aber ich hasste es wirklich. Und seit ich endlich apparieren durfte, tat ich es nur dann, wenn ich zu viel Gepäck mit mir schleppte. (Ich war manchmal etwas unkonzentriert und verlor daher hier und da manchmal etwas. Aber meist nichts Wichtiges wie ein Ohr oder ähnliches, aber sicher war sicher, wenn es um unsere Streichutensilien ging.)

Bildete ich es mir nur ein, oder sah mich Dad, der auf der Couch vor dem Kamin saß wirklich so belustigt an, wie ich dachte?

Ok, unterstellt mir Verfolgungswahn, aber dafür gab es meiner Meinung nach genau zwei mögliche Ursachen. Erstens: Ich gab einen lächerlichen Anblick ab, mit den drei Tüten in den Händen, bemüht nichts fallen zu lassen.

Oder Zweitens: Er freute sich jetzt schon auf die Eulen, die er und Mum wegen des Krams den ich gekauft hatte bekommen würden. Ega- Eulen.

Verflucht, es gab auch einen Punkt drei: Nebo wartete oben auf mich und dank einem schwarzen Hund wusste er warum. Besagtes Tier war in menschlicher Gestalt an mir vorbeigelaufen, während ich noch immer versuchte herauszufinden, warum Dad so grinste, und bunkerte seine Vorräte in meinem Zimmer.

Dreimal schwarzer Kater- äh, Hund würde besser passen aber im Moment war mir nicht nach Späßen zu Mute. Immerhin würde Sirius meinen Brief vor mir lesen. Mittlerweile völlig gleichgültig, ob ich irgendetwas fallen ließ, stürmte ich die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hinauf.

Ich hatte erwähnt, dass Sirius meiner Eule einen Namen gegeben hatte, richtig?

Hatte ich auch erzählt, dass Nebo sich oben mit Sirius verbündete? Statt den Brief seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer, also mir, zu bringen, ließ er ihn sich von Sirius ohne einen einzigen Biss geduldig vom Bein binden. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass mein bester Freund das sehr langsam tat. Er wusste eben, wie er mich quälen konnte.

Was blieb mir also anders übrig, als mich auf mein Bett plumpsen zu lassen und auf das Beste zu hoffen? Richtig, gar nichts.

Gefühlte Stunden später faltete Padfoot das Pergamentblatt endlich auseinander. Er räusperte sich und begann zu lesen:

_James, _

„Du bist ihr kein ‚Lieber' wert?"

Toll, jetzt gab es auch noch Sirius' Kommentare gratis dazu. Genau das, was ich brauchte. Hatte er das beim letzten Mal nicht begriffen? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er diesen Brief nicht normal vorlas, sondern von einem äußerst störenden Unterton gebrauch machte.

_Dass Black sadistisch ist, wusste ich schon immer._

Die Rache folgte auf dem Fuße. Muhahahar.

„Was hast du ihr geschrieben?" Tja, besagter schien nicht zu begeistert zu sein. Ich grinste. „Och, nur dass du Nebo getaugt hast und dafür büßen musstest."

Nebo schuhute bei dem Klnag seines Namen vergnügt auf Sirius' Schulter. Eingebildete Eule. Wirklich. Kaum fiel sein Name, plusterte er sich auf, wie ein, wie ein, ein… Ok, mir fehlt hier der passende Vergleich. Alles was mir im Moment einfallen würde war Bruthenne. Aber sonst? Gähnende Leere.

„Die arme Eule hatte zwei Wochen lang keinen Namen! Irgendjemand musste etwas tun."

Irgendjemand hier als Synonym für Sirius Black anzusehen.

_Aber du hast mich neugierig gemacht. Was hast du ihm angetan? Ich dachte ihr MArauder würdet euch nicht gegenseitig in den Rücken fallen._

Machten wir auch nicht. Mir Sirius war das allerdings eine andere Geschichte. „Wehe wenn du ihr auch nur ein Wort davon erzählst, was du getan hast." Oha. „Warum sollte ich es ihr nicht sagen?" Endlich hatte ich ihn in der Hand. Schönes Gefühl, wirklich. Ungläubig sagte Sirius: „Weil ich dein bester Freund bin!" Hm, guter Punkt, aber sonst?

„Und ich diesen Brief ohne weiteres in Flammen aufgehen lassen könnte." Dafür sollte seine Neugierde zu groß sein. Aber darauf vertrauen wollte ich lieber auch nicht. Ich meine, das war ein Brief von Lily Evans!

„Ok!" Gab ich klein bei. „Versprich es!", befahl mir Sirius. Manchmal war er eine echte Nervensäge. „Marauderehrenwort." Endlich las er weiter.

_Nebo scheint doch recht zufrieden mit seinem Namen zu sein._

Leider. „Unterhaltet ihr euch prinzipiell nur über Nebukadnezar?" Da ich ihn ignorierte, las er weiter.

_Danke. Du meinst doch nicht den komischen Kauz, der letztes Jahr einen Vortrag über die Arbeit als Auror gehalten hat? Aber das er so davon denkt, wundert mich kaum. Sein ‚immer wachsam' war doch etwas furchterregend._

„Meint sie den guten, alten Mad-Eye?" Ich nickte abwesend.

Diese Unterrichtsstunde war uns allen im Gedächtnis geblieben wie sonst kaum etwas anderes. Das musste ihm so schnell einmal jemand nachmachen.

Überhaupt schien es unsere Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nie lange in Hogwarts zu halten. Laut meinen Eltern hatte Albus jedes Jahr mehr Schwierigkeiten damit, jemanden dafür zu finden.

„Alastor wäre für den Job als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer eigentlich wie geschaffen." Konnte Sirius wirklich Gedanken lesen? „Nein, ich kann es nicht, aber ich erahne es meistens." Ja, manchmal machte er mir wirklich Anst. Aber nur manchmal.

„Was hast du ihr eigentlich geschrieben?" Ignorierungstaktik zog offensichtlich nicht immer so gut. „Das was Moody Moony letztes Jahr gesagt hat." Jaja. Wäre Remus etwas zarter besaitet hätte ihn das vielleicht ein wenig gekümmert, aber als Marauder?

_Und wer sollte euch Chaoten den sonst die Stirn bieten?_

Er las endlich weiter. Und dann wurde natürlich noch kommentiert. Lästig, wirklich. „Meint sie etwa uns?" Er grinste schief. „Jep. Aber wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Glaubst du sonst würde sich jemand wagen, uns die Leviten zu lesen?"

„Aber jetzt wo ihr euch doch besser versteht", ahem… wenn ich ihr einen Brief schrieb, musste sie mich nicht ansehen. Vermutlich strotzten ihre Antworten deswegen nicht vor Beleidigungen. „könntest du ihr nicht sagen, dass wir sie auch verstehen würden, wenn sie nicht so schreien würde?" Ich lachte. „Das wäre Selbstmord."

_Ich muss schon sagen, du überraschst mich._

Yeah me.

_Wenn du nämlich bis hier her gekommen bist, heißt das, dass du Nebo bei einem neuerlichen Versuch den Brief von seinem Bein zu binden nicht umgebracht hast._

„Genau Kleiner, sei froh, dass du zuerst zu mir gekommen bist." Langsam wurde es Zeit, dass Sirius wieder einmal auf meiner Seite stand. Sonst… Irgendetwas würde mir schon einfallen.

Und als ob ich es übers Herz bringen würde, Nebo wirklich zu verletzen. Ahem. Zumindest nicht willentlich. „Padfoot, könntest du deine Kommentare bitte etwas abkürzen?" Por favor? Keine Ahnung ob sein Grummeln ein ja oder nein war. Man – oder in diesem Fall Nebo und ich – würden schon sehen.

_Ich weiß nicht, welche Schule empfiehlst du? Da ich kein französisch spreche, fällt Beauxbatons weg und ich bin zwar im Winter geboren __**(**_das wusste ich! 30. Jänner um genau zu sein! Sechsundfünfzig beziehungsweise siebenundfünfzig Tage vor mir) _aber eigentlich bevorzuge ich wärmere Gefilde. _

Sirius grinste zwar, aber er ersparte mir den Kommentar dazu. Ganz angenehm, so ganz ohne Zwischenrufe. Das stört den Lesefluss ziemlich.

_Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Durmstrang erfreut wäre, ein Schlammblut aufzunehmen._

„Hat sie sich gerade selbst als ein du-weißt-schon-was bezeichnet?" Eine Tatsache, die ich

eigentlihc nicht glauben konnte beziehungsweise wollte.

„Wenn du es nicht glaubst, lies es selbst!" Ich winkte Sirius' Angebot dankend ab. Und konnte mir einen Augenblick später dafür selbst etwas antun. Immerhin wäre das **die **Gelegenheit gewesen um an den Brief zu kommen und ihn selbst zu lesen. Würde es nicht zu lächerlich wirken, würde ich mir selbst eine Ohrfeige geben. „Ich dnke das sollten wir ihr besser noch ausreden." Sirius, ja selbst Nebo zeigte seine Zustimmung.

_Also werde ich wohl oder übel auf den Auftragskiller zurückgreifen._

„Ich wusste nicht dass Evans so rabiat werden kann."

Erstens: Merlin sei Dank kommentiert Padfoot wieder. Ich hatte es beinahe schon vermisst.

Zweitens: Achtung, Sarkasmus á la J. Potter.

Drittens: War er(er, Sirius, nicht sie, Lily) noch ganz bei Trost oder hatte er die letzten sechs Jahre verpasst?

„Wenn es um nicht geht würde sie wahrscheinlich vor **nichts** zurückschrecken!" Sirius schien kurz zu überlegen. „Stimmt wahrscheinlich." Nicht wahrscheinlich, sondern sicher.

_Da ich allerdings och nicht weiß, wie und von wem ich dich beseitigen lasen werden, hast du noch eine Schonfrist._

Ach wie nett.

_Das heißt ich werde es dir bestimmt früh genug mitteilen, damit du dich bei deinen Eltern und den ‚wehrten' Herren Moony, Padfoot und Wormtail verabschieden kannst. Wobei ich mich noch immer wundere, wie man auf so bescheuerte Namen kommen kann._

„Und du willst wirklich jemanden als Zukünftige, welche die Genialität unserer Pseudonyme so durch den Dreck zieht?" Klar ersichtlich wer den Löwenanteil an unseren ‚bescheuerten' Spitznamen' beigetragen hat, oder?

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Alles andere würde in eine stundenlange Diskussion ausarten. Zumindest ziemlich wahrscheinlich. „Bist du wieder im ‚auf Sirius sauer sein'-Modus oder haben dir meine rhetorischen Fähigkeiten die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Padfoot, liest du bitte weiter? Endlich?!" Ich glaube Nebo hätte es ob der Schallwellen beinahe von Sirius' Schulter geweht, während der mich nur süffisant angrinste. Arg.

_Was solls. Ihr Marauder werdet mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben._

Und das war auch unser Hauptziel. Glaubt mir. Nummer drei des Marauderehrenkodexes. Kodex'. Kodexes. Hm. Egal. Wer braucht schon richtige Grammatik? Ich sicher nicht. Wofür habe ich denn sonst meine Schreib-richtig-Feder?

_Potter,_

„Was hast du ihr jetzt wieder getan, Prongs?" Liebster Sirius, wir wüssten es, wenn du weiterlesen würdest, glaub mir. Woher sollte ich das denn wissen? Kann ich Gedanken lesen? Dann hätten Lily und ich schon längst ein Date. Miteinander versteht sich. Aber so musste ich weiterbetteln.

_Tu nicht wieder so wie die Unschuld vom Lande!_

Bin ich das etwa nicht? Sirius zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er hatte definitiv Übung darin. „Sie hat dich durchschaut."

„Wirklich hilfreich, Sirius. Wirklich." Nächstes Mal sollte ich Remus dazuholen. Oder Peter. Ja, Peter wäre perfekt dafür. Vielleicht würde er sich etwas öfter verlesen, aber Sirius' Kommentare würde ich im Moment gerne dagegen tauschen. Jawohl.

_Du weißt genau, das meine Schwester nicht zaubern kann!_

Ich hörte meinen besten – wohlgemerkt, besten – Freund lachten und Nebo wurde auf seiner Schulter durchgeschüttelt. Geschah dem Federvieh recht.

„Ich kann mir direkt vorstellen, wie sie das sagt." Ächtet ihn. Ich konnte das zwar auch, aber ächtet ihn trotzdem. „In de Ton, den sie für dich anscheinend reserviert hat, wenn du etwas ausgefressen hast."

Stimmt. Mit Sirius' redete sie dabei immer irgendwie anders. War das jetzt gut oder schlecht?

_Wirklich, man könnte meinen dem ach-so-kreativen-James-Prongs-Maurader-auf-Lebenszeit-Potter würde etwas besseres einfallen um dafür zu sorgen, dass ich den Brief nicht wieder für Pergamentverschwendung halte!_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Lily_

„Und, was schreiben wir ihr zurück?" **Wir **schreiben ihr gar nichts. Ich schreibe ihr. Aber was, über das musste ich mir erst klar werden.

**Kapitel 6 Ende**

Entschuldigung, entschuldigung, entschuldigung. Ich hatte ehrlich nicht die Absicht euch so lange warten zu lassen, aber ich hatte ziemlich viel zu tun, und musste mir auch klar werden, was ich noch alles mit der Story vorhabe. Mittlerweile arbeite ich schon fleißig am Nachfolgerkapitel und ich hoffe es dauert nicht wieder fünf Wochen. Lg Nirvanya


	8. 7 Oh alles zu wissen denkender Sirius

**Kapitel 7  
****Oh alles zu wissen denkender Sirius ODER Selbst ein James Potter irrt sich manchmal**

„Das wars. Kein P.S. oder so." Nebo flatterte zu seiner Wasserschüssel(obwohl man bei einer Flügelspannweite von einem geschätzten Meter kaum mehr von Flattern reden konnte), Sirius setzte sich neben mich auf mein Bett und reichte mir meinen Brief.

Und nein, ich bin nicht ich-bezogen oder so, das täuscht. Fragt… Peter. Fragt Peter.

Tja, jetzt hatte ich mich selbst wieder so abgelenkt, dass es fast so schien, als würde diese klitzewinzigkleine Riesigkeit wie Lilys Brief in der Hand halten zu können mir nichts weiter bedeuten. _Tat es aber_!

Ich konnte beinahe hören, wie mein Herz doppelt so schnell schlug. Ungefähr. Es könnte auch zwei Komma fünf bis dreimal sein. Nur warf das die Frage auf, ob mein Körper das aushielt. Ich meine, probiert das einmal aus und gebt mir dann Bescheid, in Ordnung?

Nun, was soll ich sagen? Sirius hatte Recht. Kein Zusatz. Nichts. Aber immerhin ein Brief von Lily Evans. Ein Brief von Lily Evans an James Potter. An James Potter. Lasst euch das auf der Zunge zergehen. Das alleine war schon mehr als Gold wert, glaubt mir.

Nur dass sie sich selbst als ein Schlammblut bezeichnet hat, gefiel mir gar nicht. Und wie an meiner Schrift schwer zu verkennen, fiel es mir nicht leicht dieses – Wort auch nur zu schreiben. Lass alleine auszusprechen!

„Wer hätte das gedacht. Lily Evans schreibt dir einen Brief." Sirius konnte es also auch noch immer nicht glauben. Danke auch dafür. Wie immer hatte er vollstes Vertrauen in mich.

„Täusche ich mich, oder hast du mir immer zu geredet sie nicht aufzugeben?" Scheinbar – und wenn ich scheinbar schreibe, meine ich scheinbar – verlegen sah er mich mit seinem typischen Hundeblick, den er sicher als Padfoot bereits vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur seine Freude daran, mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich mich immer wieder und wieder und wieder zum Trottel machte.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen." Nett. Ausgesprochen nett. ‚Du hast da was im Gesicht.' ‚Was?' ‚Kann ich dir nicht sagen.' Kam ungefähr auf das selbe hinaus. "Kannst du oder willst du es mir einfach nicht sagen?" Dieses Aas. Und ich glaubte, dass ich die Antwort darauf bereits kannte. „Ich will es dir nicht sagen?" Er sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Und, was sollte ich jetzt machen? Luftsprünge? Ja, die wären sicherlich angebracht. Achtung Sarkasmus. „Und warum hast du überhaupt damit angefangen?" Ja, ich wurde unfair. Aber das wurde ich immer, wenn ich mir nicht mehr weiter zu helfen musste, und Sirius mir irgendetwas nicht sagte. Und ich meine, es ging um Lily!

Ich hörte ihn seufzen. Sirius seufzte nie. Zumindest nicht dann, wenn ich dabei war. Hust. „Prongs", irgendetwas bedeutendes musste jetzt kommen, „du nervst." Hoppla. Ja, dass war mir etwas ganz Neues. Hat mir auch nie jemand vorher gesagt. Vielleicht sollte ich mich aber einfach an einen seufzenden Sirius gewöhnen. Wer weiß, niemand konnte sagen ob es nicht noch zu einer Gewohnheit von ihm wurde. Manchmal, aber wirklich nur manchmal, konnte ich es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Immerhin war nicht nur ich mit ihm, sondern er auch mit mir befreundet. Sicher auch kein leichtes Los. Fragt Moony und Wormtail. Die geben sicher auch gerne Auskunft darüber.

Ich sah es ein. Er würde nicht darüber reden. Nicht wenn er es sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, es nicht zu tun., „Du wirst es mir nicht sagen, habe ich Recht?" Irgendjemand musste auf diese Frage doch einmal ‚ja' sagen, oder etwa nicht? Aber Sirius kannte mich zu gut und umschiffte sie gekonnt. (Irgendwann hatten wir nämlich angefangen, nicht mehr auf diese Frage zu antworten, es sei denn es war ein ‚nein', dadurch, zumindest meinte Remus dass, würden wir noch überheblicher, als wir es – teilweise – ohnehin schon waren.)

Er lachte laut und schüttelte den Kopf. Danke. Zumindest fügte er noch hinzu: „Wenn du es bis Ende des nächsten Schuljahres nicht weißt, sage ich es dir. Oder du quetscht Remus darüber aus." Jaja. Reite nur darauf herum.

„Also, willst du mir unsere Vorgehensweise in Mission: Evans erklären, oder muss ich raten?" Elegante Themenwechsel waren wirklich nichts, was Sirius beherrschte. Ich zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Etwas, was ich beherrschte. (Jahrelange Freundschaft mit Sirius sollte doch immerhin zu irgendetwas gut sein, oder etwa nicht?)

Danach seufzte ich einmal schwer. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Immerhin haben sich meine Ideen bezüglich Lily", ja, mittlerweile nannte ich sie auch gegenüber Sirius so, „haben sich nie als brauchbar herausgestellt. Wie du vielleicht irgendwann bemerkt hast."

Er lächelte mich beinahe mitfühlend an. Aber nur beinahe. Dafür war das hinterlistige in seinem Blick doch zu, wie soll ich es charmant ausdrücken, ähm, allgegenwärtig. Wahrlich nicht unbedingt die passendste Formulierung, aber was solls.

Sirius räusperte sich geräuschvoll. So wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich für genial hielt. Zugegeben, manchmal grenzten seine Einfälle beinahe an Genialität, aber ob das heute auch so war bezweifelte ich. Und eine nicht nur annähernd perfekte Strategie brauchte ich auch, um Lily auch nur ein bisschen für mich zu gewinnen.

„Wobei du sagen musst, dass es schon ein Fortschritt ist, wenn ihr beide euch nicht gegenseitig die Augen auskratzt, wenn ihr euch nur seht." Entweder ich denke mittlerweile laut, oder Sirius kennt mich zu gut, oder der werte Herr kann Gedanken lesen. Nur mittlereres(gibt es dieses Wort überhaupt?) hörte sich nicht trollgleich an. Echt jetzt. Manchmal bekam ich wirklich Angst vor – uns. Immerhin ist Sirius nicht wirklich alleine Schuld daran, oder? Ich meine, irgendetwas muss ich in meinem früheren Leben auch verbrochen haben, um einen Freund wie ihn zu verdienen. (Und wer von euch hat das jetzt wieder **sofort **negativ gewertet? Hände hoch!)

Ich zeigte ihm die Zunge. Nein, ich bin nicht kindisch. Glaubt ihr mir das jetzt oder muss ich es noch ungefähr Siebentausendfünfhundertunddreiundsechzig Mal sagen? Ok, wir versuchend das Ganze einfach später wieder. Immerhin führen meine Selbstgespräche zu – nichts. Ich sehe das so wie es ist. Immer brutal ehrlich. Naja, fast zumindest. Aber – ich schweife wieder ab. (Und nur noch einmal zum Mitschreiben, nein, ich bin nicht kindisch, abgelenkt oder schweife gerne ab. Das sieht nur so aus. Oder hört sich so an. Oder so. Irgendetwas in die Richtung.) Einfach weiter im Text als sei nie etwas passiert.

Also, ich drückte Sirius gegenüber meinen Unmut über seine scheinbar hellseherischen Fähigkeiten aus. (Gut gerettet, was? Ja, ich bin auch stolz auf mich.) „Willst du mich erleuchten, oh alles zu wissen denkender Sirius?" Wobei ich mir gerade über den grammatikalischen Aufbau dieses Satzes nicht ganz klar war. Aber es verwirrte ihn zumindest. Für einen kurzen Augenblick. Er hatte sich an meine Flausen bereits nach einem Monat gewöhnt. Und viel hatte sich seit damals nicht wirklich geändert.

„Also, ehrlich gesagt", das fing _absolut _nicht gut an, „habe ich nicht wirklich einen Plan!" Danke auch! Offensichtlich hatte ich seinen Genialitätsgesichtsausdruck missinterpretiert. Ja, selbst ein James Potter irrt sich hie und da einmal. Aber eher hie, als da.

„Aber", vielleicht war es doch noch zu retten? Wer weiß? „sie hat dich in noch keinem ihrer Briefe beleidigt." Wirklich? Das konnte ich nicht ganz glauben. Auch wenn ich sie alle – ja alle beide - beinahe auswendig kannte. Aber nur beinahe. „Das heißt", ich kam mir schon fast so vor wie Sirius, als er Lilys Brief kommentierte, „du musst ihr weiter schreiben." Ja, so was in die Richtung hatte ich _fast _vor. Nur ganz sicher war ich mir noch nicht.

Sirius konnte meine Gedanken wahrscheinlich erahnen(ich werde das jetzt nicht wieder kommentieren, dass hatten wir schon zur Genüge durchgekaut, denke ich zumindest, bei Bedarf von Nachschlag, wendet euch doch per Eule an mich) denn er sah mich so richtig wartest-du-bitte-bis-du-alles-gehört-hast mäßig an.

Ok, ich warte bis ich alles gehört habe. „Und?"

„Naja, sie wird sicher merken, dass du nicht immer der Idiot bist, den du in ihrer Nähe gerne spielst." Charmant. Wirklich. Aber zumindest ehrlich. Dafür war Sirius da. Erinnert mich bei Gelegenheit wieder daran, falls er wieder einmal nicht so hoch in meiner Gunst steht. Er kann ja auch nichts dafür. Mein kleiner zotteliger Freund. (Und lasst ihn das nie hören. Unter keinen Umständen. Außer ihr wollt, dass ich eines qualvollen Todes sterbe. Aber ich hoffe das wollt ihr nicht.) Doch wo er Recht hatte, hatte er irgendwie im Endeffekt doch Recht.

„Jetzt schreiben wir ihr erst mal zurück." Oh nein. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Ich meine, James und Sirius auf einem Haufen(und ja, ich weiß, nur der Esel nennt sich selbst zuerst) und das soll gut gehen? Ja sicher doch!

Sirius schien dieses eine Mal meine Gedanken nicht lesen zu können. (Ja, ich weiß.) Oder er überhörte sie absichtlich. Im Klartext hieß dass, er kramte bereits auf meinem Schreibtisch nach einem einigermaßen knitterfreien und sauberen Stück Pergament sowie Tinte und Feder.

„Schreib!" Tu dies, tu das. Wollte er mich das jetzt tatsächlich alleine erledigen lassen? Ich meine, immerhin hatte er vorher noch gesagt, wir schreiben ihr einen Brief? Hatte Padfoot Fieber? Man konnte es schließlich nie wissen.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen was ich schreibe?" Immerhin hatte er es sich gerade wieder in meinem Bett bequem gemacht. Dabei hatte er selbst auch eines. Ungefähr zehn Meter von meinem entfernt. „Doch", sagte er und schloss die Augen, „aber du schreibst jetzt erst mal, und ich werde es mir nachher durchlesen. Es bringt ja nichts, wenn ich ihr einen Brief schreibe." Nicht? „Oder wenn ich dir irgendetwas diktiere." Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole, nicht? „Schließlich soll sie sich in dich verlieben, nicht in mich." Stimmt. Tja, manchmal, aber nur manchmal, konnte ich Sirius' Gedankengänge sogar nachvollziehen und fand sie logisch. Und heute war Merlin sei Dank einer dieser Tage. Ansonsten wäre ich sicher längst aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Oder so irgendetwas in die Richtung. Ich hätte ihn verhext. Ich denke ihr habt eine Idee bekommen, was rausgekommen wäre.

Ok, ich begann also zu schreiben. Und ich glaube Sirius wäre vom stetigen Kratzen der Feder auf dem Pergament eingeschlafen. Was tat er bitte die ganze Zeit, um mitten am Tag, ich gestehe, es war fast schon dunkel draußen, aber für einen Marauder begann der Tag damit erst, um einschlafen zu können? Ich glaube ich wollte es gar nicht wirklich wissen. Manchmal war das besser.

Jedenfalls war ich mittlerweile fertig mit meiner Antwort. Und man glaube es kaum, aber mittlerweile schaffte ich es schneller etwas zu fabrizieren, dass Lily – hoffentlich – nicht an meinem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Und wenn Sirius dem Ganzen noch zustimmte, konnte ich Nebo wieder losschicken. (Wobei ich mich fragte, warum ich ihn eigentlich brauchte… Vielleicht werde ich niemals eine Antwort darauf finden.)

A pro pro Nebo. Der fraß sich wiedereinmal an seinen Eulenkeksen voll. Konnte er nicht wie jede andere Eule auch hin und wieder jagen? Mäuse beispielsweise? Meine Mutter jammerte immer wieder, dass wir Mäuse im Garten hätten, aber Nebo rührte keine Feder. Irgendwann würde er an Herzverfettung in Folge von zu fetthältigen Eulenkeksen sterben. Ich war zumindest vorgewarnt. Sirius würde es vermutlich eiskalt treffen. Und da ich gerade von Sirius sprach – schrieb, was auch immer, er rührte sich wieder. Gerade rechtzeitig um mich aufzuziehen und meinen Brief noch zu lesen, bevor ich ihn Nebo an sein Bein band wachte er aus seinem Dornröschenschlaf auf. Ich hoffe das sagte man so. Aber ich glaube ich habe das in Muggelkunde irgendwann einmal gelernt. Lang, lang ist's her. Dritte Klasse schätzemative. Märchen und ihr Ursprung.

Arg. Zurück zu Sirius. Er griff schon fast nach dem Brief(nachdem ich sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben hatte und sich aus **meinem **äußerst bequemen Bett gekämpft hatte(die Bettdecke war ein tückisches Wesen, vergesst nicht meine Worte, auch mir hat sie schon einmal fast die Nase gebrochen)). Wollte ich das er sah, was ich geschrieben hatte? Eigentlich, ja. Ich redete mir zwar ein, dass ich das nicht wirklich wollte, aber eigentlich schon. Ja.

Ich war fast schon bereit ihm den Brief freiwillig zu geben – als meine Mutter uns rief. Und wir waren nicht ohne Grund die Lieblinge meiner Mutter. Ok, ich gebe zu, wer sollten sonst ihre Lieblinge sein, aber sie hätte auch statt Sirius jemand anderen aufnehmen können, beispielsweise, Kevin, den Jungen von nebenan, aber das tat sie nicht.

Ich seufzte. Ja, ich machte das oft. Nicht so wie Sirius. Dem Ruf meiner Mutter hatten wir zu folgen. (Oder es würde nie mehr wieder Vanillelakritzkuchen für uns geben.) Der Brief musste warten. Zumindest musste Sirius warten, bevor er seine spitzfindigen Kommentare dazu abgeben durfte. Muhahaharrr.

**Kapitel 7 Ende**

Yeah Yeah Yeah. Ich war schneller als letztes Mal. Und das obwohl meine Muse mich grad nicht wirklich mag. Zumindest nicht was Eulenpost angeht. Aber ich wollte unbedingt diese Woche noch updaten, weil ich nächste Woche von der Schule aus in der Schweiz und in Deutschland bin, und die Woche danach denke ich einfach nur anstrengend wird. Schüler sein ist eben doch was äußerst Schönes. Hach.


	9. 8 Schach Matt

**Kapitel 8  
Schach Matt ODER Musidora Barkwith**

Mum hatte wie immer perfektes Timing. Wenn sie nicht meine Mutter wäre, wäre ich sicherlich schon genervt davon. (Ich meine, innerlich bin ich es auch, aber das muss sie ja nie erfahren. Das würde ihr Bild von mir noch mehr erschüttern als der erste Brief, den sie wegen der Streiche der Marauder damals von Dumbledore bekommen hatte. Dad hatte versucht ihn verschwinden zu lassen, aber meine Mutter war ausgefuchster, als die meisten ihr zu trauten.)

Aber, ich wusste wenigstens was ich geschrieben hatte. Ok, ich gebe zu nicht mehr alles wortwörtlich, aber doch den Sinn. Und Sirius wusste es noch nicht. Zumindest dieses eine Mal konnte ich(oder in diesem Fall: Meine Mutter) ihm eins auswischen. Schließlich war es doch unzumutbar, dass immer nur mir jemand dazwischenfunkte.

Jaja. Ich badete einmal mehr im Selbstmitleid. Aber solange ich mich danach noch duschen konnte, hatte ich wirklich kein Problem damit. Außerdem stinkt Geld bekanntlich und nicht Selbstmitleid.

Egal. Zurück zum Geschehen. Meine Mutter erwartete uns bereits mit einem breiten Grinsen am Treppenende. „Hast du vergessen mir etwas zu sagen, James?" Tja, irgendwie könnte Sirius Recht haben. Ich glaube mich dunkel daran erinnern zu können, dass mir meine herzallerliebste Mutter noch heute Morgen etwas Wichtiges gesagt hatte.

Hoppla. Ich hatte Sirius nicht ausgerichtet, dass heute wieder unser alleinbinszweiwöchentlicher Potterfamilienabend stattfand. Irgendwann war das zu einem Ritual geworden. Ich gebe zu, so wenig, wie ich früher selbst in den Sommerferien zu Hause war, musste meine Mutter sich früher oder später etwas einfallen lassen, um ihre Männer zumindest einmal alle paar Wochen auf einem Haufen zu haben. Mittlerweile arbeitete Dad zwar weniger, und nachdem Sirius bei uns eingezogen war sah sie uns zwar öfter, aber die Tradition war geblieben. Und auch wenn ich es ein wenig ungern zugab, es machte immer wieder Spaß.

"Kann sein, Pad." Mein leichtfertiger Ton brachte ihn offensichtlich auf die Palme. Yeah me. „Sei froh, dass Joanne neben uns steht, Prongs." Jaja. Mum lachte nur. Sie kannte uns eben schon einen Tick zu lange. Und ich konnte es ihr beim besten Willen nicht vorwerfen, wenn sie Sirius nicht mehr ganz ernst nahm.

Ich meine, wer tat das schon? Außer seinen –hust- angeblichen - hust - in Fülle vorhandenen Fans in Hogwarts. Und Peter hin und wieder?

Alle anderen hatten es mit der Zeit aufgegeben. Remus hatte eine Phase, in de er Sirius nur notorischer Lügner genannt hatte. Das war allerdings in der ersten Klasse. Also noch bevor wir sein komplexes Wesen wenigstens ein wenig entschlüsselt, und somit begriffen hatten, dass es Sirius' Sarkasmus war.

"Ach Junge. Du weißt doch wie vergesslich unser James ist. Beinahe schlimmer als Jonathan."

Hallo, liebste Mutter, liebster Freund, ich war anwesend! Chrm, chrm. Egal. Sollten die beiden doch ihren Spaß haben.

Ich ging also an meiner werten Mutter vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Wie immer stand schon unser Schachbrett zur Verfügung und Dad hatte sich mitsamt einem Glas Cognac auf die Seite der schwarzen Truppen geschlagen. So wartete er immer darauf, Sirius und/oder mich Spiel für Spiel fertig zu machen. Und während meines ganzen Lebens hatte ich es erst einmal geschafft, ihn zu besiegen. (Böse Zungen behaupteten, es war wegen des Schocks, dass Mum einen triefnassen Sirius ins Wohnzimmer zu uns gebracht hatte, nachdem er zu Hause getürmt war, von wegen!)

Heute ließ ich Sirius den Vortritt. Es war so und so egal, Dad würde uns wieder einmal mehr in den Kamin hauen. Da war es mir wirklich lieber, Mums Bitte nachzukommen, etwas auf dem Klavier zu spielen, während sie die Snacks fertig machte. Dabei konnte ich meine Gedanken vielleicht noch etwas eher sammeln, als wenn Dad über meine Schachstrategien lästerte. Man konnte doch schließlich nicht ans Gewinnen denken, wenn man die sizilianische Verteidigung benützt.

Nein, ich kenne mich nicht wirklich aus - mit Schach, natürlich - aber einige der Kritikpunkte waren mit der Zeit doch hängen geblieben.

"Bird-Eröffnung. Ich hätte dir mehr zugetraut, Sirius."

Ich glaube ich habe meinen Punkt ganz gut deutlich gemacht, oder? Währenddessen hatte ich mich ans Klavier gesetzt. Ich gab Sirius eine Bach Sonate. Wenn er gut war vielleicht noch ein kurzes Da Capo dazu. Im allerhöchsten Fall. Mehr Zeit würde Dad bis zu seinem ersten „Schach Matt'"(auf das noch viele Folgen würden) nicht brauchen.

Aber mir war nicht nach etwas Klassischem. Auch wenn Mum dass immer lieber hörte, als eine meiner Improvisationen. Dabei konnte ich doch auch nichts dafür, dass Jazz nun einmal viel interessanter war als Klassik. Außerdem hatte mich mein Klavierlehrer dahingehend ziemlich beeinflusst. Selbst als ich mich noch kaum zwischen den schwarzen und weißen Tasten am Klavier zurechtgefunden hatte, brachte er mir schon das erste Bluesthema bei.

Ich schweife ab. Naja.

Pünktlich also, als meine Mutter mit einem Teller Kuchen und Plätzchen zurückkam, ja, es hab bei uns auch im Sommer Plätzchen, sie wusste schließlich um meine Schwäche, hörte ich bereits das erste „Schach Matt!", gefolgt von Sirius' Gegrummel. Es war eben wie immer. „Revanche!", forderte er. Zwar chancenlos - ich meine, wer benützt schon die Bird-Eröffnung - wie immer, aber er gab eben nicht kampflos auf.

Das würde sich wahrscheinlich nie ändern. Aber es gehörte genauso zu Sirius wie – gedankliche Pause auf Grund fehlendes Vergleiches - seine Dreistigkeit(selbstverständlich jetzt im guten Sinne, wir könnte ich es auch anders meinen?).

Mum wuschelte mir durch die Haare, als ich aufstand um gemeinsam mit ihr vom Sofa aus zuzusehen, wie Sirius' Schachfiguren eine nach der anderen zerschmettert wurde. Und es machte mir in diesem Moment gar nicht so viel aus, wie sonst immer. (Das Haarewuscheln, natürlich. Um Sirius' erneute Niederlage kommen zu sehen, brauchte ich weder Kristallkugeln, noch Teeblätter oder Tiergedärme, die war so sicher wie ein Abstieg der Chudley Canons.)

Schließlich bekam ich auch einen Keks dafür. Oder mehrere. „Wissensquiz?", fragte meine Mutter und obwohl ich schon jetzt vor ihren Mörderfragen kapitulierte, sagte ich: „Ja." Vielleicht bekam ich zumindest eine Aufwärmfrage.

"Wo und wann fand das erste Quidditchspiel statt?" Langsam aber sicher wurde Mum weich. Das war wirklich eine Aufwärmfrage. Oder eine Aufwärmfrage zur Aufwärmfrage. Das konnte ich schließlich im Schlaf beantworten. „Queerditch Marsh. 11. Jahrhundert. Aber es fand noch ohne Schnatz statt. 1398 verfasste Zacharias Mumps dazu das erste Quidditchbuch." Nachzulesen für alle Interessierte in Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten.

Mums gütiges Lächeln signalisierte mir, dass ich an der Reihe war. Ich kramte in den unendlichen Tiefen meines Gedächtnisses. Es war immerhin alles anderes als leicht, meine Mutter aus der Reserve zu locken. Ich räusperte mich.

"In Ordnung. Gegenfrage: Erkläre Woollongong Shimmy!" Damit hatte ich sie. Zumindest dachte ich das. Von wegen. Sie lachte (mich) nur (aus). „Erfunden von den Woollongong Warriers um durch schnelles Zick-Zack fliegen die gegnerischen Jäger durcheinander zu bringen." Ich wusste in solchen Momenten genau, woher ich mein überhebliches Lächeln hatte. Von meiner herzallerliebsten Mutter, von der ich genau wusste, dass sie eine fiese Frage stellen würde.

Und ich hatte Recht. „"So, genug von Quidditch, James. Immerhin will ich, dass du auch von anderen Sachen als Sport eine Ahnung hast." Keine Sorge, Mutter, die hatte ich auch so. Wie man die besten Streiche plant, wie man ungeschoren davonkommt. Solche Sachen. Aber ich glaubte kaum, dass sie das meinte. „Weswegen ist Musidora Barkwith auf den Schokofroschkarten verewigt?"

Das war nicht ihr ernst, oder? Ich meine, Musidora Barkwith? Musidora Barkwith? Ich war froh wenn ich den Namen buchstabieren konnte. Ehrlich. „Du hast sie in deiner Sammlung." Und wie genau sollte mir das jetzt weiterhelfen? Ich hatte vieles in meiner Sammlung. Ich erwartete auch nicht von ihr, dass sie all ihre Kochbücher bis ins kleinste Detail auswendig wusste. (Ich erwartete nur, dass das Essen gut schmeckte.)

"Hilfe?", fragte ich sie unschuldig grinsend. Ich meine, wie bei Merlins Namen sollte ich das alleine beantworten können? „Also wirklich, James. Du als Musiker solltest dich wenigstens etwas auskennen." Hm. Das war ein Tipp. Aber nur weil ich etwas am Klavier klimpern konnte, und sich dabei nicht sofort alle die Ohren zuhielten, hieß das nicht, dass ich mich in der Theorie auskannte. Man könnte mich genauso gut fragen, was für einen Ton ich erhalte, wenn ich ein Fisis enharmonisch verwechsle und dann um eine doppelverminderte Terz erhöhe. Nicht das ich das jetzt wüsste, aber man bekommt eine vage Vorstellung davon.

"Sie war Komponistin. Lebte von 1520 bis 1666 und komponierte eine Geistersuite für explodierte Tubas. Außerdem hat sie eine Suite nicht vollendet, und sie darf seit 1902 nicht mehr gespielt werden. Irgendetwas ging dabei in dem Konzerthaus schief." Und Sirius klang dabei auch noch so gelangweilt! Frechheit. "Gut gemacht, Sirius. Die Jahreszahlen hätte ich nicht präziser gewusst." Dabei wusste Mum sonst alles auf den Tag genau. „Du bist dran, Schatz."

Er überlegte nicht lange. (Das tat er nie. Ihm lag das irgendwie immer etwas besser, meiner Mum eine knifflige Frage zu stellen.) „Erkläre mit Golapliotts drittes Gesetz." Ich hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Ahnung, von was Sirius da gerade sprach. Schande über mich. Aber meine Mutter zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, deswegen. „Es bezieht sich hierbei", und ich werde blöd angeredet, nur weil ich mich manchmal etwas, sagen wir gewählter ausdrückte, „auf die Kunst Gegengifte zu mischen. Wie ihr bereits gelernt haben solltet, genügt es nicht, für jedes Gift in einer Giftmischung das Gegengift zu brauen, um die Auswirkungen rückgängig zu machen. Es wird eine Kombination benötigt."

Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob ich nicht adoptiert worden war, aber wenn ich dann einen Blick auf meinen Vater warf, der genauso ahnungslos dasaß wie ich, aber irgendwie sein Nichtwissen besser verstecken konnte, lösten sich die Zweifel wieder in Luft auf. Eines Tages würde ich das hoffentlich mit der selben Perfektion können, wie er. Bis dahin musste ich mich wohl oder übel weiter den Fragen stellen.

Mum war heute wohl in der Stimmung, mich zu quälen, denn die nächste Frage traf wieder einmal - Trommelwirbel - mich. „Würdest du es für eine gute Idee halten, Alihotsiblätter zu essen?"

Ich war drauf und dran einen Freudentanz aufzuführen. (Und mir war auch klar, dass Sirius mir mit dieser Frage etwas Gutes tun wollte, immerhin wusste er, dass ich schon seit Jahren Snape Alihotsi unters Essen mischen wollte.) Mit einem Grinsen antwortete ich: „Wenn ich einen Tag lang hysterischer als Peter vor einer Prüfung", eigentlich wollte ich Streich sagen, aber Mum hätte mich dafür wahrscheinlich geköpft, immerhin mussten wir wenigstens den Anschein braver Kinder machen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass wir es faustdick hinter den Ohren hatten, „sein will, dann ja. Ansonsten nein." Mit der Überzeugung richtig geantwortet zu haben, fragte ich weiter an Mum: „Wenn ich mich trotz allem dazu entschließen würde, Alihotsiblätter zu essen, was würdest du mir als Gegenmittel geben?"

"Nichts."

Meine Mutter würde mich noch ins Grab bringen. Alleine der Grinser war Grund genug dafür. „Ich würde den Moment auskosten." Das war meine Mutter. Also, wenn sich jetzt noch jemand wunderte, wo meine teilweise sadistische Ader herkam, ich würde euch gerne meine Mutter vorstellen. Nachdem sie alle (mich) auslachen hatte lassen, fügte sie hinzu: „Danach würde ich dir Glumbumble-Sirup geben." Das ist meine werte Mum. Wenigstens irgendwann würde sie mich von meinem Leiden erlösen. Zumindest hoffte ich das. Wissen konnte man das nie.

Also war wieder einmal meine Mutter dran, eine Frage zu stellen, und sehr zu meiner Freude traf es dieses eine Mal Dad.

Welcher nichts wusste. Vielleicht würde es doch noch ein angenehmer Abend werden. Wenn nicht nur auf mir herumgehackt werden würde. Ja, so konnte ich das noch überstehen.

**Kapitel 8 Ende**

So, zur Feier des Tages, und weil ich schon ewig und drei Tage nicht mehr geupdatet habe, gibt's hier das neue Kapitel. Ich verspreche euch, ich sitze bereits fleißig am nächsten, und da es gerade mitten in der Nacht ist, und ich noch überdrehter bin als sonst um diese Zeit, siehts gut aus, dass es bald fertig wird. Lg Nirvanya**  
**


	10. 9 Marauderspezialpergament

**Kapitel 9  
****Du weißt, dass ich weiß, und dass sie weiß ODER Marauderspezialpergament**

Was soll ich sagen? Es dauerte noch lange, und wenn ein Potter sagt lange, dann meint ein Potter auch lange, überhaupt wenn er James hieß, bis Sirius dazu kam, meinen Brief zu lesen. Muhahahahar. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit nannten das wohl manche – hust - Lily – hust – Leute auch.

Und was den Tag noch besser machte, war die Tatsache, dass Sirius sich erst einen beinahe Kampf mit Nebo liefern musste, der meine Post anscheinend doch bis zum Tod hin verteidigen würde. Hach, in Momenten wie diesen, wenn er meinen besten Freund in den Finger kniff, war ich mehr als stolz auf den kleinen Kerl. Und ich schweifte wieder einmal ab. Aber es sei mir verziehen.

Nachdem Sirius Nebo mit einigen Eulenkeksen bestochen hatte, räusperte er(Sirius natürlich, selbst Nebo kann sich nicht räuspern, nicht das wir nicht versucht hätten es ihm beizubringen) sich und fing an zu lesen:

_Liebe Lily,_

„Finde ich witzig, dass du hier ‚Liebe' schreibst, wenn sie es doch offensichtlich nicht tut." Ich fand das ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz so witzig. „Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach schreiben sollen? Nur Lily?" Abwehrend hob Sirius die Hände. Will ich ihm auch geraten haben. Wirklich. Nur blöde Kommentare halfen mir sicherlich nicht wirklich weiter.

_Ich muss schon sagen, es freut mich, dass du endlich auch eine andere Seite an mir siehst._

„Also wirklich James, was soll dieser sinnlose Smilie danach? Sie glaubt noch du meinst es nicht ernst, oder ist es etwa das, was du willst?" Huch, Sirius schien ja richtiggehend besorgt zu sein. Erschreckend, diese Tatsache.

„Sirius, mittlerweile kennen wir uns lange genug, als dass du meinen Sarkasmus kennen solltest, oder etwa nicht?" Sein Gegrummel würde nicht einmal ein Brummbär deuten können. Ehrlich. Aber er beschloss nicht näher darauf einzugehen, und las weiter. (Vielleicht würde er das später einmal hauptberuflich machen, keine schlechte Idee eigentlich. Sollte ich ihm demnächst einmal vorschlagen. Wenn er sich nicht mehr in mein Liebesleben einmischte. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich viel tat, um das zu unterbinden, ich weiß. Aber ich habe den Versuch schon vor Jahren aufgegeben.)

_Anscheinend kennst du mich nicht so gut, wie du vielleicht denkst. Ich kann nämlich meine Nervosität durchaus unter Kontrolle halten._

„Du weißt, dass ich weiß, und dass sie weiß, dass das nicht so ganz stimmt." Ja, vielleicht habe ich hier etwas geflunkert. Aber nur ein bisschen. „Die Ehrlichkeit in Person, Padfoot, genau das mag ich so. Immer beinhart ehrlich." Yadda Yadda Yadda. „Lies lieber weiter, sonst wird Nebo noch ungeduldiger, als er ohnehin schon ist. Schließlich hat er seinen Brief an dich verloren. Das wird er niemals verkraften können." Meine kleine Eule war nämlich ein Sensibelchen. Auch wenn er mir gerade wieder den letzten Nerv raubte, weil er aufgeregt zwitschernd durch das Zimmer flog.

_Und glaub mir, Sirius ist nicht so schlimm, wie du immer denkst. Immerhin habe ich mich doch auch als nur halb so schlimm herausgestellt, oder?_

Sirius unterbrach sich selbst. Er starrte mich an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst, oder Prongs?"

Ich zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern. Wenn er wüsste wie schwer ich mir mit dem Anfang getan hatte, würde er wahrscheinlich anders darüber urteilen. „Glaubst du wirklich, Evans sieht das genauso?" Vermutlich hatte Sirius da Recht, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass ich ihm jetzt wirklich zustimmen musste. Ich meine, wo kämen wir da denn hin?

_Ich würde dir zwar liebend gerne verraten, was ich Sirius angetan habe, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es eine weise Entscheidung wäre._

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, Prongs." Ja, ich hatte Gefallen an meinem Leben gefunden und war nicht wirklich gewillt, es so leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen. Zumindest nicht heute. In einem Jahr dann vielleicht. Wir werden sehen. „Ist dir außerdem aufgefallen, wie viel du von mir schreibst?"

Ehrlich gesagt, ja. „Man könnte meinen, du willst sie mit mir verkuppeln." Wie gerne würde ich Sirius diese dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen. Wirklich. Aber ich verkniff mir eine Antwort. Er würde so und so nur alles verdrehen. Ich wusste, wann ich mich geschlagen geben musste, und es keinen Kampf wert war. Und genau jetzt war wieder so ein Moment. Alles nur Ressourcenvergeudung. Immerhin war ich ein Energiesparer.

_Und Nebo wäre auch ohne Namen zufrieden gewesen._

Davon war ich wirklich überzeugt. Sirius zwar nicht, aber ich hatte nicht vorgehabt ihn um seine Meinung zu fragen. (Schließlich wusste ich, dass ich sie auch so hören würde, und ich hatte wiedereinmal Recht gehabt, schönes Gefühl im Übrigen.)

_Ich fände es ja eigentlich ganz schön, von Zeit zu Zeit ohne Strafarbeiten davon zu kommen. _(Ich konnte mir fast denken, was ich hierauf für eine Antwort bekommen würde, ‚versuch doch nicht so viele Streiche zu spielen und dich dabei erwischen zu lassen', danke, das wusste ich auch.)_ Aber ich denke unsere Streiche sind einfach zu eindeutig als die der Marauder zu erkennen._

„Wäre auch eine Schande wenn nicht. Immerhin sind wir Klassen besser als alle anderen." Nein, Sirius war wieder einmal die Bescheidenheit in Person. Ok, wäre ich in diesem Moment auch, und wenn ich ehrlich war, würde es mich auch wurmen, wenn man unsere Handschrift nicht erkennen würde(man hier als Synonym für Gonnie, Albus und Lily).

Dieses eine Mal war ich nicht darauf erpicht, dass er weiterlas. Irgendwie wäre es mir sogar lieber, wenn er es nicht täte. Immerhin waren es nicht Lilys Antworten, sondern meine. Und ich wollte glaube ich gar nicht so wirklich wissen, was Sirius davon hielt. Schließlich konnte er mich dann noch Jahre damit aufziehen. Nicht gerade eine heitere Aussicht, wenn ich das so denken durfte.

_Und bitte waren mich wirklich rechtzeitig vor, wenn du das mit dem Auftragskiller durchziehst. Ich würde sagen drei Tage. Dann habe ich noch Zeit, meine Angelegenheiten zu regeln, mich zu verabschieden und hätte keine Zeit mich selbst zu bemitleiden._

Sirius schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf. Gut, ich konnte ihn verstehen, aber er kannte mich mittlerweile lange genug, um zu wissen was ich dachte. (Ja, ich weiß, dass ich mich zum hundertsten Mal wiederhole, und ja, ich weiß, dass er Gedanken lesen kann. Zweifel darüber sind – fast - ausgeschlossen.)

_Nicht dass das nicht verständlich wäre, wenn man so jung wie ich schon aus dem Leben scheidet._

Das Kichern meines besten Freundes war etwas, was ich im Bezug darauf, nicht unbedingt hören wollte. Echt. Man würde doch meinen, dass er mich vermissen würde? Oder etwa nicht? Aber bei einem Black konnte man sich da wohl nicht immer so sicher sein. (Sagt ihm das bitte nie. Und ich hoffe ich kann mich zurückhalten, und es nie in seiner Gegenwart sagen. Mal sehen, wie sehr er mein Nervenkostüm noch strapaziert.)

_Du findest unsere Spitznamen bescheuert? Lass das Sirius nie hören. (Dann würdest du nämlich frühzeitig sterben.) Er hat all seine Kreativität hineingesteckt!_

„Sie findet unsere wohlüberlegten Spitznamen bescheuert." Die Ungläubigkeit in Sirius' Stimme war beinahe greifbar, aber umso unbeschreiblicher. Es war, als würde seine Welt vor seinen Augen in sich zusammenfallen. (Tat sie nicht, nur so zur Beruhigung, ich hätte das sicher mitgekriegt, und ich wäre jetzt nicht in der Lage das alles so detailgetreu wiederzugeben. Und nein, diese Erzählung ist keineswegs von meinem Blickwinkel beeinflusst. Das scheint nur so.) Da ich jedoch nicht weiter auf Sirius' Empörung einging, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als weiterzulesen.

_Außerdem ist es unser allerhöchstes Ziel, allen ein Rätsel zu bleiben. Um ehrlich zu sein, wir sind uns selbst manchmal ein Rätsel. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger. Remus blickt da wahrscheinlich noch am ehesten durch alle unsere Aktionen. Aber es wäre ja auch langweilig, wenn es nicht so wäre._

Mit mehr als einem „Stimmt!" und einem – anscheinend – zustimmenden ‚_schuchu' _wurden meine – beinahe – letzten Zeilen nicht gewürdigt. Gut. Wenn dem so war. Auch in Ordnung. Ich werde mir das merken. (Immerhin hatte er für alles andere mehr übrig gehabt, und wer mir jetzt mit in der Kürze liegt die Würze kommt, dem – hetzte ich vielleicht Nebo auf den Hals.)

_Liebe Grüße,_

_James_

Sirius war einen kurzen Moment leise. Und zwar wirklich nur einen kurzen Moment. Bis die Fragerei weiterging. „Das ist alles?" Er sah mich fragend an. Und Nebo auf seiner Schulter(offensichtlich hatte er ihm den Briefdiebstahl verziehen) schien seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu imitieren. Natürlich könnte das auch alles Einbildung sein. Oder auch nicht. Das sollte dann jeder für sich selbst entscheiden am Besten.

Ich war nur in der Lage dazu, zaghaft zu nicken. Ich meine, was wollte er denn auch von mir? Das war ich. James Potter in seiner reinsten Form. Und was Lily anging, war ich nicht wirklich _der _Smalltalkmeister schlechthin. (Was leider eine Beziehung zwischen uns meiner Meinung nach bisher auch ziemlich vereitelt hat, aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden, oder nicht?)

„Gut."

Gut? Das war keines in dem Sinne von ‚toll gemacht', sondern eher ein Äwie soll ich das jetzt am Besten charmant ausdrücken' – Platzfüller. Eigentlich konnte ich ihn irgendwie – aber nur irgendwie – verstehen. Eine schriftstellerische Meisterleistung sah tatsächlich anders aus. Aber ich konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass meine Muse mich nicht küssen wollte. (Wobei ich echt nicht wusste, warum das so war.) Natürlich würde ich das Sirius gegenüber niemals erwähnen. Merlin, er würde mich ewig damit aufziehen. Ewig und drei Tage. Ehrlich. Mittlerweile musste klar sein, wie mein bester Freund so war. Natürlich musste man all die Übertreibungen die mit meinen Aussagen verbunden waren zuerst einmal aussortieren, aber man bekam eine ungefähre Ahnung.

Egal. Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema.

„Sirius, ich werde nichts davon ändern." Pad und Nebo musterten mich beide einen Augenblick lang. Nebo mehr von oben nach unten, Sirius starrte mir mehr in die Augen und sah darin – hoffentlich – nur Entschlossenheit. Ich hörte ihn ausatmen. „Wenn du meinst." Er gab mir den Brief zurück.

„Immerhin willst du ihr nicht etwas vorgaukeln, das du nicht bist." Keine Sorge, Padfoot, ich verstand den versteckten Hinweis in deinen Worten. Das hatte ich wahrlich schon lange genug getan. Und selbst ein Potter wurde mit der Zeit reifer. Wie guter Wein.

„Glaub mir, Pad, das habe ich spätestens letztes Jahr aufgegeben." Ich glaube es konnten sich noch alle lebhaft daran erinnern, wie es war, als ich versuchte keine Streiche zu spielen. Ich kam trotzdem in Schwierigkeiten, und dass ich alles abstritt, ließ mich in Lilys Achtung noch tiefer als tief sinken.

„Also erinnere mich bitte nicht daran." Wenns leicht ging. Und bitte auch, wenn es ihm etwas mehr Beherrschung kostete. Das war er mir immerhin schuldig. Denke ich zumindest. Ich _könnte_ mich wie bereits einmal erwähnt auch irren. Aber diese Mal nur vielleicht.

„Was hältst du davon-" Ich ließ Sirius nicht ausreden. Ich wusste immerhin, was er sagen wollte. „Wenn ich ihr eines unserer Marauderspezialpergamente schicke?" Padfoot grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Genau." Selbst Nebo zwitscherte vergnügt. Nur – würde er erfahren, dass ich sagte, er würde zwitschern, würde er meine Post sicher nicht mehr so verlässlich ausliefern.

Ohne Worte holte ich aus der untersten Schublade meines Schreibtisches ein Stück Pergament hervor, dass es an Abnutzung beinahe mit der Karte der Rumtreiber aufnehmen konnte.

Damit begann Phase 2 des Plans _Lily Evans._

**Kapitel 9 Ende**

Die hundertste Entschuldigung dürfte mittlerweile etwas lahm wirken.


	11. 10 Gebrauchsanweisungen

**Kapitel 10  
****Gebrauchsanweisungen ODER Telefonie á la Marauder**

Ich kaute gerade genüsslich an meiner morgendlichen Waffel, als Sirius in die Küche kam. Verstrubbelte Haare und ein Aussehen, welches einem glaubhaft versicherte, dass er seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen hatte.(Sein Pech nur, dass ich ihn schnarchen hören konnte.)

Tja, was soll ich sagen? Es war gestern noch _etwas _später geworden als geplant. „Guten Morgen Padfoot! Tee? Kaffee?" Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so gut gelaunt gewesen war.(Am Morgen, meinte ich.) Und ganz offensichtlich strapazierte ich Sirius' Nerven. Yeah me. Er knurrte nur in bester Padfoot Manier: „Mehr Schlaf."

Ja, die durchschnittlichen acht bis zehn Stunden pro Tag genügten für ihn nicht immer. Ja, ganz darauf an.

Geräuschvoll ließ er sich auf den zweiten Küchenstuhl plumpsen und starrte auf das Teller voll Waffeln, welches Mum uns vor ihrem Aufbruch zur Shoppingtour mit ihrer Freundin Elsa für uns gemacht hatte(kann sich noch jemand an den Satzanfang erinnern?), als wer es das personisierte Böse. Huh. Ladys and Gentleman. Sirius Blacks berühmt berüchtigte Launen. Wobei ich bei Merlin hoffte, dass ich mich verschätzte und er wirklich nur müde war. Obrigkeiten steht uns bei!

Schweigend griff ich nach einer Tasse, der Kaffeekanne, dem Kännchen mit Milch, der Zuckerdose, einem Teller, zwei Waffeln und mixte es für Sirius zu einem durchaus mehr als annehmbaren Frühstück zusammen. Gefahr gebannt!

Ich hatte eben das Handbuch zur Pflege eines Sirius ‚Padfoot' Black nicht nur überflogen, sondern gründlich gelesen.(Manche sagten auch, ich hätte aus meinen Fehlern gelernt, aber sei's drum.) Zehn Minuten und wie Kaffeetassen später, war er wieder gesprächsfähig.

„Hast du ihr wenigstens eine Gebrauchsanleitung geschickt?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und Sirius seufzte. „Miss Evans?" Oh. Tja. Tut mir sehr leid, aber es ist noch früh am Morgen, in Ordnung? „Lily sollte intelligent genug sein, um das alleine auszutüfteln." Denke ich.

Sirius sagte nur: „Wenn du meinst. Aber beschwer dich später nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte." Keinesfalls Pad. Mittlerweile bin ich erwachsen – hust – genug, um selbst für mich zu sorgen – hust – und zu verstehen, dass ich selbst für meine Dummheiten verantwortlich war. Ahem.

Ich wusste, dass Lily gute drei Stunden von uns entfernt wohnte. Luftlinie, versteht sich. (Äh, nein, ich hatte das nicht auf meinem Silberpfeil ausprobiert?) Das würde bedeuten, Nebo musste um diese Zeit schon bei ihr sein, mit dem strikten Auftrag, nicht ohne Antwortschreiben wiederzukommen. Natürlich würde er sie nicht mitten in der Nacht aufwecken. Dazu war er zu gut(?) erzogen. Auch wenn manche Leute mit mir darüber streiten wollten. Im Herzen war er eine anständige Eule, die nicht die Angebetete – hört sich irgendwie erbärmlich an – seines Herrn(nein, nicht Sirius!) zu spätester Stunde aus dem Schlaf reißen würde.

Das hieß Phase 2 würde nach dem Mittagessen beginnen. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Wie ich die Zeit bis dahin überbrückt hatte, konnte ich später nicht mehr sagen. Edenfalls saß ich an meinem Schreibtisch, Federkiel in der Hand, Pergament aus der untersten Schublade, das dem, welches ich Lily geschickt hatte ziemlich ähnlich sah, vor mir und überlegte wie ich am Besten beginnen sollte. Das tat ich schließlich nicht jeden Tag. (Nein, ich hörte nicht Sirius Stimme, die ‚Doch' sagte)

Man könnte meinen einen Anfang zu finden, würde mir jetzt leichter fallen, wo ich sie doch schon kannte und so. Aber nada. Niente. Nichts da. Heute fiel es mir schwerer als noch vor zwei Wochen, als ich ihr diesen verhängnisvollen Brief schrieb, denn heute wusste ich, dass sie das, was Nebo ihr brachte nicht sofort ungelesen zerriss, verbrannte, vergrub und verbannte. Jetzt war die Aussicht zwar besser als damals, lang, lang scheint's her zu sein, aber das änderte nichts an meiner Schreibblockade.

Drei, zwei, eins. Sprung ins kalte Wasser.

Oder in meinem Fall mit zittriger Hand die Feder in das Tintenfass zu meiner schrägrechten eintauchen.

_Lily?_

Schrieb ich in – leider – krakeligen Buchstaben auf den verschmuddelten Pergamentbogen. Das war es. Das Marauderspezialpergament. Mehr oder weniger geklaut, etwas verbessert, und dann unter einem neuen Namen wieder auf den Markt gebracht. Oder auch nicht.

Die Minuten vergingen, in denen die Worte genauso klar(also, eigentlich etwas verwackelt) waren, wie Sekunden, nachdem ich sie geschrieben hatte, bis sie langsam zu verschwinden begannen. (Das war eigentlich die größte unserer Neuerungen.) Ok, ich gebe zu, es waren doch nicht nur einige Minuten. Es war etwas länger. Aber hey, wozu hatte man Quidditchzeitschriften?

**Jetzt **war ich neugierig. Würde Lily verstehen, was zu tun war? Oder würde Phase 2 scheitern? (Etwas, was ich nicht hoffte, aber da ich ein Realist – hust – war, musste ich einfach auch die Tatsache im Auge behalten, dass eines Tages einer meiner Pläne doch nach hinten losgehen konnte. Hoffentlich würde der Tag, an dem das begann nicht heute sein.)

Es dauerte nur kurz(im Vergleich zu der Zeit, die ich darauf gewartet hatte, damit meine Worte endlich verschwanden) und ein Tintenklecks erschien. Ich gebe zu, nicht gerade das, was ich mir erhofft hatte, aber immerhin besser als gar nichts, oder etwa nicht? Wahrscheinlich brauchte Lily einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung(nein, damit war nicht gemeint, dass sie endlich mit mir ausgehen sollte, obwohl das natürlich noch viel besser wäre, aber ich glaubte kaum, dass dazu ein kleiner Anstoß genügen würde, ich meinte das Nutzen des Marauderspezialpergaments).

_Keine Sorge, ich beiße nicht. _

Sofort nachdem ich die Worte zu Ende geschrieben hatte, verschwanden sie. Das hieß sie saß, stand, was auch immer noch bei dem Gerät zum Austausch von Nachrichten, wie ich es meiner Mum gegenüber liebevoll nannte(was mir hin und wieder einen leicht amüsierten Blick einbrachte und die Bemerkung ‚_Du musst dich nicht immer so gewählt ausdrücken, mein lieber James.'_(Richtig geraten, das war Sirius.)). Ansonsten würde meine Handschrift, die auch schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, nicht so klammheimlich verschwinden. Das tat sie nämlich nur, wenn sie auch gelesen wurden, und zwar von der Person, für die sie bestimmt waren. Für alle anderen, waren die Nachrichten, die hin und her geschickt wurden nicht lesbar(noch ein kleiner Zusatz der Marauder).

_James?_

Ich konnte es fast vor mir sehen, wie sie eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe zog und dabei leicht skeptisch dreinblickte. (Das war wieder einer der Momente, in denen ich es verfluchte, meinen Pseydogegenüber beim Lesen der Nachrichten nicht sehen zu können. Das wäre etwas für die verbesserte Version des Marauderspezialpergaments. Wobei ich jedoch glaubte, dass selbst die Marauder unter der Führung von Remus und Sirius sich dabei die Zähne ausbeißen würden(ja, nur Sirius und Remus, mein Geschick in Zauberkunst hätte mich nicht ganz so weit gebracht, ich meine, ich konnte eine Niederlage zugeben(meistens, außer es betraf Lily, dann nicht)).

_Wie er leibt und lebt._

Mehr oder weniger. Aber meine Schrift war wieder etwas gleichmäßiger geworden. Merlin sei Dank. Am Ende hätte sie dann nicht zurückgeschrieben, weil sie mein Gekrakel nicht entziffern konnte. (Auch wenn Sirius meinte, ich hätte die Schrift eines Mädchens. Ich sah nichts Schlechtes darin, auf die Form zu achten, schließlich gab es einen Grund, warum Pad sich meine Notizen ausborgte und nicht umgekehrt(auch wenn sie nicht viel vollständiger waren als seine)).

_James, was ist das?_

Na, wieder kein ‚Lieber' aber in diesem Zusammenhang, war ich schon froh, dass sie meinen Vornamen benutzte. Etwas, was ich vor drei Wochen noch nicht einmal zu hoffen wagte. Es geschahen wirklich noch Zeichen und Wunder.

Ich überlegte, was ich ihr antworten sollte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung. Mit ‚Das ist ein Marauderspezialpergament' würde sie sich kaum abspeisen lassen. Leider. Aber das war auch einer der Grunde, warum ich sie so gern hatte. Weil sie genau wissen wollte, wie etwas funktionierte, was hinter einem Spruch oder Trank steckte. Egal, ob sie Slughorn damit in den Wahnsinn trieb oder nicht. Wenn es ihr gelang freute ich mich natürlich umso mehr, aber das war hier nicht gefragt.

_Ein schriftliches Feleton. Zumindest so in die Richtung._

Kaum waren meine Worte verschwunden, erschien ihre Antwort. Lange hatte es diesmal wirklich nicht gedauert.

_Du meinst ein Telefon._

Meinetwegen. Ein **Telefon. **Muggel waren auch wirklich kleinlich. Ich meine, nicht dass Lily ein Muggel wäre, aber, ihr wisst worauf ich hinauswill? Gut. Warum konnten sie sich keine einfacheren Namen für ihre hanebüchenen Erfindungen ausdenken? Wirklich. Ich meine, wer könnte Quidditch vergessen? Niemand kam auf die Idee, stattdessen Dittquitch zu sagen. Oder statt Hogwarts Wogtarts, statt Gringotts Gottsgrin. Die Namen müssen eingängig sein. Nicht wie Telefon. Oder Elektizrität. Oder wie auch immer das genannt wurde, dass den Muggeln erlaubte über weite Entfernungen miteinander zu sprechen.

_Meinetwegen, Telefon._

Ich behielt meine Konversation mit meinem inneren Ich bezüglich der muggel'schen Namensgebung lieber für mich. Zu deutlich konnte ich mir Lilys Schimpftiraden diesbezüglich vorstellen. Wobei es natürlich heute aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten würde können. Hach, vielleicht sollte ich doch Remus und Sirius darauf ansetzten, einen Bildübertragungszauber einzubauen. Oder etwas in diese Art.

_Wie funktioniert es? Welche Zauber stecken in diesem Ding? Wer hat es gemacht?_

Letzteres dürfte wohl am einfachsten zu beantworten sein.

_Sieh dir das Wasserzeichen rechts unten an. Das dürfte zumindest eine deiner Fragen beantworten._

Natürlich dürfte das Siegel der Marauder nicht fehlen. Ein verschnörkeltes M, und je nachdem, aus welchem Winkel man es betrachtete, auf dem Pfotenabdruck einer Ratte, eines Hundes, eines Wolfes oder dem Hufabdruck eines Hufes. Gefährlich, ja. Aber bisher war keiner dem Rätsel auf die Schliche gekommen.

_Wie?_

Sie schrieb schnell. Kein Wunder, wenn man das Tempo beachtete, in denen unsere Professoren redeten. Um wirklich alles zu notieren, musste man an seiner Schreibgeschwindigkeit arbeiten. (Nicht das Sirius und ich das jemals getan hätten. Wofür wir Zeit fanden, wurde – wenn nützlich und neu – mitgeschrieben, alles andere – hoffentlich – irgendwo in den Untiefen unseres Gehirns(ich meine, in Sirius' Gehirn, und in meinem Gehirn, getrennt) gespeichert, um im Bedarfsfall mit Müh' und Not wiedergeholt zu werden.

_Das solltest du vielleicht Sirius und Remus fragen._

Ich hatte noch nicht einmal geblinzelt, als auch schon eine Antwort erschien. Hui, die Dame war zu flink für mich.

_Vielleicht werde ich das?_

Lieber nicht. Das würde uns alle verraten. Ich meine, Sirius wusste es schon, ach, was solls. Ich würde es der ganzen Welt erzählen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Lily das Recht war. Vielleicht sollte ich das nachher anklingen lassen.

_Lieber nicht. _Ich wiederholte zwar meine Gedanken von vorher, aber da Lily nicht in meinen Kopf sehen konnte(zumindest hoffte ich das, zu zutrauen wäre ihr alles) konnte ich mir keine Einfältigkeit vorwerfen lassen.

Bevor sie noch auf andere – dumme – Gedanken kommen konnte, gab ich ihr die Antwort, die sie haben wollte.

_Ok. Es ist hauptsächlich eine Art Vertauschungszauber über die beiden Pergamente gelegt. Das heißt, was ich schreibe, erscheint auf deinem Pergament, was du schreibst auf meinem. Alles rundherum ist Schnickschnack, den Remus und Sirius wohl für lebensnotwendig befanden._

Schmächtig, ich weiß. Keine Sorge, das muss mir niemand sagen, aber wie schon zirka fünf Mal erwähnt, war ich nicht maßgeblich daran beteiligt. Fragt mich wie die Karte der Marauder funktioniert und ich texte euch drei Tage lang zu.

_Das heißt es funktioniert nur zwischen diesen beiden?_

Berechtigte Frage.

_Ja._

Ich meine, was sollte ich ihr auch mehr dazu schreiben?

_Und du schickst es mir so einfach? Was ist, wenn du es plötzlich dringend brauchst?_

Und wozu würde ich es außerhalb der Schule brauchen? Ich grinste. Das war meine Lily. Ok, nicht meine Lily. Aber vielleicht bald. In etwa zehn Jahren?

_Lily, wir haben mehr davon. _Mit dem wir waren natürlich die Marauder gemeint, aber ich glaube das verstand sie auch ohne Erklärung. _Und wozu würde ich es in den Ferien brauchen?_

Sie schien zu überlegen, denn die Pause zwischen unseren Nachrichten war länger als sonst. Vielleicht war ich zu weit gegangen? Auch wenn ich nicht wusste womit.

_Ich weiß es nicht? Bin ich ein Marauder? Ein normaler Zauberer kann die Wege der Marauder nicht nachvollziehen, glaub mir. Ich und viele andere vor mir haben es lange und ausgiebig probiert, aber wir sind alle gescheitert._

Jetzt war die Frage, war das charmant? Oder machte sie sich über mich lustig? War es etwas Gutes, von anderen nicht durchschaut werden zu können? Ich glaube ich wollte es lieber gar nicht wissen.

_Du hast dich also schon länger mit uns beschäftigt? Wie schmeichelhaft._

Wirklich. Ich freute mich. Immerhin hieß das, dass eine klitzekleine Chance bestand. Ihr nächste Antwort war so unendlich vorhersehbar.

_Bilde dir darauf nichts ein, Potter!_

Da war es wieder. Dieses unpersönliche ‚Potter'. Ich meine, nicht dass ich etwas gegen meinen Nachnamen hätte, aber ich würde es doch vorziehen, James genannt zu werden.

_Keine Sorge, du holst mich immer wieder gekonnt auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück._

Schließlich war es doch so. Bis jetzt hatte sie an so ziemlich jedem kleinen Höhenflug etwas auszusetzen gehabt. Sei es der letzte Quidditchsieg bei dem ich anscheinend unfair gespielt habe(es war gegen Slytherin! Hallo? Denkt da bitte jemand auch an meine Gesundheit?) oder die Verwandlungsstunde, in der Sirius und ich McGonnagal mit unserer Kunstfertigkeit(als kleine Anmerkung: wir verwandelten für unsere Streiche andauernd etwas um, irgendwann bekommt man ein Gefühl dafür) beeindruckten. (Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war es wert gewesen, für eine Woche als Streber bezeichnet zu werden.)

Irgendwie kam keine Antwort mehr. Schade. Dabei hatte ich den Eindruck gehabt, dass es gut gelaufen war, bis jetzt.

_Und, habt ihr eure sommerlichen Treffen bei Fortescue's schon beendet?_

Woher-?

Ich wusste es wieder. Der erste Brief. In dem sie mich schockiert hatte, weil sie doch mehr über uns wusste, als sie zugeben wollte. A pros pros. Schockieren. Da war noch eine andere winzig kleine Riesigkeit, die ich sie noch fragen wollte.

_Ja, sind wir._

Ohne ihr Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen, schrieb ich weiter.

_Warum hast du dich damals selbst als Schlammblut bezeichnet?_

Ich saß auf Nadeln. Merlin sei Dank nur den sprichwörtlichen. Alles andere hätte etwas unangenehm werden können. Ob sie darauf antworten würde? Tat sie.

_Was?_

Also, schwer von Begriff war sie normalerweise, und sicher auch heute nicht. Aber so schnell würde ich sie nicht vom – wieder nur sprichwörtlich – Haken lassen.

_Du hast dich selbst Schlammblut genannt._

Ich wiederholte mich. Aber dieses Mal war es ihre Schuld.

_Wann?_

Sie stellte sich absichtlich naiv. Das passt nicht zu dir, Lily, vergiss es.

_In deinem zweiten Brief damals._

Klingelts?

_Das bezeichnest du als damals? Das ist keine zehn Tage her. Was sagst du dann zu einem Jahrzehnt?_

Wenn es ihr genauso mit mir ging, wenn ich einer ihrer Fragen auswich, dann entschuldigte ich mich rückwirkend für nahezu alles. Echt. Aber ich glaube auch kaum, dass sie eine ihrer Fragen so sehr beschäftigt hatte, wie meine mich.

_Lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Warum?_

Meine Worte klangen hart. Aber das sollten sie auch. Meiner Meinung nach, und ich wusste, dass ich damit bei weitem nicht alleine stand(wenn auch viele auf der anderen Seite standen, das musste ich zugeben) verdiente es niemand auf Grund seiner Herkunft als weniger wertvoll angesehen zu werden. Und ich meine, konnte sie mir nicht einfach eine Antwort geben?

Konnte sie nicht. Als eine halbe Ewigkeit später noch immer keine Nachricht zurückgekommen war, gab ich die Hoffnung darauf auf. Quidditch würde mich hoffentlich davon ablenken. Mal sehen.

Als ich Stunden später wieder in mein Zimmer kam, sah ich sofort, dass das Pergament, das ich auf dem Schreibtisch liegen gelassen hatte rötlich schimmerte. Sie hatte geantwortet. Schlussendlich doch noch. In ihrer geschwungenen Schrift stand:

_Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich daran, hat eine härtere Haut. Es macht mir noch immer etwas aus, wenn mich andere als ein Schlammblut bezeichnen, aber ich lasse es nicht mehr so nahe an mich heran, wie ich es früher getan habe. Glaub mir James, auch unter Muggel gibt es Schimpfwörter für bestimmte Personengruppen. Schlammblut ist nicht das schlimmste, was ich je zu hören bekam. Von Personen, die mir nahe stehen._

**Kapitel 10 Ende**

Wuhu. Sie kommen sich langsam aber sicher immer näher. Dieses Mal habe ich mich wirklich beeilt, überhaupt nachdem ich das 10. Kapitel geschrieben gehabt hatte, und dann dachte ich mir so, irgendetwas fehlt da. Jetzt ist das 10. das 11. und ich hatte noch genau vier Tage Zeit, um ein 10. Kapitel zu schreiben, bevor ich nach Schottland fliege. Deswegen gibt's dann das nächste Update so um den 26. August herum. Lg Nirvanya


	12. 11 James Potter entdeckt die Welt

**Kapitel 11  
****James Potter entdeckt die Welt ODER Honigüberzogene Haferkekse**

„Wie geht es deiner Tante, Peter?" Der arme Kerl hatte beinahe die ganzen Sommerferien bei ihr verbracht und ihr geholfen. Was sie aber eigentlich hatte, wusste keiner der übrigen Marauder. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Peter selbst. Aber so war er nun mal. Ziemlich schweigsam, leicht nervös, wenn man ihn ansprach und etwas tollpatschig. Bei den alten Zauberern, es hat uns Jahre gekostet, um ihn dazu zu bringen, normal mit uns zu reden.

Ich meine, ja, verständlich, dass es nicht so leicht ist, sich neben Sirius und mir zu behaupten, Remus schaffte das, weil er einen völlig anderen – vernünftigeren – Aspekt einbrachte. Und wir quasi öfter auf ihn hören mussten, um nicht von einer Strafarbeit in die nächste zu torkeln. Ok, ganz gelang es uns nicht, aber man sollte doch eigentlich meinen, dass wir mittlerweile alt und vernünftig genug waren, um uns aus Schwierigkeiten rauszuhalten. Oder so. Egal.

„Ihr geht es besser. Denken wir!" Denken wir? Was sollte dass denn heißen? „Sie redet nicht besonders viel." Das liegt wohl in der Familie. „Aber die letzten Tage ist sie ohne unsere Hilfe ausgekommen." Gut. Auch wenn wir mittlerweile unsere Planungsvorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatten. Aber ich war ja kein Unmensch und wünschte jemandem etwas Böses. Ok, ich gebe es zu, bei Schniefelus würde ich nicht nein sagen, aber sonst?

So gingen wir beide schweigsam weiter durch Hogsmeade, und waren – meiner Meinung nach – beide froh, zwar Gesellschaft zu haben, aber irgendwie auch Ruhe.

Hogsmeade. In weniger als zwei Wochen würden wir wieder zurück sein. Das letzte Jahr. Eigentlich schade. Irgendwie würde ich noch Jahre hier zur Schule gehen wollen. Andererseits freute ich mich auch darauf endlich auf _richtige _Welt losgelassen zu werden. James ‚Prongs' Potter entdeckt die Welt. Nehmt euch in Acht!

Bei der heulenden Hütte kamen wir zum Stehen. Ich gab es nur ungern zu – immerhin war es für Remus alles andere als angenehm – aber die Vollmondnächte waren Monat für Monat wieder etwas Besonderes. Immerhin zeichnete es die Freundschaft der Marauder aus. Irgendwie. Es schweißte uns –wenn auch manche meinten, das sei nicht möglich – noch näher zusammen. Tja, wir waren alle vier schon unser ganzes Leben damit beschäftigt, andere eines Besseren zu belehren.

Remus, dass Werwölfe nicht zwingend blutdürstige Bestien waren.

Sirius, dass selbst eine der schwarzmagischsten Familien der letzten Jahrhunderte einen konträren Nachfolger hervorbringen konnte.

Peter, dass er nicht quasi von Haus aus leicht unterbelichtet war, sondern das typische Beispiel eines unterschätzten Jungen war, der, würden seine Eltern sein Selbstbewusstsein nicht gekonnt zu Nichte machen ein durchaus guter Zauberer sein würde.

Und schlussendlich ich. Der ein Leben lang bemüht war, die Leute davon zu überzeugen, dass ein Reinblüter nicht zwangsläufig nur Reinblüter als Freunde haben musste. (Wenn man zudem bedachte, dass ich seit meiner Hogwartszeit in eine muggelgeborene Hexe verliebt war.)

Letztendlich spielte jeder seine Rolle auf eine ganz eigene Art.

Das Klicken einer Kamera riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Peter war wieder in seinem Element. Fotographie. Das war wieder eines dieser Beispiele: Niemand würde ihn für sonderlich kreativ halten, aber er war ein überdurchschnittlich begabter Fotograf, der schon so manchen unserer Streiche gekonnt auf Bildern festgehalten hatte. Und übrigens auch für die Marauderweihnachtskarten zuständig war. Ahem. Nun gut.

„Hast du nicht langsam genug Bilder von der heulenden Hütte, Peter?" Zumindest für meinen Geschmack waren es genug.

Er grinste, irgendwie verlegen: „Ja, aber die Sonneneinstrahlung heute ist ganz besonders!" Und er knipste weiter. So etwas wäre mir natürlich nie aufgefallen. Nun, wenn Lilys Haare dadurch noch schöner glänzen würden, der es ein Quidditchmatch wäre, dann fiel mir der Stand der Sonne auf, aber sonst schien es so, als würde ich reichlich blind durch die Welt gehen. Natürlich nur, was den Sonneneinstrahlungswinkel betraf. Sonst wäre mir Lily Evans wahrscheinlich nie aufgefallen. Ok, das ist so unwahrscheinlich wie ein Sieg der Quidditchmannschaft aus Paraguay bei der nächsten WM, aber man bekommt einen Eindruck, oder?

Merlin sei Dank war ich heute morgen voller Elan – hust – bei Peter hineingeschneit und nicht bei Remus. Denn der hätte mein in Gedanken verloren sein bemerkt, beziehungsweise ich hätte näher darauf eingehen müssen. Bei Peter war dass anders.

Er wusste, wann ich es vorzog, meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, anstatt irgendetwas zu erläutern, und dann heruminterpretieren zu lassen. Was so gut wie immer der Fall war, aber hey, wer nahm denn Rücksicht auf mich? Genau. Niemand. Außer Peter. Meistens jedenfalls. (Und nein, ich sage jetzt nicht, ob das auf Peter oder auf die Rücksichtslosigkeit bezogen war. Echt nicht. Wo kämen wir denn da noch hin?)

Der aufkommende beinahe Herbstwind ließ mich leicht frösteln. Ich meine, hier im Norden – nahm ich zumindest an – war es immer etwas kühler, und auch wenn die Sonneneinstrahlung heute besonders war, hieß das nicht gleichzeitig, dass es warm war.

Peter nickte nur und verstaute seine Kamera in der dazu gehörenden Tasche. Was das anging war er so penibel, dass er sie nicht einmal Remus anvertraute. Ich meine, bei Sirius und mir gab es da immer diese Ungewissheitsvariable, aber bei Remus? Dem Vertrauensschüler? Ok, ich war jetzt Schulsprecher, aber wie gesagt, das dürfte Dumbledore wohl im Traum erschienen sein. Oder so. Anders konnte ich mir das nicht erklären. Und ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Nur nicht zu viel nachdenken darüber. Immerhin überanstrengte ich mein Hirn zur Zeit so und so mit zu vielen Eindrücken auf einmal.

Alleine Lily Evans nahm schon 73, 92 der Kapazität in Anspruch, und mit den verbleibenden – ähm, rechen – 26,08 kam ich wahrlich nicht mehr wirklich weit.

Nun gut. Zumindest überbrückte ich mit meinen mal mehr, mal weniger wirren Gedankengängen gekonnt den schweigend (außer meiner Gedanken) zurückgelegten Weg zu Rosmerta. (Offensichtlich wurden auch Peters Denkkapazitäten vollständig ausgelastet. Was ihn wohl so beschäftigte?)

Jedenfalls öffnete ich schwungvoll die Tür, darauf gefasst Madame Rosmertas Wangenkniffe(ich weiß wirklich nicht wieso sie das tat) über mich ergehen zu lassen, als ich sie sah.

Lily.

Lily Evans.

Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in meinem Kopf. Sollten wir uns zu ihr und Mary(die war auch da, aber nicht so relevant für mich) setzen? Wenn ja, wusste Mary von uns? Die minimalistisch kleine Annäherung über Nebo, meine ich? Zu viele Unbekannte, die die übrigen 23 Komma was weiß ich Prozent in meinem Kopf nicht ohne den von Lily beanspruchten Teil lösen konnten. Merlin hilf mir! Oder Peter. Rosmerta. Irgendjemand!

Zu spät. Sie hatten uns bereits gesehen. Ähem. Shitty-shitty-scheiße. Um es mit Mums Worten auszudrücken. Irgendwie würde es blöd wirken, wenn wir uns jetzt nicht zu ihnen setzen würden. Immerhin hatte ich sonst nie eine Chance ungenützt vorüberziehen lassen, um Lily nahe zu sein. Wie würde es dann aussehen, wenn ich jetzt damit anfing?

Genau, noch dümmer als am Eingang stehen zu bleiben und stundenlange Diskussionen mit sich selbst zu führen. Blieb nur eines übrig. Flucht nach vorne.

„Hallo Mary. Lily."

Urgs. Erster Fehler. Seit wann nannte ich sie denn bitteschön Lily? Aber mein Fauxpas blieb unbemerkt. Hoffentlich. (Mal ehrlich, wenn Sirius mit von der Partie wäre, wäre das schon längst aufgedeckt worden.)

„James. Peter. Was macht ihr denn hier?" Außer ich mich lächerlich? Ahem. Perdona me.

Aber Mary machte es mir einfach, wenn sie uns auch beim Vornamen nannte. Und mehr als eine als Grüßung gedeutet werden könnende Handgeste von Lily hatten wir nicht bekommen. Ich tippte da eindeutig auf Schockzustand.

„Die selbe Frage könnten wir euch auch stellen, Mary." Irgendwie hörte sich das an, als hätten wir alle etwas verbrochen. Hatten wir das, ohne dass ich etwas davon gemerkt hatte? Bei einem (oder in diesem Fall 2) Marauder konnte man das nie so genau sagen. „Hogsmeade ist normalerweise nicht das übliche Einkaufsgebiet für Hogwartsschüler." Danke, Peter. Du hast mich gerettet. Denn durch seinen Kommentar wirkten wir wie ein eingespieltes Team und es nahm meiner Aussage die Bissigkeit.

Mit Genugtuung – ok, nicht ganz, aber doch, schon – bemerkte ich (natürlich nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus), dass Lily sich noch immer nicht gefangen hatte.

War ihr meine Anwesenheit so unangenehm? Normalerweise hüpfte sie in meiner Gegenwart geradezu grazil von Schimpftirade zu Schimpftirade. Auch wenn ich doch hoffte, dass sich das durch unsere kleine Briefkonversation ändern würde. Oder war es wegen Peter?

Ok, jetzt hatte ich komplett den Anschluss an die Unterhaltung verloren, die Peter – wagemutiger Weise – alleine mit Mary bestritt. Jetzt wusste ich – ich meine, ich vermutete – was in Lily vorging. Natürlich konnte ich es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber ich glaube, das konnte sie im Moment selbst nicht so ganz.

„Wir müssen später noch zu Zonkos. Deswegen sind wir eigentlich hier. Weil es in der Winkelgasse keine Scherzartikelläden gibt." Genau. Ein Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse war die Marktlücke schlechthin. Das wäre _der _Job für die Marauder. Vielleicht sollte ich Remus dazu anstiften, ein Konzept zu entwickeln. Wäre auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert.

Lilys wissender Blick sagte mir, dass sie genau wusste, dass wir nun, da wir mit den Planungen fertig waren, begannen unsere Liste abzuarbeiten. Mist. Ich hätte ihr nicht so viel erzählen sollen. Über was sollten wir bei unseren zukünftigen Dates – falls es jemals, jemals dazu kommen sollte – noch reden. Sie kannte die Mysterien des James Potter. Nun ja. Irgendetwas würde sich finden lassen. Hoffte ich. Yadda yadda yadda.

Noch mehr uninteressantes Geplänkel zog an mir vorbei wir nichts, ohne dass ich davon Notiz nahm. Ich war zu sehr dazu beschäftigt Lilys meinem Blick ausweichenden Blick auszuweichen. Alleine die Tatsache, dass wir friedlich an einem Tisch miteinander saßen, müsste doch selbst Rosmerta misstrauisch machen! Aber nichts.

Nun. Vielleicht lag das doch nicht so merkwürdig sein unseres Waffenstillstandes auch darin, dass nur Mary hier war und nicht Amanda, Emma und Raffaela. Auch bekannt – zumindest unter Marauder – als die teuflischen Drei. Oder auch Vier, wenn Sirius Lily mitzählte. Denn eigentlich konnten uns nur diese vier nicht ausstehen. Mary fand uns eigentlich sympathisch, doch durch ihre Freundschaft mit den teuflischen Vier – Drei, meine ich… Muss ich mehr sagen?

Einigen Austausch an Gedankengutes(also, nur so eine kleine potterische Randnotiz: für die Richtigkeit der Deklination garantiere ich an dieser Stelle **nicht**) und eine geschätzte halbe Stunde später verkündete Lily: „Mary, lass uns dann langsam gehen, ja? Ich muss noch Eulenkekse besorgen." Ach? Wenn das nicht interessant war.

„Eulenkekse? Lily, du hast keine Eule", lachte Mary. Nettes Mädchen, so am Rande bemerkt. Wenn ihre Freunde uns nicht so hassen würden, hätten wir sicher eine Menge Spaß. Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: Wie redete sich Lily da jetzt raus?

Zuerst lächelte sie verlegen und ich könnte schwören, dass sie etwas(aber wirklich nur ein ganz kleines bisschen) rot wurde, dann meinte sie: „Du kennst doch Joaquin", eine andere Form für James, vielleicht? Und nein, ich kannte ihn nicht(außer sie meinte damit mich und hatte Mary gesagt, was zwischen uns lief – beziehungsweise flog, und das war ihr Code, damit ich nicht dahinterkam, dass Mary es wusste(und womöglich auch die übrigen teuflischen?))

Achtung, Ihr Gehirn steht kurz vor Überlastung!

Schon gut, schon gut.

„Meinen Brieffreund aus Spanien." Ich wohnte definitiv nicht auf der Iberischen Halbinsel, aber das hieß nichts! „Seine Eule sieht mich immer mit diesen bettelnden Augen an." Klang stark nach Nebo. „Und ich habe nichts für sie." Ihn, aber das war Nebensache.

Und ich war gerade drauf und dran mich noch mehr in Lily zu verlieben. Rührend, wie sie sich um Nebo kümmerte.

Das Problem war nur, dass mein herzallerliebstes Federvieh etwas(starke Untertreibung!) ete pe tete(wobei ich _echt _nicht wusste, wie man das jetzt schrieb) mit seinen Leckereien war. Er fraß zwar Mäuse, aber er mochte nur genau eine Sorte Eulenkekse. Ich kannte meine Eule. Er wurde leicht bissig, wenn man ihm die falsche Sorte vorsetzte. Das wollte ich Lily nicht zumuten.

„Weißt du", begann ich langsam, noch nicht wissend, wie ich meinen Satz formulieren sollte, ohne dass ich uns verriet, „ich habe meine Eule zwar schon länger nicht mehr gesehen und hoffe sie kommt bald gesund und munter wieder", hoffentlich verstand sie den Wink(tat sie, sie formte ein lautloses _Sorry), „_es gibt ein riesiges Sortiment an Eulenkeksen im Honigtopf. Aber manche Eulen sind ziemlich eigen, was ihre Leckerein angeht. Ich würde dir die mit Honig überzogenen Haferkekse empfehlen."

Sie lächelte(yeah me) mich kurz an und es schien mir so(natürlich könnte ich es mir auch einbilden, aber ich glaube nicht dass dem so war), als würde sie mir dankbar zunicken. Ohne dass jemand etwas davon merkte.

„James spricht aus Erfahrung", grinste Peter und hatte dadurch Lilys ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit(fast, sie warf mir einen flüchtiger als flüchtigeren Blick zu), „seiner Eule sollte man auf keinem Fall mit Käsekeksen zu nahe kommen."

Stimmt. Das hasste Nebo mitunter am Meisten. „Das hat ihm in seiner Anfangszeit ein paar Narben eingebracht."

Danke, Peter. Lilys geschockten Gesichtsausdruck würde ich so schnell nicht wieder vergessen.

**Kapitel 11 Ende**


	13. 12 Eine ausgesprochen starke Abneigung

**Kapitel 12  
****Eine ausgesprochen starke Abneigung ODER Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn**

Was sollte ich sagen? Seit unserem Treffen in Hogsmeade war eine Woche vergangen. Und Lily hatte seither weder auf meinen Brief zurückgeschrieben, noch mir über das MSP(Marauderspezialpergament) eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Oder auf meine verzweifelten Versuche sie zu erreichen(Plural!) geantwortet.

Laut Padfoot waren wir uns ihrer(damit meinte ich Lily) Ansicht nach zu Nahe gekommen. Durchaus eine Möglichkeit. Und während ich mich maßlos darüber freute, trat Lily offensichtlich mit Sack und Pack den Rückzug an. Schneller als mir lieb war. Und ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich dagegen tun sollte.

Ich meine, sie antwortete nicht auf meine Nachrichten, sie persönlich treffen würde sie vermutlich noch mehr verschrecken. Außerdem hatte sie meine Eule als Geisel! Ob das gut oder schlecht war, war eine andere Sache. Nicht jetzt wie man das interpretieren konnte. **Natürlich **wollte ich meine Eule wieder.

Aber so hatte ich einen unverfänglichen Grund um mit Lily zu reden. Oder auch nicht, denn wie sollten wir erklären, dass meine Eule überhaupt bei ihr gelandet war? Gut Frage, Potter! Ich glaubte kaum, dass sie übrigen Teuflischen(und eigentlich waren es nur diese drei, denen ich die Wahrheit nicht sagen wollte. Sie hatten neben Mary den größten Einfluss auf sie. Und es war unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie mich nicht mochten und dass das noch untertrieben war. Ihr versteht also?) es gut heißen würden. Oder mir glauben würden, dass ich ihr wirklich nur einen rein freundschaftlich informativen Brief geschrieben hatte.

Ok anfangs zumindest. Was die Briefe jetzt waren, weiß ich auch nicht. As Ganze verwirrte mich etwas. Wobei etwas noch _leicht _untertrieben war. Ich bringe mich selbst schon ganz aus dem Konzept. Ich meine, ich dachte wirklich da wäre etwas zwischen uns. Alleine ihre letzte Antwort. Aber jetzt? Fingen wir vermutlich wieder bei Null an. Oder weiter unten.

Doch so schnell ließ ich mich nicht unterkriegen. Wo kämen wir denn da hin? Immerhin zeigte ihre Bereitschaft schriftlich(reden tat sie ja wenn man unser kleines Hogsmeade Treffen bedachte nicht wirklich mit mir, wobei das eigentlich, könnte man zumindest sagen, auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, schließlich habe ich auch nicht sie Konversation mit ihr gesucht mit mir zu kommunizieren, dass sie mich nicht (mehr) so sehr hasste(oder besser gesagt: Eine ausgesprochen starke Abneigung wie Sirius es immer formuliert hatte) wie es immer de Anschein machte. Zugegeben, ihre Schimpftiraden waren durchaus überzeugend. Und beeindruckend. Aber nicht wirklich abschreckend. Sonst hätte ich längst meine quidditchtrainierten Beine in die Hand genommen und wäre gerannt.

Lily rief jedoch immer entgegengesetzte Reaktionen in mir hervor. Wenn man es so betrachtete wie Sirius würde man das auf meine - angeblich sehr ausgeprägte – sadomasochistisch veranlagte Seite schieben können. Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, war sie aber wie üblich nicht zu finden gewesen. Vielleicht sollte ich mit Remus und Peter darüber sprechen. Die würden das hoffentlich etwas objektiver sehen. Wer weiß. Padfoot war nicht immer zu trauen. Nicht, wenn es um so etwas ging.

So. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich selbst komplett in eine Richtung verrannt, in die ich eigentlich nicht gehen wollte. Das war mir eindeutig zu viel analysieren und nachdenken. Was meistens zu Kopfschmerzen der Klasse Troll sitzt auf meinem Kopf führte. Oder Sturz von Besen aus fünfzig Fuß Höhe. Aber manchmal überkam es mich einfach. Zwar selten – hust – aber umso hinterhältiger. Und meistens ging es um Lily und ich kannte mich in meinen Gedanken selbst nicht mehr aus.

In sechs Tagen würden wir uns wiedersehen. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie wir im Moment zueinander standen.

Lily oder Evans?

Freund oder Feind?

Hornochse oder Gentleman?

Das alles und mehr bedurfte Klärung! Und sie hielt sich einfach nicht an die – zugegeben – ungeschriebenen Regeln. Irgendjemand – nicht ich, ich würde dabei meinen Kopf verlieren und damit einen besseren Kopflosen abgeben als Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington(er würde es mir **nie **verzeihen) - sollte unbedingt ein ernstes Wörtchen oder auch zwei bis viele mit ihr reden. Merkte sie nicht, dass sie mir ihren Regelbrüchen andere – wahlweise mich – in die Verzweiflung trieb? Wahrscheinlich schon. Und deshalb tat sie es immer wieder. Hm.

Aber, und ich wiederhole mit Nachdruck, aber vielleicht waren in ihrem Kopf gerade genauso Kraut und Rüben durcheinander( um mein Lieblingsmuggelsprichwort – zumindest das derzeitige, immerhin kann ich nicht dafür garantieren wie es in vierdreifünftel Wochen aussieht, es gibt einfach _so viele _– zu erwähnen) wie bei mir. Aber das konnte ich nicht wissen. Die Dame schrieb ja nicht. Und nein, ich benahm mich nicht gerade wie ein kleines Kind. Ein kleines Kind würde mit dem Fuß aufstampfen und vielleicht auch kreischen. Ich nahm das Ganze würdevoll. Zumindest so würdevoll es als hoffnungslos in Lily Evans Verliebter ging.

Helft mir! Irgendjemand! Sirius! Der würde mich jetzt beschäftigen. Wozu hatte ich ihn denn sonst? Drei Stunden, zweiundvierzig Minuten, achtzehn Sekunden später. Ablenkung durch Sirius gescheitert. Grund: Abwesenheit des Gesuchten. Aber es blieb ja immer noch das – zugegeben mehr oder weniger – treue Haustier. Nein, nicht mein kleiner grauer Taschentiger namens Feivel hatte sich seinen Weg zurück gebuddelt um die Radieschen noch einmal von oben zu sehen, sondern Nebo hatte sich seiner Wurzeln besinnt und war zu uns – eigentlich mir, aber und hörte sich einfach besser an – zurückgekehrt.

Oh welch Freude!

Aber keine Sorge, ich werde keinesfalls einen Abstecher ins Lyrische wagen, dazu sind meine Dichtkünste schlicht und ergreifend nicht gut genug. Jedenfalls, meine Freude darüber Nebo wiederzusehen war fast unbeschreiblich. Ich konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, aber es gab da draußen sicher jemanden der dazu fähig wäre. Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema.

Der Brief. Nebos – nebenbei bemerkt – wohlgenährte Gestalt flatterte quietschvergnügt in mein Zimmer. Nur um die Tierschützer zu beruhigen: ich habe ihn bei meinem Versuch den Brief von seinem Bein zu binden absolut nichts bebrochen! Zugegeben, die eine Feder stand in einem komischen Winkel ab, aber hey, das war nicht ich! Niemals!

Wiedereinmal öffnete ich den sorgsam verpackten Brief mit mehr oder weniger zitternden Fingern. Ich meine, ich war mir über ein Antwortschreiben nicht mehr so sicher gewesen. Wer wäre das denn nicht, wenn er dabei berücksichtigte, dass es um Lily Evans und James Potter ging? Nun gut.

Bei Merlins Unterhosen – dieses eine Mal war Sirius wenigstens außer Haus. Hatte irgendetwas von mehr Zeit mit Remus verbringen geschwafelt. Mir konnte es nur Recht sein. Außerdem hatte ich auch das Gefühl, dass wann immer Sirius und ich (denn nur der Esel nennt sich selbst zuerst, danke für die Lektion, Lily!) unsere Ferien miteinander verbrachten, kamen die anderen beiden Marauder eindeutig zu kurz.

Ich schweife ab. Dabei hinterlässt der feuchte Schweiß meiner Fingerspitzen bereits Abdrücke auf dem halbgeöffneten Brief. Keine weiteren Ablenkungen mehr! Schließlich gab es Menschen – mich – die wissen wollten, was Lily schrieb! (Und wie sie Nebos lange Abwesenheit erklärte, falls sie es tat, man konnte schließlich nie wissen, oder?) Nun, sie ließ wieder einmal das ‚Lieber' weg und fing ihren meinen Brief mir einem schlichten _James _an. Wie immer also. Hätte ich auch mit etwas anderem rechnen müssen? Genau – nein!

_Glaub mir, wenn ich schreibe, dass ich schon mehr Seiten von dir gesehen habe als vermutlich gut für mich ist._

Erstens: Vermutlich ist relativ und damit ein ziemlich dehnbarer Begriff. Zweitens: War das jetzt gut für mich? Ich hatte echt keine Ahnung. Mal sehen was die Lady noch für Katzen aus dem Sack ließ. Oder Eulen aus der Gefangenschaft. Trifft es hier sicher (meiner Meinung nach) besser. Ahem. Weiter im Text.

_Deshalb weiß ich auch, dass du während Prüfungen, Quidditchspielen und Streichen deine Nervosität unter Kontrolle halten kannst, interessanter Weise aber nicht in meiner Gegenwart._

Tja, Sirius hatte leider Recht behalten. Sie wusste, dass das was ich geschrieben hatte nicht gänzlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber immerhin fast. Das sollte mir doch angerechnet werden, oder?

_Vielleicht solltest du daran arbeiten?_

Netter Vorschlag, wirklich. Nur leider nicht sehr brauchbar, außer sie würde die Trainingsmethode ad hoc mitliefern. Tat sie aber, wie ihre nächsten Zeilen bewiesen, nicht. Danke auch dafür. Die vernünftige Seite(die Lily höchst selten zu Gesicht bekam, glaube ich) sagte mir zwar, dass … ok, ich gebe zu, ich habe durch meine manche – Remus – sagen verwirrenden Gedanken vergessen auf was ich eigentlich hinauswollte. Merlin sei Dank hatte ich Lilys Brief als Rettungsanker.

_Wieso glaubst du, dass ich dich nur noch für halb so schlimm halte wie letztes Jahr um diese Zeit?_

Weil du, liebste Lily in Briefkontakt mir mit stehst? Oder halluzinierte ich neuerdings? Und hatte Sirius die selben Halluzinationen? Oder war das auch nur Einbildung? Und gab es Rettung? Oder war es aussichtslos? Und – schon in Ordnung, ich höre auf.

Wobei natürlich interessant gewesen wäre, herauszufinden wie lange ich dieses und/oder Spiel durchgehalten hätte. Aber es gab Wichtigeres. Wie Lilys Brief zum Beispiel.

_Vielleicht halte ich dich für schlimmer?_

Ja, Lily. Rede das doch bitte jemandem ein, der das auch glaubt. (Wahlweise mir wenn ich wieder einen selbstkritischen Anfall habe. Soll schon vorgekommen sein.)

_Darum glaube ich auch nicht, dass ihr es schafft für mehr als zwei Wochen keinen Streich zu spielen._

Damit könnte sie fast Recht haben. Aber sie musste doch auch zugeben, dass es ohne unsere Zwischeneinlagen, wie wir sie gerne nannten leicht langweilig werden würde, oder war da jemand anderer Meinung? Außer den Teuflischen Drei'n, die wären nie meiner Meinung. Oder der Meinung der Marauder. Nicht dass wir immer derselben waren, wir hatten durchaus auch Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Hin und wieder. Nicht oft. Aber manche (meistens stille(oder auch laute)) Bewunderer unserer Streichfähigkeiten (nicht zu verwechseln mit streichfähig) erlagen dieser Illusion.

Und wieder einmal konnte ich nur sagen, dass der Spruch: _Ich habe eine kurze Aufmerksamkeits – oh, ein Vögelchen! _nur zu gut auf mich zutrifft. Mist.

_Es würde euch umbringen._

Hm. Durchaus möglich. Leider.

_Das heißt, wenn ich euch zwei Wochen lang davon abhalte, würde ich mir die Kosten für den Auftragskiller sparen und ich bräuchte dich nicht vorwarnen._

Kann mich jemand daran erinnern, warum ich mich in dieses berechnende Biest verliebt habe? Niemand? Es würde mir schon wieder einfallen. Früher oder später.

_Und als ob du dich nicht in jeder kleinsten Millisekunde selbst bemitleiden würdest, wenn du wüsstest, dass du in drei Tagen sterben würdest._

Also, wie kann eine Millisekunde klein sein? Eine Millisekunde bleibt eine Millisekunde. Man kann nicht einfach ihre Länge ändern, sonst wäre es keine Millisekunde mehr, sondern eine Hundertstelsekunde oder so etwas in die Richtung. Evans, Evans. Was muss ich nur von dir lesen. Ich bin erschüttert.

_Dann müsstest du dich aber nicht mehr Prongs nennen lassen._

Versteht jemand diese Gedankensprünge? Ich nicht. Kann sie sich nicht so klar wie ich ausdrücken? Und ich will jetzt keine Widerrede hören!

_Denn Sirius' Kreativität in allen Ehren, aber Prongs? Ich glaube ich sollte einfach gar nichts mehr dazu sagen._

Stimmt. Wäre durchaus eine gute Idee.

Habe ich das etwa wirklich gedacht? Offensichtlich.

_Ihr glaubt wirklich ihr seid das größte aller Rätsel?_

Äh, ja?

_Überdenkt das lieber noch einmal, bevor ihr noch bitter enttäuscht werdet!_

Das kam ganz an erster Stelle auf meine To-do-Liste. Echt. Ehrlich. Marauderehrenwort. Oder so. Mit gekreuzten Fingern. Aber zurück zum Brief. Langsam verfluchte ich nämlich meine Ablenkbarkeit. Nun gut.

Jedenfalls merkte man deutlich einen Farbunterschied zwischen ihren letzten Worten, und den folgenden. Ich meine, natürlich einen Farbunterschied der Tinte. Nicht der Worte. Aber das dürfte eigentlich klar sein, oder?

Also, das hieß sie hatte entweder ein neues Tintenfass benutzt, oder an einem späteren Zeitpunkt weitergeschrieben. Nun gut.

_James, ich glaube ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig._

Gut, wenn sie das glaubte, würde ich ihr das sicher nicht ausreden. Wo kämen wir denn da hin?

_Zu aller erst, tut es mir leid, dass ich dir nicht eher zurückgeschrieben habe. Aber ich brauchte einfach Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und Nebo schien es bei mir zu gefallen._

Elender Verräter. Ich hatte es immer schon gewusst. Dieser Fremdgänger. Pft.

_Und konntest du mich nicht vorher warnen?_

Bitte? Woher der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel?

_Wie hättest du dich gefühlt, wenn Nebo mir die Augen ausgekratzt hätte? Oder etwas Ähnliches?_

Ok, daher wehte also der Wind. Mist. Ich hatte sie doch noch rechtzeitig gewarnt! Ich meine, woher sollte ich wissen, dass sie meiner Eule mir nichts dir nichts einfach Kekse kauft! Sie hatte doch mittlerweile genug über ihn erfahren, wenn schon alleine die Tatsache, dass er ständig mit Sirius und mir zu tun hat nicht ausreicht, um sie davor zu warnen, dass Nebo etwas komisch sein könnte! Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn. Sie war doch die mit dem gesunden Hexenverstand, oder etwa nicht?

_Eigentlich habe ich diesen Brief nicht mit der Absicht weitergeschrieben, dir Schuldgefühle einzureden. Obwohl das auch etwas hätte._

Kann es sein, dass Lily etwas sadistisch ist? Nur ein bisschen? Und dass sie eigentlich von den meisten falsch eingeschätzt wurde? Und wird? Was zwei bis drei Absätze in einem Brief alles ändern können. Mal sehen wie es mit den nächsten aussieht.

_Eigentlich wollte ich mich entschuldigen._

Lily Evans wollte sich allen Ernstes entschuldigen? Steht der Weltuntergang bevor? Ich meine, wissen konnte man es schließlich nie.

_Dafür, dass ich dich in Hogsmeade so ignoriert habe. Wobei ich bemerken muss, dass das wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Und ich kann dich beruhigen, es weiß niemand, dass wir uns schreiben._

Mist. Ich meine, nicht Mist, dass wir uns schreiben, oder das es niemand weiß – zumindest von ihrer Seite her. Aber Mist, dass ich es ausgeplappert habe. Noch dazu gegenüber Sirius! Wobei eigentlich hat er sich meinen Brief gefuchst. (Das mit dem gefuchst sollte der Hund wohl nie erfahren – er wäre über den Vergleich nicht sehr erfreut, denke – nein weiß ich.)

_Und für meine Ehrlichkeit._

Wieso entschuldigte sie sich für ihre Ehrlichkeit? Verstehe jemand diese Hexe. Wirklich. Gibt es keine Universalübersetzungshilfe irgendwo? So á la Lily Evans – James Potter; James Potter – Lily Evans? Wäre durchaus hilfreich. (Womit ich eine neue Marktlücke entdeckt hätte, yeah me.)

_Und die daraus resultierende Funkpause._

Jetzt verstand ich das schon besser. Vielleicht ging es auch ohne.

_Ich glaube ich war selbst etwas schockiert darüber, wie ehrlich ich letztendlich wirklich war. Und gerade in diesem Augenblick wieder bin. Ich bin daran nicht gewöhnt. Gegenüber Mary, Raffaela, Emma und Amanda bin ich es meistens. Aber sie kennen mich in und auswendig. Du kennst mich gar nicht._

Einspruch, Euer Ehren! Ich kannte sie sehr wohl. Auch wenn sie es nicht einsehen wollte.

_Noch dazu war ich in einer Sache ehrlich zu dir, die mir wahnsinnig nahe geht._

Als ob ich das nicht wüsste.

_Und ich habe wahnsinnige Angst wieder jemanden so weit in mein Leben zu lassen, und dann auch über solche Dinge mit ihm zu reden. Was soll ich sagen, ein gebranntes Kind fürchtet das Feuer._

Würde sie wegen ihrer jetzigen Ehrlichkeit mir gegenüber mir dann auch wieder wochenlang, ok, ich übertrieb, ich gebe es zu, aus dem Weg gehen? Wenn ich jetzt ehrlich war, wollte ich das nämlich nicht.

_Das war eigentlich alles, was ich dir sagen wollte._

Oder in unserem Fall schreiben, aber seien wir mal nicht so engstirnig.

_So, ich muss aufhören. Nebo wird anscheinend schon ungeduldig. Und ich muss noch meine Sachen packen. Ich bleibe bis 30. August bei Emma. Raffaela, Amanda und Mary werden auch da sein. Wir sehen uns dann in King's Cross._

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Lily_

Haha. Wenn ich mich nicht komplett täuschte, war ihr letzter Absatz der dezente Hinweis darauf, ihr während dieser Zeit keinen Brief zu schreiben. Und ich hatte ihn erkannt, ich konnte wirklich stolz auf mich sein, findet ihr nicht? Nicht jeder hätte diesen Wink erkannt. Mir war er schließlich förmlich ins Auge gesprungen. Aber nun gut. Das hieß sie war ab Dienstag wieder erreichbar.

Jetzt war die Frage nur, was machte ich mit meiner Zeit bis dahin?

**Kapitel 12 Ende**

So, an diejenigen, die reviewen: Stören euch die Reviewantworten und es wäre euch lieber, wenn ich nicht antworten würde, oder soll ich das weiter beibehalten? Lg Nirvanya


	14. 13 Hund, Pfanne, Fenster

**Kapitel 13**

**Hund,Fenster, Pfanne ODER Schokokokosgeschmack**

Wie ich die Zeit bis Sonntag verbrachte? Ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte keine Ahnung mehr. Rein intuitiv würde ich sagen, dass ich Sirius in den Wahnsinn trieb. Und Mum und Dad. Die meine Nervosität als Vorfreude auf mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts fehlinterpretierten.

Wahlweise waren da auch noch Remus und Peter, die mich auch nicht wirklich davon ablenken konnten, dass ich erst am 30. August wieder mit Lily Evans in Kontakt treten durfte.

Habe ich meine Abneigung gegenüber Emma, Raffaela und Amanda schon genug breitgetreten? Ja?

Schade.

Ich könnte noch Stunden so weitermachen. Ehrlich. (Aber bitte erinnert mich nicht an diese Drei. Ich kann nämlich nicht dafür garantieren, dass meine Zeterei über sie jugendfrei bleibt. Außerdem will ich euch nicht langweilen. Zumindest nicht mit den Drei. Habe ich schon erwähnt **wie** schrecklich sie eigentlich sind? Schon gut, schon gut, ich höre schon auf. Hmpf.)

Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Wie ich die LELZ überlebt habe. (Nur für die, die nicht drauf gekommen sind, obwohl es natürlich logisch ist: LELZ Lily Evans lose Zeit. Also ehrlich? Wer würde das nicht sofort verstehen? (Außer Peter, das gebe ich zu, er tut sich mit meinen Abkürzungen etwas schwer.))

Nun, ich könnte jetzt natürlich auf die Langweiligkeit jedes einzelnen Tages in all seinen ermüdenden unnötigen Einzelheiten eingehen(wie zum Beispiel das Zähneputzen am 25. August, die Schlagzeilen der Abendaufgabe des Tagespropheten am 26., Nebos Fasterstickungsanfall am 27. Ok, zugegeben, letzteres war doch eigentlich spektakulär, aber ehrlich, wer interessiert sich schon für meine Eule? Abgesehen von Lily und Sirius, natürlich.)

Aber ich lasse das lieber weg. Nicht dass ich später noch jemanden ins Bett tragen muss. Natürlich wäre das kein Problem, wenn die Person Lily Evans heißen würde. Ihr wisst auf was ich gerade hinauswill? Gut. Also, überspringen wir einfach diesen Teil. Wir treffen uns dann am 30. wieder.

Oder auch früher.

Sirius, musstest du mich aus meiner Lethargie reißen?

„Prongs, heute ist der 29. August." Soweit konnte ich ihm noch folgen. Aber was wollte er mir damit eigentlich sagen? Außer, dass er endlich in der Lage dazu war, den Kalender zu lesen? Vielleicht wusste er auch noch, welcher Wochentag heute war? Das Jahrhundertereignis.

Ja, schon in Ordnung. Ich werde meine zynischen Äußerungen hinunterschlucken. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob mein Magen dazu groß genug ist. Vielleicht werde ich auch daran zu Grunde gehen. Ohne Lily vorher noch einmal zu sehen. Was für eine Schande. Ehrlich.

„Prongs! Hör auf an Evans zu denken?"

Woher-?

„Du hast schon wieder diesen ich-kann-ihr-erst-morgen-wieder-schreiben-Blick. Ehrlich. Reiß dich doch bitte nur einmal zusammen?" Gut, wenn er wollte tauschte ich eben meinen ich-kann-ihr-erst-morgen-wieder-schreiben gegen den Sirius-lass-mich-doch-in-Ruhe-vor-mich-hin-schmollen-Blick. Schien ihn aber wie üblich nicht zu beeindrucken. Schande.

Ich sollte mir dringend neue Freunde suchen. Die alten kannten mich einfach schon zu gut. Würden mich die Teuflischen aufnehmen? Ok, unwahrscheinlich, ich gebe es zu. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich die alten loswerden würde. Sirius würde das sicher nicht zulassen. Obwohl das alles nur auf einen Versuch ankam.

Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hätte so und so nicht die Ausdauer dazu. Schließlich hieß meine Freunde loswerden zwangsläufig auch mein Leben komplett umkrempeln. Vielleicht sollte ich nach Durmstrang wechseln? Statt Lily?

„Steh auf!" Nein! Keine Lust. Definitiv nicht. Nein. Mein Bett war kuschelig. Und warm. Und es ließ sich so gut in ihm schlafen. (Womit ich die letzten Tage größtenteils verbracht hatte, aber das brauchte ich wohl nicht erwähnen, oder?)

Hört gut zu, meine Damen und Herren(ok, besonders die Herren, die Damen würde das vielleicht erfreuen), denn deshalb sollte man sich nie weigern einem Befehl von Sirius ‚Padfoot' Black folge zu leisten.

Er hüpfte grazil wie der riesige Hund der er in seinem vollmondnächtlichen Leben war zu mir in mein Bett. Und ich hoffte wirklich, das blieb unter uns. Ansonsten würde uns ganz Hogwarts auslachen. Zumindest fast. Dumbledore würde sicher nur grinsen. (Um danach hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu lachen.)

Völlig umsonst zu erwähnen, dass er mich dezent etwas beiseite schob, um Platz zu haben. War das jetzt mein Bett, oder war das jetzt mein Bett?

„Hier ist kein Platz für verflohte Viecher!" Völlig unbeeindruckt antwortete mein animalischer Freund: „Was machst du dann noch hier?"

Hallo?

„Seit wann haben Hirsche Flöhe?" Ich gebe es ja zu, einen Zeck hier und da. Mal eine Schramme oder einen Zweig in den Haaren, aber Flöhe? Ehrlich. „Und sollte es doch in all den Jahren einmal vorgekommen sein, kannst du nur unschwer erraten, woher der kam."

Er streckte die Hände über den Kopf und atmete zufrieden aus. So schnell würde der wohl nicht mehr aufstehen. Ich sprach hier aus Erfahrung. Leider. „Von Peter?"

Ja, genau. Wirklich. „Du hältst dich wirklich für perfekt?" Ja, ich wusste das dem nicht so war. Ich wusste auch, dass seine Arroganz Tarnung war, genauso wie so ziemlich alles andere an seinem Benehmen auch. Aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab in zu necken. (Irgendjemand musste diesen undankbaren Job schließlich übernehmen.)

Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich nicht gerne an unsere zwischenzeitliche Verflohung in der sechsten Klasse zurück. Damals hatte wir wirklich ein kleines pelziges Problem. Ahem. Ich gebe zu, ich habe keine Ahnung ob Flöhe bepelzt waren, aber das ist nur ein kleines unwichtiges Detail am Rande.

„Prongs wir haben hier Wichtigeres vor, als über unsere verflohten Angelegenheiten zu diskutieren!" Sehe ich genauso. Nämlich hier in meinem Bett liegen beleiben. Däumchen drehen und darauf warten, dass die Zeit verging.

„Heute ist großer Muffin back Tag!" Hier unterschieden sich unsere Vorstellungen des heutigen Tages dann dezent. Ich war mir sicher Sirius' Augen leuchteten stärker als… als… dieses Muggelzeug mit dem sie Strom erzeugten. (Nörgler könnten auch sagen, dass ich auch hätte sagen können wie die Sterne am Nachthimmel, aber findet ihr nicht das hört sich nun ja, na ja n?)

Muffin back Tag. Nichts war schlimmer. Nichts. Und wenn ich sage nichts, dann meine ich auch nichts, wie ich mittlerweile des Öfteren schon – lautstark – betont habe.

„Komm schon James." Lass mich schon Sirius! Das Schlimmste daran: er freute sich jedes Mal wie ein kleines Kind. Schauselig grauselig. Jedenfalls, um diesen schicksalsumwobenen Tag näher zu beschreiben: Chaos(in der Kürze liegt die Würze)! Wie konnte ich ihn nur so gut verdrängen!

Diesen einen Tag stellte uns meine herzallerliebste Mutter ihre Küche freiwillig zur Verfügung. Ja, ich weiß, wie leichtsinnig konnte man eigentlich sein, aber sie hatte es so ausgedrückt: damit hatte sie eine Erinnerung an Sirius, mich und die restlichen Marauder, während wir in Hogwarts unsere Köpfe zum Rauchen brachten(wie sei dahingestellt).

Und wie es zu dieser Erinnerung kam? Nun ja. Eingeführt wurde dieser Tag in den Sommerferien vor unserem dritten Jahr. Damals war es ein blauer Fleck über dem Schrank über der Spule. Im Jahr darauf haben wir den Vorhang in Brand gesetzt. Danach haben wir den Wasserhahn demoliert(natürlich nebenbei eine Flutkatastrophe verantwortet) und letztes Jahr ging das Fenster spektakulär zu Bruch. Ich sage nur: Hund, Pfanne, Fenster. (Mehr durfte ich auf Grund meines Verschwiegenheitsgelübdes nicht der Öffentlichkeit preisgeben.)

„Fangen wir an?" Ade du Ruhe in meinen Gedanken. Ade heile Küche. Willkommen zum fünften Marauder Muffin back Tag.

Remus und Peter lugten gerade in mein Zimmer. Es konnte offensichtlich losgehen.

Keine Stunde später hatten wir zwar schon zwei Eier und ich weiß nicht wie viel Mehl verbraucht, aber dem Ziel, nämlich den genießbaren Muffins waren wir damit nicht näher gekommen.

„Moony heißt das hier 3 oder acht Eier?" Padfoot alias Sirius alias Master of the Muffins hatte eigentlich keinen Überblick über das, was er hier tat. Ich meine, eigentlich hatte das keiner, aber darum ging es nicht. Nein. Mittlerweile hielt ich mich aus der Rezeptdiskussion heraus. Der Gesundheit wegen. Nicht, dass ich noch wegen überhöhtem Blutdruck sterben werde. Ok, mit Sirius als Freund lag das zwar irgendwie nahe, aber wir wollen nicht gemeiner sein als nötig.

Jedenfalls war es jedes Mal wieder das Gleiche. Keiner von uns wusste, was genau in den von Zauberstab gerührten Teig gehörte, was dazu führte, dass wir uns wieder vornahmen, die hogwarts'schen Hauselfen um Rat zu fragen, wir aber wieder vergaßen, und schlussendlich würde es nächstes Jahr wieder so sein. Aber was solls. Bis jetzt hatten wir (durch Mums Unterstützung) immer etwas genießbares fabriziert.

Peter und ich hatten mittlerweile den Herren der Muffinschöpfung den Vortritt überlassen(soll heißen: Sirius und Remus(Remus als Gegenpol zu Sirius' Einstellung: Ach, wir schmeißen einfach noch ein paar von Filibusters Feuerwerk rein)) und übten uns in Geduld. Oder auch nicht. Ich gebe zu, wir spielten explodierendes Schnipp-Schnapp. Ehrlich, was sollten wir auch anderes machen? Remus und Sirius würden es auch ohne unsere Hilfe schaffen die Küche zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten. Keine Zweifel.

Letztendlich machten wir den Teig für unsere Marauderspezialmuffins, die wir jedes Mal wieder eigentlich für diverse Streiche unter der Schulzeit wieder backen wollten, die aber immer wieder dem Heißhunger einer unserer Mitglieder zum Opfer fielen, obwohl doch die Küche eigentlich gar nicht so weit weg war, wenn man die drei Geheimgänge kannte, die wahrscheinlich wirklich nur die Marauder alle kannten – worauf wollte ich eigentlich hinaus?

Der Teig, genau, der Teig. Nun. Letztendlich(nein, ich werde mich nicht wieder in irgendeinen sinnlosen Satz verstricken, bei dem ich schon am Anfang weiß, dass ich hinterher nicht mehr rauskomme, ohne dass er(der Satz) ziemlich dumm wirkt) fabrizierten wir unseren Teig rein intuitiv. Also, so lange Mehl und Eier mit Milch mischen, bis es dir richtige Konsistenz hatte, und danach Zucker dazu, bis er richtig schmeckte(was dazu führte, das wir noch mehr Mehl und Milch und Eier brauchten, weil wir zu viel davon aßen – immerhin musste jeder kosten) und danach brauchten wir noch etwas Vanille– und Backpulver – et voila. Die buntgefärbten(nämlich rot(Schokokokosgeschmack), blau(Apfelzimtgeschmack), grün(Kirschgeschmack), gelb(ich weiß, unspektakuläre Farbe, aber was sollten wir denn noch machen, Pistaziengeschmack) und schlussendlich noch meine Favoriten: weiß(Bananengeschmack).

Und der Maraudermuffinbacktag war wieder einmal Geschichte. Zumindest fast. „Jetzt haben wir nur noch eines vor uns", sagte Remus, und machte dabei ein nicht allzu glückliches Gesicht(wie sollte er sich auch freuen?).

Unsere Stimmung spiegelte sich in Peters Gesicht wieder, als er mit düsterer Stimme verkündete: „Schadensbericht."

Ich meine, ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, dass etwas Größeres zu Bruch gegangen war, oder Ähnliches, aber vielleicht hatte ich einfach meine Ohren auf Durchzug geschaltet? Sagte man doch bei den Muggel so, oder? Ich war mir da nicht mehr so sicher, außerdem hatte ich gerade Wichtigeres vor.

Aber eigentlich wollte Mum es doch gar nicht anders haben, oder? Ich meine, wie leichtsinnig – auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole – konnte ein Mensch sein?

Sehr, wenn ich mir die Arbeitsplatte ansah. „Ich glaube fast mein Hitzezauber war etwas zu stark." Wenn bei Sirius ‚etwas' gleichbedeutend mit ‚sehr' war, konnte ich fast meine Unterschrift drunter setzten.

„Ich war dafür, dass Remus sie erhitzt!", verteidigte sich Peter von seiner sicheren Warte auf dem Küchenstuhl mit einem grünen Muffin in der Hand sofort. Aber eigentlich hätten wir es alle besser wissen sollen, als das wir Sirius freie Hand ließen. Selbst Schuld, kein Mitleid, danke auch!

„Glaubst du deiner Mum fällt es auf, wenn ein schwarzer Muffinblechabdruck auf ihrer Arbeitsfläche prangt?" Nein, Moony, warum auch. Ehrlich. Warum auch.

Kapitel 13 Ende

Also, wie man merkt bin ich gegen die deutsche Übersetzung von Exploding Snap. Das hat nämlich absolut gar nichts mit Snape zu tun. Deshalb Schnipp Schnapp. Außerdem merkt man, dass mich die Schule wieder fest im Griff hat, denn auch wenn ich genug Zeit zum Schreiben habe, bin ich echt nicht motiviert genug. Aber das wird sich hoffentlich bald wieder legen. Liebe Grüße, Nirvanya


	15. 14 Die Ironie einer Frau

**Kapitel 14  
****Die Ironie einer Frau ODER Morgen, morgen, ja morgen**

Unnötig zu sagen, dass meine Mutter es gemerkt hatte. Aber sie hat es mit ihrem Joanne Potter typischen meine Kinder haben etwas angestellt Blick hingenommen, und sich wahrscheinlich insgeheim über unsere(Sirius'!) Dummheit schlappgelacht. Jetzt kam ich mir schon den ganzen Tag so vor, als würde ich der Uhr beim Ticken zusehen. Ehrlich jetzt. Es war einfach nur ermüdend, denn es kam mir so vor, als würden sich die Zeiger absolut nicht mehr ins Zeug legen. Irgendwie hatten sie in den vergangenen Tagen und Jahren all ihren Elan verloren, und es war ihnen nun egal, ob ich wollte, dass die Zeit verging oder nicht. Hach. Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch einfach eine neue Uhr kaufen. Das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit.

Stop! Ich war schon wieder am Jammern. Nicht dass ich irgendwann einmal etwas anderes täte, aber ich rede es mir manchmal selbst gerne ein. Ihr versteht schon. Jedenfalls war ich mehr als nur froh, als es endlich Nachmittag wurde, und somit die Chancen, dass Lily mir bald(zumindest mehr der weniger, hing davon ab, wann sie sich endlich dazu herablassen würde) zurückschrieb immer größer wurden.

So, um das alles etwas abzukürzen, immerhin wusste ich um meine Fähigkeit stundenlang in alle möglichen Richtungen abzudriften, und keine stundenlangen Predigten zu halten, Lily hatte nach vier Stunden, siebenunddreißig Minuten und ein paar Sekunden endlich meine – zugegeben, durchaus sehr stillen – Gebete erhört und mir zurückgeschrieben.

_James?_

Erschien in ihrer zarten Schrift auf meinem Pergament und vor lauter Freude hätte ich beinahe mein komplettes Tintenfass darüber geschüttet. Wäre vermutlich nicht ganz so gut angekommen, fürchte ich. Aber ich habe es ja im letzten Moment verhindert, also kein Grund zur Sorge. Chrm.

_Lily?_

Schrieb ich zurück, immerhin konnte ich mir nicht sicher sein, dass die Teuflischen nicht hinter unser kleines oder von mir auch etwas größeres Geheimnis gekommen sind. Wer weiß, wer weiß, vielleicht konnten sie auch schon Lilys Schrift nachahmen. Zuzutrauen wäre ihnen alles. Und wie man bemerkte, wurde ich langsam ungeduldig. Warum brauchte sie so lange um zurückzuschreiben? Lily?

_Lily?_

Wen wollte sie hier an der Nase herumführen?

_Ich weiß, dass du es schon gelesen hast!_

Hatte ich mich so in ihre getäuscht? Und nein, ich war nicht äußerst sensibel und etwas selbstzweifelnd. Viel eher sehr selbstzweifelnd und etwas sensibel. Aber ich glaube darüber lässt sich streiten, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Padfoot nicht mit mir einer Meinung sein würde. Aber wen wunderte das auch.

_Evans!_

Ich fiel wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück. Aber im Moment kümmerte mich das wenig. Lily ging es dabei wohl etwas anders.

_Dahin verschwindet meine Illusion, dass du auch anders sein kannst, Potter._

Ich meine, ich war zwar gewöhnt Potter genannt zu werden, und ich wusste nicht wieso, aber bei Lily hatte das immer diesen bösartigen Unterton. Selbst wenn sie mir nur schrieb und mich dabei Potter nannte. Diese Frau hatte sich einfach schon zu hartnäckig in meinem Kopf festgesetzt. Aber ich sah es wenigstens ein. Nur musste ich jetzt wohl schnell meinen Fehler ausbessern. Wenn ich Glück hatte würde sie es mir heute noch verzeihen, dass ich sie Evans genannt hatte. Merlin, es war ja nicht so, als dass ich sie als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte.

_Warte, so war das nicht gemeint!_

Entsprach tatsächlich der Wahrheit.

_Ach?_

Sie ließ mich doch jetzt nicht betteln, oder? Oder? Man konnte es bei ihr einfach nie wissen. Was solls.

_Bitte, du musst mir glauben!_

Das klang nicht allzu sehr nach betteln, aber es sollte ihr doch bewusst machen, das es mir leid tat. Hoffte ich zumindest. Aber wie ging noch dieses Muggelsprichwort? Hoffnung stirbt am schnellsten? Nein, das war es nicht ganz. Musste da demnächst Lily mal fragen. Das heißt, wenn sie wieder besser auf mich zu sprechen war.

_Potter, ich muss schon sagen…_

Konnte sie nicht weiterschreiben? Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn, das war ja fast nicht zum Aushalten!

_Was?_

Das tat sie mit Absicht. Ehrlich, diese Hexe hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Aber von wegen wir Marauder wären verdorben. Tz.

_Für jemanden mit deiner Streichtendenz lässt du dich ziemlich leicht veralbern._

Tschuldigung, aber was?

_Du…  
_

Mir fiel nicht schnell genug ein passendes Schimpfwort ein. Schließlich sollte sie zwar wissen auf was ich hinauswollte, aber ich wollte sie auch keineswegs direkt beleidigen. Das würde mich in ihrer Gunst zu stark sinken lassen, und ehrlich, das konnte ich mir noch nicht leisten. Falls es überhaupt einmal verkraftbar wäre.

_Willst du es dir etwa mit mir verscherzen, Prongs?_

Blöde Frage, aber wie sind wir von Potter so schnell zu Prongs gekommen?  
Sirius hatte eindeutig recht. Frauen sind launischer als es das Ministerium erlauben sollte. Ehrlich. Bei der soll noch jemand mitkommen.

Aber vielleicht ging es ihr mit mir ja genauso? Schließlich habe ich schon mehr als einmal attestiert bekommen, dass ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe. Zwar meistens von Lily und nicht halb so charmant wie ich das jetzt wiedergegeben habe, aber… Ok, vielleicht war meine Quelle doch nicht so vertrauenswürdig wie ich gedacht hatte. Das hieß es bestand noch eine kleine Chance für mich, dass ich doch genauso normal war wie alle anderen. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Schließlich war ich ein Potter.

_James, James, James._

Mein Name? Das wusste ich aber auch ohne dass sie es mir sagen müsste.

_Du hast noch viel über die Ironie einer Frau zu lernen._

Dieses Biest! Vielleicht sollte ich sie auch besser zu den Teuflischen zählen und Sirius hatte Recht. Aber falls es so sein sollte, sagt es ihm niemals! Um meinetwillen! Er wäre unausstehlich.

_  
Außerdem, zu meiner Verteidigung, ich hätte dir eher zurückgeschrieben, aber ich war nicht zu Hause._Wie sagte schon mein Vater vor Jahren? Lege dich niemals mit einer Frau an. Du kannst ohne hin nicht gewinnen. Vielleicht war es Zeit geworden, dass ich endlich einmal auf ihn hörte. Natürlich nur in Frauenfragen. Da war Sirius nämlich nicht immer ganz so zuverlässig. Aber sagt ihm nicht, dass ich ihm das gesagt habe. Und ich glaub mittlerweile könnte man mit dem, was ich über ihn gesagt habe, ihm aber niemand sagen darf Bücher füllen. Vielleicht sollte ich für den Fall, dass er all das einmal herausfindet mir schon mal einen Unterschlupf in einem weit entfernten Land suchen, und die Landessprache lernen. Ich persönlich würde ja China bevorzugen. Er wüsste nicht in welchem Reisfeld er anfangen sollte zu suchen. Außerdem hatten sie ein gutes Quidditchnationalteam. Arg – zurück zu meiner Antwort. Sonst wartete Lily noch Stunden darauf. Ehlich. Ich war so was von verplant._  
_

_Schon in Ordnung…_

War es wirklich. Immerhin war ich ein Marauder. Wer wenn nicht wir konnten das verstehen? Aber ich glaube dieses Thema hatte ich schon lange genug breit getreten, während ich auf die mich von meinem Leiden erlösende Antwort gewartete habe.

_Du hast also nicht den ganzen Tag vor eurem Spezialpergament verbracht, in der Hoffnung, dass ich doch schneller als erwartet antworte?_

Ließ sie mich überwachen? Vielleicht sollte ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Sirius reden. Obwohl ich nicht glaubte, dass er in der Lage war mich zu hintergehen. Immerhin wusste er, wie teuer ihm das zu bezahlen käme.

_Ahm, nein?_

Ich glaube mein Zögern hat mich verraten. Wenn schon nicht das etwas dumm wirkende ‚Ähm'. Aber was solls. Hatte ich mir nicht irgendwann in den letzten Wochen geschworen, mich ihr gegenüber nicht zu verstellen? Falls ich es nicht getan habe, sei es in diesem Augenblick nachgeholt. Ich versuche(seht ihr, so schnell kommt man von schwören zu versuchen, umgekehrt dauerte es sicher tausend Mal länger, aber was solls, das war nicht das eigentliche Thema) mich Lily gegenüber nicht zu verstellen, nur um besser dazustehen. Eine schwere Aufgabe. Für mich jedenfalls. Eigentlich könnte ich auch gleich den Kontakt zu ihr wieder abbrechen. Vorher wollte ich aber noch wissen, was sie zurückgeschrieben hatte. Flink ist sie, die Gute, aber das hatte ich auch schon einmal durchgekaut.

_Schon verstanden, James. Mittlerweile schaue ich glaube ich hinter deine Maske. Zumindest etwas._

Erschreckend. Obwohl mein Nein wohl jeder durchschaut hätte. Aber ich wollte sie nicht kränken, in dem ich ihr sagte, dass mein Wesen durchaus komplexer war, als sie es in dem Moment wahrscheinlich glaubte. Ich könnte nicht mehr mit mir Leben, wenn ich ihr all diese Illusionen rauben würde. Ich war doch kein Unzauberer. Oder wie auch immer man sagte. Also, am besten würde mich da jetzt ein abrupter Themenwechsel retten(oder auch nicht, das würden wir schon sehen).

_Sirius weiß von uns._

Sirius weiß von uns? Nicht ganz so elegant wie geplant(hahaha, nett umschrieben, ein mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen' würde es besser treffen, aber was sollte ich denn machen? Ich war auch nur ein Zauberer, wie schon mehrfach bemerkt, denke ich), aber im Prinzip sagte es all das aus, was ich ihr eigentlich sagen wollte. Schlicht und ergreifend, dass er von uns wusste.

_Von uns?_

Und das war alles, was ihr dazu einfiel? Hallo? Lily?

Zugegeben, ich hätte sicher nicht intelligenter reagiert, wenn sie geschrieben hätten: Die Teuflischen wissen von uns! (Wobei sie natürlich nie geschrieben hätten die Teuflischen, weil das ja eigentlich ziemlich beleidigend ist, aber hey, wir sprechen hier von Emma, Raffaela und Amanda!)

_Von unserer Brieffreundschaft._Die zumindest meiner Meinung nach weiß über eine Brieffreundschaft hinausreichte. Gut, vielleicht auch nicht so weit, aber ein Schritt nach vorne zwischen Lily und mir war doch ein denkwürdiger Augenblick für einige. Außerdem machte es mir Hoffnung. So ungern ich es auch zugab. Irgendwie hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ich mich langsam aber sicher wiederholte. Ignoriert das doch bitte einfach. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass das Gehirn eines durchschnittlichen Zauberers sich das einfach nicht alles merken konnte. Schließlich hatten wir zu viele andere Dinge(oder in meinem Fall nur ein Wesen: Lily) im Kopf, um uns alles zu merken. Heureka. Weiter mit Lilys Text.

_Okay._

Das war alles? Ein okay bekam ich dafür? Hatten wir nicht einmal gesagt dass es niemand weiß? Oder wissen durfte? Ich hatte ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb. Ehrlich. Schlimm so etwas.

_Sag spinnst du?_

Ich wusste das dieses Okay nicht alles sein konnte. Dafür war Lily zu rothaarig, wenn ihr versteht was ich meinte.

_Lily!_

Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr den Hauch einer Chance ihr zu antworten.

_Wie konntest du?_

Wie hatte ich mir ihren Brief von ihm flauchen lassen können? Ich fragte es mich noch heute, aber selbst mich übermahnte ab und zu der Schlaf.

_Ich dachte wir hätten beschlossen es niemandem zu sagen?_

Entweder die Löcher in meinem Nudelsieb wurden größer, oder mir wurden die Worte vor den Augen verdreht, immerhin hatte ich ja schon länger nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, was das verdrehen der Worte im Mund ausschloss. Egal, zurück zu Wichtigerem!

_Lily es tut mir leid!_

Das war alles was ich schreiben konnte, bevor ihre Schrift weiter mein Pergamentblatt füllte.

_Spar dir deine Worte, Potter?_

Hui, ich glaube sie musste mal wieder mächtig Dampf ablassen.

_Ich…_

Und weiter?

_Das war unser Geheimnis._

Wie geschrieben, war. Gott sei Dank hörte sie mich nicht denken. Sie würde mich aufknüpfen.

_Weißt du was, lass mich einfach in Ruhe._

Das lief jetzt in eine komplett verkehrte Richtung.

_Lily komm schon! Er ist so etwas wie ein Bruder für mich._

Ah, Mitleidstour, ich hasste mich selbst dafür, aber wie sonst könnte ich sie davon abhalten, den Kontakt zu mir wieder abzubrechen? Gut, ihr habt auch keine Vorschläge, also lasst es mich auf meine Art regeln.

_Ich habe es Mary nicht gesagt. Und auch den anderen nicht. Offensichtlich war es bei dir anders. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber es hat Spaß gemacht mit dir zu schreiben… Und es weiß nur Sirius? Wirklich nur er?_

Ich glaubte kaum, dass meine Eltern hier eine wichtige Rolle spielten.

_Ja._

Einen Moment herrschte Funkstille. Bis ihre scheinbar letzten Worte an mich erschienen.

_Ehrlich gesagt, was hätte ich auch von einem Marauder erwarten sollen? Es hätte dich umgebracht es Sirius nicht zu erzählen. Wir sehen uns morgen._

Morgen, morgen, ja morgen werde ich sie endlich wiedersehen. Und nein, ich will nicht darauf hingewiesen werden, dass ich sie doch vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit in Hogsmeade getroffen habe, oder dass sie wahrscheinlich gerade nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen ist. Ehrlich. Überlegt euch doch einen anderen Weg um mich zu nerven. Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Und morgen, am D-day wieder aufwachen. Bis dann.

**Kapitel 14 Ende**

Das Leben eines Schülers ist echt nicht leicht. Nur so nebenbei. So, zu den Reviewantworten**.**

sasa:Finde ich schön, dass dir meine Geschichte so gefällt. Mein Schreibstil ist zwar wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber ich kann gar nicht anders schreiben. Ich glaube ich kann mittlerweile gar nicht mehr anders als in erster Person schreiben. Shame on me. Danke für Review, lg Nirvanya


	16. 15 Meine Gedanken spielen verrückt

**Kapitel 15  
****Meine Gedanken spielen verrückt ODER Diese Verräter**

Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass sich meine Zimmerdecke sicher verfolgt vorkommt? Oder zumindest extremst belästigt? Eigentlich war mein einziges Hoffen darauf beschränkt, dass sie mich nicht eines Tages verklagen würde. Ehrlich, wie würde dass aussehen.

Gut, ihr habt Recht, das war mein zweiteinziges Hoffen. Das andere war, das meine Gebete endlich einmal erhört werden würden. Und nein, ich betete nicht, dass England sich endlich wieder aus seinem quidditchtangierenden(ja, dieses Wort gibt es! Sirius hat es im Duden der Magier und Magierinnen Englands nachgeschlagen!) Tief herausholte, sondern dass Lily und ich endlich unser Kriegsbeil komplett, nicht nur teilweise, ich glaube ihr wisst gar nicht wie scharf so eine Ecke eines Beiles ist, wenn es aus dem Boden steht, und man als Unschuldiger(oder auch nicht) drauftritt begraben. Schnauf. Mördersatz, ich weiß.

Denn entgegen der handelsüblichen Meinung(= Sirius' Meinung) sind wir nur, weil wir uns Briefe schreiben, noch lange kein Herz und eine Seele. Ich werde erst dann aufhören zu beten, wenn sie einen Ring an ihrem Finger trägt, und sich Potter nennt.

Jedenfalls, um zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukehren, das da meine mögliche Verklagung durch meine Decke wäre, es war endlich der 1. September. Hogwarts, pass auf, die Marauder sind zurück! Ok, werden zurück sein, in geschätzten 10 oder so Stunden. Das heißt, wenn wir endlich einmal zum Bahnhof apparieren würden, um endlich nach Hogsmeade zu fahren.

Wusste nicht mehr, was mich weckte. Werde nicht mehr einschlafen. Denke auf Grund Lilywiedersehens induzierter Schlaflosigkeit in Fremdwörtern, eingebaut in kurze Sätze. Werde das ändern. Vielleicht. Lasse mich morgen ins Mungos einliefern.

Nachdem ich Lily wieder gesehen hatte!

So, oder so ähnlich, fing mein erster September an. Der Beste, seit dem verhängnisvollen ersten des siebten Monats des alten römischen Kalenders, vor sechs Jahren, als eine zusammengewürfelte Gruppe aus vier angehenden Zauberern in das selbe Haus wie diese atemberaubende rothaarige Schönheit kam.

Ich brauchte mehr Schlaf, ich brauchte mehr Schlaf.

Ich hatte noch geschätzte zwei Stunden, um wieder einen normalen Mensch aus mir zu machen. Hoffentlich würde ich bis dahin überleben.

Ich hatte es geschafft! Wusste Merlin(oder auch Sirius, nicht dass die beiden eine Person wären, oder so, aber ihr versteht hoffentlich) wie, aber ich war da. Atmete die durch die Dampflok verpesstete Luft ein(fuhren die wirklich Kohlebetrieben, oder war der Rauch ein super Zauber, der sie nur für Muggel authentisch scheinen lassen sollte, was stellte ich mir heute auch wieder für Fragen) und hielt Ausschau nach Lily.

Das alles natürlich erst, nachdem ich sichergestellt hatte, dass Nebo, dieses reiseängstliche Vieh, das sich Eule schimpfte, sicher verstaut war, und dank einiger Eulenkekse auch überleben würde, wenn ich nicht alle dreißig Minuten nach ihm sehen würde.

Offiziell hielten Sirius und ich, den ich glaube ich einmal mehr in den Halbwahnsinn getrieben hatte, man hörte das manchmal, wenn er lachte, nach dem Rest der Marauder Ausschau. Obwohl man sie wohl schlecht als Rest bezeichnen konnte. Immerhin waren sie genauso fünfzig Prozent wie Sirius und ich. Nennen wir sie besser Remus und Peter. Oder Moony und Wormtail. Auch egal. Aber, nur so unter uns, Sirius wusste es besser. Er wusste, dass ich in Wirklichkeit nur angestrengt nach Lily suchte. Unter all dem Gewusel. Auch wenn ich noch nicht so ganz ausgeklügelt hatte, was ich tat, wenn ich sie endlich erspäht hatte.

Gott, heute war ich wirklich nicht ich selbst. Aber hey, ich fuhr heute zum letzten Mal nach Hogwarts, also kann man mir das doch verdenken, oder? So lange Sirius das hier niemals zu lesen bekommt, ist alles gut. Denke ich.

Außerdem sah ich endlich Lily wieder. Im gewohnten Umfeld. Und ich trat meine Pflichten als Schulsprecher an. Helfe mir Merlin! (Oder auch uns allen, wenn man es genau nahm, schließlich würden alle unter meinen Fehlern leiden… hahahaharrr…)

Ich glaube ich wiederholte sich. Vielleicht waren aber auch meine Gedanken ähnlich einer alten Schallplatte hängen geblieben. Wir werden es nie erfahren. Merlin sei Dank. St. Mungos schreit schon förmlich meinen Namen.

James. James.

„James!" Oder auch nur meine Mutter. Ich lächelte sie entschuldigend an. Früher hatte dieses Lächeln mich aus allen Schwierigkeiten befreien können. Früher, als ich es noch nicht täglich benutzte, früher, als Sirius noch nicht bei uns wohnte und mit einem viel besserem auftauchte. Lächeln meinte ich natürlich.

„Mom?" Keinesfalls hatte sie meine verzweifelte Suche nach einer gewissen Schulsprecherin nicht bemerkt. „Ach James." Wieso nahm ihre Stimme einen so endgültigen Ton an? So einen, du wirst nie aus deinen Fehlern lernen und erwachsen werden, so dass ich endlich Enkelkinder verwöhnen kann. Oder ich interpretierte zu viel hinein. War durchaus möglich, an einem Tag wie diesem. Ich zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, und hoffte zutiefst, dass sie nicht auf immer dort bleiben würde. Man konnte nie wissen. Und nein, Anatomie wird in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt.

„Pass auf dich auf. Und auf Sirius." Das allerdings, herzallerliebste Mutter, war eine Lebensaufgabe. Einer, der ich nicht gewachsen war. Ich wusste, warum ich mich schon zu Hause von Mom verabschieden wollte. A) ich hasste Abschiede. B) sie hasste Abschiede und C) diese Ansprache wäre viel leichter zu ertragen gewesen. Oder leichter vermeidbar. Hoffentlich bekam Sirius das selbe zu hören.

Wo war dieser Hund – welch Wortwitz, haha(Sarkasmus!!) – nur wieder abgeblieben? Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er wo immer er auch herumstromerte auf die andere Hälfte der Marauder stieß.

„... schickt mir keine Aufträge, euch irgendetwas zu kaufen. Sorgt dafür, dass Albus deinen Vater nicht wieder im Ministerium stören muss", als hätte ihn das wirklich gestört. Und Albus fand es auch witzig. Ehrlich, er hat sogar gelacht, nicht nur wie sonst immer geschmunzelt. Außerdem gratulierte er Dad zu unserer Leistung. Und ich vermutete, Mom wusste das auch, und wusste auch, dass ich wusste was sie wusste, was ich wusste, was, ich bin drausgekommen, aber es wurde glaube ich klar, dass jeder wusste, was jeder wusste, und wir alle es nur nicht laut aussprachen, „Und schreibt uns. Nebo, dieses arme Tier bekommt doch von dir nicht das zu fressen, was er zu Hause gewöhnt ist." Klar, Mutter. Ich überwand den Drang zu salutieren, und umarmte sie stattdessen, wissend, dass sie das viel glücklicher machte.

„Lils!"

Lils! Wie konnten diese – teuflisch war doch wirklich schon eine Untertreibung – ihren lieblichen Namen so verunstalten? Es wird mir auf immer und ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Ehlich. Dabei war doch Lily so schön! Irgendwann würde ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihnen reden. Aber jetzt war ich leider noch nicht befugt dazu. Und wenn sie weiter ihre Krallen so in Lily haben würden, würde sich daran auch innerhalb eines verlängerten Zaubererlebens nichts ändern. Aber ich glaube auch noch an dieses Wesen, dass die Menschen Christkind nennen(wiedereinmal, Muggelkundewissen).

Ähm, zurück zum eigentlichen Geschehen, welches wie üblich außerhalb meiner Gedanken stattfand(wäre ja auch für alle anderen ziemlich langweilig, oder?). Mein weiblicher Gegenpart jedenfalls schrie laut. Offensichtlich war sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen worden. Ob ihre auch so verworren waren wie meine? Wäre interessant das einmal auszuforschen. Ein neuer Auftrag für die Marauder. Erkundung von Lily Evans' Gedanken. Nein - wartet. Ich glaube daran sind wir schon die letzten sechs Jahre gescheitert, also glaube ich kaum, dass sich jetzt noch etwas daran ändern wird. Mal sehen. Ich lasse alles auf mich zukommen. Ich habe meine innere Ruhe gefunden.

Oder auch nicht. Stempelt mich doch nicht wieder gleich als Lügner ab! Merlin. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass ich nicht ruhig bleiben kann.

Ich, sah wie der Wind mit ihrem dunkelroten, lockigen Haar spielte. Immer wieder wehten ihr neckisch etliche Strähnen ihrer langen Haarpracht ins Gesicht. Hartnäckig strich sie sie aufs neue hinter ihr Ohr. Doch kaum gebändigt, wurden sie wieder hochgewirbelt. Wie die Blätter, wenn sie im Herbst fallen, und vom Wind fort getragen werden. Fort, in unbekannte Gefilde, ferne Länder und fremde Sphären.

Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie ihren Blick über den Hogwarts Express gleiten ließ. Das Geschnatter der Mitschüler, nervöse, besorgt umherwuselnde Eltern, die tränenreichen Abschiede

Arg. Bitte kann mir jemand jedes Mal wenn heute meine Gedanken noch einmal so abdriften einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf geben? Irgendjemand? Gut. Danke. Ihr wisst gar nicht welchen Gefallen ihr mir damit tut.

Danke, liebste Mutter. Konnte sie Gedanken lesen?

„Nun geh schon. Du hast dich wie es sich gehört von mir verabschiedet, und jetzt ist Sirius an der Reihe."

Sirius, wo kam der denn wieder her? Bei Marinella, ich verpasste wirklich mehr, als gut für mich war. Und hier hielt ich mich immer für jemanden, dem nichts entging. Ha. Dass ich nicht lache.

Zumindest hatte er Moony und Wormtail gefunden. Die beiden quasselten irgendetwas über Kameraeinstellungen. Offensichtlich hatte Wormtail ein neues Objektiv bekommen. Schön für ihn, ich wollte jetzt eigentlich näher zu Lily.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Menge – und da war keine Lily zu sehen. In Gedanken überschlug ich die Minuten, bis ich sie wiedersah, immerhin musste, ebenso wie ich mich von den Maraudern loseisen musste, sie sich von den Teuflischen losreißen, um was wusste ich auch immer mit den Vertrauensschülern zu besprechen, und spätestens dort trafen wir uns. In – bedenke man die Zeit der Trennung, der wir bis jetzt ausgesetzt gewesen waren – verschwindend geringen 6,37 Minuten.

Oder auch genau 5 Sekunden. Ja, richtig. Ich hatte sie wieder erspäht. Von den Teuflischen losgerissen, ging sie schnurstracks auf mich zu. Yeehaw! Und gerade als sie in Hörweite war, hörte ich Sirius hinter mir sagen: „Und du bist dir, wirklich sicher, Joanne, dass du nicht noch schnell eine Wette loswerden willst?"

Ächtet den Köter!

Kommt euch das auch schon so abgedroschen vor? Vielleicht sollte ich es endlich einmal in die Tat umsetzen.

„Sirius", versuchte meine Mutter, diese herzensgute Frau, noch meinen Kopf zu retten, aber mein Freund war nicht mehr zu retten. „Du glaubst doch, dass James sie eines Tages rumkriegt und uns alle von seiner Schmachterei erlöst, oder?" Ich war tot. Er war tot. Wir würden beide tot sein.

„Wir sollten besser zu den Vertrauensschülern gehen. Sie warten sicher schon", versuchte ich uns, Kläglicherweise, aus der Situation zu befreien. Man unterschätze nie die Zielstrebigkeit einer Lily Evans. Wenn sie etwas erfahren wollte, würde sie es auch erfahren. Und dabei würde sie in diesem Fall nicht scheuen, über Leichen zu gehen. Nicht, wenn Sirius und ich es waren. Vielleicht noch Remus und Peter.

„Denkt ja nicht du würdest mich so ablenken können! Ich werde mit deinem Freund wohl noch ein Hünchen rupfen müssen!", knurrte Lily, während sie festen Schrittes an mir vorbeimarschierte, und die Umstehenden selbst ohne ihren tödlichen Blick sehen zu können vorsichtshalber zurückwichen.

„Black!!" Mutter lachte vergnügt, wahrscheinlich erfreut das sagenumwobene, vielerwähnte Temperament der Lily Evans in Aktion zu erleben. Tja, wenn ich nicht auch ein Grund ihrer Erzürnung wäre, würde ich mich vielleicht auch zurücklehnen, und dieses Spektakel genießen.

„Was?", rief Sirius und blickte erschrocken zu der neu ernannten Schulsprecherin. „Was – fällt – dir – ein!" Mit jedem Wort kam sie einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. „Was fällt mir ein?", fragte Sirius und versuchte sich hinter meiner Mom zu verstecken, die nur grinsend stehen blieb, wohlwissend, dass Sirius endlich die Leviten gelesen wurden und er sie ohnehin um zwei Köpfe überragte, und hinter ihr sich zu verstecken unmöglich war.

„Was ich meine?! Du fragst mich was ich meine? Wie kannst du nur du widerwärtiges Stück Zauberer!" Ja, jetzt wurde es interessant. Noch eine bis zwei sinnlose Gegenfragen, und es würde schmutzige Muggelschimpfwörter fallen. Ja, ich kannte das schon aus Erfahrung, ich gab es zu.

„Woher weißt du...?" Fehler, Sirius, böser Fehler. Mom schüttelte den Kopf, Peter und Remus grinsten, wobei sie es wenigstens noch versuchten zu verstecken. Wie gesagt, versuchten.

„Ich habe gerade mein Todesurteil unterschrieben, oder?", flüsterte Sirius meine Mutter kleinlaut zu, und brachte sie zum Lachen. Schön, dass sie auch Sirius Tod noch lustig fand. Offensichtlich dachte sie, wir würden übertreiben wenn wir von Lilys Blutdurst sprachen. Mutter, du seiest hiermit eines besseren belehrt.

„Könnt ihr bitte eure Schlammschlacht einstellen?", bat Remus. Da hatte wohl jemand genug von Streitereien mit Lily. Auch wenn es dieses mal nicht mich betraf. Yeah me.

„Sirius, du wusstest von Anfang an, dass sie es irgendwie erfahren würde." Der Angesprochene schien nachzudenken. Mom stimmte ihm zu: „Du hast Recht, wie immer." Danke, danke. Ich fühlte mich gerade wirklich geliebt. Aber Sirius dürfte es genauso ergehen. Und der würde zusätzlich noch von einer wütenden Schulsprecherin angefunkelt.

„Also, verrätst du mir wer auf deine Wetten einsteigt?", wollte Lily an den Grund für ihr Ärgernis gewandt wissen. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich mit der Tatsache abgefunden. Sie war zwar schnell auf 180, kam dafür aber dementsprechend schnell wieder herunter. Sirius schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid. Geschäftsgeheimnis. Aber du würdest dich wundern wer mitwettet." Lily schien enttäuscht und sah von Remus, zu mir, von mir zu Peter und von Peter zu meiner Mutter.

„Sieh nicht mich an, Kind, ich habe nichts damit zu tun, dass Sirius eine zu große Klappe hat, James nicht weiß, wann er sie halten soll, Peter nichts dagegen unternimmt und Remus nicht auf beide aufpassen kann." Das aus dem Mund meiner Mutter. Danke dir. (Aber es war erschreckend wie recht sie hatte.)

„Ihr solltet langsam einsteigen, außer ihr wollt euer letztes Jahr verpassen. Marauder, passt aufeinander auf. Sirius, sorg dafür, dass James uns schreibt, Peter halte die besten Streiche auf Fotos fest, Jonathan und ich wollen nicht ausgeschlossen werden, und Remus, lass die beiden Rabauken nicht immer abschreiben."

Dieses Mal konnten Sirius noch ich den Drang zu salutieren unterdrücken, und kurz bevor wir nach einer letzten kurzen Umarmung außer Hörweite waren, rief Mom noch: „Lily, wenn er dir Ärger macht, schnappt dir Nebo und schreib mir!"

Sie fiel mir in den Rücken. Sie fiel mir so in den Rücken.

„Danke Mrs. Potter, das werde ich vielleicht tun!"

Sie fielen mir **alle** so in den Rücken. Diese Verräter

**Kapitel 15 Ende**

So, lang hat's gedauert, aber es ist endlich fertig. Kapitel 15. Ich hoffe ihr habt noch nicht ganz den Faden verloren.

Dann noch zwei kleine Bemerkungen am Rande: Ich habe mit dem Oneshot ‚Sieh mir in die Augen' am FF-Wettbewerb auf teilgenommen und den 2. Rang erreicht. Die Story ist auch hier im Archiv zu finden, vielleicht spricht es euch ja, ich hätte da noch mehrer Ideen zu Fortsetzungen.

Numero Duo: Ich schreibe an einer AU- Story in der Harrys Eltern überleben, hätte vielleicht jemand Interesse, das erste Kapitel einmal Probe zu lesen? Damit ich weiß, ob es überhaupt was taugt?

Lg Nirvanya


	17. 16 Ablenkungsmanöver

**Kapitel 16  
****Ablenkungsmanöver ODER Nebukadnezar**

Mutter, was tust du mir an?

Ehrlich, die beiden trafen sich zum ersten Mal, und schon gründeten sie eine gemeinsame Front gegen mich. Und Sirius. Und die Marauder vielleicht im speziellen. Aber vor allem gegen mich.

Sie kannten sich noch nicht einmal! Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn! Ich meine, Mom wusste zwar einiges über Lily, aber persönlich kennen gelernt hatten die beiden sich vorher noch nie. Das war alles nur Sirius' Schuld! (Wie immer eben.) Und er hatte es geschafft unterzutauchen, nachdem wir in den Hogwartsexpress eingestiegen waren! Dieses Aas. Jetzt konnte ich Lilys Wut einmal mehr alleine ausbaden. Dafür würde er büßen. Und wenn es das letzte war, was ich tun würde. Ehrlich. Bester Freund hin oder her.

„Lily, denkst du nicht wir sollten zu den Vertrauensschülern gehen?" Ok, zugegeben, vorhin hatte das auch schon nicht funktioniert, aber hey, vielleicht jetzt?

„Lernst du eigentlich aus deinen Fehlern?" Huch. Das war aber jetzt doch etwas gemein, oder? „Ja?" Diese Frau konnte einen wirklich einschüchtern. Ehrlich. Aber sie lachte dieses Mal. Komisch. Normalerweise brachte ich das nicht zustande. Zugegeben, nach diesen Ferien konnte man fast nichts mehr als normal zwischen uns bezeichnen.

„Wie sonst könnte man es erklären, dass du das selbe Ablenkungsmanöver benutzt, wie schon vorhin, und es schon wieder nicht funktionier?" Ja, sie hatte da einen Punkt. Einen ziemlich wichtigen. Sie sah offensichtlich, dass ich meinen Fehler zumindest bemerkt hatte. „Also, willst du es noch einmal versuchen, oder willst du sofort darüber reden, warum ich nichts davon wusste, dass hinter meinem Rücken wetten laufen, wann wir endlich zusammenkommen?"

Ehrlich gesagt? Ersteres wäre mir lieber. Wobei auch Letzteres durchaus seine Reize hätte. Damit wüsste ich wenigstens, wo ich stände. Aber ich würde die Karte der Marauder darauf verwetten, dass sie sich nicht auf dieses Gespräch einlassen würde.

„Wobei ich wirklich hinzufügen muss, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit dieses Ereignisses weit unter 0 Prozent liegt." Unter Null Prozent? Wie geht das? Gibt es einen negativen Prozentsatz? Das alles und mehr, wenn es wieder heißt, was redet Lily Evans da eigentlich. Und was denkt James Potter. Jedenfalls, ihr Kommentar traf mich nicht einmal mehr annähernd so hart, wie er es vor vielleicht noch vier Wochen getan hätte. Denn jetzt wusste ich, dass ich ihr zumindest nicht mehr komplett egal war. Und wenn ich auch nur einen (positiven, natürlich) Prozentpunkt über egal war, dann war ich damit schon fast zufrieden.

Aber um zurück auf meine Ablenkungstaktik zu kommen, sagte ich: „Bist du dir da sicher, _Lily?" _Oh ja, benutze ihren Vornamen und bringe sie komplett durcheinander. Ich meine, abgesehen von den Briefen hatten wir und doch noch nicht wirklich oft mit Vornamen angeredet. Denke ich. Abgesehen von unserem kleinen aufeinandertreffen in Hogsmeade. Ansonsten vielleicht in der ersten Klasse. Aber in der ersten Klasse hatten die Teuflischen sie auch noch nicht dermaßen gegen mich aufgehetzt. Vielleicht ein bisschen, aber noch weit nicht so sehr.

„Potter?" Nein, tat definitiv nicht mehr so weh. Aber als angenehm würde ich das auch nicht gerade bezeichnen. Nein.

„Ich glaube ich hatte da die letzten Wochen einen ganz anderen Eindruck." Irgendwie begab ich mich damit etwas auf Glatteis. Jep, ihr Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte mir meinen Verdacht. Und da Angriff immer die beste Verteidigung war, zumindest soweit ich wusste, ich ließ mich da gerne eines besseren belehren, setzte ich noch hinzu: „Ich hatte den Eindruck, du freust dich über unsere Korrespondenz via Nebo." Noch hochgestochener hätte ich das dann vielleicht doch noch formulieren können. Das nächste Mal dann. Jetzt musste ich mich ganz auf Lilys Reaktion konzentrieren. Immerhin war das das Wichtigste.

„Wir sollten zu den Vertrauensschülern." Und mir sagte sie, dass ich damit keine Chance auf Ablenkung hatte? Wen wollte sie hier veralbern? Aber, Gentleman wie ich war, solange man nicht Sirius oder die Teuflischen fragten, die dies sicher verneinen würden, ließ ich sie gewähren. Fürs Erste. Immerhin musste ich auch an die mir übertragenen Pflichten denken.

„Warte", wow, sie sah im Moment noch unsicherer aus, aber nur bis ich meinen Satz vollendete, „was sollen wir ihnen sagen? Ich meine, ich war noch nie bei einer dieser Sitzungen dabei, und ehrlich gesagt war ich nie interessiert genug, um Remus danach zu fragen." Und ich konnte an ihrer Nasenspitze ablesen, dass sie glaubte, mein Trick hätte bei mir funktioniert. Hach, Anfängerin. Lily, Lily, du hast noch so viel zu lernen. Aber ich glaube darüber sollten wir an einem späteren Zeitpunkt reden.

Sie hatte sich wieder gesammelt. Gut für mich. Mehr oder weniger, denn das hieß, dass ich jetzt wirklich arbeiten musste. Und ich glaubte, ein leises, und wenn ich sage leise, dann meine ich wirklich leise, gemurmeltes: „Wieso hat Dumbledore ihn ausgesucht?" zu hören. Eine Frage die ich mir auch des öfteren gestellt hatte. Aber er hatte es nun einmal getan, und wir sollten doch wirklich nach Vorne, und nicht nach Hinten schauen, oder?

„Im Prinzip müssen wir nur den Neulingen alles wichtige erklären. Angefangen von ihren Aufgaben bis hin zu ihren Boni als Vertrauensschüler." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was wir ihnen erzählen würden, ich meine, ich wusste vom Bad und so, aber was waren ihre Pflichten? Und Lily wusste das offensichtlich. „Keine Sorge, ich denke dieser Part ist für mich vorgesehen. Jetzt lass uns gehen, James." Wuhu. Ich war wieder James. Welche Freude! Ausnahmsweise nicht sarkastisch zu verstehen.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt gehen, oder? Wer weiß was diese verrückten ohne uns anstellen!" Lily schmunzelte nur. Ha! Ich hatte sie zum Schmunzeln gebracht. Ich war wirklich stolz auf mich. Mein Tagesziel war erreicht. Konnte ich von meiner Liste abhacken. Nummer zwei des Tages: Diese vermaledeite Sitzung oder wie auch immer man diese Versammlung der angeblich vernünftigsten Schüler nennen wollte.

Letztendlich hatte es sich als gar nicht so schlimm herausgestellt. Ich meine, es war klar, dass ich einige davon nicht mochte, ich möchte dabei nur auf die Slytherins verweisen, aber eigentlich war es erträglich. Durch Lilys Beisein sogar mehr als das. Sagen wir es so: Ich könnte mich durchaus daran gewöhnen.

Leider konnte ich aber weniger Zeit als erwartet mit den Maraudern verbringen. Warum mussten einige dieser Viertklässler auch einen lautstarken Streit miteinander anfangen? Lange Geschichte, kurzer Sinn: Ich verbrachte fast die gesamte Zugfahrt damit, diesen Haufen Wilder zu beaufsichtigen. Danke auch. Albus, such dir jemand anderen für diese Aufgabe. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich weniger Zeit mit Lily verbringe, als ich eigentlich angenommen hatte.

Jedenfalls war ich froh, als ich endlich im Schloss war, ohne weitere Zwischenfälle mit übermütigen Halbwüchsigen, und mit Peter, Remus und Sirius am Gryffindortisch saß. Und wisst ihr was? Lily saß mir gegenüber. Hatte irgendetwas geschwafelt von wegen, wenn die Schulsprecher schon aus dem selben Haus kommen, sollten sie wenigstens gesittet genug sein, um nebeneinander zu sitzen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich im siebten Himmel schwebte, während die Teuflischen, die leider nun auch in unmittelbarer Nähe zu uns saßen, meiner Meinung nach uns nur deshalb noch nichts angetan hatten, weil sie nicht wussten, ob sie zuerst Lily oder mich dafür umbringen sollten, dass sie mit uns zu Abend essen mussten. Mein Leben war jedenfalls noch außer Gefahr. Hoffentlich.

Langer Rede wirklich kurzer Sinn: Ich saß neben Lily Evans. _Endlich. _Und ich hatte sie weder dazu überreden, verhexen noch erpressen oder sonst irgendetwas müssen. Sie tat es aus eigenen Stücken. Ha! Ihr Zweifler, hier werdet ihr eines besseren belehrt!

Mittlerweile hatten sich auch alle anderen an ihren jeweiligen Haustisch begeben, und unsere Neuzugänge kamen hinter Gonni in die Halle gewuselt. Und ich meine wirklich gewuselt. Es wimmelte da nur so von kleinen elfjährigen, oder wie alt man zur Zeit der Einschulung auch immer war. Ehrlich, waren wir auch so schmächtig gewesen?

„Sind vernünftige dabei?" Wormtail teilte anscheinend meine Bedenken. Zu Recht wenn ich behaupten darf. Dabei sollten eben jene angehenden Erstklässer das Erbe der Marauder übernehmen. Kein Wunder, dass wir alle etwas zweifelnde Gesichter zogen.

„Nicht wirklich. Einige sind passabel, aber der Rest? Ich weiß nicht wie wir heuer den Hauspokal gewinnen sollen." Ich auch nicht, Remus, ich auch nicht. Aber aus Ehrfurcht vor dem Lied des sprechenden Hutes hütete ich mich davor, das laut zu sagen. Oder auch um Lily nicht zu verärgern. Immerhin musste ich ihre Toleranzgrenzen erst neu austesten. Merlin, das könnte gefährlich werden. Für die Marauder, mich und vielleicht auch für Lily. Aber ich würde mein Bestes versuchen um Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr versuchen, nicht alle mühsam erarbeiteten Punkte wieder zu verlieren." Oh ja. Das war klar. Jetzt mischte sich auch Lily in die Diskussion ein. War auch klar eigentlich auf welche Seite sie sich schlagen würde, als Schulsprecherin und so. Moment. Vielleicht war ich auch auf der falschen Seite? Ehrlich, mittlerweile machte das ganze Schulsprecherdasein überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr. Und wir waren erst den ersten Tag in der Schule. Aber Lily war noch nicht fertig. „Ihr seid auch keine große Hilfe."

Also, das stimmt ja jetzt nicht so ganz! „Du meinst also, herzallerliebstes Lilylein, dass 20 Punkte, natürlich nur grob geschätzt, pro Nase, ergo 40 Punkte während jeder Verwandlungsstunde nicht reicht?" Gut so, Sirius, klär sie auf. Auch wenn deine Daten etwas veraltet sind. Wer weiß wie es dieses Jahr aussehen würde. Vielleicht hatten wir unseren Vorsprung bereits eingebüßt? Wir würden sehen. Lily ließ das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen.

„Wenn ihr sie nicht am selben Tag mit 20 ihrer Kollegen verlieren würdet." Wow. Das ging mir zu schnell. Kopfrechnen war eindeutig nicht meine Stärke. Ganz langsam. 40 Punkte. Mit 20 von ihren Kollegen… ergo 60 Punkte. Also wirklich! 60 Punkte verloren wir nun wirklich nicht jeden Tag! Was hielt sie nur von uns? (Ok, wir bekamen auch nicht jeden Tag 40, aber hier ging es ums Prinzip!) Bevor ich unser Ansehen jedoch ins rechte Licht rücken konnte, hatte Sirius seine Klappe schon wieder offen.

„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass unsere Streiche uns auch Punkte bringen?" Arg. Padfoot, falsches Argument! Ich rammte ihm meinen Ellbogen in die Rippen, auch wenn mich Lily dafür ziemlich zweifelnd beäugte. Irgendjemand musste diesen Köter doch stoppen! Offensichtlich hatte er wirklich vergessen, dass Albus uns eingebläut hatte, nicht damit zu prahlen. Wir wären auch so schon arrogant genug. Zugegeben, er hatte das nicht exakt so gesagt, aber wir hatten den Wink mit dem Betonpfeiler zu deuten gewusst.

„Ja, Dumbledore prämiert die besten." Ich hätte Peter schlagen sollen. Aber er saß mir leider gegenüber. Also begnügte ich mit einem Tritt gegen das Schienbein, was mir wiederum einen bösen Blick von Remus einbrachte. Hatten sie denn alle unsere Abmachung vergessen?

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst." Den bedröpelten Gesichter der anderen zu folge, waren sie auf ihren Fauxpas aufmerksam geworden. Merlin, und da dachten alle, Remus bedenke immer alles. Eben nicht. Nur so nebenbei.

„Können diese Augen lügen?" Sirius, Sirius. Ich hatte es schon auf die harte Tour erfahren müssen. Ehrlich. So einfach ließ sich diese Frau nicht ablenken, also gib es auf! Oder, wenn du es schaffst, gib mir Nachhilfe.

„Will ich das wissen?"

Das war so was von nicht möglich! Erst hatte sich meine Mutter mit ihr verbündet, und jetzt scherzte sie mit meinem besten Freund? So was von nicht möglich. Das Leben ist ein einziger kosmischer Scherz, ehrlich.

„Lils!" Danke. Dieses eine Mal, und wirklich nur ein einziges Mal, war ich dankbar, dass die Teuflischen weniger Mary es gar nicht gerne sahen, wenn Lily sich mit uns unterhielt. Oder sogar scherzte. Merlin bewahre uns alle vor ihrer Rache. Ehrlich, wenn ich euch sage, dass sie uns Marauder in nichts nachstehen, wenn sie sich an jemandem rächen wollen, dann ist das nicht gelogen!

Jedenfalls haben sie unser spielerisches (mehr oder weniger zumindest) hin und her unterbrochen. Danke auch dafür! Jetzt sahen wir gelangweilt – Sirius und ich etwas mehr, Remus und Peter etwas weniger – zu, wie diese kleinen Knirpse vom sprechenden Hut sortiert wurden. Für die Protagonisten da oben war es ziemlich aufregend, aber ich empfand es von Jahr zu Jahr als weniger interessant. Und endlich, was mit ‚Bredfort Bronty' begonnen hatte, endete mit ‚Zuchry Elias' und das Essen erschien. Komisch wie still es dann immer wurde. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Es gab durchaus noch Schüler, die den Lärmpegel hoben. So wie die Teuflischen, beispielsweise, und normalerweise waren auch ich und Sirius(ich weiß, der Esel nennt sich selbst zuerst) daran beteiligt, aber heute war mir einfach nicht danach. Ich war froh, wenn ich endlich in mein Bett konnte. Nachdem ich noch ein Stück Pudding als Nachtisch verschlungen hatte, und mit den restlichen Marauder den Weg zum Gryffindorturm antreten wollte, hielt mich Lily noch einmal zurück. Ok, wenn es jemand anderer gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich sauer gewesen, aber hey, jeder wusste, dass ich eine Schwäche für die rothaarige Hexe hatte.

„Die Vertrauensschüler wissen Bescheid?" Wer? Was? Wo? Ich hatte doch eindeutig zu viel gegessen. Konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Nicht auf die einfachsten Fragen. Ein Wunder, wenn ich es überhaupt noch schaffen würde, aufzustehen.

„Ich hoffe doch." Hoffte ich wirklich. Wovon sollten sie Bescheid wissen? James, streng deine grauen Zellen nur etwas mehr an! So schwer kann das doch nicht sein, oder? Irgendetwas war mir in Erinnerung…. Passwörter. Jep, ich glaube das war es! Mehr oder weniger. Wir würden sehen. Sonst würde eben ich den Kopf hinhalten.

Remus lachte leise, und steckte damit Peter an. Sirius sah die beiden verwirrt an, und die Teuflischen – nun, sie wurden ihrem Namen gerecht. Funkelten was das Zeug hielt. Ja, liebe Damen, wir verabscheuten euch auch. Danke, dass wir das wiedereinmal geklärt haben.

Ich stand auf und sagte: „Wenn was schief gehen sollte, dann möge Gott meinen ersten Sohn schützen." Sie lachte, und ich war mir sicher, dass sie den Wink nie verstehen würde.

„Was?" Ha, was habe ich euch gesagt? (Aber, um ihretwillen sei gesagt, dass auch alle anderen, die in unserer Nähe saßen mehr als bedröpelt aus der Wäsche sahen.) Hatte sie sich den gar nicht damit auseinander gesetzt? Dafür, dass sie so großes Interesse gezeigt hatte, wusste sie erstaunlich wenig. Also auf ein weiteres.

„Wir könnten auch Champagner trinken gehen?" Innerlich lachte ich selbst darüber. Aber hey, wie sollte ich es ihr sonst erklären?

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Sie klang dabei wieder so wie all die Jahre zuvor. Böse, gemein, und absolut nicht an mir interessiert. Lily, das war schon einmal besser!

„Oder uns über babylonische Könige unterhalten." Ja, ich wusste wie lächerlich es schon klang, aber was konnte ich dafür, wenn sie sauer war, dass ich Sirius von unserer Briefschreiberei erzählt hatte, konnte ich ihr jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich schreiben würde. Nicht neben Remus und Peter, und schon gar nicht, wenn Amanda, Emma, Raffaela und Mary auch da waren und ihre Lauscher spitzten.

„Nebo." Danke, Peter. Wenn Lily es schon nicht alleine verstand, dass ich Nebo so bald es ging zu ihr schicken würde, dann musste eben Wormtail nachhelfen. Keine Ahnung, ob ich noch so eine verschlüsselte Botschaft zusammengebracht hätte. Ok, jetzt lag es in ihrer Hand, etwas mit den vereinten Hinweisen anzufangen. Ich hörte schon mein Bett lautstark nach mir rufen.

Habe die Ehre. Als wir hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwanden, flüsterte Sirius: „Und du glaubst wirklich, dass das nicht alle etwas misstrauisch gemacht hat?" Nein, woher denn auch. Padfoot, nun wirklich.

**Kapitel 16 Ende**

Ja, selbst ich staune, wie schnell es dieses Mal gegangen ist.


	18. 17 Ein kosmischer Scherz

**Kapitel 17  
****Ein kosmischer Scherz ODER Das wohl freundlichste Kompliment der Welt**

Was soll ich sagen? Ich war gereizt. Ehrlich. Gestern hatte ich einen Gryffindorerstklässler zu Tode erschreckt. Nur weil er nicht zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer gefunden hat. Ich glaube er hatte Glück, dass Sirius mich zurückhielt, bevor ich ihm an die Gurgel gehen konnte. Und warum war meine Laune, wie Peter es ausdrückte ‚unter aller Sau'?

Man möchte doch meinen, dass jetzt, wo wie alle wieder in Hogwarts vereint waren, ich Lily öfter sah, und öfter mit ihr Kontakt hatte. Denkste. Ich wünschte mir die Ferien wieder zurück. Ich sah sie zwar jetzt öfter(ließ sich auch wenn ich es wollen würde schwer vermeiden), aber ich hatte keine zehn Wörter mit ihr gewechselt. Weder in Person noch auf Papier. Und langsam fing es an, meine Nerven zu strapazieren.

Jemand berührte mich leicht an der Schulter, und ich schwor, ich würde diesen jemand umbringen. „Kann man nicht einmal in Ruhe gelassen werden?" Wow. Ich war selbst überrascht, wie laut ich letztendlich geworden war. Hatte ich nicht eingeplant, aber mal ehrlich, wer plante schon, jemanden anzuschreien. Wobei was mich betrifft diese Jemandin zu meinem wunschlosen Unglück Lily war.

Wie konnte es auch anders sein. Wo war das nächste offene Fenster aus dem ich mich stürzen konnte, bitte?

Ehrlich. Das ganze war ein kosmischer Scherz. Kein komischer. Ein kosmischer. Da sah ich Lily nie! Nie! Echt nie! Und wann kam sie? Wenn ich gerade das Stimmungstief der Stimmungstiefs hatte. Merlin, schau herab auf mich, und befreie mich aus meinem Elend. Ich meine, was habe ich denn verbrochen?

Zu meiner Erschütterung lachte Lily. Sie lachte. Sie hatte gerade einem Drachen in meiner Gestalt entgegengesehen und lachte? Sie war echt verdreht. Oder lebensmüde. Kam darauf an, wie man es sah.

„Ich kann auch später wiederkommen, James." Bei Merlins ungebügelter Sonntagsunterhose, Potter, raff dich auf, und sei endlich wieder dein strahlendes Selbst! Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und fuchtelte etwas unbestimmt mit der Hand herum. Und Lily deutete dies richtig als ein Zeichen einfach weiterzureden. War sie ein Engel? Irgendwann musste ich sie das fragen, denn es konnte nicht anders sein, als dass der Himmel sie schickte um Gryffindor vor der Tatsache zu retten, bald keine Erstklässler mehr zu haben.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Jetzt, nachdem sich Lily in mehr oder weniger großem Sicherheitsabstand neben mich gesetzt hatte, verrauchte meine Wut über Merlin und die Welt. Zumindest fast. Schließlich war Lily keine Heilige. Nur vielleicht ein Engel. Das hatte ich aber noch nicht geklärt, und bis dahin, war ich zufrieden, so wie es war, wenn das bedeutete, dass ich wieder Kontakt mit ihr haben durfte. A pro pro. Wo waren die Teuflischen? Ein Grund meiner schlechten Laune. Konnten die denn nirgendwohin getrennt gehen? Selbst Sirius und ich gingen uns nach mehr als 72 Stunden in denen wir aneinander klebten auf die Nerven und brauchten Abstand.

Sie lächelte mich noch immer freundlich an, und ich warf meine Feder mehr oder weniger sanft neben das offene Tintenfass auf den Tisch vor uns. Da sie offensichtlich darauf wartete, dass ich zu reden begann, tat ich ihr den Gefallen. Warum auch nicht. Anders würden wir so und so nicht weiterkommen. „Also, wie kann ich dir helfen?" Wer sie geschickt hatte, fragte ich sie besser nicht. Ich hatte später noch immer die Chance Padfoot auszuquetschen. Und ich traute mich fast meinen Besen darauf wetten, dass er es war. Und ja, ich kann mich noch an Lilys Standpauke erinnern, dass wetten böse ist und so. Ok, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was sie gesagt hat, aber irgendetwas in diese Richtung dürfte dabei gewesen sein.

„Dumbledore schickt mich." Merlin sei Danke hab ich nicht wirklich gewettet. Ich würde meinen armen Besen fressen müssen. Noch einmal Glück gehabt. „Was wollte er denn?" Irgendwo in meinem Lily vernebelten Hirn, konnte ich mich noch daran erinnern, dass wir noch eine Besprechung mit ihm ausstehen hatten. Ach, wie toll waren nicht meine neuen Pflichten als Schulsprecher, ehrlich. Ich meine, nichts gegen Albus, ganz im Gegenteil, er war das Beste, was der Zaubererwelt passieren konnte, aber ich wollte nicht gemeinsam mit Lily zu ihm. Mit den Maraudern ja. Lily? Definitiv nein. Dazu wusste Albus zu viel von mir. Er kannte mich quasi, seit ich Windeln trug. Und er hatte nicht mit Anekdoten gespart, als die Marauder das erste Mal bei ihm auftanzen durften. Das wollte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht noch einmal erleben.

„Was wollte er denn?" Adieu miesepetrige Stimmung, hallo Angst vor einem gemeinsamen Treffen. Nein, ich war nicht verrückt. Glaube ich. Hört ihr auch diese Stimmen? Neun davon sagen mir, ich soll die Klappe halten, die zehnte summt die Kennmelodie von Zauberer unterwegs. Sie hielt mir einen Brief entgegen. Irgendwie konnte man sehen, dass es Briefe waren, die unsere Beziehung bestimmten. Hoffentlich würde das nicht immer so sein.

_Sehr geehrtes Schulsprecherpaar, _las ich laut vor. Egal wer es hörte. Nicht das das relevant wäre, hatte ich doch mit meiner prächtigen Laune alle vertrieben. Yeah me, und das nur so nebenbei.

Noch einmal herzliche Gratulation zu eurer Ernennung zu Hogwarts' Schulsprecherpaar. Ruht euch nicht auf euren bisherigen Leistungen aus, denn es kommen dunkle Zeiten auf uns zu. Ich erwarte euch in voller Frische nächsten Samstag um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro. James sollte den Weg kennen.

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ich stoppte. „Du hast noch was vergessen." Danke Lily, ich hätte schon noch weitergelesen.

P.S. Ich mag Lakritzschnecken. Ich vermisse bestimmte Freuden, die meinen Schultag erheitern.

Ehrlich, was konnte ich anders, als zu grinsen? Ok, vielleicht Lily aufklären(was ihr schon wieder denkt!), was es mit dieser post scriptum Note auf sich hatte. Den so viel konnte ich auf Grund ihres abwartenden(nicht abwertenden!) Gesichtsausdruck schon sagen, als dass sie sich nicht wirklich damit auskannte. „Es ist das Passwort." Als hätte ein Marauder ein Passwort gebraucht. Noch dazu eines zu Dumbledores Büro. Die waren leichter zu erraten, als manch andere, so lange man wusste, auf was man zu achten hatte.

„Das Passwort?" Da war sie wieder, die zweifelnde Lily. Ich nickte nur und erntete ein gemurmeltes: „Er ist verrückt." Als ob ich was mit seinem Geisteszustand zu tun hatte. Außer sie hatte ich gemeint. Aber das glaubte ich fast nicht. „Das erklärt die Lakritzschnecken, aber was ist mit seinen gewissen Freuden?" Ich kicherte. Ja, und ich schämte mich auch schon dafür, aber was konnte ich denn dafür? Sehr viel, ich weiß, ich weiß.

Aber wie viel davon sollte ich Lily verraten? Und damit den Teuflischen, wie es sich per se versteht. Egal. Sie war jetzt mein Partner. Als Schulsprecher, versteht sich.

Noch einmal zurück auf mein Kichern. Normalerweise fand ich es schon verstörend, so ein Geräusch von mir selbst zu hören, aber wenn dann auch noch die einzig wahre Lily Evans darin einstimmte, ohne auch zu wissen warum, dann konnte das Weltende nur noch Minuten entfernt sein.

„Wieso kicherst du?" Potter, Potter, Potter. Konntest du nicht mit etwas Intelligenterem dienen? Offensichtlich nicht.

„Wieso kicherst **du**?" Lily aber auch nicht. Wen hatte Albus nur zu Schulsprechern gemacht.

„Ich habe dich zuerst gefragt!" Nein, ich gab nicht klein bei. Und ich war auch gar nicht kindisch. Ich doch nicht. Woher auch. Vielleicht von Padfoot. Vielleicht von Mom und Dad. Wer konnte das noch so genau sagen, wo ich doch schon so vielen bösen Einflüssen ausgesetzt war.

Aber Lily lachte weiter. Sogar noch herzhafter. Ich mochte ihr lachen. Hatte ich das schon einmal erwähnt? Wahrscheinlich schon das hundertste Mal, und ich langweilte euch damit schon zu Tode. Egal. Weiter im Text. Lily und ich saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin. Vor einem Jahr wäre das noch nicht ohne Tote möglich gewesen. Wenn ich es euch sage. Viel hatte sich verändert. Ich wurde alt. Und neigte daher noch mehr zu Abschweifungen, als zu der Zeit, als ich noch ein junger Hüpfer war. Oder wie die Muggel auch immer sagten.

„Ach Potter", autsch, das tat weh, aber ich vermutete fast, dass sie das nur als Scherz meinte, „es ist nur, ich hatte nicht geahnt, wie dämlich du lachen kannst. Oder kichern." Wo war das nächste Erdloch, bitte? Ich fand ihr lachen lieblich, und was bekam ich als Gegenleistung? Das wohl freundlichste Kompliment der Welt. Aber ich gab mich damit zu Frieden, denn hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich neben Lily saß, und wir uns noch kein Haar gekrümmt hatten?

„Nett, wirklich nett", grummelte ich verletzter, als ich es eigentlich war. Aber wenn ich schon die Chance hatte, warum sollte ich sie nicht nutzen? Immerhin wusste jeder, dass ein Mann nichts lieber tat, als über jedes kleine Wehwehchen zu jammern. „Nun sei nicht so zart besaitet", sagte Lily, und ich konnte ihren triezenden Unterton noch immer hören, „immerhin habe ich dich schon schlimmer beleidig. Wesentlich schlimmer." Da hatte die Gute doch tatsächlich wiedereinmal Recht.

Wenn ich vorher durch meine schlechte Laune sämtliche Leute vertrieben hatte, so blieben sie jetzt sicher fern, weil sie dem Waffenstillstand zwischen Lily und mir nicht trauten. Immerhin kannte so ziemlich jeder unsere bisherige gemeinsame Geschichte.

„Da hast du Recht."

„Es tut mir leid." Ehrlich, das sollte ich ihr glauben?

Ich spürte wie meine Augenbraue zweifelnd in die Höhe wanderte. Die machte sich immer wieder selbstständig! Aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck.

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung. Ich habe es genossen. Aber ich bin sicher, man kann von dir das Selbe behaupten." Ein Punkt an Evans. Merlin sei Dank hatte ich irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen. Ansonsten würde ich einer vernichtenden Niederlage entgegen sehen.

Ich ersparte mir – oder uns beiden eine Antwort auf diese mehr oder weniger ungestellte Frage. Ich musste sie in ihrem Glauben nicht auch noch unterstützen.

„Wo hast du die Lästigen drei heute gelassen?" Ich schnappte nach Luft. Und war mir im selben Augenblick sicher, dass ich aussah, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Aber, was hatte mich je daran gehindert, mich vor Lily zu blamieren. Wobei ich ihr eigentlich die selbe Frage stellen könnte. Nur waren es in ihrem Fall nicht die drei Lästigen, sondern die dreieinhalb Teuflischen. Seien wir doch einmal ehrlich. Was konnte Mary schließlich dafür, dass sie sich in schlechter Gesellschaft befand? Abgesehen von Lily natürlich.

Hoppla, Lily erwartete noch immer eine Antwort meinerseits. Aber, wenn sie sich öfter in meiner Nähe aufhalten würde wollen, würde sie sich an diese manchmal tranceartigen Zustände auf Grund verheerender Gedankenabschweifungen gewöhnen müssen. „Ich weiß es nicht?" Sie konnte die Frage sicher ohne Mühe heraushören. Tatsache war – „Das glaube ich dir nicht." Sie hatte Recht. Wie zumeist, und wahrscheinlich schon zehn Mal zu häufig erwähnt. Nun gut.

„Vielleicht will ich es dir nicht sagen?" Oh nein, nicht mit mir, Evans! Ich würde hart bleiben. Selbst wenn diese grünen Augen mich dermaßen bettelnd ansahen. Ich würde – schmelzen. Hätte ja auch nicht anders kommen können. Ehrlich. Ich musste dringend an meiner Standhaftigkeit gegenüber bettelnden Blicken arbeiten.

Ich fuchtelte nichtssagend mit meiner Hand herum. „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwo versteckt, vermutlich, an einem Streich tüftelnd." Und alleine dafür, dass ich das ausgeplaudert hatte, würden sie mich lynchen. Oder auch nicht. Mittlerweile wussten sie um meine Schwäche Lily gegenüber. Und ich glaube es war selbstverständlich, wie viele Streiche diesem Problem(aus der Sicht der Marauder) schon zum Opfer gefallen sind. Unzählige. Einige echt geniale. Aber es bestand noch die Chance diese zu recyceln. Früher oder später. „Oder verstecken sie sich vor dir?" Kann auch sein. „Und deiner schlechten Laune, die sich sogar schon zum blutigen Baron durchgesprochen hat?"

War ich ehrlich so schlimm? Kein Wunder, dass Sirius so schnell Reißaus genommen hat. Dabei spüren eher Peter und Remus meine Launen.

Was sollte auf solch eine Anschuldigung antworten?

„Schuldig. Denke ich." Sie lachte. Yeah me, Ziel des heutigen Tages erreicht. Wartete, das hatte ich vorher schon erledigt. Egal. Trotzdem nett.

„Bekomme ich einen deiner berüchtigten Wutausbrüche zu spüren, wenn ich dich frage welche Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen ist?"

Laus? Leber? Und wiedereinmal fragte ich mich, wovon die Gute da eigentlich sprach. Läuse hatten wir schon länger nicht mehr. Außer Sirius hatte sich wieder welche eingefangen.

Mein Blick sprach offensichtlich Bände. „Muggelsprichwort, Potter." Das erklärte fast alles.

„Lily!" Amanda. Was für eine Freude. Vorbei war diese schöne Zeit. Lily lächelte mich entschuldigend an, bevor sie unter kritischem Blick der Oberteuflischen aufstand, und sich zu ihnen gesellte. Ehrlich, ohne vermessen klingen zu wollen, selbst während meinen schlimmsten Launen würde ich mich alle mal Amanda vorziehen. Aber das nur nebenbei.

„Potter", was wollte Lily denn noch, und warum war ich wieder Potter, „man nehme Niemanden ohne Mortimer, aber mit Berta!"

Ich hätte niemals mit diesen Rätseln anfangen sollen. Dabei wollte ich ihr nur klar machen, dass ich ihr Nebo schicken würde. Aber sie...?

Niemand.

Nemo.

Nebo.

Sie konnte von Glück sprechen, dass ich einen derartig schnellen Verstand hatte. Ehrlich.

**Kapitel 17 Ende**

Ehrlich, freut euch an diesem Updaterhythmus, so lange er dauert. Ich verspreche nichts. Könnte außerdem sein, dass sich die Story etwas ins Düstere wandelt. Immerhin ist Voldemort unterwegs.


	19. 18 Potter, Potter

**Kapitel 18  
****Potter, Potter ODER Schlechte Nachrichten**

Nur um das sofort vorneweg klarzustellen: Ich war nicht verrückt! Aber wer kann es mir verdenken, dass ich sofort nach dem Lily mit den Teuflischen den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, die Treppe zu unserem Schlafraum hochgestürmt war, um in meinem Nachttisch nach dem Marauderspezialpergament zu suchen? Niemand? Gut. Ich bin echt erleichtert.

Also saß ich wieder am Schreibtisch und wusste nicht wie ich beginnen sollte.

_Lily?_

Das war das Einzige Wort, welches auf dem Pergament geschrieben stand. Und es blieb lange alleine. Ich hatte es schon fast aufgegeben. Ich meine, sie hätte sich mit ihren Andeutungen auch auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt beziehen können. Wer könnte das schon sagen? Außerdem hatte ich meine Andeutungen auch nicht eingehalten. Obwohl, konnte man Andeutungen überhaupt einhalten? Ich wusste es nicht, und es war mir ehrlich gesagt noch egaler als es ohnehin schon gewesen wäre, nachdem nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit des Wartens endlich eine Antwort unter ihrem Namen erschien.

_Ungeduldig, Potter?_

Keine Sorge, die Debatte darüber, wann sie mich warum wie nannte, hatten wir schon das ein oder andere Mal zu oft, ich würde es nicht noch einmal aus der Schublade hervorholen.

_Wie kommst du darauf?_

Wenn ich ihre Reaktion richtig einschätzen konnte, dann grinste sie hoffentlich, wenn sie meine Antwort las. Ich tat es jedenfalls, als ich schrieb. Aber ich meine, wer würde das nicht, wenn er mit Lily Evans schrieb? Und sie dabei noch keine Schimpfwörter benutzt hatte, wie ich nicht ganz ohne stolz hinzufügen möchte. Arg – Potter, konzentriere dich! Komisch, warum nannte ich mich in meinen Gedanken Potter? Ich glaube ich sollte mich einliefern lassen. Besser heute als morgen.

Ich weiß nicht.

Oder doch lieber morgen. Oder übermorgen.

Vielleicht weil ich nicht einmal Zeit hatte um Amanda loszuwerden, bevor du mich schon belagerst?

Puh. Das hieß zumindest Amanda war nicht ihm Raum. Nicht dass wir nicht einige Schutzmechanismen miteinbezogen hatten, aber ich war froh, dass die Oberteuflische nicht trotz allem im Raum war.

_Das tut mir jetzt aber leid._

Und um den Sarkasmus, der sich wie schon so oft zuvor hinter meinen Worten versteckte, Nachdruck zu verleihen, malte ich wieder einen dieser blöden Grinsegesichtern hinter meine Worte. Ehrlich, einmal damit angefangen, gibt es nichts, wie man damit wieder aufhören könnte.

Entschuldigung angenommen.

Hatte ich mich gerade entschuldigt? Es mag zwar sein, dass ich etwas neben mir stand, wann immer ich mit Lily in Berührung(nicht was ihr jetzt wieder denkt!) kam, aber so verpeilt, dass ich nicht mehr mitbekam, wann ich mich entschuldigte, war ich dann doch nicht. Dachte ich zumindest. Helft mir!

_Äh, gut?_

Mist, ich sollte mir langsam aber sicher wirklich abgewöhnen, alles was ich denke auch so weiterzugeben. Ok, nur die Eisbergspitze, aber das war manchmal auch noch genug, um manche Leute an meinem Verstand zweifeln zu lassen.

Potter, Potter.

Warum kam ich mir immer wenn sie mich so anredete(Ok, zugegeben, in diesem Fall anschrieb) so vor wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich daneben benommen hat? Ich war doch keine fünf mehr.(Auch wenn ich mich jetzt sicher öfter daneben benahm. Fragt einfach meine Mutter.)

_Was habe ich jetzt wieder verbrochen?_

Schließlich musste ich doch wissen, wie ich es vermeiden konnte, Potter genannt zu werden. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, vielleicht verband ich dieses (und ich hörte es förmlich vor meinem inneren Ohr) tadelnde wiederholen meines Nachnamens auch mit McGonnagals Zurechtweisungen. Das hörte sich meist genauso an. Natürlich nur, wenn wir nichts zu großes ausgefressen hatten. Ansonsten war das Ganze einige Dezibel lauter.

_Kannst du nicht einmal ernst bleiben?_

Wie kam sie jetzt darauf? Ergaben nur für mich ihre Gedankensprünge keinen Sinn mehr? Egal, antworten musste ich so und so. Das hieß, wenn ich weiter mit ihr schreiben wollte. Ansonsten wäre es wahrscheinlich egal gewesen.

_Äh, nein?_

Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie sie reagieren würde! Ehrlich, es war ein Kinderspiel(zumindest meistens, es gab da auch diese dunklen Momente) für mich, Remus', Peters und Sirius' Reaktionen vorauszusagen, aber bei Lily? Im Augenblick nada, zilch, niet.

_Wenigstens bist du ehrlich. _Schön, dass sie das auch so sah. Aber ehrlich, da kam noch mehr.

_Denke ich zumindest._

Dachte sie zumindest? Was sollte das den heißen? Ehrlich, ich kann noch viel öfter das Wort ehrlich benutzen, als ich es schon getan habe.

_Hey, ich war immer ehrlich._

Meistens, zumindest. Außer es war unausweichlich. Aber hey, wer würde dann nicht flunkern? Nur eine kleine Notlüge? Dafür würde mich fast niemand verhexen. Wie gesagt, fast. Einige würden mir da schon einfallen.

_Ach ja?_

Musste sie immer so misstrauisch sein? Mal ehrlich.

_Ja!_

Ich hoffte nur, dass sie meine Entschlossenheit aus diesem einen Wort lesen konnte. Aber so viel traute ich ihr dann schon noch zu.

_Beweise es!_

Ich schluckte hart. Musste sie mir immer mit so etwas kommen? Konnte sie nicht einmal sagen, ja James, du hast Recht, ich glaube dir? Nein, konnte sie nicht. Typisch Frau. Vielleicht war sie doch eine der Teuflischen. Aber Sirius gegenüber sollte ich das besser nicht erwähnen, denke ich. Er würde es mir ewig vorhalten, dass ich auch nur eine Sekunde lang schlecht über Lily gedacht hatte. Was solls. Würde ich ihr eben wieder mein Seelenleben vor den Füßen ausbreiten, bereit, dass sie darauf herumtrampeln konnte. War ich doch schon gewöhnt. Gewesen.

_Ich habe nie behauptet dich nicht zu mögen. Eigentlich habe ich dir immer gezeigt, dass ich dich sehr gerne habe._

Und da konnte mir jetzt wirklich niemand widersprechen.

_Das nennst du zeigen, dass du mich gerne hast? Mir Streiche spielen? Mich zur Weißglut treiben?_

Außer Lily natürlich. Ich hätte es eigentlich ahnen sollen. Aber was konnte ich dafür, dass ich nicht in der Lage gewesen war, meine Gefühle auf einer erwachseneren Ebene auszudrücken? Zumindest eines musste ich gestehen:

_Ok, zugegeben, ich war ein Kindskopf._

Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger. Ok, selten weniger. Aber ich hatte mich gebessert. Glaubte ich zumindest.

_Und du meinst, dass du dir jetzt die Hörner abgestoßen hast?_

Und wieder dieser zweifelnde Unterton(den ich mir natürlich auch einbilden konnte, aber glaubt mir, würden wir dieses Gespräch von Angesicht zu Angesicht führen, würde da sicher bei jedem ihrer Worte dieser Unterton mitschwingen. Darauf würde ich einiges verwetten.)

_Hey, Albus hat mich nicht ohne Grund zum Schulsprecher gemacht._

Dachte ich wenigstens. Ganz geklärt hatten wir das noch nicht. Für Lily waren die Gründe anscheinend auch noch nicht ganz plausibel.

_Manchmal macht es aber ganz den Eindruck._

Und es war immer wieder schön, das zu hören. Und zwar nicht nur von ihr, sondern von so ziemlich jedem, der mich kannte. Abgesehen von meiner Mutter. Bei der hatte der mütterliche Stolz wahrscheinlich überwogen. Insgeheim hat sie sicher mit Dad darüber gesprochen. Und ich würde vieles darauf wetten, dass

_Hatten wir nicht schon einmal geklärt, dass es ihm wahrscheinlich im Traum erschienen ist?_

Oder täuschte mich meine Erinnerung da etwa?

_Nein, Potter, hatten wir nicht._

Was nichts heißen musste. Immerhin konnte es auch sein, dass Lily sich irrte. Sollte auch schon vorgekommen sein. Wenn nämlich nicht, dann würde ich nie eine Chance bei ihr haben.

_Ok. _Ich hatte mittlerweile gelernt, wann ich Lily gegenüber klein bei geben musste. Bei Sirius haperte es da immer noch ein bisschen. _Kann ich aber bitte wieder James sein?_

Man würde wohl noch fragen dürfen, oder? Mehr als mich wieder Potter nennen konnte sie nicht.

_Wie du meinst._

_Danke._

Wieso war diese Frau eigentlich so kompliziert? Oder waren das Frauen im Prinzipiellen? Ich glaube Padfoot hat sich darüber schon das eine oder andere Mal beschwert. Oder auch öfter. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich mitzählen würde. Ok, ich habe es getan, aber wisst ihr eigentlich wie mühsam das mit der Zeit wird? Gut.

_Also, wann habt ihr euren ersten Streich geplant?_

Gute Frage, nächste Frage.

_Du willst allen ernstes wissen, wann wir wieder zur Hochform auflaufen?_

Kein Wunder, dass uns unsere diesjährigen Neuzugänge noch nicht kannten. Warum sollte sie auch. Es war ja nicht so, als hätten wir unseren diesjährigen Streichemarathon schon hinter uns. Aber ehrlich, langsam mussten wir in die Hufe kommen, oder Pfoten, schließlich waren nicht alle unter uns Paarhufer. Wobei ich mir im Moment nicht wirklich sicher bin, ob ich ein Paarhufer war. War ich ein Unpaarhufer? Mist. Egal, es gab wichtigere Dinge.

_Nur damit ich euch aus dem Weg gehen kann. _Jaja, das hatten sie alle gesagt. Kurz bevor sie uns verpetzt hatten. _Wenn Dumbledore schon auf eurer Seite ist, kann ich wohl nicht mehr viel dagegen unternehmen, oder?_

Moment, zurückspulen und Standbild.

_Warte, habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden?_

Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Vielleicht hatte mich jemand verhext? Sirius? Schniefelus? Halluzinierte ich? Es musste so sein. Konnte nicht anders sein. Merlin, ich wurde verrückt. Mit Sicherheit. Ade, schönes Leben in Freiheit, hallo, Mauern des St. Mungos.

_Das weiß ich nicht. James. Wie hast du es denn verstanden?_

Konnte sie mich einmal nicht aufziehen? Würde ich diesen Tag noch erleben? Ich glaube eher nicht. Wetten würde ich mich dagegen nicht mehr trauen. Es gab schon zu vieles, auf das ich setzte. Oder setzten musste.

_Hörte sich nur gerade so an, als würdest du unsere Streiche dieses Jahr nicht sabotieren?_

Und das konnte doch wohl nicht wirklich ihr Ernst sein. Die Lily Evans wollte die Streiche der Marauder nicht vereiteln. Ich sehe den Weltuntergang schon über mir. Die dunklen Wolken zumindest. Und das war nicht übertrieben. Es war wirklich dunkel draußen.

_Dann bist du doch nicht so dumm, wie manche denken._

Danke, immer wieder schön zu hören, dass ich doch nicht so dumm war, wie viele Leute vermuteten. Aber da blieben noch immer diejenigen, die mich für dumm hielten. Und manchmal war das wirklich ungerechtfertigt. Ehrlich, ich war auch schon für Sirius' Schwachsinn gerade gestanden. Nicht immer habe ich mich alleine in die Patsche geritten.

_Wie wer denkt?_

Fragen kostete nichts, und konnte doch auch wirklich nicht schaden. Dachte ich. Aber ich dachte entgegen meiner vorangegangenen Aussagen nicht immer richtig. Aber meistens. Meine Fehlerquote war eher gering.

_Du lenkst vom Thema ab._

Ach echt? Das war mir aber jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen? Wie konnte ich das nur tun?

_Ich weiß. Ich muss mich nur gerade mit Sirius beratschlagen, wie viel zu erfahren darfst._

Nicht, dass er wieder nicht mit mir redete, weil ich Geheimnisse ausplapperte. Ok, es war ja nicht so, als würde er eine Sprechpause mit mir lange durchhalten, aber ich wollte das lieber nicht auf die Probe stellen.

_Ich kann warten._

Sagten sie alle. Aber sie tat es offensichtlich auch. Keine weitere Antwort mehr von ihr. Für mindestens 5 Minuten. So lange hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr Funkkontakt. Ich weiß, ich bin ein Meister der Verdrängung.

„James!"

Ok, es war alles gut, Funkkontakt wieder hergestellt. Aber was tat Lily in meinem Zimmer? Wobei ich weiß, dass es nicht alleine meines war, aber beraubt doch bitte jemand anderen seiner Illusionen, in Ordnung.

Ich war noch nicht dazu gekommen den Mund aufzumachen, als sie auch schon weiterredete: „Dumbledore braucht uns. Dringend!"

Oh oh. Das klang gar nicht gut.

**Kapitel 18 Ende**


	20. 19 Der Orden des Phönix

**Kapitel 19  
****Der Orden des Phönix ODER Albus**

_Dumbledore braucht uns. Dringend!_

Äh, was? Irgendwie ist da etwas an mir vorbeigegangen. Und zwar total. Warum mussten wir zu Dumbledore? Und wie kam Lily jetzt da drauf? Ich dachte wir hätten erst am Samstag eine Verabredung mit ihm… Merlin, was war hier los?

Äh ja, zurück zur Gegenwart. Und damit zu einer in meiner Tür stehenden Lily. „Wird's bald?" Weiß ich noch nicht? Meine Gedanken spielen im Moment etwas verrückt? Ich meine, nicht dass Lily einen Unterschied merken würde, aber ich war im Moment doch etwas mehr verwirrt als sonst so. Und das hieß etwas, möchte ich nur sagen.

Irgendwann schaffte ich es dann doch meine Feder niederzulegen und aufzustehen. „Kannst du das näher erklären?" Oh oh. Da war wieder Lily-Evans-ist-von-James-Potter-mehr-als-nur-genervt-Blick. Und der verhieß normalerweise nichts Gutes.

„Was soll ich dir hier näher erklären?" Hatte es den Anschein, als wüsste ich das? Hatte ich etwa aus Spaß gefragt? Nein, meine Damen und Herren. Mittlerweile wusste ich etwas eher, wann ich mit Lily spaßen konnte und wann nicht. Jetzt war definitiv so ein nicht Fall. Merlin, ich war ja nicht selbstmordgefährdet. Zumindest nicht mehr als alle anderen, die sich mit Sirius abgaben auch.

Sie seufzte. Nie ein gutes Zeichen. Eigentlich. „Ok, hör zu. Dumbledores Phönix-" Hier unterbrach ich sie. Und hätte mir im nachhinein, beziehungsweise nach diesem echt Mörderblick, am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, „Fawkes" „Von mir aus, Fawkes, wie auch immer", hier ersparte ich es mir, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass es Fawkes gegenüber nicht gerade nett war, so über ihn zu sprechen, „hat mir eine Nachricht von Dumbledore gebracht, der zu Folge wir so schnell wie möglich unsere hübschen Hintern in sein Büro schwingen sollen."

Oh oh. Der Drache war zurück. Ehrlich gesagt wunderte es mich etwas, dass sie nicht Feuer spuckte. Aber wie hieß es immer so schön, was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Welche Freude. Unvorstellbar. Ah, ja zurück zum eigentlichen Problem.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Innerlich, das äußerlich zu tun fehlte mir der Mut, musste ich ehrlich zugeben, grinste ich als Lily in einer frustrierten Geste ihre Hände hob. „Auf bessere Zeiten?", schnappte sie zurück und ging die Treppen hinab. Das konnte noch ein lustiger Abend werden, ehrlich. Und wie hatte ich es verhext noch mal geschafft, dass Lily einmal mehr sauer auf mich war? War ja immerhin nicht so, als würde sie mich nicht schon lange genug kennen. Irgendwann sollten selbst für sie meine Reaktionen vorhersehbar sein. Ehrlich, beachtete sie mich denn gar nicht?

Wir hatten schon mehr als die Hälfte des Weges zu Albus' Büro zurückgelegt, als ich wieder genug Mut gesammelt hatte, um das eisige Schweigen zwischen uns zu brechen.

„Albus hat aber nicht wirklich etwas von wegen unsere hübschen Hintern geschrieben, oder? Ich meine, bei dir ist es ja mehr als verständlich, aber wenn er über mich so etwas sagt? Nicht dass ich nicht auch einen-"

„Potter, halt die Klappe!"

Las sich jetzt vielleicht etwas merkwürdig, aber ich hatte mir eindeutig diese Reaktion erhofft, denn tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich es doch irgendwie, dass _Evans _nicht immer böse auf mich war, wenn sie mich Potter nannte. Potter, Potter war schon ziemlich gefährlich, aber wenn sie mich nur Potter nannte, waren die Überlebenschancen relativ hoch. So hoch meine in ihrer Gegenwart eben sein konnten.

Aber da sie sich ein Grinsen fast nicht verkneifen konnte, wähnte ich mich außerhalb der Gefahrenzone. Für jetzt zumindest. So wie ich die werte Hexe rechts neben mir kannte, konnte sich das von einer Millisekunde auf die andere ändern. Nicht dass ich es ihr verübeln würde oder so, immerhin kannte ich mich auch. Etwas.

„Schon in Ordnung, kein Grund gleich rabiat zu werden." Merlin, welcher Teufel hatte mich nur geritten, als ich mich in Lily Evans verliebte. Reichte es nicht, dass ich als Sirius Blacks bester Freund galt? Irgendwas musste ich in meinem früheren Leben ziemlich falsch gemacht haben. Anders konnte ich mir das nicht erklären. Aber sie lächelte diesmal wegen meiner Äußerung und fletschte nicht die Zähne. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich ihr galant den Vortritt ließ das Passwort zu nennen, und nein, es lag nicht daran, dass ich es mir nicht gemerkt hatte, danke auch. Ich merke mir nämlich Passwörter. Wie sonst konnte ich ein Marauder sein.

Egal. Ich musste mit den gedanklichen Abschweifungen aufhören. Das konnte sonst nicht gut enden. Und warf auch nicht wirklich ein gutes Bild auf den Schulsprecher. Ich meine, nicht dass wirklich jemand hohe Erwartungen in mich setzten würde. Außer Albus vielleicht. Und Minerva. Mum. Dad. Sirius. Remus. _Lily._

Albus' Anblick aber rief mich sofort zur Ordnung. Egal wie viel Ärger wir ausgefressen hatten, auch nicht letztes Jahr, als Sirius' Leichtsinnigkeit nicht nur ein Leben kosten hätte können, hatte ich ihn so mit Problemen belastet erlebt.

In meiner jugendlichen Naivität hatte ich nie ganz ermessen, welche Last wirklich auf seinen Schultern lag. Er hatte nicht nur eine Schule zu leiten, nein, die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft, allem voran der amtierende Zaubererminister bedurfte seiner Führung. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst. Ob sie es wollten oder nicht. Ohne Albus Dumbledore wäre unsere Welt nicht so, wie sie war. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, welchen Probleme er heute hatte wieder entgegentreten müssen.

„Ah, Lily. James. Schön dass ihr meiner Bitte zu kommen so schnell Folge leisten konntet." Ohne eine Erwiderung ließen wir uns in die Sessel gegenüber unserem Schulleiter plumpsen. Und glaubt mir, mir wäre im besten Willen nichts eingefallen, was ich hätte sagen können. Auch nicht, wenn mein Leben davon abgehängt wäre. Und Lily ging es entweder genauso, oder sie hatte mehr Taktgefühl als ich. Womöglich auch beides.

„Nun zum Grund dieser _Vorverlegung._" Warum genau sprach Albus dieses Wort so komisch aus? Es war ja nicht so, als hätten Lily und ich auch nur irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Und das meinte ich jetzt echt nicht so böse, wie es wahrscheinlich klang. Was hatte ich denn heute noch vor gehabt? Nichts, genau.

„Wie ihr sicher wisst, insbesondere du, James", das konnte fast nicht gut enden. Zieht mich bitte nicht in so etwas hinein, „versetzt ein dunkler Zauberer, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nennt, die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken." Ok, ich glaube jetzt ist definitiv Schluss mit meinen Witzen hier. Albus hatte recht. Ich wusste genug von diesem ... Etwas, um über ihn keine Scherze zu reißen. Auch wenn es entgegen meine Natur ging.

„Ich und einige andere verfolgen seine Tätigkeiten schon seit längerem und auch das Ministerium kann seine Existenz mittlerweile nicht mehr leugnen." Aber es war nicht so, als ob es das nicht noch immer probieren würde. Ehrlich, was musste passieren, damit die endlich aktiv wurden? Dad ist auch dieser Meinung, aber er kann seine Position nicht riskieren, in dem er sich gegen das Ministerium stellt. So viel ich mitbekommen habe, und das war eigentlich gar nicht so wenig, wenn man bedenkt dass ich einer der berühmt berüchtigten Marauder war, dann war das gar nicht so wenig. Aber ein Puzzleteil fehlte mir. Irgendwie ergab all das, was ich wusste, noch nicht genug Sinn.

„Es kam schon häufiger zu Angriffen auf Muggel, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er und seine Anhänger, die Todesser anfangen würden, auch Muggelgeborene, oder Muggelfreunde, bei ihrer Terminologie zu bleiben, anzugreifen." Einmal mehr wünschte ich, dass ich noch ein kleines Kind wäre. Mich würde nichts davon berühren. Es wäre nur wichtig, wer mich als nächster unterhalten und füttern würde. Wie schön war diese Zeit gewesen. So sorglos. Musste mir keine Gedanken machen, was dieser Verrückte als nächstes aus dem Ärmel zauberte.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer macht also offen Jagd auf Schlammblüter?" Nicht schon wieder dieses Wort! Es war eine Sache, dass sie Zwischenfragen stellte, aber dass sie sich dabei einmal mehr selbst beleidigte, konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Noch dazu vor Albus. Und glaubt mir, wäre er nicht, dann würde ich ihr die Leviten lesen. Anscheinend hatte ich beim letzten Mal krakelig geschrieben.

„Ms. Evans, ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie ihn bei seinem Namen nennen würden. Die Angst vor einem Namen steigert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst." Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, sah ich keinen Grund ihn Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu nennen. Warum auch? „Und ich glaube, wäre ich nicht anwesend, würde Mr. Potter hier Sie eindringlich davon überzeugen, sich nicht selbst zu beschimpfen, nicht wahr, James." Ah, ich war wieder vom eigentlichen Thema abgekommen, aber Merlin sei Dank konnte Albus anscheinend meine Körpersprache gut genug lesen und interpretieren. Und er schien der selben Meinung zu sein wie ich. Es war immer gut Albus Dumbledore auf seiner Seite zu haben.

„Aber um auf Ihre eigentliche Frage zurückzukommen: Lord Voldemort macht nicht offene Jagd auf seine Opfer. Er hält sich im Hintergrund. In den vergangenen Jahren ist er immer gut damit gefahren, aber jemand wie ich, der die Zeichen zu deuten weiß, kann ihm ungeklärte Mordfälle der letzten Jahre anrechnen." Und davon gab es einige. Dazu brauchte ich nicht einmal den Kontakt ins Ministerium, den ich durch meinen Vater hatte. Gut, ich gebe es zu, ich war etwas politisch von ihm beeinflusst. Und ja, auch wenn man es kaum glauben konnte, wir diskutierten wirklich übers Essen die Entscheidungen des Ministeriums. Auch wenn man sich das bei mir nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, ich weiß.

„Noch ist die Zeit nicht gekommen, dass er sich der Öffentlichkeit zu erkennen gibt, uns es gibt manche unter uns, die bewusst die Augen davor verschließen. Ich hoffe sie beide gehören nicht dazu." Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lily, und war mir dabei bewusst, dass Albus jede unserer Reaktionen beobachtete. Ich hoffte einfach nur, dass er wusste, dass er mich dazu zählen konnte. Aber so viel Intelligenz rechnete ich ihm doch zu.

Aber da war noch etwas, was mich stutzig machte. Es war ja nicht so, als hinge diese Bedrohung nicht schon länger über unseren Köpfen. „Was hat sich jetzt geändert, dass wir früher darüber sprechen mussten?"

„Ah, James, ich schätze deine Aufmerksamkeit. Ganz der Vater." So was würde er sicher lieber hören. Ich war jetzt in einem Alter, wo ich eigentlich ich selbst sein wollte. Aber zurück zu wichtigeren Dingen des Lebens.

„Nun, so schwer es mir auch fällt, euch dies mitzuteilen, es muss sein." Und das hörte sich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht gut an.

„Vor nicht mehr als eineinhalb Stunden wurde eine Zaubererfamilie im Süden Wales' überfallen. Sie hatten sich für den Schutz der Muggel in ihrer Gegend engagiert und wurden somit zur Zielscheibe für Voldemorts Ärger." Mein Herz sank noch mehr, und ich ging in Gedanken bereits die Schüler durch, von denen ich wusste, dass sie aus dieser Gegend stammten.

Es waren zu viele. Deshalb fragte ich nach: „Wessen Familie war es?"

„Cambria Beckett." Beckett. Irgendwie kam sie mir bekannt vor. „5. Jahr Huffelpuff?" Und wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, dann waren ihre Eltern mit meinen Eltern befreundet. Oder so ähnlich. Es wurde einfach immer besser. Ohne respektlos oder was auch immer erscheinen zu wollen, ich hoffte echt, dass sie sich nicht allzu Nahe waren.

„Professor Sprout hat sie bereits darüber informiert, dass ihre Eltern bei diesem Überfall getötet worden sind. Sie wird sich so bald wie möglich auf den Weg nach Hause machen." Das erklärte allerdings noch nicht ganz unsere Anwesenheit.

„Was spielen wir für eine Rolle dabei?"

„Ich möchte, dass ihr euch darüber bewusst seid, dass es jeden treffen kann. Ihr sollt dafür sorgen, dass es diesen Schülern, sollten sie wieder zurück zur Schule kommen gut geht. Wir alle müssen unser möglichstes tun, um uns nicht gegeneinander zu stellen." Wenn es nur das war. Ich brachte sicher ganz Slytherin dazu, sich mit mir Nachtisch zu teilen. Albus' mahnender Blick ließ mich einmal mehr glauben, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte. Anders konnte das nicht sein. Oder er kannte mich mittlerweile zu gut. Wir sahen uns immerhin – des Öfteren, drücken wir es so aus. Und es schien so, als würden unsere Treffen noch häufiger werden als ohnehin.

„In Ordnung. Ich für meinen Teil habe keine Ahnung, wie wir das anstellen, aber-" ich hoffte einfach darauf, dass Lily einen Plan aus dem Ärmel schütteln würde. Dumbledore offensichtlich auch. „Ihr habt mein vollstes Vertrauen, James. Ihr wurdet nicht ohne Grund zum Schulsprecherpaar ernannt." Ahhhh, hörte sich das nur in meinen Ohren einfach genial an.

„Ist sonst noch etwas, das wir wissen sollten, Professor?" Lily schien auch in den Club der Gedankenleser eingestiegen zu sein. Genau das, wollte ich nämlich auch wissen. Dazu sah Albus einfach zu sehr aus, als hätte er noch ein Ass im Ärmel, um schon wieder diesen Ausdruck zu verwenden.

„Es scheint, als wärst du nicht der Einzige, der weiß worauf er seine Aufmerksamkeit zu richten hat, James." Hach, danke.

„Nun, ich sprach bereits von einer Gruppe, die Lord Voldemorts Tätigkeiten verfolgt. Und ich muss euch bereits jetzt darauf hinweisen, dass ihr durch das Wissen, dass ich jetzt mit euch teilen werde einen erlauchten Personenkreis angehört." Auch wenn es jetzt eindeutig nicht zum Thema passte und so, und ja, ich nahm diese ganze Bedrohung ernst, aber ich kann auch nichts dafür, wie meine Gedanken ticken, fand nur ich Albus' Ausdrucksweise manchmal etwas merkwürdig? Erlaucht? Das klang wie etwas zum Essen. Wow wow wow. Konzentrier dich doch bitte einmal, James! Ehrlich, in meinem Kopf klang das gefährlich wie eine Mischung aus Lily, McGonnagal, meiner Mutter und Remus.

„Nur einige wenige wissen von der Existenz dieser Organisation, und noch weniger wissen, worum es dabei geht." Damit hatte er mich. Geheimorganisationen waren schon immer meine schwache Seite gewesen.

„Dein Vater ist eine dieser Personen, James. Er hat den Anstoß gegeben, mich mit euch beiden zu treffen." Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt unser ganzes Vermögen darauf verwettet. War so was von typisch. Mein Vater der Kuppler. Entschuldigung, Diplomat.

„Und ich hoffe ich tue richtig daran, mich an seine Weisung zu halten." Meistens sind sie eigentlich ganz gut, hätte ich auch öfter daran denken sollen. Hätte mir eine Menge Ärger erspart.

„Diese Organisation, eher bekannt unter dem Namen _Orden des Phönix _kämpft im Untergrund gegen den dunklen Lord." Hörte ich Lily da etwa kichern? Ha, ich wusste, dass man Fawkes mit Respekt behandeln musste. Und jetzt ja keine selbstgefällige Miene aufsetzten. Bitte.

„Unser Zaubererministerium verbindet sich im Moment selbst die Augen, um nichts von der drohenden Gefahr zu sehen. Das macht den Orden noch wichtiger." Das war meiner Meinung nach sehr treffend ausgedrückt. Sie würden sich auch noch selbst fesseln, wenn sie es mit verbundenen Augen schaffen würden.

„Ich will euch jetzt nicht zu einem Beitritt überreden, doch ich möchte, dass ihr euch wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist, Gedanken darüber gemacht habt, auf welcher Seite ihr stehen werdet." Gedanken darüber machen? Für mich war es klar, auf welcher Seite ich stand. Von mir aus könnte ich gleich beitreten. Obwohl ich nicht wirklich wusste, auf was ich mich damit einließ. Aber vermutlich war das Albus' Absicht.

„James, ich weiß es fällt dir schwer, aber ich möchte nichts, dass irgendetwas von diesem Gespräch an die Außenwelt durchsickert, verstanden? Auch nicht an Sirius. Wenn der Moment gekommen ist, wird auch er zu einem Gespräch mit mir geladen." Sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck warnte mich eindringlich davor, auch nur daran zu denken, seiner Anweisung zuwider zu handeln. Es würde mir zwar schwer fallen, aber ich musste es einfach schaffen.

Obwohl sich das als schwieriger als erwartet erweisen könnte. Mir schwirrte der Kopf vor Information, die ich mit bereits gehabten verknüpfen musste. Und auch wenn es im ersten Moment so aussah, der Tod von Cambrias Familie nahm mich doch mit. Wie weit war es gekommen, dass man _Muggelfreunde_ ermordete? Doch immerhin gab es Menschen wie Albus Dumbledore. Sonst sähe die Zukunft noch um einige Nuancen dunkler aus.

„Nun, James, heute so still?" Ich wurde einmal mehr unsanft aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Das sollte übrigens verboten werden. Ehrlich. Es war so was von unangenehm.

„Informationsfluten können so etwas durchaus in mir hervorrufen, Professor." Ich erhob mich aus meinem äußerste gemütlichen Sessel, bei dem ich mich einmal mehr fragte, ob ich ihn nicht einfach mitnehmen könnte und ging mit Lily Richtung Tür.

„Ich dachte ihr hättet euch auf Albus geeinigt." Und das brachte mich dazu, mich wieder umzudrehen. Lily lachte leise neben mir. Auch schön. Verschwört euch gegen mich. Holt euch noch die restlichen Marauder ins Boot und ich habe keine Chance gegen euch.

„Es scheint mir nicht passend, Sir", erwiderte ich respektvoll.

„Ihr beide habt meine Erlaubnis." Auch ohne mich umzudrehen konnte ich mir Lilys geschockten Gesichtsausdruck bildlich vorstellen. Einfach nur preislos. Ehrlich.

„Und nur würde ich vorschlagen, ihr macht euch auf den Weg in eure Schlafsäle."

Und ich dachte, dieser Abend könnte nicht noch verquerer werden. Wie sehr ich mich doch täuschen konnte. Zusammen mit einer überaus schweigsamen Lily machte ich auf den Weg zurück. Ich hörte mein Bett bereits lautstark nach mir rufen.

**Kapitel 19 Ende**

Ich glaube so viel Dialog wie in diesem, hat es noch in keinem Eulenpost Kapitel zu vor gegeben. Ich hoffe ich habe Dumbledore einigermaßen realistisch rübergebracht.


	21. 20 Ein Dummkopf höchster Ordnung

**Kapitel 20  
****Ein Dummkopf höchster Ordnung ODER Hinter Wandvorhängen**

Ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können. Ich konnte dem Ruf meines Bettes nicht folgen. Dabei hätte mir eine geruhsame Nacht wirklich nicht geschadet. Aber hey, wenn die einzig wahre Lily Evans mit mir reden wollte, wer war ich, dass ich nein sagen würde? Genau. Ein Dummkopf höchster Ordnung. Und da ich nun wohl kaum dazu gehörte, fand ich mich kaum fünf Minuten nachdem wir Albus'(welch komischer Gedanke ihn jetzt ‚offiziell' so nennen zu dürfen) Büro verlassen hatte, mit der einzig wahren(zumindest für mich, und ehrlich gesagt konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen für wen sie das nicht sein sollte) Lily Evans hinterm Wandteppich im 3. Stock wieder.

Ehrlich, hätte mir das jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt, ich hätte ihn Hochkant ins Mungo's gehext. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder ein zweites Mal nachzufragen. Aber hey, ich wollte mich nicht beschweren.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" Äh, nein? Warum musste ich auch gedanklich immer wieder so abschweifen? Ehrlich, es lag nicht daran, dass sie mich nicht faszinierte, denn dass tat sie, immerhin rannte nicht einmal ich jemandem nach, den ich nicht irgendwie auch nur im entferntesten interessant fand.

„Ah, Entschuldigung." So leicht ließ sie sich nicht besänftigen. Wieso sollte sie auch? Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn, diese Frau war mein Tod. „Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als würde mir nichts im Kopf herumgehen." Ha! Sie sah schon versöhnlicher drein. „Ich meine, der Informationsschwall kann sogar mich zum Schweigen bringen." Kurz, aber doch. Und sie lächelte. Zwar versuchte sie es zu verstecken, aber sie lächelte. Mission erfüllt, Gefahr abgewehrt. Im letzten Moment und wahrscheinlich auch nur für den Augenblick. Niemand konnte schließlich ahnen, wann ihr Temperament wieder überschäumen würde. Ich wusste das wahrscheinlich besser als die meisten, ach, was sage oder denke ich, ich wusste das besser als alle anderen. Vielleicht mit einer Ausnahme, immerhin will ich nicht allzu besserwisserisch rüberkommen.

„Also, was machen wir?" Gerade eben? Hinter einem Wandvorhang im dritten Stock einen Plausch halten. Aber ich zweifelte daran, dass sie das hören wollte. Viel eher würde sie mir den Hals umdrehen, so langsam wie möglich. Ich wette sie kannte da einige Flüche. Denn auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah, sie konnte sich definitiv wehren. Glaubte ich zumindest. Oder sie konnte sich gegen mich wehren, immerhin hatte ich ihre Zauberkünste schon des öfteren am eigenen Leib erfahren. In letzter Zeit zwar nicht mehr, aber – wartet. Könnte man es als meine Schuld auslegen, wenn sie jetzt einrostete? Vielleicht sollte ich ihr anbieten weiter an mir experimentieren zu können? Solange sie nach wie vor noch so mit mir umging wie jetzt gerade – Potter, reiß dich zusammen.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, als hätte ich schon wieder etwas verpasst. Aber ich sollte besser nicht nachfragen.

„...Dumbledore." Das war ungefähr, oder auch genau, das letzte was ich dank meiner Unaufmerksamkeit wieder mitbekommen habe. Toll, wirklich toll. Egal, James, du kannst dich aus diesem Schlamassel wieder retten. Irgendwie. Und wenn es das letzte war, was ich tat. Heute. Hatte ich bemerkt wie müde ich war?

„Lily, können wir das nicht morgen klären?" War sie kein bisschen müde? Wo nahm sie nur ihre Energie her? Mir, dem Marauder fielen fast die Äuglein zu und Lily machte den Eindruck als würde sie noch ewig und drei Tage wach bleiben können. Du wirst langsam alt, Prongs. Halt. Stop. Aus. Warum hörten sich meine Gedanken schon so an wie Sirius' Stimme? Weil ich verrückt wurde. Das musste es sein. Konzentrieren James! Du kannst dem ganzen noch entgegen wirken!

„Nein, können wir nicht. Dumbledore-" Egal was sie sagen wollte. Ich musste sie stoppen bevor sie weiterredete und ich noch mehr den Faden verlor. Sie hielt mich vermutlich schon für minderbelichtet. Ich meine, wer würde das nicht? Nach meinen gedanklichen Abschweifungen.

„Albus", unterbrach ich sie. Dass sie mir noch ein Stichwort lieferte, war zu gut. Und warum konnte ich mir nur denken was sie darauf antworten würde? Es war einfach zu vorhersehbar.

„Ich werde ihn nicht Albus nennen!" Ich hätte darauf wetten sollen. Ich hätte ein Vermögen damit verdient. Ich meine, nicht dass ich noch ein Vermögen brauchte, aber ihre Antwort war einfach zu vorhersehbar.

„Er hat es uns aber angeboten." Ich glaube ich konnte mein Grinsen angesichts ihres beinahe gequält wirkenden Gesichtsausdruckes nicht unterdrücken. Man stelle sich vor: Lily Evans sollte einen Lehrer beim Vornamen nennen. Sirius würde es lieben.

„Es ist mir egal. Ich finde es komisch mit einem Lehrer per du zu sein", murrte sie und ich kicherte. Kein mädchenhaftes Kichern, natürlich, wie könnte ich auch. Wenn Sirius das mitbekommen würde, wäre es das letzte was ich in meinem Leben getan hätte. Und ich gedachte nicht jetzt schon aus dem Leben zu scheiden. Dafür hatte ich es eindeutig zu lieb.

„Albus ist aber nicht irgendein Lehrer." Wie erwartet nahm ihr das nicht den Wind aus den Rudern, oder wie auch immer dieses Muggelsprichwort ging.

„Stimmt, er ist der Direktor dieser Schule." Echt? Ich glaube ich habe da was nicht mitbekommen. Aber wer hätte auch erwartet, dass Lily ohne Kampf Ruhe geben würde? Ich sicherlich nicht. Und wahrscheinlich auch sonst keiner. Zumindest nicht wenn es ein Disput zwischen uns beiden war. Aber ehrlich gesagt war es mir auch lieber so. Das machte das ganze etwas spannender.

„Genau." Diesmal ließ ich die Ironie lieber weg.

„Du mieser-"

„Ah, ah, Lily. Sag jetzt nicht was du später bereuen würdest." Und dabei hatten wir uns gerade so gut verstanden. Zwei Schritte nach vorne und drei wieder zurück. So kam es mir manchmal vor. Obwohl wir zugegeben in den letzten Wochen einigermaßen an Boden gut gemacht hatten.

„Sag du lieber nichts was du später bereuen könntest", grinste ich sie an und ich konnte förmlich spüren wie sie mir am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen wollte. Nicht dass wir da nicht schon einmal gewesen waren.

„Hör auf mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen, Potter." Ach wie liebreizend ihre Stimme doch in dieser Tonlage klang. Ich hatte mich wirklich schon daran gewöhnt.

„Ich bringe dich aus dem Konzept?" Hm. Gut zu wissen. So konnte ich meine Strategie dementsprechend ändern. Oder dementsprechend mit eine Strategie überlegen. Wie auch immer. Ich ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie wich zurück. Nur dumm, dass sie gerade diesen Wandteppich ausgewählt hatte. Ich sage nur: Wenig Platz. Das hieß wir waren uns ohnehin schon näher als gewohnt. „Warum?", harkte ich nach, als sie noch immer nicht antwortete, und ging noch einen Schritt weiter auf sie zu. Wie ein verängstigtes Reh blickte sie mich an, als sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand und wenn ich mich nicht durch ihre Nähe am Riemen reißen hätte müssen(ehrlich, am sollte meinen ich wäre mit mittlerweile sicher, ob solche Konstruktionen richtig waren, aber ich war es nicht, nein) hätte ich vielleicht noch darüber gelacht. Und natürlich wenn ich nicht gefürchtet hätte dass danach ihr Handabdruck meine Wange geziert hätte.

„Hör auf damit", mahnte sie mich bedrohlich leise und setzte, kaum mehr als ein flüstern hinzu: „Merlin, was habe ich nur in meinen früheren Leben angestellt, um das verdient zu haben?" Irgendwie tat sie mir leid. Aber jetzt konnte sie hoffentlich verstehen, wie es mir in ihrer Nähe ging. Zwar nicht immer, aber doch oft.

„Können wir uns dann wieder konzentrieren?", sagte ich, als ich einen Schritt zurückwich, und Lily atmete einige Male tief durch bevor sie weiter auf mich losging. Ich hatte es beinahe schon vermisst. Aber eben nur beinahe.

„Also, was gedenken Sie zu unternehmen, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Potter würde gar nichts tun. Prongs würde das Segel übernehmen. Wartet. Das hört sich irgendwie falsch an. Irgendwie unlogisch. Aber es war eben nur ein weiteres Muggelsprichwort. Die waren nicht für ihre Logik bekannt, warum sollten es also ihre Sprichworte sein. Ich meine, wer baute schon Züge unter der Erde, wenn es über ihr viel einfacher wäre? Aber was solls, ich wollte nicht in eine weitere Abhandlung über Unterschiede zwischen Muggel und Zauberer abschweifen.

„Das werden Sie schon sehen, Miss Evans." Wie du mir, so ich dir. Dachte sie sich wohl auch, denn sie sagte: „Das ist nicht in Ordnung!" und ging einen Schritt auf mich zu. Rollentausch nannte sich das, glaube ich. Jedenfalls konnte ich nicht mehr als ein „Was?" murmeln, bevor ich auch schon gegen die Wand prallte. Ok, zugegeben, prallte war nicht gerade das richtige Wort. Eher stolperte. Wobei es das auch nicht annähernd gut genug beschrieb.

„Wir sollten uns eine Lösung überlegen. Miteinander. Ich glaube kaum dass Dumble-Albus, dass Albus will, dass ich dir die ganze Arbeit überlasse." Es fehlte gerade noch, dass sie drohend ihren Zeigefinger hob.

„Ich glaube nicht daran, dass Albus überhaupt dachte, dass wir uns zusammenraufen." Ok, ich glaube Albus war der einzige der davon überzeugt war. Nicht einmal ich hatte so viel vertrauen in uns beide, und das sollte doch etwas heißen. Aber das musste ich ihr nicht auf ihre hübsche Hexennase binden.

„Ach, haben wir das?" Wohoho. Lily, Sarkasmus steht mir besser. Ehrlich. Aber ich würde das nicht laut sagen. Mir lag noch etwas an meiner Haut. Und sie kam noch ein Stück näher. Merlin, musste das jetzt sein? Nicht wenn ich versuchte logisch zu denken. Ich war doch auch nur ein pubertierender Zauberer.

„Lily, du lenkst ab." Lenkst mich ab. Aber ich glaube es war ihr auch klar, ohne dass ich es aussprechen musste. Ich meine, wem wäre das in dieser Situation nicht klar? Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn es war sogar sonst allen klar. Außer vielleicht einigen Hufflepuff Erstklässlern. Selbst Filch hatte davon Wind bekommen. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Normalerweise etwas, das ich begrüßte, vor allem weil ich selten der Grund dafür gewesen war, aber irgendetwas störte mich gerade daran. Sie machte sich über mich lustig!

„Ach, tue ich das?" Dich über mich lustig machen? Definitiv. Mich ablenken? Auch. Ich musste ein Machtwort sprechen. Immerhin kam es nicht von irgendwoher, dass ich sie nicht schon seit Jahren anbettelte, sich meine Quidditchspiele anzusehen, so wie Sirius es immer vorgeschlagen hatte. Denn wenn ich wüsste, dass Lily wegen mir da war, würde ich keinen Ball mehr fangen. Egal ob Quaffel oder Schnatz. Oder Klatscher meinetwegen, selbst wenn sie im Direktflug auf mich zukommen würden.

„Evans!" Gelang nur leider nicht so wie erhofft. Sie grinste mich noch immer frech an. Merlin, diese Frau trieb mich noch in den Wahnsinn. Wenn es Sirius nicht schaffte, dann definitiv sie. Obwohl, sie trieb mich in einen anderen Wahnsinn als mein so genannter bester Freund.

„Wie du mir so ich dir." Bitte Kraftausdruck einfügen, den James Potter selbst in Gedanken nicht verwenden will um Lily Evans zu beschimpfen. Auch wenn sie es im Moment mehr als nur verdient hätte.

„Nicht, dass ich es nicht genießen würde mit dir hinter einem Wandvorhang zu verschwinden, aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich müde." Nicht nur. Aber auch. „Also könnten wir das etwas beschleunigen?"

„Seit wann verbringst du nicht mehr gerne Zeit mit mir?" Konnte sie nicht noch ein Stückchen näher kommen. Bitte? Damit ich überhaupt nicht mehr atmen konnte ohne irgendwie mit ihr in Berührung zu kommen? Unbedingt? Damit ich noch einen klareren Kopf bekam?

„Seit dem wir irgendwie gerade unsere Rollen getauscht haben?" Nicht nur in einer Hinsicht. Sie schien zu verstehen und ging wieder einen Schritt von mir zurück. Schade eigentlich – nein, Potter, geh da nicht hin. Sie schwieg.

„Also, bist du jetzt bereit, mir zuzuhören?" Sie sah mir weiter ruhig in die Augen. Folter! Das war eindeutig Folter! „Gut." Ich atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu sammeln. „Du weißt wir haben da diesen Streich geplant für nächste Woche." Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich so leicht nachgab. Aber eigentlich, wen sollte es auch überraschen? Lily ihrem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nach jedenfalls nicht. „Ich glaube es ist noch nicht zu spät da ein paar kleine Details zu ändern, so dass es", wie sollte ich es am besten formulieren ohne zu viel zu verraten, „sagen wir unserer Sache dienlich ist. Und jetzt lass uns gehen. Was glaubst du wie die Gerüchteküche brodeln würde, wenn man uns gemeinsam hinter dem Wandvorhang im dritten Stock finden würde."

„Genauso, wie wenn es der im zweiten Stock wäre." Und da fragte sich noch jemand warum ich Lily Evans mochte. Ich grinste sie an. Sirius würde sich gut mit ihr verstehen. Wenn sie ihre Differenzen überwinden könnten. Also blieb es doch eher unwahrscheinlich. Aber ich glaube es hat auch niemanden gegeben, ausschließlich Albus, natürlich, der daran geglaubt hätte, dass ich eines Tages mit Lily hinter einem Wandteppich verschwinden würde.

„Touché", sagte ich, als ich ihr galant wie eh und je den Weg frei machte, um sie wieder auf den Korridor hinaustreten zu lassen. Widerwillig folgte sie meiner unausgesprochenen Aufforderung.

„Du weißt, dass du mich früher oder später einweihen musst?" War ja klar, dass das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen war. Aber ehrlich gesagt war ich zu müde um noch wirklich dagegen anzukämpfen.

„Ehrlich?", fragte ich deshalb zurück und lachte trocken.

„Potter!" Ja, meine Reflexe ließen eindeutig nach, wenn ich müde war und Lily erwischte mich mit ihrem Hieb. Normalerweise passierte so etwas nicht. Ich hatte lange genug mit Sirius gelegt um auf meine Umgebung zu achten.

„Schon in Ordnung. Aber ich muss das noch mit den restlichen dreiviertel der Marauder besprechen." Und glaubt mir, das würde bei Merlin nicht leicht werden. Wir gaben unsere Geheimnisse nicht preis.

„Darfst du nichts alleine entscheiden?" Lily sah mich herausfordernd an. Oh nein meine Liebe, diese Masche funktionierte vielleicht bei anderen, aber nicht bei mir.

„Nein."

„Echt nicht?" Sie schien überrascht. Auch wenn es die meisten nicht glaubten, die Marauder waren eine Demokratie in der man die eindeutige Mehrheit, sprich ¾ aller Stimmen auf seiner Seite haben musste, um ein Vorhaben durchzuziehen.

„Mauraderhauptehrenregel." Oder so ähnlich. Moony hatte dem ganzen einen Namen verpasst. Aber ich glaube es kam hin.

„Narr jemand anderen, Potter." Tat ich gerne. Aber im Moment war niemand anderer hier außer uns beiden, und ich narrte sie nicht.

„Nein, es ist mein Ernst." Sie warf mir einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Ich lasse es dich morgen wissen." Wenn ich dann noch lebte, hieß es. „Bis dahin sollte der Kriegsrat der Marauder entschieden haben." Ich schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Und nein, James Potter wurde nicht romantisch. Oder vielleicht doch? Jedenfalls wurde er nicht zu einem Weichei. Nur um das klarzustellen. Er wusste mittlerweile vielleicht nur, wie man mit Damen umging. Zumindest stellte ich es mit gerne so vor.

Schweigend gingen wir unseres Weges, bis ich Lily hörte: „James?" Und mit einem Schlag war ich wieder mehr oder weniger hellwach. Glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich Lily Evans schon in vielen Emotionslagen gesehen habe, aber noch nie so. So verletzlich. Ohne ihre Mauer.

„Ich habe Angst."

**Kapitel 20 Ende**

So, ich habe jetzt erstmal meine schriftlichen Klausuren hinter mir, sprich ich werde versuchen, die nächsten anderthalb Monate einigermaßen regelmäßig upzudaten, da ich danach auch erstmal 2 Monate gar nicht zu Hause bin. Und ich muss zugeben, irgendwie ist dieses Kapitel ziemlich anders geworden als geplant, aber ich glaube es passt ganz gut.


	22. 21 Ich habe Angst

**Kapitel 21  
****Ich habe Angst ODER Danke, James**

„Ich habe Angst."

Damit hatte sie meine vollste Aufmerksamkeit. Und ich hatte ehrlich keine Ahnung, wie ich reagieren sollte. Es war ja nicht jeden Tag, dass Lily Evans sich mir gegenüber eingestand, Angst zu haben.

So, Potter, du hast noch genau 1,2634 Sekunden, um zu reagieren, bevor es noch dümmer wirkte als ohnehin schon. Kann mich bitte jemand erlösen?

„Ich...", was wollte ich gerade sagen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung mehr. Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Oder in der Kugel. Oder wie auch immer. Ich kam jedenfalls zu keinem Entschluss. Nicht bewusst zumindest. Innerlich wusste ich, was ich tun sollte. Oder wollte. Oder beides.

Lily schaffte es immer wieder, dass ich mich unwohl in meiner Haut fühlte. Wirklich. Dabei war es im Augenblick wohl kaum ihr erklärtes Ziel.

„Er macht Jagd auf Schlammblüter", ich wollte sie gerade wieder einmal unterbrechen, aber ihr war mein, wenn auch schwaches Aufbegehren extrem egal, „nein, du hattest deine Chance. Er macht Jagd auf Muggelgeborene." Ah. Ich dachte es nur ungern, aber sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich konnte ihr keinen Vorwurf machen.

Und von da an, konnte ich von Glück sprechen, dass meine Intuition übernahm. Ehrlich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie wir beide sonst da lebend raus gekommen wären, wenn ich nicht einfach auf sie zugegangen wäre und sie umarmt hätte.

Merlin, im Nachhinein betrachtet war das doch eine ziemlich waghalsige Aktion. Schließlich konnte ich nicht wissen, wie sie darauf reagierte, mir plötzlich so nahe zu sein. Ich meine, wir waren uns noch nie so nahe gewesen. Ok, das eine Mal, als wir praktisch aufeinander gelandet waren, weil Sirius mich verhext hatte (ich war noch immer davon überzeugt, dass es Absicht gewesen war, und kein Unfall, wie er immer wieder beteuerte) und ich in Lily geprallt war und wir beide zu Boden gegangen waren. Keine schöne Erinnerung eigentlich.

Jedenfalls, um eure Neugierde über meinen Verbleib zu befriedigen: Ich lebte noch. Wobei die Betonung auf noch lag, denn ich konnte für nichts garantieren. Und ehrlich gesagt brachte mich die Nähe zu Lily doch etwas um. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass das nicht möglich ist, danke, aber stellt euch bitte einmal vor, das Mädchen, dem ihr seit Jahren wie ein liebeskranker Hund nachläuft, ja ich bin so ehrlich das zuzugeben, zumindest vor mir selbst und der geneigten Leserschaft, lässt sich von euch umarmen. Und nicht nur das, sie erwidert diese Umarmung auch nur und schlingt ihre Arme um einen.

Ich jedenfalls wagte es vorsichtshalber nicht zu atmen und wartete, bis dass sie den ersten Schritt machte. Nicht dass mir nachher noch vorgeworfen wurde, dass ich ihre Situation ausgenützt hätte oder so. Ich war schließlich ein Gentleman wie er im Buche steht. Manchmal jedenfalls.

„Warum tut er das?" Ich musste mich wirklich anstrengen, um sie zu verstehen, denn nicht nur klang ihre Stimme tränenerstickt, sondern wurde auch durch die Tatsache, dass sie in meinen Umhang nuschelte ziemlich gedämpft.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich leise und versuchte verzweifelt einen angemessenen Platz für meine Hände zu suchen. Einen Millimeter zu weit unten, und ich war ihr das letzte Mal so nahe gekommen. Auch wenn ich fast vermutete, dass sie im Moment eine Ausnahme machen würde. Was aber nicht hieß, dass sie sich nicht morgen daran erinnern würde. Ans Ausnahme machen, meine ich natürlich.

„James", ich ahnte Schlimmes. Nicht nur, weil ich fühlte, wie ihre Tränen sich langsam aber sicher einen Weg durch meinen Umhang bahnten. „Warum hassen Zauberer Muggelgeborene? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, als würden wir euch irgendetwas wegnehmen. Selbst Erstklässler duellieren sich, weil manche meinen sie seien besser als Muggelstämmige." Und was mir an ihrer Aussage am meisten wehtat, war, dass ich auch darauf keine Antwort wusste. Ich kam aus einer reinblütigen Familie, ja, aber hielt ich mich deshalb für etwas besseres? Nein, beantwortet diese Frage bitte nur unter dem Gesichtspunkt, ob ich mich für besser als Muggelgeborene hielt.

„Ihr nehmt uns nichts weg." Ich umarmte sie fester und, ich traute es mit gar nicht zu fragen, aber kuschelte sich Lily Evans gerade an mich? Wunder geschehen, ich war dabei. „Und nur um das klar zu stellen, ich komme auch aus einer Reinblutfamilie, und ich habe mich sogar in ein muggelstämmiges Mädchen verliebt." Und traute mich im Moment nicht sie anzusehen, ich meine, nicht dass ich viele Möglichkeiten gehabt hätte, das zu tun, schließlich sah ich im Moment nur Teile ihres roten Schopfes, aber auch wenn ich die Chance dazu gehabt hätte. Ich meine, sie wusste, dachte ich zumindest, dass ich zumindest irgendwann einmal in sie verliebt gewesen war, aber ihr das so direkt gesagt hatte ich glaube ich schon lange nicht mehr. Und dafür kein Gelächter geerntet hatte ich überhaupt noch nie. Aber es gab ja schließlich immer ein erstes Mal.

Erwartete sie, dass ich das noch weiter ausführte? Irgendwie hatte ich mittendrinnen etwas den Faden verloren, denn ich hatte eigentlich nicht geplant ihr heute mehr oder weniger wieder einmal zu sagen, was ich für sie empfand. Und dabei hatte ich mir vorher noch geschworen ihre kompromittierte Situation nicht zu meinem Vorteil auszunützen. Toll gemacht, Potter. Also, weiterreden.

„Aber es wird immer Leute geben, die anders denken." Sehr viele sogar. Ehrlich, ich glaube ich konnte die Familien, in denen keiner etwas gegen Muggelgeborene hatte an einer Hand abzählen. „Ich zum Beispiel verstehe nicht, wie man Quidditch nicht mögen kann", tat ich nicht, ehrlich. Es war mir ein Rätsel, „aber es gibt einige die würden lieber in eine Meermenschenoper gehen, als sich auch nur ein Quidditchspiel anzusehen." Ich weiß, ich weiß. In ernsten Zeiten wie diesen sollte man nicht wirklich so scherzen wie ich das tat, aber sollte ich lieber über all das Unheil reden, dass wie eine schwarze Wolke immer mehr über unseren Köpfen zu hängen scheint? War meiner Meinung nach(und das war im Moment mehr oder weniger die einzige, die zählte) würde das Lily keinen Schritt weiterbringen.

„Du darfst dich nicht nur auf die negativen Beispiele versteifen", sagte ich und ich konnte ihren abschätzenden Blick förmlich spüren, der sich, gezwungenermaßen, in meine Schulter bohrte, zwecks keinerlei Ausweichmöglichkeiten versteht sich, und ich fühlte(unter anderem, dass dieser Satz kein Ende zu nehmen schien), dass ich das noch etwas ergänzen musste. „Sieh dir Sirius an." Übertragen gesprochen versteht sich. Kein Bedarf ihn sofort zu suchen, aber ich glaube das war ihr klar. Lily zählte nämlich auch zu den Schlaufüchsen. Nicht nur, weil sie ihnen in der Haarfarbe ähnelte. Und das war wieder etwas, was sie nie hören durfte. „Er kommt aus deiner der schwarzmagischsten Familien überhaupt, ist in Gryffindor gelandet und hat sich mit mir angefreundet." Was meiner Meinung nach noch immer eines der größten Wunder ist. Neben der Tatsache, dass wir uns noch nicht umgebracht hatten. Merlin wusste, dass wir manchmal knapp daran vorbeigeschrammt waren.

„Sirius ist eine Ausnahme. Traurigerweise." Sie musste mir natürlich wieder widersprechen. Wer hätte es auch anders erwartet. Den Tag möchte ich erleben, an dem sie einfach Kleinbei gibt und meiner Meinung ist. Und zwar von Anfang an. Ohne dass ich stundenlange Überzeugungsarbeit leisten musste.

„Arthur Weasley. Und seine Frau Martha-" Magda, korrigierte ich mich in Gedanken. Oder hieß sie Molly? „Reinblütige Zauberer, seit Generation. Und einer der Muggelfreundlichsten Zauberer, die ich kenne. Er sammelt sogar Stickdosen." Oder wie auch immer man diese Dinge nannte. Und bitte lass sie damit zufrieden sein.

„Ausnahmen."

„Du willst dich gar nicht aufheitern lassen, stimmts?" Ich rückte kurz ein Stück zurück um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können(und erschrak dabei gleichzeitig – wie konnte ein Mensch durch einen einzigen Blick so viele Gefühle transportieren?).

„Ich sehe nur den Tatsachen in die Augen." So konnte man das auch nennen.

„Und übersiehst dabei die positiven Aspekte." Welche da auch immer wären. Aber versucht doch klar zu denken, wenn sich Lily Evans an euch schmiegt. Erneut.

„Positiv? Was soll daran positiv sein." Diese Logik. Mich hatte sie gerade eben wieder einmal zeitweise(hoffte ich zumindest) verlassen. So, nun sieh zu, wie du dich da wieder herausrettest, Meister Potter.

„Ok, ich habe mich ungeschickt ausgedrückt, es tut mir leid." Tat es wirklich. Denn mein Geschwafel drohte uns beide gerade etwas zu verwirren. Und mich wahrscheinlich noch mehr als Lily. „Was ich damit sagen will ist: Solange es jemanden gibt, der sich für die Schwächeren einsetzt, ist noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren." Gut gerettet, Potter. Hoffte ich jedenfalls. Und wieso nannte ich mich eigentlich in Gedanken Potter? So weit war es schon mit mir gekommen.

„Wie poetisch." Danke, danke. „Ja, manchmal schaffe ich das." Und wer geglaubt hatte, dass das das letzte Wort war, hatte sich geirrt. Sorry. Aber so ist das Leben eben. Nichts löst sich so einfach auf, wie man hofft. Und denkt. Und so weiter. Ihr wisst was ich damit sagen wollte. Hoffentlich, jedenfalls.

„Und wer setzt sich für Muggelgeborene ein?" Arg! Lily! Könntest du bitte deine Hände davon abhalten unter meinem Umhang auf Wanderschaft zu gehen? Es gäbe da eine Person die dir sehr verbunden wäre! Zumindest wenn ich gerade dabei war, einen oder auch mehrere klare Gedanken zu fassen.

„Warst du gerade bei dem selben Treffen wie ich?" Ignorier ihre Berührungen! Sie steht einen Meter von dir entfernt! Sie – ist dir näher als je zuvor. Ah! „Albus tut alles in seiner Macht stehende, um die Zaubererwelt vor Voldemort zu schützen." Ich wollte dieses Gespräch gerade so was von nicht führen. Warum war ich noch nicht im Bett? Ich meine, meine Müdigkeit war mehr oder weniger verflogen, seit wir hier, geschätzte fünfzehn Meter vor der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum stehen geblieben waren, aber musste das trotzdem sein? Ich war auch nicht gerade begeistert über unsere derzeitige Situation.

„Die Zaubererwelt. Was hilft das Familie Beckett? Was hilft das einem einzelnen?" Woher sollte ich denn das wissen? Ich hatte auch nicht auf alles eine Antwort. So ungern ich das zugab, und ich würde es ihr nicht sagen. Aus zweierlei Gründen. Nicht nur deshalb, damit sie mich weiter für unfehlbar hielt – hust – sondern auch um sie noch weiter zu demotivieren und ihr Weltbild zu erschüttern. Nicht jetzt, weil ich nicht auf alles eine Antwort wusste, aber ich glaube es ist klar auf welche Weise meine Gedanken dieses Mal zu deuten sind, oder?

„Hey, du hast Freunde, Lily. Magisch begabte Freunde. Glaubst du die werden dich so einfach im Stich lassen, wenn sie dir helfen könnten?" Und daran wollte ich nicht einmal im Traum denken. Dass die Teuflischen besseres zu tun hatten, als Lily in Zeiten der Not zu helfen. Merlin, sie waren doch nicht umsonst in Gryffindor. Auch wenn ich dem sprechenden Hut durchaus das Recht eines Irrtums einberäumen wollte. Niemand, auch ein Hut, ist unfehlbar. „Aber wenn es dich besser schlafen lässt, nachdem wir diese überaus heiligen Hallen verlassen haben, es wird immer jemanden geben, der sich für dich einsetzen wird." Daran mussten wir beide einfach glauben.. „Und wenn du die Marauder rufen musst." Ergo eigentlich mich. Auch wenn Sirius sicher mit von der Partie wäre. Und Peter und Remus sind eigentlich auch nicht von der Sorte, die, wie drücke ich das am besten aus, sagen wir einfach, einen Freund im Stich lassen. Auch wenn Lily nicht wirklich dieser Bezeichnung entsprach.

„Danke, James." Wie lange hatte ich darauf gewartet das zu hören? Aus ihrem Mund, meine ich? Und dann noch gepaart mit diesem Lächeln? (Und ich sah jetzt von ihren verheulten Augen ab. Ich sage nur eines: Gentleman.) „Und pass auf, dass du nicht eines Tages Wort halten musst."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das ni-"

„Lils?"

Merlin! Warum jetzt? Warum hier? Warum ich? Warum sie?

Ihrer Reaktion nach zu urteilen, hatte auch Lily die Teuflischen nicht herannahen gehört. Ich meine, dass sie sie nicht gesehen hatte, war mir mehr als glasklar. Immerhin war ihr Sichtfeld mehr oder weniger auf meinen Umhang beschränkt gewesen. Das war natürlich, bevor sie zurückzuckte. Wohlbemerkt mich aber nicht losließ. „Amanda! Was macht ihr noch so spät auf dem Korridor? Es ist schon-"

Lily wurde mitten im Wort unterbrochen und ich erlebte eines der merkwürdigsten Spektakel überhaupt. Sie ergänzten ihre Sätze. Und so etwas beunruhigte mich schon aus Prinzip. Außer ich und Sirius machten das.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht." Raffaela.

„Dich gesucht." Wieder einmal Amanda. Die hatte wirklich immer die Klappe offen.

„Und was finden wir?" Emma. Die schüchternste. Meist zumindest. Aber nicht minder bissig.

„Vielleicht sollten wir besser-" Mary, diese gute Seele hatte die Gehirnwäsche anscheinend auch einigermaßen schadlos überstanden.

Mit jedem Satz waren sie näher gekommen, und Lily hatte sich von mir gelöst. Schade. Und das schlimmste daran: Ich vermisste ihre Körperwärme schon jetzt. Merlin, wie sollte ich das überleben?

„Nichts da." Raffaela. Offensichtlich waren die Teuflischen nicht sehr begeistert, dass Mary ihnen in den Rücken fiel, beziehungsweise Lily nicht sofort anprangerte, nur weil sie mich, ok, nur war in diesem Zusammenhang ein klitzekleinwinziges Bisschen untertrieben, umarmt hatte.

„Wir bleiben." Emma. Seit wann darf sie Entscheidungen treffen? Aber ich glaube das war schon keine Entscheidung mehr, sondern die einzige Möglichkeit wie zu handeln sie in Erwägung zogen. Schön, das heißt ich werde so bald wie möglich gehen.

„Was machst du mit diesem Nichtsnutz von Potter?" Autsch. Wenn ich nicht das selbe von Amanda halten würde, hätte mich diese Aussage vielleicht verletzt.

„Er steht noch neben euch!", zischte Lily und streichelte damit mein doch nicht verletztes Ego.

„Na und?" Anhub Amanda. Ui, ui, ui. Ich glaube ich sollte langsam dazwischen gehen. Schließlich wollte ich nicht wirklich, dass sich Lily meinetwegen mit ihren besten Freunden zerstritt. (Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass wenn sie einmal sauer aufeinander waren es Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate dauerte, bis sie wieder bei Status Quo angekommen waren.)

„Raffaela-" Ach Lily, sie lassen dich doch so und so nicht ausreden. Diese Lektion solltest du eigentlich gelernt haben. Merlin, selbst ich hatte das kapiert, und ich beschränkte meine Interaktion mit ihnen auf ein Minimum. Ok, das geschah beiderseits. Ich streckte meine Hand nach Lilys Arm aus. Fehler. Schwerwiegender.

„Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!" Schimpftirade. Losgetreten von Raffaela. Ich zog meinen Arm natürlich halbmitt wieder zurück. Wer weiß was ihnen sonst noch einfiel.

„Sie will nichts mit dir zu tun haben." Das wisst ihr nicht zu hundertprozentiger Sicherheit – entschuldigung, ich will euch nicht im Dunkeln darüber lassen, dass Amanda die verbale Attacke weiterführte. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen.

„Das-" Genau, Lily wurde einmal mehr das Wort abgeschnitten. Und das war mein Stichwort. „Schon gut, Lily." Im Prinzip zwar nicht, aber ich wollte mich gerade auf keine Grundsatzdiskussion mit den vereinten teuflischen Kräften einlassen. Auch wenn Lily und vermutlich auch Mary wahrscheinlich auf meiner Seite gewesen wären. „Ich glaube ich werde mal nachsehen, was Nabopolassars Sohn so treibt." Und war mir dabei sicher, dass sie den Wink verstand. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, oder Amanda, Raffaela und Emma weiter Bedeutung zu schenken drehte ich mich um, und ging auf das Portrait der fetten Dame zu. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass sie unseren kleinen Disput mit Argusaugen und gespitzten Ohren verfolgt hatte. Ich traute mich wetten, dass keine zehn Minuten nach Vorstellungsende Violett bereits bestens darüber bescheid wusste. Und damit bald das halbe Schloss.

„James", hörte ich Lily noch rufen, aber ich hatte nicht vor mich jetzt sofort auf der Stelle noch einmal in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben. Morgen vielleicht. Oder besser übermorgen.

„Gute Nacht, Lily, Mary," rief ich über meine Schulter zurück, winkte ihnen, und nannte das Passwort.

„Prongs! Prongs! Prongs! Was war da los?" Irgendwie erinnerte mich Sirius an einen dieser hüpfenden Gummibälle, als er mir in unserem Schlafsaal auflauerte. Natürlich in Gesellschaft der anderen Marauder.

„Kannst du ihn nicht erst einmal durch die Tür kommen lassen, Sirius?" Danke, Remus. Wie immer die Stimme der Vernunft.

„Nein?" Die gegen diese geballte Unvernunft leider viel zu selten wirklich Gewicht hatte. Eigentlich wollte ich nichts anderes als tot in mein Bett zu fallen(nein, nicht wegen zu viel Lilynähe), aber ein simples(oder auch nicht) „Was läuft zwischen dir und Evans" ließ mich kurz vor dem Fall noch einmal innehalten. Ich meine, nicht dass ich das zum Ersten Mal hörte, aber heute hatte es eine komplett andere Bedeutung.

„Da wart ihr nicht die einzigen." Und eigentlich wollte ich nicht mehr daran zurückdenken, aber wie ich mir meine Marauderfreunde so ansah, war ich mir sicher, dass sie die ganze Sache breiter als breit treten wollten.

„Die Teuflischen?" Hundert Punkte für Moony. Dieses Genie sondergleichen. Obwohl es um das zu erraten nicht viel gebraucht hätte. Das hätte selbst Nebo noch geschafft.

„Die einzig Wahren." Damit ließ ich mich wirklich in mein Bett fallen.

„Was ist passiert?" Konnte es sein, dass Pads Hibbeligkeit auf Peter übergegangen war? Oder besser gesagt übergesprungen?

„Können wir bitte schlafen gehen? Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag." Ich glaube selbst mein geübter Dackelblick brachte nichts mehr.

„Oh, warum denn das Prongs?" Dieser Unterton gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Den legte Sirius nur dann an den Tag, wenn er eine neue Eroberung hatte, oder glaubte dass sich im Liebesleben der anderen Marauder etwas weltbewegendes veränderte.

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?" Irgendetwas hatte ich eindeutig verpasst. Aber so was von.

„Du, Evans. Eng umschlungen. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame." Nett formuliert, Sirius. Und wie es sich gehörte, wurde diese sprachliche Kunst nicht mit mehr als einem forschen „Woher?" meinerseits gewürdigt.

„Wir sind vorbeigegangen. Ihr habt uns nicht einmal bemerkt." Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Wormtail, Padfoot. Er kann in ganzen Sätzen sprechen.

„Also?" Und er bestätigt immer wieder seine Schwächen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn in einem Sprachkurs anmelden. Oder ihn bei meiner Mutter verpetzen. Letzteres würde für mich lustiger werden.

„Es war nicht wie du denkst, Sirius." Ich zog mir die Decke bis unters Kinn, dachte dabei nicht daran, dass eben jenes Körperteil bis vor wenigen Minuten noch mit Lilys Haar in Berührung war und schloss die Augen.

„War es wie ich denke?" Remus, musst du dich wirklich diesem Köter anschließen?

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es kommt wahrscheinlich näher an die Wahrheit, als was er denkt." Schlaf, schlaf, schlaf. Lasst mich doch endlich in Ruhe.

„Das ist unfair..." Ich hörte nicht mehr hin. Schließlich kannte ich Sirius' Tiraden schon zur genüge. Ihr Gespräch plätscherte noch eine Weile dahin, auch wenn ich es nur mehr mit einem geschätzten Achtelohr mitbekam, bevor mir, kurz bevor ich ins Traumland glitt einfiel, was ich ihnen noch sagen musste.

„Im Übrigen, Jungs, wir müssen unser vorhaben für kommende Woche noch etwas überarbeiten. Gute Nacht."

Und weg war ich. Endlich.

**Kapitel 21 Ende**

Sehet und staunet. Ich dachte ich enthalte euch das neue Kapitel nicht länger vor. Und ja, einige haben sich mehr erhofft, aber bis zum wirklichen Kuss dauert es noch etwas. Vor allem da ich mir mit den letzten beiden Kapiteln meine Zeitleiste wieder einmal durcheinander geworfen habe. Lg Nirvanya


	23. 22 Sieben Tage Regenwetter

**Kapitel 22  
****Sieben Tage Regenwetter ODER ****Prä-Konversation-via-Nebukadnezar-Lily**

Ehrlich, ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann eine Woche jemals so trostlos gewesen war. Ok, vielleicht wenn ich in den Untiefen meines Gehirns danach wühlen würde schon, aber so, jetzt gerade, im Moment. Nada. Zilch. Zepo.

Zwar waren die legendären Marauder zurück und schmiedeten Pläne, aber irgendetwas fehlte in meinem Leben. Ok, nicht irgendetwas, besser irgendwer. Und glaubt mir, das ging zwar größtenteils von mir aus, aber ehrlich, leicht fiel mir das nicht gerade.

Um euch nicht länger im Dunklen tappen zu lassen: Ich hielt mich von Lily fern. Beziehungsweise redete nur das nötigste mit ihr. Wenn es ein musste und ich gerade keine Ausrede parat hatte. Zwar hatte ich mich am Tag nach unserem kleinen, oder meiner Meinung nach auch größeren Desaster mit den Teuflischen per Nebo bei ihr gemeldet, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie sehr entzückt über meine Entscheidung war. Ich meine, wäre ich in ihrer Situation würde mir das vielleicht auch nicht gefallen. Jedenfalls wurde ich zusätzlich zu den Geistern, die mich normalerweise schon plagten auch noch von den Worten meines von Nebo überlieferten Briefes geplagt. Und zusätzlich von Lilys Blicken, wann immer wir uns sahen. Enttäuschung in Perfektion. Und wer glaubte ich ertrug das mit Gelassenheit, der konnte sich sicher sein, dass er sich irrte.

Merlin sei Dank hatte ich genug andere Probleme, die mich ablenkten. Zum einen wären da die Türme an Hausübungen, die sich bereits stapelten und nur darauf warteten, geschrieben zu werden. Glaubten unsere sehr geehrten Professoren wirklich, dass man las Marauder und Schulsprecher derartig viel Hausaufgaben erledigen konnte, ohne dass etwas darunter litt? Offensichtlich schon. Zumindest hatten sie mir noch nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen. Ehrlich. Wer schaffte es denn bitte einen zwei Fuß Aufsatz über die Anwendung von Schafmilchkäse in der Zaubertrankherstellung zu schreiben? Ich hoffte wirklich niemand. Vielleicht ging es aber auch nur mir so.

Jedenfalls, als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, hatte mich McGonagall noch einmal höflichst daran erinnert, unserer Quidditchmanschaft Feuer unterm Hintern zu machen. Wenn es sein musste, auch nicht nur bildlich gesprochen. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich das schaffen sollte.

Ich wollte gar nicht an die Auswahlspiele zurückdenken. Chaos pur war da noch untertrieben gewesen. Und ich hatte unser derzeitiges Team mit Mühe und Not zusammengestoppelt. Kurzzeitig hatte ich sogar überlegt Sirius spielen zu lassen. Und ehrlich, das hieß etwas. Wirklich. Und nichts Gutes.

Nämlich Quidditchtraining mit einer mehr als nur weit von Perfekt entfernten Mannschaft. Sieben Tage Regenwetter könnten nicht schlimmer sein, als diese ‚Talente', mit denen ich arbeiten musste. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte ich noch andere Sorgen oder Aufgaben und Probleme. Nein, auch McGonagall musste noch ihr übriges dazu beitragen. Mein Leben könnte nicht wunderbarer sein. Ehrlich. Echt, danke fürs Nachfragen.

Merlin, ich hätte in den letzten Tagen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr falsch machen können. Wirklich. Das heutige Quidditchtraining war nur die Spitze des Iglus gewesen. Oder wie auch immer wieder dieses Muggelsprichwort ging. Irgendetwas mit Eis jedenfalls.

Und eisig war auch das Training heute gewesen. Ich glaube es wäre sogar möglich gewesen, dass ich auch dann ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter gezogen hätte, wenn alles wie am Schnürsenkel geklappt hätte. Wenn. Hatte es aber nicht und ich musste zugeben, dass ich das erste Mal in meiner mittlerweile mehr oder weniger langjährigen Laufbahn als Teamkapitän die Geduld nicht nur verloren hatte, quasi verlegt also, sondern sie hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Wie ein unangenehmer Geruch. Und ich hatte so meine Zweifel daran, dass sie all zu bald wieder auftauchen würde. Nicht dass ich es ihr besonders übel nahm. Nach dem Mist den ich heute gesehen hatte, und vor allem angesichts des Nichtkönnens von McAllister und Langdon. Ich hatte aufgehört zu zählen wie oft ich beinahe von einem Klatscher vom Besen gefegt worden wäre, weil sie keinerlei Ballgefühl hatten.

Irgendwann war der Punkt gekommen, an dem ich mir nicht mehr zu helfen gewusst hatte. Die Entscheidung zu schreien, zu toben, oder etwas in Stücke zu schlagen war dann letztendlich dem Drang gewichen, meinen Besen zu schnappen und zurück in Schloss zu stampfen. Keine Ahnung ob diese Dummköpfe noch immer auf dem Spielfeld standen und geduldig auf meine Rückkehr warteten. Bescheuert genug dafür wären sie. Ehrlich, wie hatten die es geschafft nach Gryffindor zu kommen? Ich würde ja auch noch hinzufügen ins Hausteam, aber damit würde ich mir selbst unterstellen dämlich zu sein. Ok, im Moment war ich gar nicht so abgeneigt. Warum musste ich Lily auch diesen bescheuerten Brief schreiben?

Ja, ich wusste es wieder, weil es für uns alle das Beste war. Hust hust.

Müde schleppte ich mich die letzten Stufen in unseren Schlafsaal hoch. Wobei mir entgegen aller Annahmen die starrenden Blicke der anwesenden Gryffindors nicht entgingen. Wusste Merlin wieso ich so interessant war. Vielleicht hatte sich aber auch das Donnerwetter auf dem Quidditchfeld schneller herumgesprochen als ich vermutet hatte, beziehungsweise mir lieb war.

Kaum hatte ich die Tür geöffenet, schallte mir auch schon ein „James!" entgegen. Ja, genau das hatte mir heute noch gefehlt. Geballte Präsenz der Marauder. Müde und geschafft ließ ich mich rücklings auf mein Bett plumpsen. Und nein, es ist dabei nicht zusammengebrochen, danke auch.

„Ihr seid schon fertig?" Ah, Peter warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe schlafen lassen? Mit großem Energieaufwand schaffte ich es mich auf den Bauch zu drehen, und meinen Polster näher zu mir zu ziehen. „Wir nicht, ich schon", nuschelte ich in meinen Bettbezug und hatte nicht erwartet, dass mich irgendjemand verstand.

„So schlimm?" Merlin, ich konnte Remus' sich sorgenden Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut vor meinem inneren Auge sehen. Ich brauchte eindeutig neue Freunde, meine alten kannten mich viel zu gut. Aber ich glaube dieses Projekt würde ich erst morgen angehen. Heute war ich zu erschlagen dafür. Dabei war ich den Klatschern gekonnt ausgewichen.

„Schlimm beschreibt es nicht einmal annähernd, Moony", war meine Antwort, wie schon zuvor von meiner Bettwäsche gedämpft, aber ich hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas daran zu ändern. „Aussichtslos, unmöglich, nicht in diesem Leben, das wären die Ausdrücke, die mir dazu einfallen würden." Und wenn ich mich anstrengen würde, wären da noch weitere, die mir in den Sinn kämen.

„Gonni wird dich töten, das weißt du, oder?" Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen und die Augen zu öffnen um zu wissen, dass sie alle besorgt vor meinem Bett standen. Aber ob sie jetzt um meinen seelischen Zustand besorgt waren, oder deshalb, weil die Chancen, dass Gryffindor den Hauspokal holen könnten genauso groß waren, wie die, dass sich das zwischen Lily und mir jemals regeln könnte, konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

„Du weißt wirklich wie du mich aufmuntern kannst, Padfoot." Verschwindet, macht den Vorhang zu, lasst mich schlafen. Für mindestens ein Jahr. Lieber wären mir zwei. Und ja, ich weiß wie armselig sich das anhört. Bin mir durchaus dessen bewusst.

War natürlich klar, dass sie sich meinen Gedanken nicht fügten. Stattdessen quasselten sie weiter. Wenn vielleicht auch nicht so munter wie sonst immer. „Verlegen wir unsere Besprechung vor?", fragte Peter.

„Hast du noch was vor, Wormtail?" Ehrlich, ich konnte Remus diesen neugierigen Unterton nicht verübeln, wenn ich nicht gerade nur trostlos mein Dasein fristen würde, wäre ich es wahrscheinlich auch.

„Ich wäre in die Küche-"

Ok, doch nicht so interessant wie erwartet. Eher vorhersehbar. Und ehrlich eine gute Entscheidung, geht doch alle in die Küche, und lasst mich in Ruhe.

„Ausgezeichnete Idee. Moony, Wormtail, warum kümmert ihr euch nicht um Verpflegung, während ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit James hier rede?" Ich blinzelte in ihre Richtung und sah, wie sich Sirius voller Tatendrang die Hände rieb. Das konnte noch heiter werden.

Genau das brauchte ich noch. Sirius der mir ins Gewissen redete, obwohl er nicht wusste, worum es eigentlich genau ging. Perfekt. Warum konnte mich nicht einfach jemand von meinem Leid erlösen?

„Hör auf im Selbstmitleid zu baden, Prongs."

„Was?" Könnte jemand bitte den Köter dazu bringen, mir keine dummen Ratschläge zu erteilen?

„Du hast mich gehört", sagte er. Ja, aber ich hoffte noch immer, dass ich mich verhört hatte. Hatte er noch nie etwas davon gehört, dass ein langes Bad in Selbstmitleid heilend für die Seele sein kann? Offensichtlich nicht. Sollte ihm jemand mal bei Gelegenheit erklären. Aber ich meldete mich keinesfalls freiwillig dafür.

Stattdessen wollte ich aufbegehren: „Wer sagt, dass-", doch es wurde mir wie schon so oft zuvor das Wort abgeschnitten. Wirklich nett.

„Niemand", sagte er, „Aber alle die dich kennen sehen es dir an. Und ich gehöre zu diesen Personen." Leider. Ich dachte es ja schon, neue Freunde mussten her. Schnellstens. Oder ich löschte einfach Sirius' Gedächtnis. Das ersparte die Arbeit der Freundessuche. Guter Plan, musste ich mir auf jeden Fall merken.

„Du weißt wir ziehen unsere Streiche nie durch, wenn einer von uns unsere Mission kompromittieren könnte." Leider konnte ich ihm da nur zustimmen. „Ich weiß." Schließlich war das unsere goldene Regel.

Einsehend, dass ich diesem Gespräch nicht mehr aus konnte, selbst wenn ich eine der tödlichsten Krankheiten vorgetäuscht hätte, setzte ich mich widerwillig in meinem Bett auf.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir uns auf dich verlassen können?" Er sah mir in die Augen und ich fühlte mich wie damals, als ich mit meinem ersten Besen das Fenster im zweiten Stock zerstört hatte. Mum war zwar erleichtert darüber, dass mir nichts passiert war(ließ man meinen angekratzten Stolz außer acht), aber mein Dad war nicht so einfach zu besänftigen.

„Bei Merlin, Sirius. Das ist keine ‚wenn es schief geht werden uns fürchterliche Konsequenzen erwarten' Sache. Dieser eine Streich ist, sozusagen, zu karikativen Zwecken. Damit wir alle wieder zum Lachen bringen. Nicht auf Kosten eines einzelnen. Sie sollen übereinander lachen. Was gibt es dabei zu kompromittieren. Und warum?"

Oh je. Oh je. Bei Merlin, ich kannte das Stück Pergament, dass Sirius lässig wie immer aus seiner Hosentasche zog.

„Ich zitiere:

_Liebe Lily,_

_Ah, du solltest zu aller erst wissen, dass es mir wahnwitzig schwer fällt diesen Brief zu schreiben. Merkt man wahrscheinlich auch an meiner etwas zittrigen Handschrift, aber ich denke es ist besser so. Zumindest für den Augenblick. Bis sich die Wogen wieder einigermaßen geglättet haben._

_Ich werde mich in Zukunft von dir fern halten. Das heißt nicht, dass sich irgendetwas an meinen Gefühlen zu dir geändert hätte, aber ich weiß wie wichtig Freundschaften sind, gerade in Zeiten wie diesen und ich will nicht, dass du dich zwischen Kontakt zu mir oder deinen Freunden entscheiden musst._

_James_

Weckt das Erinnerungen?" Leider? Hatte das sein müssen? Es wäre sicher auch ohne solch drastischen Maßnahmen gegangen, oder?"

„Woher hast-" Grrr. Sirius! Wann hast du dir angewohnt andere Leute ständig zu unterbrechen? Und warum hatte meine Mutter das noch nicht mitbekommen?

„Oh, ich hatte heute ein äußerst aufschlussreiches Gespräch mit _Lily._" Das erklärte allerdings vieles. Und nebenbei machte es mich wütend.

„Kannst du dich nicht um deine eigenen Probleme kümmern?", funkelte ich ihn böse an, aber es zeigte keine Wirkung auf ihn. Stattdessen grinste er sein typisches doofes Grinsen und sagte: „Ich könnte, aber deine sind viel interessanter. Und leichter zu lösen." Schön. Wunderbar. Prächtig.

„Ach ja? Schön dass du so darüber denkst, Sirius. Aber ich weißt nicht was daran leicht sein soll." Er hatte einen Knall. Eindeutig.

„Das Glück eines Außenstehenden." Oh welche Freude. Am liebsten würde ich ihn erwürgen. „Freut mich für dich, wirklich." Meine Worte trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Hör auf damit, James." Ich spürte wie meine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe wanderte. Ehrlich, ich hatte das nicht aktiv geplant. Und bevor ich wusste, was ich sagte, war auch schon ein „Womit?", meinem Munde entwichen. Huch.

„Dich hinter deinem Sarkasmus zu verstecken."

„Bist du neuerdings unter die Psychologen gegangen?" Denn das könnte lästig werden. Ehrlich. Konnten mich die Leute nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich tat doch keiner Fliege etwas zu leide. Ok, Snape schon, aber der war ja auch keine Fliege. Hoppla, Sirius sah mir meine gedankliche Abschweifung offensichtlich an.

„James!" Ja, er hatte bei den besten gelernt. Der tadelnde Unterton meiner Mutter, gepaart mit McGonagalls Schärfe gewürzt mit einer Prise von Lilys Genervtheit. Wer danach nicht aufrechter saß, war taub.

„Was?", stellte ich mich dumm. „Bei Merlin ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll." Ok, vielleicht war ich es auch. Aber darüber ließ ich mittlerweile lieber andere urteilen.

„Sag ihr dass du einen Fehler begangen hast." Ha, Padfoot. Da war es einfacher einen Drachen zu zähmen. Vielleicht sollte ich damit anfangen.

„Weil Lily in der Vergangenheit auch immer so verzeihend war", brachte ich als Einwand vor. Vorher würde sich die Erde aufhören zu drehen. Ehrlich. Und warum bei Merlin grinste Padfoot so dämlich?

„Das war Prä-Konversation-via-Nebukadnezar-Lily. Eine Lily die nichts mit dir zu tun haben wollte." Ach, deshalb. Ja, jetzt ist mir vieles auch nicht klarer als vorher, aber danke, du mein bester Freund. Oder so.

„Und was hat sich zwischen jetzt und damals geändert?" Den Dummen zu spielen war leichter als gedacht. Aber vielleicht lag es auch in meinem Blut. Vielleicht war ich gar nicht so genial, wie ich die vergangenen siebzehn Jahre meines Lebens geglaubt hatte. Hm. War einen Gedanken wert.

„James ich schwöre beim Barte des Merlins wenn du nicht endlich den Akt des Märtyrers aufgibst hexe ich dich nicht nur in die nächste Woche, sondern ins nächste Jahrzehnt."

„Wäre vielleicht ganz angenehm." Wohoho… Langsam sollte ich mich mit meinen dummen Kommentaren einbremsen. Ich sah schon das Verrückte in Sirius' Augen aufblitzen. Definitiv kein gutes Zeichen.

„Hör mir zu, und zwar gut, denn du bist zwar mein bester Freund, aber ich will das hier nur einmal sagen, verstanden?"

Selbst ich war nicht ganz so lebensmüde, als darauf zu antworten, also nickte ich nur ergeben, und Sirius schien damit zufrieden zu sein.

„Lily liegt etwas an dir. Frag mich nicht wieso, aber es ist so." Ich glaube da ging es nicht nur ihm so, aber immer weiter im Text. „Deine Entscheidung in allen Ehren, aber du hast sie darauf basiert getroffen, was du denkst das für die Marauder am besten wäre. Nicht für die Teuflischen." Wieder wanderte meine Augenbraue in die Höhe, was Sirius dazu brauchte, weiter auszuholen. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass ihre Freundschaft zu ihnen so wichtig ist? Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als sie Probleme mit Snivellus hatte? Keiner von denen ist ihr zu Hilfe geeilt. Mary hätte es vielleicht getan, wenn diese Oberteuflische sie nicht zurückgehalten hätte." Wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht. So ungern ich das zugab.

Stille machte sich zwischen uns breit, aber wer uns beide kannte, wusste, dass sie nicht lange von Dauer sein konnte.

„Dir ist doch klar, dass an unserem Dilemma nur die Schuld Teuflischen sind, oder?", brach Sirius unser doch nicht so konstantes Schweigen.

„Und was sollen wir dagegen machen?" Beinahe hilflos sah ich zu ihm auf.

„Lass uns ihnen in den Hintern treten." Als hätten sie auf dieses Zeichen gewartet, kamen auch Peter und Remus mit Unmengen an Essen zurück. Damit stand der finalen Besprechung nichts mehr im Weg.

Was die anderen jedoch dabei nicht im Hinterkopf hatten, war Lilys Antwort auf meinen Brief.

_Sollte das nicht auch meine Entscheidung sein?_

**Kapitel 22 Ende**

Ja, lang hats wieder gedauert. Es tut mir auch leid, aber jetzt, da ich endlich Zeit habe, lässt mich meine Muse etwas im Stich.


	24. 23 Die geballte Kraft der Marauder

**Kapitel 23  
****Die geballte Kraft der Marauder ODER Eine anstrengende Nacht**

Kaum erwähnenswert, wahrscheinlich, dass wir in der Nacht vor dem großen D-Day nichts geschlafen hatten. Normalerweise gab es bei ziemlich jedem unserer Streichvorbereitungen Katastrophen von bei nahe fatalem Ausmaß. Heute blieb das irgendwie fern von uns. Noch. Merlin sei Dank. Es war vielleicht ganz witzig, wenn man sah, wie Peter wegen eines kleinen Fehlers in der Zauberspruchrezitation mit rotem Schleim überzogen war, aber wenn einem des selbst passierte… Nicht dass mir das jemals passiert wäre, aber ich glaube man versteht was ich meine. Ausnahmsweise. Oder auch nicht.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen wir im Licht unserer Zauberstäbe und bewaffnet mit einigen Pergamentrollen(kaum zu glauben, dass die sagenumwobenen Marauder eines Tages mit Pergamentrollen in den Kampf zogen), wobei eine davon die berühmt berüchtigte Karte der Marauder war, die Korridore entlang.

„Moony", versuchte Sirius zu flüstern, und ich glaube kaum, dass ich großartig erwähnen musste, dass er scheiterte. „Was ist schon wieder?" Jep, Remus war der bessere Flüsterer. Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil er nicht krampfhaft versuchte uns Filch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Schon wieder, möchte ich nur nebenbei erwähnen.

Abrupt blieb mein bester Freund stehen, und ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können, rannten Peter und ich(schließlich nennt sich wie bestimmt schon einmal erwähnt nur der Esel zuerst) in ihn hinein.

„Kannst du uns nicht wenigstens vorwarnen, Padfoot?", grummelte ich in meinen derzeit noch nicht vorhandenen Bart, als ich mich von Peter löste, und meinen Kopf schüttelte, um meine Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. „Kann er offensichtlich nicht", maulte auch Wormtail, und brachte somit Remus dazu, sich einzumischen. „Habt ihr euch noch immer nicht an seine Unvorhersehbarkeit gewöhnt?" Ehrlich gesagt, Remus? Nein. Wie denn auch?

„Wie soll man sich an etwas gewöhnen, das man nicht vorhersehen kann?" Wahre Worte, Peter, wahre Worte.

Wortlos blickte Sirius von einem zum Anderen, und warf hin und wieder einen Blick auf unsere Karte. Nicht dass wir noch von Lehrern umzingelt wurden. Das wäre ehrlich gesagt für die geballte Kraft der Marauder zu peinlich. Obwohl, gerade wenn wir zusammen waren, könnte uns so etwas wohl am ehesten passieren. Wie man durch unsere Abschweifungen vom Thema sah. Und da sollte noch jemand sagen, dass ich an einer Konzentrationsschwäche litt. Ehrlich. Die hatten doch alle ein Loch im Kessel. Das kam davon, wenn man diese Billigprodukte aus Taiwan einfliegen ließ. Die waren einfach zu dünn, aber sagt dass mal einem Zauberer, der nicht auf die Klügeren hören will. Ach, zurück zu unserer Minidiskussion um Sirius' Entscheidungsschwäche. Denn nichts anderes war in meinen Augen seine Unvorhersehbarkeit. Ehrlich. Und ich musste das am besten wissen, schließlich quartierte er sich seit jeder bei mir Zuhause ein.

„Das ist mir zu unlogisch." Was war Peter zu unlogisch? Ich sollte ihren Gesprächen wieder mehr folgen. Ok, wobei ich zugeben musste, dass ich schon seit wir uns damals kennengelernt haben, ach was waren wir für junge Hüpfer gewesen, dachten wir könnten die Welt verändern, jetzt dachte das nur noch Sirius, und ich, wenn ich zugeben musste, aber nur mehr sporadisch, der Ernst des Lebens hat mich doch irgendwann eingeholt.

„Stopp, bitte." Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu mir. Nett. Diese Aufmerksamkeit. Man könnte sich daran gewöhnen.

„James hat Recht." Hat er? Äh, ich meine, habe ich? Mir soll es Recht sein. Aber, womit? „So kommen wir nicht weiter." Danke, dass du uns aufklärst, Moony. Wirklich, du machst das außerordentlich toll. Nicht. Wusste jemand worauf er hinauswollte?

Offensichtlich sagten unsere verwirrten Blicke mehr als etliche Worte, nicht das wir besonders begabt darin waren, sie zu wählen, aber das war wie üblich, was meine Gedanken anging, eine ziemlich andere Geschichte. Wobei es davon eigentlich mehrere zu erzählen gab. Wenn wir das sprachliche Talent besitzen würden. Ah, ja, was wollte Moonsey?

„Wir werden heute Nacht nie fertig, wenn wir uns ständig durch Kleinigkeiten aufhalten lassen." Hatte ich das wirklich gesagt? Also Remus musste eine rege Phantasie haben, wenn er in die Wörtchen Stop und Bitte so viel hineininterpretieren konnte. Aber, solange mir jemand Intelligenz nachsagte, sollte es mich nicht weiter stören. „Wir müssen uns aufteilen." Ah, Peter hatte das System auch überrissen. Jetzt brauchten wir nur noch Sirius davon zu überzeugen.

„Oh nein. Sicher nicht." Was sich als schwieriger als erwartet herausstellen könnte. „Padfoot!", stöhnte ich beinahe. Er war so stur. Wie ein Esel. Hunde waren doch normalerweise intelligente, liebenswürdige Wesen, oder? Wie kam es, dass Sirius da so aus der Reihe tanzte?

„Ich bin kein Hund, James." Hoppla. Ich hatte wieder einmal laut gedacht. Mist. Aber eines meiner charmanten Lächeln würde mir da jetzt bestimmt auch nicht raus helfen. Sehr zu meinem Bedauern, waren die Marauder dagegen immun. Ob schon immer, oder erst durch Überstrapazierung meinerseits konnte ich da nicht so genau sagen.

„Habe ich das gesagt?", versucht ich mich zu retten, aber der tödliche Blick, den ich zugeworfen bekam, ließ mich beinahe meine Beine in die Hände nehmen, und laufen. Merlin sei Dank standen Peter und Remus zwischen uns. Und zur Not würde ich meine Hufe auspacken. Obwohl Sirius dann wohl mit seinen Fangzähnen kontern würde. Wobei mir einfällt, wir wussten immer noch nicht, wer von uns beiden unter fairen Umständen schneller war. Musste ich mir für unseren nächsten nächtlichen Ausflug merken. Wettrennen mit Sirius.

Er knurrte mich nur an, während Peter unsicher zwischen uns stand, und Remus mit den Augen rollte. Wer konnte es ihnen auch verdenken.

„Deine Einwände, Sirius?" Merlin sei Dank hatten wir Remus, der uns immer wieder auf den richtigen Pfad zurückbrachte. Wir hatten noch eine Mission zu erfüllen.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht trennen!" Dieses trotzige Pseydokleinkind. Ehrlich.

„Was ist das für ein Einwand, Pad?" Meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung: stichle auf dem Hund herum. Ok, eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Schließlich war auch ‚Provoziere den Hund' ein äußerst spaßiger Zeitvertreib. Aber so wie es jetzt aussah, hatten wir noch eine anstrengende Nacht vor uns. Und nicht so, wie ihr schon wieder denkt! Merlin.

„Ein guter?" Wenigstens hatte er den Anstand, das mehr als Frage zu betonen, denn davon konnte er nicht allen Ernstes überzeugt sein.

„Wir sind schon sieben Minuten hinter dem Zeitplan, Padfoot. Wir haben keine Zeit, uns durch solche Albernheiten aufhalten zu lassen." Recht so Moony, sprich ein Machtwort.

„Aber wir planen doch immer extra Minuten ein, für den Fall der Fälle, dass Sirius wieder schwierig-"

„Was Peter damit sagen will", ich warf ihm einen fast vernichtenden Blick zu, immerhin brauchte ich ihn noch, später jedenfalls, „ist, dass wir uns weitere Verzögerungen nicht leisten können." Schließlich hatte es schon lange genug gedauert, bis wir alle so weit munter waren, um uns nicht versehentlich irgendwelche lebenswichtigen Körperteile wegzuhexen.

„Schließlich wollen wir doch alle noch die eine oder andere Stunde schlafen, oder?" Sirius nickte vehement. Wir hatten es fast geschafft. Und das in Rekordzeit.

„Aber wenn wir uns aufteilen, wer bekommt die Karte?"

Mist. Warum konnte er dann am Ende doch immer mit einem guten Argument aufwarten? Ich glaube er machte das extra. Zuzutrauen wäre es diesem hinterlistigen Hund. Und nein, das war nicht böse gemeint. Auch wenn es so den Anschein machte. Wie könnte ich auch meinen besten Freund beleidigen?

Einen Moment lang sahen Remus und ich uns stumm in die Augen. Eigentlich war es klar, wer die Karte bekam. Und wie die Aufteilung aussah. Es gab nur eine Lösung, die hoffentlich nicht in Chaos ausarten würde. Wir konnten Peter und Sirius nicht zusammen losschicken. Und die Erfahrung hatte uns gezeigt, dass die Paarung Sirius/James auch nicht hundertprozentig wasser- und feuerfest war. Blieb nur noch eines.

„Sirius, du kommst mit mir, und Peter und James machen sich gemeinsam auf den Weg." Ich würde Peter aus dem Gröbsten raushalten können, und Remus schaffte es mehr oder weniger, Sirius einzubremsen. Immerhin wollte keiner von uns, dass er Hogwarts durch seinen Übereifer noch zum Einstürzen brachte. Es genügte, dass er beinahe eine der Treppen zerstört hatte. Ich glaube das war etwas, was Albus uns nicht so schnell verziehen hatte.

„Aber wer bekommt die Karte? Und wer übernimmt welche Korridore?" Sirius, du Kleinkind. Und ich war mir so was von sicher, dass ich das jetzt nicht laut gesagt hatte. Also wenn er sich über das beschwerte, wusste ich, dass er meine Gedanken lesen konnte. Aber da nichts dergleichen passierte, war ich wohl aus dem Schneider.

Wir standen jedoch noch immer vor unserem Kartendilemma. Ich war ja immer dafür gewesen, das Ding in vierfacher Ausführung zu basteln, aber Remus war der Ansicht, dass schon eine Karte genug Arbeit war. Wobei er im Nachhinein betrachtet wohl ziemlich recht hatte damit.

„Habt ihr eure Spiegel dabei?" Wormtail hatte doch den einen oder anderen guten Vorschlag. Und wir wären wohl kaum Mitglieder der Marauder, wenn wir nicht auf alle Eventualitäten gefasst wären, und alles mit hatten.

Nachdem Sirius und ich uns von dem Vorhandensein unserer Kommunikationsgeräte überzeugt hatten, beschloss Remus: „Sirius und ich nehmen die Karte." Ich sah wie sehr Sirius den Drang Luftsprünge zu machen unterdrücken musste. Er war teilweise einfach so vorhersehbar.

„Dafür bekommen Wormtail und ich den Tarnumhang." Ha, bester Freund, nun bist du nicht mehr so vergnügt. „Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, Padfoot. Du kannst nicht daran rütteln." Und ich hatte große Mühe, den Drang zu unterdrücken, ihm die Zunge zu zeigen. Würde sich als Schulsprecher wohl nicht allzu gut machen. Aber ehrlich, er kannte mich seit ich 11 war. Egal. Zurück zu wichtigerem. „Ihr warnt uns, wenn jemand in unsere Richtung unterwegs ist." Ich dachte da nur ungern an eine nächtliche Begegnung mit Filch, denn auch mein Tarnumhang war nicht gänzlich unfehlbar. Zwar fast, aber man musste trotzdem nicht dem Gegner in die Arme laufen. Und das war ein Gedanke, den ich am Besten sofort wieder in die unterste Schublade verdrängen sollte. Filchs Arme. Wäh.

„Wir haben noch drei Stunden. Und viel Arbeit." Danke, Remus, dass du mich ablenkst. Igitt. Ich musste dieses Bild wieder loswerden.

„Ich will die Schwerkraftumkehrung." Sirius' Augen leuchteten, wie die eines kleinen Kindes, das erfahren hatte, das Weihnachten vorverlegt worden war.

„Das heißt ihr bekommt den dritten Stock. Wenn ihr noch den Zweiten und die Eingänge zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen übernehmt, werden Peter und ich uns um die große Halle und den ersten Stock." Allgemeines Nicken war mir Bestätigung genug.

„Und wir treffen uns später in der Eingangshalle", ging Peter nochmals sicher, dass alle den Plan kannten.

„Genau", bestätigte ich. Und wir grinsten uns selig an. Hach. Wie war es schön, wieder im Geschäft zu sein. Auch wenn das ganze von der Lilymisere überschattet wurde. Zumindest für mich. Egal. Weg damit. Am besten zu Filch.

„Der Zeitplan, liebe Mitmarauder!" Oh Remus, du Stimme der Vernunft! Was würden wir nur ohne dich machen.

Noch ein letztes Ritual, und es konnte losgehen.

In Stille schüttelten wir und die Hände, nickten uns ernst zu, und rüsteten uns mental für unsere Aufgabe.

„Hier Peter", sagte ich und warf ihm den Tarnumhang zu.

Während Remus schon hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war, und Peter gerade mit meinem Tarnumhang kämpfte, wandte sich Sirius ein letztes Mal an mich, verschwunden die kindliche Seite. „James, bist du dir sicher, dass du das schaffst?"

Ich sparte mir eine Erwiderung. Das Thema hatten wir schon durchgekaut. Außerdem war Ablenkung genau das, was ich brauchte. Und vielleicht sah nach vollbrachter Untat der Tag morgen schon ganz anders aus.

**Kapitel 23 Ende**

So. Nachdem ich jetzt endlich die Matura hinter mir habe, muss ich euch leider sagen, dass es bis Anfang September keine neuen Kapitel von ‚Eulenpost' geben wird, da ich auf Urlaub sein werde. Ich hoffe ich versteht das. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Sommer, lg Nirvanya


	25. 24 Vier Jahreszeiten

**Kapitel 24  
****Vier Jahreszeiten ODER Entgleisungen der verbalen Art**

Langsam wurde ich zu alt für solche Sachen, ehrlich. Ich hatte Mühe meine Augen offen zu halten. Und offensichtlich ging es Remus da nicht anders. Wir wurden definitiv zu alt dafür. Es wurde Zeit für die nächste Generation. Ich spürte mein Alter sogar schon in den Knochen.

Natürlich könnten meine Schulterschmerzen auch daher rühren, dass Peter wegen Sirius' Gravitationsumkehrungsfeld auf mich gefallen war. Und ehrlich, so schmächtig wie er oft wirkte, war er nicht, unser guter, auch alternder Wormtail. Nicht, dass ich ihm das so direkt sagen würde. Aber ich war hier in meinen Gedanken, und soweit ich wusste, war ich hier noch sicher. Noch. Wer weiß wie lange noch.

„Nie mehr wieder solche ausartenden Streiche...", hörte ich Remus in sein Müsli murmeln, und konnte nicht einmal die Kraft dazu aufbringen, ihm zuzustimmen. Ich war einfach zerstört. Oder wie nannten die Muggel das? Ich wollte nicht die nötigen Denkprozesse in Bewegung setzen, um das Mysterium aufzuklären. Unnötige Vergeudung von Ressourcen. Echt. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass Moony eine Antwort hören wollte. Er wusste sicher auch so, dass ich ihm zustimmte.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Warum taten wir uns das eigentlich immer wieder an? Die schlaflosen Nächte, die zahllosen Vorbereitungsstunden? Und was noch viel wichtiger war, die Strafarbeiten, falls Dumbledore – Verzeihung, falls Albus' Protektion einmal nicht ausreichend war. In Momenten wie diesen, zweifelte ich immer stark an den Maraudern. Hatten sie wirklich noch alle Tassen im Schrank?

Wenn ich mir meine Gedanken so ansah, zweifelte ich zumindest an meiner geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit. Aber ich ignorierte es einfach, wie alle anderen auch. Oder fast alle anderen.

In Stille löffelten wir weiter unser Frühstück, und mir für meinen Teil graute richtig vor diesem Tag, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederholte. Nicht nur die Gefahr einzuschlafen, war heute wieder besonders groß. Aber das hatten wir davon, dass wir die berühmt berüchtigten Marauder waren.

Im Moment hörte ich mein Bett lautstark nach mir rufen. Ein Ruf, dem Peter und Sirius idiotischerweise gefolgt waren. Dabei wusste doch jeder, dass eine Stunde Schlaf nicht genug war, und man hinterher müder war, als vorher. Zumindest ich und Remus(der Hirsch durfte sich zuerst nennen, immerhin war er mit dem Esel verwandt)hatten aus vergangenen Fehlern gelernt, und waren nicht mehr ins Bett gegangen. Außerdem wollte ich gar nicht wissen, wie die anderen beiden es überhaupt zurück zum Turm geschafft hatten. Immerhin war es ja nicht so, als wären nicht einige kleine Hindernisse auf dem Weg dorthin.

Auf was ich aber eigentlich hinauswollte war, dass ich und Moony ausnahmsweise die ersten am Frühstückstisch waren. Richtig gruselig, wenn man so darüber nachdachte, aber was hätten wir auch zu solch früher Stunde anderes machen sollen? Nachdem wir noch einmal alle unsere Zauber überprüft hatten.

Müde starrte ich die Eingangstür an. Ja, ich weiß, verdrehte Haltung, aber hey, Peter war auf mich draufgeflogen. Das war ungefähr die einzige Sitzposition, die nicht schmerzte.

Und so sah ich natürlich auch als erster(ha, und wenn ich es als letzter gesehen hätte, hätte ich es immerhin noch als zweiter bemerkt), als sich die Türen öffneten – wer stand freiwillig um diese unmagische Zeit auf – und ein mir leider nur zu bekannter Schwarm Mädchen die große Halle betraten. Genau das hatte mir heute noch gefehlt. Ehrlich. Konnten die Teuflischen nicht wieder in das Loch verkriechen, aus dem sie vor sieben Jahren gekommen waren? Nein? Mist.

Ich wandte mich unter Schmerzen wieder meinem Frühstück zu, und versuchte, wahrscheinlich ohne Erfolg, relaxt auszusehen. So, als würde es mir absolut nichts ausmachen, dass Lily sich unter den Neuankömmlingen befand, und wir dank meiner Dummheiten seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr miteinander sprachen.

„Ihr!"

Wow. In einem späteren Leben sollte sie Racheengel werden. Mit ihrer Karriere bei den Teuflischen hatte sie schon gute Referenzen vorzuweisen.

Raffaela stürmte auf uns zu. Natürlich mit Amanda und Emma im Schlepptau und einige Meter hinter ihnen Mary und Lily. Dabei wollten Remus und ich doch nur in Ruhe frühstücken. Nichts konnte man sich mehr vornehmen. Immer wurde man unterbrochen. Und noch dazu von den Teuflischen.

Ich wagte es wieder von meinem Haferflocken-Milch-Gemisch aufzusehen, und löste damit eine der berühmt berüchtigten(natürlich nicht so sehr berühmt-berüchtigt, wie die Marauder, aber wenn man sagte, die Marauder wären Weltstars, dann waren die Teuflischen in etwa lokale Größen) Schimpftiraden, bei der sie sich wieder alle gegenseitig ins Wort fielen, so dass man nichts mehr davon verstand, und ich mir ergo auch nicht mehr die Mühe machte.

„Wir hätten uns fast den Hals gebrochen."

Warum nur fast? Irgendetwas hatten wir falsch gemacht. Wir hätten das Schwerkraftumkehrungsfeld wirklich ohne Schutz bauen sollen. Ohne Schutz für die Teuflischen. Und Slytherins. Alle anderen konnten nun wirklich nichts dafür. War zumindest meine bescheidene Meinung.

„Seit ihr noch bei Verstand?"

Ich und Remus grinsten uns kurz an. Da waren sich die Marauder untereinander nicht so ganz einig. Außerdem variierte das von Mitglied zu Mitglied, und man schloss nicht von der Minderheit auf alle. Zumindest wir machten dass nicht so. Also musste weit über die Hälfte ohne Verstand herumlaufen. Was bei uns immerhin drei Leute waren, also – hoppla, die Tirade ging weiter.

„Das wird nicht einfach so durchgehen!"

Wer hatte das gesagt? Ich hatte nur einen Moment nicht hingesehen und ihre Stimmen glichen sich einfach zu sehr, wenn sie diesen hohen schrillen Klang annahmen. Als hätten sie jahrelang daran gefeilt. Aber im Prinzip war es ja auch egal, aus welchem Mund die Beschimpfungen kamen. So lange es nicht Lily war. Und Lilys Stimme würde ich erkennen. In ziemlich jeder Lage.

„Ihr verliert schon wieder hart erkämpfte Punkte."

Was so wiederum nicht ganz stimmte. Manchmal wurden wir auch insgeheim von Albus für unseren Einfallsreichtum belohnt. Aber das durften wir dummerweise ja nicht weitersagen. Also steckten wir weiter verbale Attacken dafür ein. Aber hey, es waren nur die Teuflischen. Minus Lily. Hoffte ich zumindest.

„Seid ihr wirklich so dumm, oder tut ihr nur so?!"

Ich hörte Remus leise lachen. Mutig, mutig, dieser Junge. Sie würden ihm den Hals umdrehen, wenn sie das hören würden, aber hey, er war mittlerweile alt genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Er brauchte mich, Peter und Sirius nicht mehr dafür. Ok, ich gebe zu, er konnte schon immer auf sich selbst aufpassen, und wir haben ihn überall hineingezogen. Der Schluss, den ich daraus zog, war, dass er sich einfach nie gegen uns wehren hatte können. Ja, Vergangenheit, mittlerweile konnte er es, aber ich sollte wirklich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das groteske Schauspiel vor mir lenken.

„Mein Tintenfass ist explodiert!"

Wirklich, wenn schon die Tintenfässer explodierten, dann bedeutete das das Ende der Welt. Wussten das die Teuflischen auch? Remus zwinkerte mir vergnügt zu. Ja, für solche Schimpftiraden lohnte sich der Schlafentzug beinahe.

„Was sagst du, Moony, waren sie zulange im Winter?"

Ah, ich sah die Pfeile schon auf mich zukommen und mich aufspießen. Ja, manchmal hegte ich selbstmörderische Tendenzen.

„Eindeutig, Prongs."

Aber ich war damit wenigstens nicht alleine. Und Moony wagte es sogar, noch eines drauf zu setzten: „Ihr solltet wirklich ein anderes Stockwerk ausprobieren. Das Dritte kann ich empfehlen. Sommer. Angenehm warm."

Wie um das zu unterstreichen, krempelte er sich die Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch.

„Das ist kein Scherz!"

Die Zornesröte stand Raffaela wirklich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nicht, dass ich das in dem mentalen Zustand, in dem sie sich befand ihr gegenüber erwähnen würde… oder doch?

„Wir hingen kopfüber von der Decke!"

„…habt unsere Frisuren durcheinander gebracht."

Moony und ich tauschten einen amüsierten Blick. Sirius würde sich später wahrscheinlich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen, wenn er erfahren würde, was wir hier alles so erlebten, während er im Bett lag und friedlich schlummerte.

Wollten wir doch einmal sehen, wie sehr sie sich auf die Palme treiben ließen, bevor sie damit drohten, einen Lehrer zu holen. Ja, man sieht, wir hatten schon die eine oder andere Begegnung miteinander.

„Ah, tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen, aber ihr habt nie anders ausgesehen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich sehe sogar Verbesserungen."

Nein, ich hatte keinen Todeswunsch, auch wenn es vielleicht so aussah. Ok, darüber ließ sich streiten aber -

„Potter!"

Amandas Gekreische unterbrach meine Gedanken gekonnt.

„Twyson!?"

Ich musste mir ehrlich das Lachen verkneifen, denn ich kam mir vor, wie in einem dieser Wild West Comics, die Muggel so gerne lasen. Happy Luke oder so etwas in der Art. In diesem Fall waren es nur ich und Amanda, die uns mit leider keinen Revolvern gegenüberstanden.

„Könnt ihr endlich aufhören hier sinnlose Diskussionen zu führen?"

Ich konnte es gerade noch verhindern, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Manchmal war mit Lily wirklich nicht zu spaßen. Aber mir Genugtuung bemerkte ich, dass auch die Teuflischen am liebsten einen Schritt zurückgewichen wären. Ja, Lily konnte wirklich einschüchternd sein. Diese Eigenschaft hatte sie sicherlich nur wegen den Maraudern entwickelt. In gewisser Weise, hatten wir ihr also geholfen.

„Aber Lily, unsere Diskussionen sind nicht sinnlos."

Ah, Emma, Lektion Nummer 2 im Umgang mit Lily: widersprich ihr nicht. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie wieder einem Drachen ähnelte. Das wusste sogar ich, und ich hatte nicht die letzten 6 Jahre fast rund um die Uhr mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, natürlich schon, aber es hat mich ja niemand gefragt. Nur immer beleidigt. Nicht daran denken, James.

„Doch sind sie." Lily massierte sich die Schläfen. Das war nicht gut. Wirklich nicht gut. „Könnt ihr", sie stockte kurz, und selbst die Teuflischen wagten es dieses Mal nicht, sie zu unterbrechen, oder gar zu widersprechen. „Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal zusammenreißen und friedlich zueinander sein? Ich meine-"

Offensichtlich währte ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb nur so lange, denn Amanda unterbrach sie: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder, Lils?"

„Kann es nicht sein. Lils verabscheut sie doch." Ja, Raffaela, setz noch eines drauf. Und schaufelt euch damit euer eigenes Grab. Merlin, die hatten wirklich noch viel im Umgang ihrer ach so guten Freundin zu lernen.

„Haltet die Klappe!" Selbst mich traf das unvorbereitet. Lily stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß und funkelte die Teuflischen an. „Ihr wisst gar nichts. Absolut nichts!"

Ich würde ihnen allen drein ein Schild basteln, auf dem ‚absolut strohdumm' stand, wirklich. Denn anstatt das mit Lily zu klären, gingen sie wieder auf ihren Lieblingsfeind los. Mich.

„Das ist nur deine Schuld, Potter."

Da wären wir wieder. Willkommen bei mach doch den Potter fertig, denn er ist an allem Schuld. Machte nur langsam keinen Spaß mehr. Ab und zu, ja, aber nicht wenn sich Lily deswegen noch mehr, oder schon wieder mit ihren Freunden in die Haare kam.

„Sie ist nur wegen dir so durch den Wind."

Ich seufzte und Remus beäugte mich besorgt. Keine Sorge Moony, ich halte das schon aus. Er sollte sich eher um Lily sorgen machen, die langsam aber sicher zu hyperventilieren begann. Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass so etwas nicht gut war.

„Was sie an so einem Scheusal findet…"

Immer diese Entgleisungen der verbalen Art, wirklich. Man möchte meinen Mädchen würden sich feiner ausdrücken.

„Ich stehe neben euch!", schrie Lily fast, und in dem Moment war ich mehr als nur froh, dass wir dank der frühen Morgenstunde noch alleine in der großen Halle waren. Diese Szene musste wirklich nicht vor der ganzen Schülerschaft wiederholt werden. Echt nicht.

„Wir wollen nur dein Bestes, Lils." Emma versuchte Lily beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch sie stieg einen Schritt zurück und wich ihr gekonnt aus.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", murrte Lily trotzig, und ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich freuen sollte, dass sie endlich den Teuflischen Paroli bot, oder besorgt sein sollte, weil sie wahrscheinlich gerade wegen mir einige Freundschaften ruinierte.

„Das merkt man ja." Ah, Amanda. Doch nicht dieser belächelnde Unterton. Wirklich. Kannten diese Schnepfen Lily überhaupt?

„Natürlich Lils, wir wollen nur nicht-" Das sie irgendwelche anderen Freunde hatte? Spaß hatte?

„Dass ich irgendetwas mit den Maraudern zu tun habe." Ah, Lily hatte Recht. Das stand wahrscheinlich an erster Stelle. Obwohl meine Vermutungen sicher auch nicht schlecht waren.

„Natürlich. Sie sind schlechter Umgang."

Remus und ich konnten dem Schlagabtausch nur noch still folgen. Irgendeine Einmischung unsererseits, und es wäre ein weiterer Geist in Hogwarts herumgelaufen.

„Ich fand die Schlittschuhpartie amüsant", konterte Lily und ich musste mich wirklich wirklich wirklich bemühen, nicht zu grinsen. Ihr hatte es gefallen. Da war die schlaflose Nacht ja schon fast vergessen. James – du mutierst jetzt nicht zum Honigkuchenpferd! Arg. War schwieriger als erwartet.

„Äh…" Die Teuflischen fanden es unterdies offensichtlich schwer, Worte zu finden. Lily, du bist die Beste! Aber das wusste ich ja schon lange. Trotzdem war es schön, es immer wieder aufs Neue bestätigt zu sehen. Oder hören. Was auch immer. Egal, ich schweife schon wieder von den eigentlichen Ereignissen ab.

„Wisst ihr was, lasst mich einfach in Ruhe." Mit großen Augen verfolgte ich Lilys Wandel von der Kampfkatze zum Stubentiger. „Ich habe lange genug immer das getan, was ihr erwartet habt. Und ich habe es satt." Einem Stubentiger, der noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

„Lils!", rief ihr Raffaela nach, als sie sich umdrehte und Richtung Eingangstür ging.

Sofort war die Spannung in Lilys Körper zurück, und sie funkelte noch einmal: „Und nennt mich verhext noch mal nicht Lils!"

Und damit war sie weg. Rannte die Treppen hinauf, und verschwand aus der großen Halle. Toll. Hoffentlich rannte sie nicht in einige weniger harmlose Facetten unseres Streiches.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Potter." Warte, hatten wir das nicht gerade? Irgendwie hatte ich wirklich ein starkes déjà-vu. Nur hatte es letztes Mal Emma gesagt, nicht Raffaela.

„Es ist so typisch. Ihr vergrault Lily, und wer ist Schuld? Potter." Mary, stell dich nicht auch noch auf ihre Seite! Ich dachte wirklich, sie wäre anders. „Irgendwann solltet ihr erwachsen werden, wirklich." Oh. Das war eindeutig an die Teuflischen gerichtet. Danke, Mary. Du bist die Freundin von Lily, die mir am liebsten ist.

„Mary!" Allerdings schien sie den entgeisterten Gesichtern der zugegenen Damen gerade in deren Achtung stark zu sinken. Egal, Mary, du kannst immer das Boot wechseln und dich den Maraudern anschließen. Das hieß, wenn der Rest einverstanden war. Aber Flüchtlinge der teuflischen Fraktion nahm zumindest ich gerne auf.

Warum starrte sie mich jetzt so an? Hatte ich das laut gesagt? Bitte nicht!

„Potter, wie lange brauchst du noch, um zu begreifen, dass du Lily nachgehen sollst?" Oh. Das.

Ooooh. Irgendwie hatte sie recht. „Richtig, Mary." Ich ließ mein Frühstück Frühstück sein(was hätte ich auch sonst tun können), ließ meine Schultasche zurück, als ich aufstand und rief Moony noch zu: „Remus, wir sehen uns in Verwandlung. Erzähl mir alles was ich noch verpasse."

Jetzt war nur die Frage: Wo verkroch sich Lily gerade?

**Kapitel 24 Ende**

So, ich melde mich wieder zurück, ist zwar nicht ganz Anfang September geworden, aber hoffe wirklich, wieder öfter upzudaten. Lg Nirvanya


	26. 25 Verschwinde!

**Kapitel 25  
****Verschwinde! ODER Beweis es!**

Sich vor einem Marauder zu verstecken, war normalerweise gar nicht so leicht, aber man musste die Umstände bedenken, dass Lily, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, mich doch besser kannte, als jeder z-beliebige Schüler, und dass ich mir meine Aufgabe, sie zu finden, durch den Streich auch nicht gerade erleichtert hatte.

Hätte mir das nur vorher jemand gesagt. Ich hätte alles getan, um unseren Streich zu sabotieren.

Hm. Vielleicht hatte Sirius Recht, und ich war doch korrumpiert. Aber hey, ich hatte es nicht getan, also war noch alles im grünen Bereich.

Um wieder auf die mir erteilte Aufgabe zurückzukommen: So wie ich das sah, hatte ich zwei Handlungsmöglichkeiten. Nummer Eins, stundenlang im Schloss herumlaufen und dabei hoffen, zufällig auf Lily zu treffen. Nummer Zwei, die Karte der Marauder hervorzuzaubern(natürlich nur sprichwörtlich, schließlich wollte ich mir bei dem Versuch sie aus meiner Hosentasche zu hexen nicht eine Pobacke versehentlich wegfluchen) und dort nach Lily zu suchen.

Ehrlich, wer hätte es mir nicht gleichgetan, und Nummer zwei genommen. Es würde ihrem Aufenthaltsort zu urteilen auch so lange genug dauern, bis ich bei ihr angekommen war. Zwar war in der Theorie der Wahrsageturm nicht ganz so weit entfernt von mir, wie man denken könnte, überhaupt wenn man die marauder'schen Schleichwege bedachte, aber durch unseren supertollen, schlossübergreifenden Streich, konnte es doch länger dauern, als gedacht.

Zuerst musste ich mich durch die Hitzewelle des zweiten Stocks kämpfen(natürlich erst, nachdem ich die Schwerkraftumkehrung in der Eingangshalle überlebt hatte, was hatten wir uns nur dabei gedachte? Ich wusste es, Sirius war es der dachte, und was dabei herauskam war natürlich nichts) um von den vielen Schmetterlingen des Frühlings des 3. Stockes beinahe erschlagen zu werden.

Ja, wir hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, dabei hatte ich nur einen Bruchteil unserer Arbeitsfläche durchquert. Nur, dass Lily im Moment nicht meiner Meinung war, war mir schon klar, als ich sie neben einer mit Blumenketten und Baströckchen dekorierten Rüstung sitzen sah, die ihr mit einem Palmenblatt Luft zufächerte.

„Verschwinde!" Das hörte sich nicht nach der Lily Evans an, die ich kannte. Sie war viel zu – unbissig, wenn man es so sagen konnte. Irgendwie fehlte der Pfiff. Aber wer konnte es ihr auch verdenken. Äh, ich jedenfalls nicht, falls das noch nicht klar gewesen sein sollte.

„Nun komm schon. So schlimm kann meine Gesellschaft doch wohl nicht sein, oder?" Ich versuchte zu grinsen. Und spürte förmlich, wie es mir misslang. Mist. Man sollte wirklich meinen, in meinem Alter hätte man schon mehr Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge. Anscheinend nicht. Oder nur ich konnte och nicht glaubhaft schauspielern.

„James, ich glaube du hast noch nicht eine Minute alleine in deiner Gesellschaft verbracht, also erlaub dir kein Urteil darüber." Und warum habe ich auch nur für einen kleinen, klitzekleinen Moment gedacht, dass sie nicht über mich herfallen würde?

Nicht wie ihr jetzt wieder denkt, sondern verbal. Irgendwann sollte ich mich wirklich daran gewöhnen, denn irgendwie zweifelte ich daran, dass sich das jemals ändern würde. Egal ob wir wieder auf freundschaftlichen Gebieten wandelten oder nicht.

Ich konnte das nicht einfach auf mir sitzen lassen. „Was ist heute? Habt ihr euch alle gegen mich verschworen?" Sonst glaubte noch jeder z-beliebige Dahergelaufene, er könnte aufspringen, und mich beleidigen. Wo kämen wir denn da hin? Schließlich war das einer handverlesenen Gruppe vorbehalten.

Uh. Falsche Entscheidung, Potter. Lily wurde wütend. Und das war nie gut. Wusste ich aus Erfahrung. Ok, nicht nur aus einer, sondern auch aus mehreren. „Ich habe dich gerade ihnen gegen über verteidigt!", fuhr sie mich an. Ja, Lily, lass all deine Aggressionen an mir aus. Ich halte das aus. Glaubte ich zumindest. Ich meine, nicht dass ich es unbedingt austesten wollte, aber ich empfand es als klüger, dass sie sich an mir abreagierte, als an ihren Freundinnen. Oder wie auch immer sie dann zueinander standen.

„Ich hatte sie genau da, wo ich sie haben wollte." Wieder dieser schiefe Grinser. Ich sollte mir den unbedingt abgewöhnen. Und das Ganze hier etwas ernster nehmen, fürchte ich. Denn irgendwie stand hier doch mehr auf dem Spiel, als ich anfangs erwartet hatte, als Mary mich Lily hinterher schickte.

Oder war doch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren?

„Ja, genau. Das hat man gesehen." Sie lächelte sogar.

Zugegeben, ich musste fast raten, um das Lächeln zu erkennen, aber mittlerweile glaubte ich ihre Mimik gut genug zu kenne. Oder so. Ich konnte mich natürlich auch irren, aber mal ehrlich, wie groß war schon die Chance, dass sich ein James Potter irrte, wenn es um Lily Evans gang.

Ok, denkt nicht weiter darüber nach, ich will die Statistiken gar nicht sehen. Ehrlich nicht. Wirklich. Und ich weiß auch, wie die vergangenen sechs Jahre gewirkt haben mussten. Aber ich hatte sie immer dort, wo ich sie haben wollte. Oder auch nicht. Ich sollte mich lieber auf unser Gespräch konzentrieren.

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

Mist. Was ich als Lächeln interpretiert habe, war eher ein boshaftes Funkeln.

Notiz an mich: Mehr auf Lily acht geben, weniger denken. Auch wenn böse Zungen wahrscheinlich behaupten würden, ich sollte mehr denken. Entschuldigung, aber ich habe nur für einen Augenblick den Unterton vernachlässigt. Das musste noch zu retten sein. Irgendwie.

„Warte, warum fauchst du mich gerade an?" Eine Frage war immer gut. Das erforderte eine Antwort. Auch wenn ich diese manchmal nicht bekam. Warum auch immer. Sie war doch sonst so ein freundlicher Mensch. Ehrlich.

„Weil ich dich gebeten habe zu verschwinden, und du es ignorierst!"

Uh.

Sie war aufgestanden und kam mit drohendem Zeigefinger auf mich zu.

„Also soll ich dich lieber einsam und alleine schmollen lassen?" Ich hätte mir am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Mehr denken, bevor ich redete. Wirklich. Kann mir jemand ein Nudelholz – ja, ich wusste was das war – über den Kopf ziehen? Oder zur Not nahm ich auch einen wütenden Klatscher.

„Ja." Ok. Das war eindeutig. Und ihr noch mehr funkelnder Blick(wenn sie lächelten funkelten ihre Augen fast genauso. Aber eben nur fast) ließ mich dann doch einen Schritt zurückweichen. Sir Cadogan, retten Sie mich!

„Ok. Wie du willst." Manchmal war es doch besser, wenn man Lily ohne Widerworte gab, was sie wollte. Überhaupt wenn man sein Leben schätzte. Und ich brauchte wohl kaum erwähnen, dass ich das tat, oder? „Nein, warte." Warum war ich bitte so wankelmütig? Konnte mir das irgendjemand erklären? Es war fast so, als stünde ich unter dem Imperiusfluch. Konnte das sein? Ich hoffte nicht. Außerdem war ich doch zu sehr bei mir selbst. Mein Verstand schien zwar zeitweise – hoffte ich zumindest – auf Urlaub zu sein, aber hey. „Mary würde mich umbringen."

„Gut, dann wäre ein Idiot weniger auf der Welt."

Autsch. Und das hätte meine Gefühle jetzt wirklich beinahe verletzt. „Das war gemein." Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ihr eigentlich doch etwas an mir lag. Warum hätte sie sich sonst mit den Teuflischen gestritten?

Einfach, weil sie einfach unerträglich sind. Zumindest befand ich das so. Was Lily anging, wusste ich das nicht so Recht.

„So war es auch ausgelegt." Ach Lily, hör auf mit dieser trotzigen Attitüde. Wirklich.

Ich seufzte. Wenn wir so weitermachten, würden wir uns eher früher als später an die Gurgel gehen. Nicht, dass ich nicht über jeglichen Körperkontakt froh wäre, aber umgebracht wollte ich von ihr nicht werden. Und ich hatte keinerlei Zweifel darüber, dass sie dessen fähig wäre. Wenn sie wollte sogar mit ihrem kleinen Finger.

„Können wir uns bitte in Ruhe unterhalten?" Ich versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, was sich als etwas schwieriger als erwartet erwies. Konnte sie bitte nicht von einen Fuß auf den anderen steigen, und aufhören nervöse Blicke über die Schulter den Gang hinunter zu werfen. Es wäre wirklich einfacher, wenn sie sich endlich nur auf mich konzentrieren würde.

Oder auch nicht.

„Seit wann willst du wieder mit mir reden, Potter?" Da war er wieder, dieser Blick, dem ich jetzt wieder auswich. Irgendwann sollten wir lernen, uns in die Augen zu sehen. Wirklich. Wäre echt von Vorteil. „Ist nicht meine Freundschaft zu Amanda, Raffaela und Emma so viel wichtiger?" Dieses Mal wich nicht ich einen Schritt zurück, sondern sie kam einen bedrohlich näher. Wo war Unterstützung, wenn man sie brauchte?

In Ordnung, sie war dort, wo sie sein sollte, und das war nicht hier. Wir wollten doch wirklich noch mehr Kollateralschäden vermeiden. Wo es ging, zumindest.

„Wie lange wirst du mir das vorhalten?"

„Bis an dein Lebensende."

„Du hast also vor, so lange bei mir zu bleiben?" Fehler, Potter, schwerer Fehler. Aber hey, ich würde so und so nie daraus lernen, egal was ich anstellte. Oder andere.

„Oder ich werde dich wegen deiner dummen Sprüche die Treppe runter werfen." Mein Tod war also nicht vermeidbar. Zumindest wirkte es so. „Durch das Eis wird es wie ein Unfall aussehen." Ich lernte sie gerade auf ein Neues zu fürchten. Warum war mir das nie früher aufgefallen.

Und laufen konnte sie, Merlin, denn kaum hatte ihre Drohung bei mir Wirkung gezeigt, drehte sie sich auch schon um und rannte davon. Natürlich musste man dabei bemerken, dass wir über Eisfläche liefen. Eine Eisfläche, die eigentlich zum Eislaufen gedacht war. Und nur eine Bemerkung am Rande: Lily bewegte sich dabei graziler fort als ich, der eher einem Hirsch auf dem Eis glich, als sonst irgendetwas. Merlin, es wäre nicht schwieriger, würde ich in meiner Animagusgestalt versuchen Lily zu verfolgen.

Aber wenn ich richtig lag, müsste schon hinter der nächsten Ecke eine Schneeballschlacht zwischen Rüstungen und Schneemännern stattfinden. Und ich glaubte kaum, dass Lily sich dort hineinwagen würde.

HA!

Sie saß endlich in der Falle. Obwohl, wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn sie sich mir freiwillig gestellt hätte. Das hätte einfach einen besseren Eindruck gemacht. Dachte ich zumindest. Und was ich dachte, war meistens richtig. Nicht immer, aber immer öfter.

„Rede mit mir, Lily!" Sie starrte noch immer in Richtung der aufeinander schießenden Schneemänner.

Offensichtlich wütend drehte sie sich um und ging bestimmt auf mich zu. Das war nie gut. „Über was?", fragte sie, sichtlich in Rage. Und sie kam mir noch näher. Ich konnte nicht weggehen. Ich meine, jeder, zumindest jeder der Marauder, wusste, dass man so weit wie möglich von einer wütenden Lily entfernt sein sollte(noch dazu wenn man sie dermaßen gereizt hatte), aber ich wusste auch, dass sie mich umbringen würde, wenn ich auch nur einen Schritt zurückweichen würde. Das war vielleicht vorhin nicht so gewesen, aber wenn man sie schon in die Ecke drängte, und sich das Blatt wendete, dann durfte man keine Furcht zeigen. Also, Potter, sei ein Mann. „Darüber, dass du weißt, was am Besten für mich ist?" So wie es aussah, war sie noch nicht fertig mit ihrem Vortrag. „Sag mir, mit wem soll ich befreundet sein?"

Hatte ich nicht vorher noch – wenn auch in Gedanken – darüber gelästert, dass die Teuflischen nicht wussten, dass man Lily keinesfalls unterbrechen sollte? Ich war auch nicht besser. „So war das nicht gemeint, das weißt du." Aber ich hatte wenigstens den Anstand, dann ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Wie sich das wieder anhörte. Aber ich hatte im Moment wirklich besseres zu tun, als darauf zu achten, wie sich meine Gedanken ausdrückten. Immerhin wusste ich – ich wurde unterbrochen.

„Ach, weiß ich das?" Ja, die liebe, oder in diesem Fall auch wütende Lily, machte ihrem roten Haar wieder alle Ehre. Wirklich. Wer da nicht die Arme in die Hand nahm und lief, oder wie auch immer dieses irrsinnige Muggelsprichwort lautete, der war wirklich entweder bauernschlau, oder extrem waghalsig. Und ich wollte ehrlich gesagt nicht darüber nachdenken, in welche Kategorie ich wieder gehörte, stattdessen antwortete ich lieber: „Das solltest du!" Sollte sie nämlich wirklich. Ehrlich. Echt. Sie war einen Moment lang still. Das konnte ich nutzen. „Freundschaften-" Weiter ließ sie mich nicht kommen. Ich schwöre bei der Karte der Marauder, ich würde Lily zukünftig nicht mehr unterbrechen. Marauderehrenwort.

„-sind wichtig in Zeiten wie diesen, ja, ich weiß. Ich bin nicht dumm, Potter." Sie sah mich beinahe trotzig an. „Aber wissen sie, was ich wirklich will?" Sie hörte sich irgendwie verletzlich an. Und mir wurde das Herz schwer, denn ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass dem nicht so war. „Sie wissen so viel, um meine Freunde zu sein." Sie manipulierte mich. Wirklich. Warum hatte ich im Moment wirklich Mitleid mit ihr, statt den Drang zu bekämpfen, vor ihr wegzulaufen? „Aber kennen sie mich?" Spätestens jetzt konnte ich ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. „Jeder hier kennt mich fast genauso gut."

Fragt mich nicht warum ich das sagte, oder auf was ich eigentlich hinauswollte, denn Lily ließ mich wieder nicht ausreden. „Das ist sicher-"

„Warum verteidigst du sie eigentlich immer?" Oh, die wütende Lily war zurück. Ja, sie war sehr launisch. Aber ich konnte es ihr eigentlich nicht verdenken.

„Weil sie deine Freunde sind?!" Ich mochte nicht, wie sich das wie eine Frage anhörte. Ich meine, ich wusste da auch keine Antwort darauf. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Eigentlich war es doch ziemlich dumm, dass ich sie verteidigte. Schließlich würden sie es umgekehrt nie tun.

„Die dich hassen." Verabscheuen, aber wollen wir mal nicht kleinlich werden. Wobei selbst verabscheuen noch untertrieben war, wirklich.

„Es muss auch Leute geben, die mich nicht mögen, kosmisches Gleichgewicht und so", versuchte ich nonchalant zu kontern, und wenn ich die Augen sehr zusammenkniff, dann sah es so aus, als würde Lily sich ein Lächeln verhalten, sprich, das ganze konnte auch Einbildung sein.

„Wenn wir nicht zufällig im selben Schlafsaal schlafen würden, würde ich nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben." Mir gefiel die Richtung, in die unser Gespräch ging ganz und gar nicht. Warum war ich ihr noch einmal nachgegangen? Ah, weil Mary es mir befohlen hatte, und sie wirklich, wirklich nicht so aussah, als würde sie scherzen. Es war eher so, als würde sie mich bei lebendigen Leibe umbringen, wenn ich mich ihr widersetzen würde. Und ja, mir ist dieser Widerspruch schon klar, ich meine – Potter, du schweifst ab. Du solltest wirklich lieber Lily irgendwie aufbauen.

„Aber sie sind trotzdem deine Freunde, oder?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah so aus, als ob sie denn Tränen nahe wäre. Kein gutes Zeichen. Wie wir in der Vergangenheit schon getestet haben, konnte ich nicht gut mit einer weinenden Lily umgehen. „Mit denen du über Probleme redest?", fuhr ich fort. „Über Jungs redest?" Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. „Über mich lästerst." Denn zumindest hierbei wusste ich, dass es sich um eine Tatsache handelte.

„Für manche Menschen sind Freundschaften nicht so wichtig wie für die Marauder", konterte sie, und es rann mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Ihr würdet euch nie im Stich lassen, egal was es kostet." Und doch war es schon vorgekommen. Auch wenn ich nur ungern daran zurückdachte. Wie alle der Marauder.

„Ihr schon?" Ja, ich hätte ihr davon erzählen können, wie wir uns im Stich gelassen hatten, aber es war weder der Zeit noch der Ort um damit anzufangen, schließlich redeten wir nicht über die Marauder und deren Probleme sondern über – keine Ahnung, Merlin und die Welt.

„Ich würde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen wollen." Unbeeindruckt starrte sie mich an. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie oft sich die Teuflischen schon gegeneinander verschworen hatten. Ich meine, ich wusste vom Hören-Sagen, dass sich Mädchen öfter untereinander stritten und oft zickten, aber was es im Endeffekt bedeutete, war mir zumindest bis jetzt ziemlich egal gewesen.

Ich hielt ihrem Blick nicht länger stand und sah zu Boden als ich sagte: „Ich will nicht, dass du dich zwischen uns entscheiden musst." Und es war wirklich so. Für mich ging Freundschaft über so ziemlich alles.

„Ich kann aber alleine Entscheidungen treffen." Ihre Worte ließen mich wieder aufsehen und ich begegnete ihrem funkelnden Blick ohne Angst. Zumindest versuchte ich jegliches andere Gefühl als Bestimmtheit(ja, nicht wirklich ein Gefühl, aber ihr versteht hoffentlich, worauf ich hinaus will) aus meinem Blick zu vertreiben.

„Ach ja?", versuchte ich locker lässig nachzuharken.

„Ja!", erwiderte sie bestimmt.

„Dann beweis es!"

Und plötzlich wurde ich mir der körperlichen Nähe zwischen uns wieder bewusst. Wie leicht man so etwas doch verdrängen konnte, wenn man sich in einem Streitgespräch befand.

Warum musste ich sie auch immer herausfordern? Ich glaube es war so ein urbedingter masochistischer Drang in mir, wirklich. Und statt zurückzuweichen, als sie noch weiter auf mich zuging, blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Vielleicht ahnte ich, was passieren würde, vielleicht war ich auch zu geschockt, dass sie noch näher kam, ich wusste es im Nachhinein nicht mehr. Genauso wenig, wie ich wusste, wie es dazu kam, dass ihre Hand meinen Kragen zu fassen bekam und mich zu ihr hinunter zog.

Ich wusste es nicht mehr, wusste nur mehr, wie ich noch Minuten später an die Wand hinter mir gelehnt am eiskalten Boden saß, und in die Ferne sah, auch nachdem Lily schon längst verschwunden war.

Man gehe von meinem linken(natürlich von mir aus gesehen) Auge vier Zentimeter nach unten und zwei nach rechts ODER von meiner Clavikula zwölf Zentimeter diretissima in einem Winkel von 50° nach oben ODER Man nehme als Ausgangspunkt mein linkes Ohr, ziehe eine imaginäre Linie zum rechten Ohrläppchen, teile die Strecke in zwei Teile und spiegle den Mittelpunkt über die Symmetrieachse- in Ordnung. Man nehme meinen Mund.

Genau dort hat Lily Evans mich geküsst.

Lily Evans hat James Potter geküsst. Vor Dreizehn Minuten und sieben Sekunden. Acht. Neun. Zehn. Mich, James Potter. Ohne verhext zu sein. Ohne Liebestrank. Einfach so.

Merlin musste verrückt sein.

**Kapitel 25 Ende**

Lang, lang hat es gedauert, aber endlich haben sie sich geküsst. Nur wie geht es jetzt weiter? Das und mehr im nächsten Kapitel. Lg Nirvanya


	27. 26 Kleine Änderungen

**Kapitel 26  
****Kleine Änderungen ODER Warum jetzt, Albus?**

Man gehe von meinem linken(natürlich von mir aus gesehen) Auge vier Zentimeter nach unten und zwei nach rechts ODER von meiner Clavikula zwölf Zentimeter diretissima in einem Winkel von 50° nach oben ODER Man nehme als Ausgangspunkt mein linkes Ohr, ziehe eine imaginäre Linie zum rechten Ohrläppchen, teile die Strecke in zwei Teile und spiegle den Mittelpunkt über die Symmetrieachse- in Ordnung. Man nehme meinen Mund.

Genau dort hat Lily Evans mich geküsst.

Lily Evans hat James Potter geküsst. Vor Dreizehn Minuten und sieben Sekunden. Acht. Neun. Zehn. Mich, James Potter. Ohne verhext zu sein. Ohne Liebestrank. Einfach so.

Nun, mittlerweile war schon etwas mehr als die beschriebene Anzahl an Minuten und Sekunden verstrichen, aber mein Leben hätte nicht monotoner bleiben können, ehrlich. Natürlich mal von den wenigen kleinen Abenteuern, die die Marauder gemeinsam bestritten abgesehen. Und den katastrophalen Entwicklung in unseren Quidditchtrainings. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken. Schauselig grauselig.

Wer sich von diesem kleinen Kussintermezzo irgendeine Änderung der Dinge erwartete, lag mehrere Länder weit daneben. Wobei, eine Änderung hatte es doch gegeben. Oder zwei, ehrlich gesagt.

Erstens: Lily hielt sich von mir fern wie ein gefiederter Mauerfüssler von Kuhdung. Und Zweitens waren Lily und ich wieder auf Nachnamensbasis.

Wie sehr man sich bereits an etwas gewöhnt hatte und etwas schätzte, merkte man eben immer erst dann, wenn man es schon verloren hatte, wie Padfoot während philosophischer Phasen immer zu sagen pflegte. Nun, ich hatte es eben – wieder – am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Genauso wie, dass Lily wirklich ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen konnte. Was war ich nur dumm gewesen. Hatte ich nicht nur einmal meine vorlaute Klappe halten können? Nein, natürlich nicht. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn Lily und ich uns für mehr als ein paar Wochen am Stück vertragen hätten. Aber hey, hinterher war man immer schlauer, oder etwa nicht? Ging jedenfalls uns Marauder immer so.

Arg. Als hätte ich zu der Zeit nicht auch sonst genug Probleme. War es nicht schon genug, dass ich es mir mit Lily – wieder einmal – verdorben hatte? Nein, da mussten auch meine allerliebsten Eltern sich wieder komisch benehmen. Konnten die sich das nicht einteilen? Konnte nicht Lily wieder mit mir reden, während meine Eltern sich äußerst merkwürdig benahmen? Und konnten meine Eltern mich nicht dann irritieren, wenn ich wieder Evans'sche Probleme hatte? War das zu viel verlangt? Offensichtlich. Wer hätte auch etwas anderes vom Universum erwartet. Ja, fragt mich das nicht, ich war schon lange nicht mehr so illusioniert, und glaubte, dass sich das Universum irgendwie an mich halten würde. Oder mich um meine bescheidene Meinung bezüglich solcher Sachen zu fragen?

Und um dem Ganzen noch eines drauf zu setzen, sonst würde mir das Leben wirklich viel zu leicht fallen, hatten wir keine Woche nach dem Kussdesaster unser erstes Quidditchspiel der Saison. Es hätte uns zwar schlimmer treffen können, doch die Rawenclaws hatten sich in den letzten Jahren zu einem ziemlich guten Team gemausert. Natürlich waren sie nicht einmal annähernd so gut wie unser _letztjähriges _Team, denn wie es manchen vielleicht schon aufgefallen war, ich wollte nicht einmal an das Unvermögen des diesjährigen Teams denken.

‚Oh Schreck, oh Graus, ich hab im Schlafe nachts verschluckt 'ne Maus' schlimm waren die heurigen Spieler. Und nahezu jeder wusste es. Ich konnte ihre abwertenden Blicke richtig fühlen, wenn sie mir am Gang begegneten. Die der Kritiker meinte ich natürlich, das Team gab sich zwar meistens alle Mühe, aber alle Mühe reichte eben nicht immer aus. Sonst wären Lily und ich schon längst ein Paar.

Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, Potter!

Immerhin stand hier wichtigeres auf dem Spiel. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Mache würden Quidditch sicher nicht als so wichtig empfinden, aber ehrlich, irgendetwas musste uns doch in dieser tristen Zeit. Schließlich konnte nicht die gesamte Zauberernation durch das Leben laufen, als würde sich eine dunkle, gemeine Regenwolke dicht auf ihren Ballen(oder wie dieses Muggelsprichtwort auch immer lautete) sein. Wo kämen wir denn damit noch hin?

Obwohl es vielleicht auch gerade das war, was Voldemort damit erreichen wollte. Wir sollten uns verstecken, wie ängstliche Häschen. Aber er hatte sich leider nicht nur Opfer ausgesucht, die beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr im nächsten Erdloch verkrochen.

Aber um von etwas anderem zu sprechen, oder wie es mir im Moment ging, zu denken, ich war im Augenblick einem verlockend aussehenden Erdloch durchaus nicht abgeneigt, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meinte. Schließlich stand mir eine der größten Schlappen bevor, quidditchtechnisch gesehen, wie in meinem Leben nicht. Dagegen würde wahrscheinlich das Spiel, in dem ich von einem Klatscher bewusstlos geschlagen worden war wie eine Lappalie wirken. Sollte nicht ein Wunder geschehen. Aber ich hatte bereits früh im Leben gelernt nicht an Wunder zu glauben. Ok, darauf zu hoffen durchaus, aber mir tatsächlich einzureden, es würde ein Wunder geschehen definitiv nicht. Dafür hatten mich meine Eltern zu desillusioniert aufgezogen.

Vielleicht meinten jetzt wieder böse Zungen, warum ich mir dann immer noch Hoffnungen bei Lily machte, aber ehrlich, die Hoffnung starb doch als letztes, oder? Täuschte ich mich? Gegner vor!

Gut.

Jedenfalls, der Morgen des ersten gryffindor'schen Quidditchspieles war angebrochen. Für mich und mein Team um Monate zu früh. Ehrlich, ich wäre froh, wenn ich sie bis Ostern in form bringen würde. Aber so lange hatte ich leider nicht Zeit. Und ich bin mir durchaus dessen bewusst, dass ich mich zum geschätzten vierten Mal wiederholte, aber wäre es der geneigten Leserschaft wirklich lieber, ich würde zum untertriebenen zweihundertsten Mal davon reden, wie sehr ich mir am liebsten selbst in den Hintern treten wollte, dass ich ad causa Lily immer und immer wieder einen Fehler beging, wobei es als Fehler zu bezeichnen wirklich noch untertrieben war, wenn es gerade so aussah, als würde sich alles endlich zum Guten wenden?

Dann redete ich lieber darüber, dass ich mit äußerst nervösem Magen lustlos in meinem Frühstück herumstocherte, und versuchte nicht McGonagalls Blick auf mich zu ziehen. Das würde mein Ende sein. Oder eines der vielen, jedenfalls.

„Jaaames!" Ich würde ihn töten. So was von töten. Langsam und schmerzhaft sollte sein Tod sein. Sogar noch langsamer und schmerzhafter, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte. Padfoot half mir natürlich in meiner Mission, McGonagalls Blick ja nicht auf mich zu ziehen nicht im Geringsten. Warum hätte er auch einmal in seinem Leben seine vorlaute Klappe halten sollen? Genau. Er konnte sich einfach nicht geräuschlos neben mich auf die Bank plumpsen lassen, schließlich mussten noch mindestens fünf Umstehende bemerken, was Sirius Black im Begriff war zu tun. Und wenn er sich nur an den Frühstückstisch setzte.

„Wie geht es dir, Junge?" Junge? Junge?

War das sein ernst? Ich meine, dass er nicht alle Tassen in der Vitrine hatte, wussten die meisten, aber Junge? Das würde er büßen. Jep.

„Wie sollte es mir gehen, lästiger bester Freund aka Welpe?" Der Hund lachte nur. Und nein, das war natürlich, selbstverständlich nicht als Beleidigung gemeint. Wie könnte ich diesen Rüden auch beleidigen? Auf was ihr wieder für Gedanken kommt.

„Ich an deiner Stelle wäre etwas aufgeregt. Aber ansonsten?" Das ich nicht lachte. Merlin, ich spielte seit unserem zweiten Jahr im Team, man würde meinen können ich wäre über die allumfassende, ich versuche angestrengt nicht meinen Mageninhalt wieder nach oben zu befördern, Nervosität langsam hinweggekommen. Stimmt natürlich nicht ganz, aber das brauchte man diesem Etwas ja nicht auf die Nase zu binden.

„Du an meiner Stelle würdest dir absolut keine Gedanken darüber machen, Padfoot. Du denkst nicht so weit voraus." Ja, ich war nicht aufgelegt dazu, Nettigkeiten mit ihm auszutauschen. Ehrlich, das dürfte doch verständlich sein, oder? Schließlich wurde ich in wenigen Minuten der Gefahr ausgesetzt, von McGonagall umgebracht zu werden. Dass das ganze schmerzhaft werden würde, verstand sich von selbst, dazu brauchte ich keine möchtegern Wahrsagerin.

„Vielleicht solltest du das auch versuchen?" Ja genau. Gleich morgen dann. Danke für deine tollen Ratschläge, Paddadypad. Nein, mein Gehirn spielte nicht verrückt. Langsam müsste euch doch wirklich klar sein, dass es auch im Normalzustand so funktionierte.

„Meine Mutter sagt immer, von zu viel Nachdenken bekommt man Magengeschwüre." Merlin sei Dank hatte Sirius wenigstens noch Peter und Remus mitgebracht. Sie würden ihn mir vom Leibe halten. Hoffte ich zumindest, schließlich wusste ich, dass das manchmal nicht so einfach war, wie man es sich vorstellte, und wie es bei anderen aussah. Schließlich war das meine Hauptaufgabe.

„Siehst du, selbst Wormtails Mutter weiß das." Bringt ihn um. Werft ihn McGonagall an meiner statt zum Fraß vor. Verdiente ich es nicht mehr als er weiterzuleben? Ok, das war gemein, ich wusste es auch, aber ich sah gerade der größten gryffindor'schen Schlappe seit langem entgegen. Ich durfte den Verstand verlieren. Oder auch noch jene Bruchstücke, die noch da waren, und was noch nicht schon vorher verloren ging.

Das Gespräch um mich herum plätscherte weiter, aber irgendwann schaltete ich auf Energiesparen. Schließlich brauchte ich alles, was ich hatte um diesen Tag wohlbehalten hinter mich zu bringen.

Irgendwann, gespürte Stunden später, beschloss ich, mein Müsli für heute genug malträtiert zu haben, und stand, von meinen ach so guten Freunden mit einer Perfektion ignoriert, fast als würden sie das immer tun, auf und machte mich auf den Weg Richtung verderben, auch genannt Quidditchfeld.

Ok, ok, ok, ok… Wirklich nur ganz kurz, auch wenn ich es in meiner Aufregung wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen würde mich wirklich so kurz zu halten, wie ich es eigentlich vorhatte, schließlich kannte ich mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich auch in der aller, aller, aller, aller, aller kürzesten Miniminiminiminiversion des Spiels zu viele Details einbauen würde, also wirklich nur die kürzeste Kurzfassung der Kurzfassung, ohne all zu viel abzuschweifen, ich meine, ich wusste das war unmöglich wenn man die Fülle an Gedanken bedachte, die ständig durch meinen Kopf jagten, aber ich würde mich sicherlich bemühen es so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Marauderhalbehrenwort. Schließlich konnte ich nichts dafür, wenn ich trotz allerbesten Vorsätzen scheitern würde.

Also, festhalten, es geht los.

Nachdem ich Lily auf meinem Weg zum Quidditchfeld beinahe getroffen hätte, beinahe, wäre ich eine halbe Minute früher gekommen, so hätten sich unsere Wege gekreuzt, aber da sie, so wie es in letzter Zeit leider üblich war von den Teuflischen umringt war, und mittlerweile zählte ich Mary auch wieder dazu, schließlich hatte mich ihr Befehl Lily zu folgen nur noch weiter ins Verderben gezogen, ging ich in die Umkleidekabine. Ok, ich sah es schon, es würde nichts werden, mit der Kurzversion, wenn ich mich nicht endlich dazu aufraffen konnte, die unwichtigen und auch manche in meinen Augen doch wichtigeren Details wegzulassen.

Jedenfalls, nachdem ich und die Rawenclawquidditchkapitänin Bronte MacAllister freundschaftlich versteht sich die Hände geschüttelt hatten, ging es auch schon rasant los, mit einem Spiel, dass mich anfangs wirklich überlegen ließ, ob ich mich nicht nach Kleinsibirien absetzen sollte, um nicht McGonagall irgendwo in die Arme zu laufen.

Ehrlich, solche Patzer wie sich unser Team lieferte, wunderte es mich ehrlich, dass mich McGonagall nicht mitten unterm Spiel selbst mit einem Fußtritt der sich gewaschen hatte nach Timbuktu katapultierte. Jedenfalls, Gryffindor lag schon nach wenigen Minuten eigentlich hoffnungslos zurück. Keines unser minutiös einstudierten Manöver funktionierte und unser Torhüter hätte genauso gut blind sein können. Vielleicht war er aber auch von den Rawenclaws bestochen worden, auf alle Fälle würde ich noch vor dem nächsten Training ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden müssen. So konnte das nicht weitergehen.

Ich wusste mir ehrlich gesagt nicht anders zu helfen, als eine Pause zu verlangen, und ehrlich, ich wusch ihnen den Kopf, McGonagall wäre vor Neid erblasst, wirklich. Natürlich war das wieder nur sprichwörtlich gemeint, schließlich hatte ich keine Ahnung, was ihnen nasse Haare in einem Quidditchspiel helfen könnten. Sonst hätte ich allerdings keine Sekunde gezögert, um ihnen die Haare auch nicht sprichwörtlich zu waschen.

Keine Ahnung, ok, eigentlich hatte ich schon eine Ahnung, ob es geholfen hatte oder nicht, schließlich spielten wir nach meiner kleinen aber doch sehr feinen Predigt erstaunlicherweise für uns selbst und ich glaubte auch für alle Zuschauer um, nun ja, sagen wir zumindest um Länder besser. Ich wollte nicht sagen Welten, denn dann hätten wir die Rawenclaws mit dem linken Fuß und hinterm Rücken verbundenen Händen schlagen müssen, aber letztendlich trat ein, für was ich gerne auch gebetet hätte, unser Sucher fang den Schnatz. Zwar knapp und mit Müh' und Not, aber wir fingen ihn. Ok, nicht wir, sondern er, unser Sucher, aber ich verbuchte so etwas immer wieder gerne als Teamleistung. Schließlich hatten wir nur mit einem Vorsprung von zehn knappen Pünktchen gewonnen, und das auch nur, weil sich unser Jägerteam mit mir an der Spitze noch einmal ordentlich ins Zeug gelegt hatten, um zumindest einen kleinen Teil des Schadens, den unser Sucher verursachte auszubügeln.

Aber was am Ende war zählte war noch immer das Resultat, und das war meiner Meinung nach vorzüglich. Bedachte man meine Zweifel der letzten Wochen. Und überhaupt die des heutigen Morgens. Puh. Ich konnte also weiter am Verwandlungsunterricht teilnehmen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, aus dem Hinterhalt, oder, wenn ich es genauer bedachte, McGonagall würde es auch offen wagen, ermordet zu werden.

Jedenfalls war ich im Moment glücklicher als die gesamten letzten Wochen zusammen. Zumindest seit dem diese ganze Misere mit Lily begonnen hatte. Und ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Details was das Spiel angingen einzuschränken, denn ehrlich gesagt, ich wusste, dass das keinen interessierte. Immerhin war nicht so illusioniert, wie ich bereits einmal erwähnt hatte. Glaubt mir, es fiel mir schwerer als es vielleicht aussah, die Manöver die schief gingen, und auch die, die unglaublicher Weise doch irgendwie funktionierten nicht bis ins Detail hinein zu beschreiben. Jetzt wären Glückwünsche angebracht. Nicht nur für das gewonnene Spiel.

Eigentlich wollte ich im Augenblick nur noch so schnell wie möglich, und wenn es ging auch ohne versteckte Umwege in den Gemeinschaftsraum, denn ich war mir sicher, dass irgendjemand(Synonym für die restlichen Marauder) es geschafft hatten im schlechtesten Fall zumindest nur Butterbier zu besorgen, und es dort sicher bald zu einer Siegesfeier ausarten würde.

„James!"

Tha, wer hatte es nicht geahnt. Außer ich. Irgendetwas musste mich schließlich davon abhalten, den Tag so zu beenden, wie ich es wollte. Es war doch immer so. Und heute war des Schicksals Störer in Albus' Gestalt unterwegs. Da konnte ich mich wirklich schwer auf taub stellen.

Vor allem, da er mir in jenem Gang, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch einem tropischen Urwald glich, entgegen kam. Was konnte ich also anderes tun, als ihn ergeben anzusehen?

„So ungern ich dich von deiner Feier fernhalte, es gibt jemanden, der dich sehen will."

Argh, warum jetzt, Albus? Das war meine Chance mich Lily ungezwungen zu nähern, und was machte er? Holte mich weg, weil irgendwer mich sehen will? Und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm artig zu folgen. Habt ihr schon einmal versucht euch ihm zu widersetzen? Glaubt mir, es ist schwieriger als es aussieht. Ehrlich.

Lily, ade!

**Kapitel 26 Ende**

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie regelmäßig meine Updates bleiben, da ich am 1.10. zum Studieren anfange, und zwar seit letzter Woche stolze Besitzerin eines Laptops bin(zum Schreiben sollte ich also nur wegen des Unialltags nicht kommen), ich aber noch nicht weiß, wann ich auch Internet habe. Aber da ich voraussichtlich alle 2 Wochen nach Hause kommen, sollte es nicht das große Problem werden. Lg Nirvanya


	28. 27 Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm

**Kapitel 27  
****Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm Zuhause ODER Freundschaften**

Ich konnte im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, womit ich gerechnet hatte, als mich Albus in sein Büro brachte, was ich aber mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass ich keinesfalls darauf gefasst war meine Eltern zu sehen.

Nur um hier nicht den falschen Eindruck zu erwecken, ich freute mich meine Eltern zu sehen, aber wenn Eltern unangemeldet in Hogwarts auftauchten, dann hatte das meistens keinen guten Grund als Ursache. Überhaupt, wenn sie versuchten mich unter dem mehr als nur dubiosen Vorwand, ich bekomme endlich mein Schulsprecher-geworden-sein-Geschenk für zwei Wochen unbegründete Ferien zu begeistern.

Ehrlich, nicht dass ich nicht dankbar wäre, aber stellt euch bitte einmal vor, wie das wirkte.

James Potter, der _Schulsprecher _(und nein, ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, auch wenn ich mehr über die Mehrarbeit, die ich dieses Schuljahr bereits verrichtet hatte durchaus bewusst war, schließlich wurde dabei meine Freizeit doch nicht unbedeutend verringert) durfte in seinem Abschlussjahr wenige Wochen nachdem das Schuljahr erst begann für zwei Wochen nach Hause fahren. Und wenn man dann noch die aktuellen Umstände einrechnete, hatte man den perfekten Skandal. Jedenfalls würde sich die Gerüchteküche wieder überschlagen. Aber glaubt ihr, meine Eltern würden das verstehen? Sie stellten mich sogar noch als annähernd verrückt hin, als ich diese Bedenken in Albus' Büro äußert, welches er uns für die Dauer der Zeit dankenswerterweise überließ.

Das komischste an der ganzen Situation? Ich saß _hinter_ Albus' Schreibtisch. Wie schrecklich ist das bitte? Ich war daran gewöhnt auf der anderen Seite zu sitzen, aber hier? Irgendwie erschreckend, wie schnell man sich in einer niemals zuvor da gewesenen Situation wieder finden konnte.

„Ich soll einfach so, mitten unterm Semester mit euch nach Hause kommen?", harkte ich ein weiteres Mal nach, meinen Ohren nicht ganz trauend. Aber die nickenden Köpfe meiner herzallerliebsten Eltern bestätigten mein doch nicht so defektes Gehör. Hatten die beiden den Verstand verloren? Und was fiel Albus ein, das ganze zu genehmigen? Dass er nicht alle Töpfe im Schrank hatte, war mir spätestens im zweiten Schuljahr klar geworden, aber ehrlich, dachte er sich denn gar nichts dabei, wenn ich einfach für zwei Wochen nach Hause verschwand? Schultechnisch gesehen war das eine halbe Ewigkeit und drei Tage. „In meinem letzten Jahr?" Grassierte hier der Irrsinn? Zuerst Lily, dann Albus und jetzt auch noch meine Eltern. Ehrlich, langsam machte ihr mich wirklich sorgen.

„Auf Grund deiner Widerstände konnte man meinen, deine Mutter und ich möchten dich entführen, Junge." Dabei grinste mich mein Vater an, als könne er keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun, ok, zugegeben, es war auch eigentlich so, aber ehrlich, konnten die beiden mich denn nicht verstehen? „Kommt mir auch irgendwie so vor", murmelte ich, und wagte es dabei nicht, einem der beiden in die Augen zu sehen.

Nun versuchte meine Mutter es auf eine andere Weise. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht, mehr Zeit mit uns zu verbringen?" Das war gemein. So gemein. Und an ihrem schuldbewussten Blick erkannte ich, dass sie es sehr wohl wusste. Wenigstens etwas. Und ich konnte ihr auf diese Anschuldigung kaum eine Antwort schuldig bleiben, oder?

„Ihr versteht das falsch. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen euch öfter zu sehen-"

Ich kam nicht dazu, auszusprechen! Mum unterbrach mich! Einfach so, und das, obwohl mir immer eingebläut wurde, andere aussprechen zu lassen. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie freudig in die Hände klatschen würde, als sie sagte: „Gut, dann wäre das geklärt."

Danach standen sowohl meine Mutter als auch mein Vater auf, und ich wusste einmal mehr nicht, wie ich mich ihnen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Die beiden hatten heute wirklich ein Eck ab, oder wie die Muggel auch immer sagten. War mir im Moment noch egaler als sonst, eigentlich.

„Schatz, kommst du endlich? Wir haben schon genug Zeit verschwendet." Meine Mutter sah mich auffordernd an, weil ich noch immer keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, mich zu erheben.

Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Da sollte mir noch jemand sagen, dass ich verrückt war. Ehrlich. Wer könnte mir das auch verdenken, bei solchen Eltern? Ich bestätigte, dass der Apfel nicht weit vom Stamm fiel. Auch wenn mir etwas weniger Wahnsinn hin und wieder doch lieber wäre. Aber wenn Wünsche Pferde wären, hätte ich schon mehrere Herden.

Was konnte ich anderes machen, als der Aufforderung meiner Mutter zu folgen? Ich meine, ohne, dass es in irgendwelche Peinlichkeiten ausartete, schließlich war ich mir mehr als nur sicher, dass Albus irgendwo in der Nähe war. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wo er genau hin verschwunden war, aber dass er nicht weit weg war, erschien mir nur logisch.

Meine Mutter sah fast so aus, als wollte sie mir wie einem kleinen Kind die Hand entgegenstrecken, also ergab ich mich, stand auf, und ging um den Schreibtisch herum um gemeinsam mit den beiden das Büro zu verlassen, und uns langsam auf den Weg Richtung Hogsmeade zu machen. Fragt mich nicht, warum wir nicht einfach einen Portschlüssel benutzen, oder warum Albus nicht für einen Moment den Antiapparierzauber aufheben konnte. Aber egal. So schlenderten wir langsam meinen unfreiwilligen schulbefreiten zwei Wochen entgegen.

Ob ihr es glaubt, oder nicht, ich war für den Moment einfach sprachlos und überließ meinen mehr als nur verrückt anmutenden Eltern die Konversation. Auf so Aussagen wie: „Ist das etwa die Rüstung, die ihr für euren letzten Streich in einen Schneemann verwandelt habt?" oder „Wie habt ihr es nur geschafft, aus einer Treppe eine riesige Rutsche aus Eis zu machen?" wurden von mir entweder gar nicht, oder nur nonverbal kommentiert, schließlich versuchte ich noch immer dahinter zu kommen, was sie vor hatten. Jedenfalls schien es als hätte ihnen Peter wieder Fotos zukommen lassen. Und ich wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war, immerhin analysierten sie gerade die verschiedenen Ebenen unserer Missetat. Die Künstlerische, die Magische, ihr sagt es, sie würden für euch unter diesem Aspekt auseinander nehmen.

So sehr ich mich auch bemühte ihnen auf dem Weg Nachhause etwas über meine Überraschung aus der Nase zu zaubern, ihnen war nichts zu entlocken. Entweder sie waren im Laufe der Zeit immun gegenüber meinem Bitten und Betteln geworden, oder, nun ja, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht waren sie es auch schon immer gewesen. Jedenfalls, lange Geschichte ausnahmsweise kurz: Ich hatte auch nach drei Tagen, die ich zu Hause mit Schach und Klavier spielen verbrachte, und in denen ich von meinen so genannten Freunden schändlichst ignoriert wurde keine Ahnung, was eigentlich auf mich wartete. Nur verlor ich langsam die Geduld.

Als dann aber endlich der Morgen des Dienstags anbrach, brachen meine Eltern ihr schweigen. Mehr oder weniger notgedrungen. Ich traute mich darauf wetten, dass, wenn nicht meine Überraschung für heute geplant wäre, sie noch Jahre so weiter machen konnten.

Aber wenn ihr glaubt, sie hätten es mir einfach erzählt, dann habt ihr euch wirklich gründlich in ihnen getäuscht, und ihr kennt sie nur halb so gut, wie ich eigentlich angenommen hatte. Zuallererst wurde ich noch bevor der erste Hahn gekräht hatte(nicht dass ich es mitbekommen hätte, aber es ging hier ums Prinzip) aus dem Bett gerissen, nur damit wir zu irgendeinem merlinverlassenen Ort apparieren konnten.

Glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, ich hätte mit allem gerechnet. Einem Haus, einem Drachen, einer eigenen Quidditchmanschaft, einer Yacht, ich glaube ihr wisst worauf ich hinauswollte, oder? Aber das? Das war selbst für meine Eltern einen Tick zu verrückt. Meiner Meinung nach, jedenfalls.

„Eine Ballonfahrt? Ihr nehmt mich zwei Wochen aus der Schule, um eine zweistündige Ballonfahrt mit mir zu machen? Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?" Und was taten sie? Nichts außer mich weiter mit elterlichem Stolz anzulächeln. Wobei sich bei Mum wahrscheinlich auch noch der Stolz, dass sie auf diese Idee gekommen war, einschlich. So bescheiden wie sie immer tat, war sie wirklich nicht. „Ihr seid verrückt, ehrlich."

Ja, ich durfte so mit meinen Eltern reden. Schließlich erlaubte ich es ihnen umgekehrt auch, mich auf meinen alltäglichen Wahnsinn hinzuweisen. Nur war der verständlicherweise in den letzten Tagen weit weniger im Blickpunkt gestanden, als der meiner Eltern.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, anscheinend hatte sie gelernt mich so zu ertragen, war ihr um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht zu verdenken, machte sich meine herzallerliebste Mutter auf dem Weg zu dem Ballonführer. Offensichtlich gab es da noch eine Kleinigkeit zu besprechen. Was wusste ich schon. Schließlich hatte es sich ja eingebürgert, dass mir nichts erzählt wurde. Aber egal. Ich würde deswegen jetzt nicht schmollen. Zumindest würde ich es versuchen. Und wahrscheinlich kläglich scheitern. Jedoch war das eine andere Geschichte, also zurück zu der Antwort, die mein Vater mir tatsächlich gab. Auch wenn ich nichts gefragt, sondern festgestellt hatte. Was soll's. Ich war mal nicht so.

„Wie langweilig wäre die Welt, wenn sich alle an die von der Gesellschaft vorgegebenen Normen halten würden?" Tja, sehr. Eigentlich. Darum war ich ja auch nicht einer, der sich an die Norm hielt. Auch wenn das manchmal, hust, in Strafarbeiten ausartete, weil nicht alle der gleichen Meinung waren wie ich. Oder anders gesagt: Weil wir einfach zu leichtsinnig waren, um nicht aufzufliegen. Aber hey, dafür gab ich mir nicht selbst die Schuld. Damit hatten auch Peter, Remus und Sirius zu tun.

„Sagst du das auch den Leuten, mit denen du im Ministerium zu tun hast, Dad?" Bei dem Gedanken daran musste ich grinsen. Außerdem würde ich gerne sehen, wie der das dem Minister ins Gesicht sagte. Aber die Antwort darauf blieb er mir schuldig. Mehr oder weniger gekonnt wechselte er das Thema. Gut, dann würde ich ihm keine Fragen mehr über seine Arbeitsweise stellen. War vermutlich auch besser so. Für uns alle.

„Deine Mutter dachte, du würdest dich darüber freuen. Weil du doch auch sonst deine Zeit so gerne in der Luft verbringst." Ich spürte wie meine linke Augenbraue ohne Rücksprache mit meinem Gehirn zu halten fragend in nördlichere Gefilde wanderte. Und fragt mich bitte nicht, woran ich erkannte, dass sie das fragend machte. Intuition würde ich sagen. Nur nebenbei, nein, ich war keine Frau.

„Ich freue mich, wirklich, ich wollte schon immer mit einem Heißluftballon fliegen-"

Da hieß es immer dass man die Menschen ihre Sätze zu Ende bringen lassen sollte, und dann das. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, das wievielte Mal sie mir nun schon das Wort abschnitten. Mit sie waren natürlich meine Eltern gemeint. Als Einheit, sozusagen.

„Es heißt fahren, Junge. Ein Heißluftballon fährt." Und dann wurde man auch nur zurechtgewiesen! Wer konnte es mir also verübeln, dass ich ein „Dad!", ausstieß und ihm einen leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck schenkte. „Du weißt was ich meine, oder?"

Wenigstens hatte er den Anstand nur höflich zu nicken. Ich seufzte laut aus. Wie hatte ich es nur all die Jahre ohne Sirius in ihrer Gegenwart ausgehalten? Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Merlin, ich war ein wirklich zu bemitleidendes Kind.

Ok, ok, ich übertrieb wieder einmal, aber ehrlich, wer konnte mir das verdenken? Schließlich benahmen sich meine Eltern wie ein aus der Irrenanstalt geflohenes Pärchen.

Moment. Vielleicht waren sie wirklich geflohen? Und ich wusste nur nichts davon.

James!

Nein, es waren ausnahmsweise nicht meine Eltern oder Lily, ha, sie hatte sich schon wieder in meine Gedanken geschlichen, die mich zur Ordnung riefen, es hatte den Anstand als würde sich mein Gewissen doch hin und wieder dazu bequemen seinen eigentlichen Auftrag gewahr zu werden.

„In der Luft kann ich nachdenken", antwortete ich meinem Vater auf die lange vorangegangene Frage. Besser spät als nie. Aber wenn ich mir sein amüsiertes Grinsen so ansah, hätte ich es besser bleiben lassen sollen.

„Über Lily?" Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Was hielt eigentlich alle Welt von mir? Zähneknirschend entgegnete ich: „Ich habe auch noch ein Leben außerhalb von Lily", und hoffte damit weitere Fragen zu unterbinden. Aber, wenn ich so an meine Eltern dachte, war das wohl nicht so wahrscheinlich. Merlin sei Dank war Mum noch immer mit dem Heißluftballonführer beschäftigt. „So unglaublich das auch manchmal scheint", sagte ich, und nach einer kurzen Denkpause „Schließlich muss ich auch Platz für Sirius finden."

Wir mussten beide lachen. Schließlich wussten wir beide, was passieren würde, wenn ich meinen besten Freund einfach links liegen lassen würde. Und ich glaube, wir wollten beide lieber nicht daran denken. Zu gruselig, das kann ich euch sagen.

„Und die Marauder."

„Und die Marauder", bestätigte ich wieder.

Ehrlich, mir war im Moment nicht ganz wohl mit der Richtung, die unser Gespräch einschlug. Ich meine, ich redete oft mit meinen Eltern, egal was andere auch von mir denken mochten, oder ich mir manchmal einzureden versuchte, aber irgendwie war die spielerische Atmosphäre verflogen, ohne, dass ich es bewusst wahrgenommen hatte.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, solche Freunde gefunden zu haben." Was hatte ich gesagt? Nein, ich wusste schon, dass es etwas her war, seit meinem letzten Lobgesang an die Marauder, aber das mit unserer Stimmung? Seht ihr? „Heutzutage findet man nicht mehr oft wirklich beständige Freundschaften, dabei sind sie in dieser Zeit wichtiger als zuvor."

Merlin, ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass ich Lily eigentlich immer wieder das Selbe predigte, aber im Moment stand ich auf der anderen Seite und irgendwie war mir damit nicht ganz wohl. Und da ich den Augenblick nicht mit einem Witz zunichte machen wollte, flüsterte ich nur: „Ich weiß."

„Pass gut auf sie auf, mein Junge", sagte mein Vater und seine Hand fand gleichzeitig den Weg auf meine Schulter und drückte sie.

„Das werde ich." Und das meinte ich so ernst, wie kaum etwas zuvor in meinem Leben. Schließlich konnte ich nicht Wasser predigen und Wein trinken. Nebenbei waren sie mir natürlich auch wichtig, aber ich denke das musste ich nicht extra hinzufügen. Normalerweise zumindest. Und das bezog sich jetzt aufs hinzufügen, nicht aufs wichtig sein. Ehrlich.

„Freundschaften sind wichtig." Der Satz hang in der Luft, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen, entschied sich dann aber offensichtlich dagegen. Wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, weil Mum endlich von dem Heißluftballonführer abgelassen hatte, und sich wieder zu ihresgleichen gesellte. Unter Verrückte, wer den Wink mit dem Betonpfeiler nicht verstanden hatte.

„Fertig?", fragte sie uns.

„Fertig."

Ich war zwar wirklich noch nicht schlauer aus meinen herzallerliebsten Eltern geworden, aber hey, ich hatte noch anderthalb Wochen Zeit. Und ich war schließlich nicht umsonst der berühm-berüchtigte James Potter, ergo der Sohn meiner Eltern.

**Kapitel 27 Ende**

So, eigentlich ginge es hier noch mal so lange weiter, aber ich dachte mir, ich spanne euch nicht länger auf die Folter und teile das Kapitel in 2. Auch wenn es meine Planung einmal mehr durcheinander würfelt. Lg Nirvanya


	29. 28 Der Morgen danach

**Kapitel 28  
****Der Morgen danach ODER Drachenpocken**

Zugegeben, die Ballonfahrt, nicht der Ballonflug, soviel hatte ich mittlerweile gelernt, war alles andere als einfallslos, und ein Erlebnis, dass ich im Nachhinein nicht missen wollte, aber auch am nächsten Tag, nachdem ich mir bereits zu viele Stunden den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatte, was mit meinen Eltern los war, wurde mir klar, dass ich jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Jemand anderen, als meine Eltern, die mich ohnehin mit irgendwelchen wirren Aussagen abspeisen würden, würde ich es wagen das Thema anzuschneiden.

Blieb also nur mehr eine Person.

„Sirius", flüsterte ich meinem Spiegel zu, nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, das sowohl mein Vater, als auch meine Mutter beschäftig waren, und ich ungestört mit meinem besten Freund reden konnte. Denn das war es, was ich jetzt brauchte. Neben Antworten, natürlich, aber da ich letzteres nicht so einfach zu bekommen schien, musste ich mich vorerst mit ersterem begnügen.

„James?"

Merlin sei Dank trug Sirius seinen Spiegel mit sich herum. Nur damit jetzt keiner auf falsche Gedanken kommt: Ich als Schulsprecher habe natürlich im Vorhinein sichergestellt, dass ich ihn nicht unter einer Schulstunde kontaktiere. Wie könnte ich auch. Aber da sowohl Sirius, als auch ich Mittwochvormittag um diese Zeit keinen Unterricht hatten, konnte ich es mit meinem schulsprecherischen Gewissen vereinbaren. Außerdem hatte ich wirklich ein Problem, wie ich meinem Freund jetzt klarzumachen versuchte.

„Sirius, du musst mir helfen. Ich werde noch verrückt mit den beiden", sagte ich, und warf dabei einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter vom Wohnzimmer in die Küche, um sicherzustellen, dass Mum und Dad außer Hör- und wenn es ging auch Sichtweite waren. Schließlich konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht waren sie gar nicht meine Eltern, und gaben sich nur für sie aus?

Ok, ok, ich weiß, weit hergeholt, aber ich war wirklich am Verzweifeln. Als hätte ich diese Ballonfahrt nicht irgendwann in den Ferien machen können. Wirklich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was hier gespielt wurde, und hoffte doch sehr, dass mir Padfoot bei der Aufklärung helfen konnte.

„Wer würde das nicht werden?" Kam es mir nur so vor, oder würde er mich wirklich am liebsten auslachen? Seine Oberlippe zog sich schon wieder verdächtig nach oben. Ja, nach Jahren des Zusammenseins, lernte man auch die kleinsten Zeichen zu deuten. Manchmal hilfreich, immer öfter aber auch nicht. Vor allem, wenn man nicht wollte, dass der beste Freund wirklich alles mitbekam. Stopp, ich sollte ihm wirklich weiter zuhören, denn nur weil meine Gedanken wieder einmal mehr abschweiften, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Sirius zu reden aufhörte, beziehungsweise, sollte er meine gedankliche Abwesenheit registrieren, Rücksicht auf mich nahm. „Du weißt, ich sehe deine Eltern als meine an, aber ehrlich, alleine würde ich die beiden keinem auf die Nase binden wollen."

Und was brachte mich das jetzt weiter? Nur weil ich jetzt wusste, dass auch mein herzallerliebster Mitmarauder alleine in ihrer Gesellschaft verrückt werden würde, erklärte nicht, was sie im Schilde führten.

„Ich meine es Ernst. Irgendetwas geht hier vor." Musste ich ihm das erst persönlich klar machen? Dafür, dass er sie auch als seine Eltern ansah, kannte er sie bedenklich schlecht. Beziehungsweise konnte ihre Handlungen interpretieren. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an mir, und ich übertrieb.

„Was bringt dich zu dieser Annahme?", fragte Sirius und ließ einmal mehr den blaublütigen heraushängen. Ich schwor, bei Merlin, das machte er nur deshalb, damit er mich in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Als würden meine Eltern das nicht auch alleine perfekt hinbringen. Ehrlich. Warum wollte ich nicht mit Remus reden? Im Nachhinein betrachtet wäre er wahrscheinlich der bessere Ansprechpartner gewesen. Merlin, wer würde schon mit Sirius ernsthaft über etwas sprechen wollen, wenn noch andere Personen zu Auswahl standen?

„Sie verhalten sich nicht so wie sonst", versuchte ich ihm klarzumachen und listete dann alle ihre merkwürdigen Verhaltensmuster auf. „Reden hinter meinem Rücken, tuscheln andauernd und es hängt irgendetwas in der Luft." Und ja, hängt ist hier richtig. „Irgendetwas komisches. Und das beunruhigt mich." So ungern ich es auch zugeben wollte. Ehrlich. Wer würde das denn nicht. „Ich meine, wann haben mich meine Eltern jemals aus der Schule genommen?", wollte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen, und sah förmlich wie sich die Räder in Sirius' Gehirn zu drehen begannen. „Einfach so." Hätte ich nicht den Zweiwegspiegel in der Hand gehalten, hätte ich wahrscheinlich frustriert meine Arme hochgerissen. „Merlin, um mit mir eine Heißluftballonfahrt zu machen." Nur nebenbei bemerkt, falls es irgendwie untergegangen ist, eine Heißluftballonfahrt war definitiv etwas, was ich wieder machen würde. Mutter hat ins Schwarze getroffen. Eindeutig. Aber: „Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein, oder?" Ich hoffte ich sah dabei nicht so verzweifelt aus, wie ich mich anhörte. Obwohl, vielleicht würde es mir helfen die Sache auf den Punkt, beziehungsweise meinen hündischen Freund dazu bringen, mir zu helfen.

Einen Moment lang schien er tatsächlich nachzudenken. Und glaubt mir, ein nachdenkender Black ist kein guter Black. Wusste ich aus jahrelanger Erfahrung. „Ja, wir dachten uns das Selbe." Hätte er sich jetzt noch nachdenklich das Kinn gekratzt, wäre die Darstellung des Philosophen perfekt gewesen.

„Wir?", harkte ich nach, obwohl ich eigentlich wusste, wer damit gemeint war. Wäre auch nicht so schwer zu erraten gewesen, aber da sich mir eine andere Frage aufdrängte, sei es mir verziehen. Bitte. „Und woher wisst ihr, wo ich bin? Was ich mache?" Ich wette, wenn ich nicht so verzweifelt auf ihn gewirkt hätte, denn das musste ich zweifelsohne, hätte er mich sicherlich ausgelacht.

„Wir. Die Marauder." Weiter, bitte, nächste Antwort. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass deine Abstinenz nicht auffallen würde, oder?" Nein hatte ich nicht gedacht, Kindskopf. Mir wäre es auch aufgefallen, wenn Sirius einfach sang- und klanglos verschwunden wäre. Wobei alleine die Vorstellung, dass mein bester Freund etwas sang- und klanglos machen konnte, schon eine verwegene war. „Albus hat uns von deinem kleinen Urlaub unterrichtet." Ach? Und warum hatte ich eigentlich nichts davon erfahren? Ok, ich weiß, jetzt war nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. „Jedenfalls kamen wir auch zu der Meinung, dass etwas Höheres hinter ihren Handlungen stehen muss." Dann war ich wenigstens nicht mehr alleine mit meiner Meinung. Auch wenn meine Eltern anscheinend meinten, dass alles in Ordnung war. Ha. Von wegen.

„Hast du ein Wörterbuch verschluckt?" Argh, James Potter, hör auf dumme Fragen zu stellen!! Langsam sollte ich es besser wissen. Lenke ihn nie, aber wirklich niemals ab. Ich dachte dabei nur ungern an den ‚kleinen' streichbedingten Zwischenfall in der vierten Klasse zurück. Selbst Albus hatte uns vor einer Strafarbeit nicht retten können. Wäre aber auch zu viel verlangt gewesen.

„Merlin bewahre." Padfoot grinste. „Vielleicht habe ich zu viel Zeit in Evans' Gesellschaft verbracht." Oha. Oha. OHA! Was hatte der Köter gerade eben gesagt?

„Du triffst dich mit Lily?" Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Da war ich gerade eben – wie lange? – vier Tage weg, und dann so etwas. Als nächstes würde er mir noch sagen, dass er sich mit Snivellus vertragen hatte. Überraschen sollte mich nach den letzten Tagen nun wirklich Nichts mehr.

„Treffen würde ich es nicht nennen, aber-"

Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Padfoot!" Zugegeben, in den letzten Tagen hatte ich die vorwurfsvolle Aussprache eines Namens zur Kunst gebracht. Viel mir gar nicht mehr schwer, eigentlich.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, der ganzen Schule ist aufgefallen, dass du nicht mehr da bist." Nett. Wirklich. Dahin mein Bestreben, nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig auf mich zu ziehen. Ok, als Marauder vielleicht ein zum Scheitern verurteiltes Vorhaben, aber immerhin ein Vorhaben. „Jedenfalls hat Lily sich an mich gewandt, weil sie etwas über deinen Verbleib wissen wollte." Noch netter. Nur - „Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

Ehrlich gesagt? Ich wollte es gar nicht wissen. Was Ausreden anging, war Sirius zwar mehr als kreativ, aber das stellte auch schon wieder das Problem dar. Wer weiß was er wieder zusammengedichtet hatte. Wobei es sich nicht immer reimte, aber das war meistens egal. Machte das Kraut auch nicht mehr dünn, oder wie auch immer man sagte.

„Die Wahrheit?" Hätte er sich dabei nicht so fragend angehört, hätte ich es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht geglaubt. Ja, ich weiß, unlogisch, aber wann war in meinem Leben schon jemals etwas logisch gewesen? Genau.

„Warum?", fuhr ich ihn an, und wusste dabei eigentlich nicht genau wieso. Schließlich war es besser, als wenn er ihr einer der berühmten padfoot'schen Lügen aufgetischt hätte. Aber so einfach konnte ich meinen Freund nicht vom Anker lassen. Oder auch immer.

„Warum nicht?" Äh, ja? Schnell, eine Antwort musste her.

„Weil sie mich auch ohne mich für einen eingebildeten Schnösel, der von seinen Eltern bis aufs Letzte verwöhnt wird, für unausstehlich hält." Und da war sie auch schon. Gar nicht so abwegig, eigentlich. Und würde er mich nicht sehen, hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich selbst auf die Schulter geklopft. So musste ich das nur in Gedanken machen.

„Oh, so würde ich das nicht sehen." Was? Irgendwie machte er mich neugierig. Mist. Padfoot!

„Ach nein?" Wir waren zwar komplett vom Thema abgekommen, aber da ich es erstens schon gewöhnt war, und es zweitens um Lily ging, sah ich großzügig darüber hinweg. Vorerst wenigstens. „Warum sonst ist sie, nachdem sie mich vor den Teuflischen in Schutz genommen und geküsst hat, wieder zu ihnen zurück gekrochen?" Denn nichts anderes hatte sie in meinen Augen getan. So schwer es mir auch fiel, das zuzugeben, nachdem ich ihr doch immer wieder gepredigt hatte, dass Freundschaften das Wichtigste sind. Ja, irgendwann kam alles im Leben zurück und verpasste einem einen ordentlichen Tritt in den Allerwertesten. Selbst Sirius wusste das. Oder gerade er.

„Sie hat dich geküsst?" Hoppla. So wollte ich ihm davon nicht erzählen. Wenn überhaupt. Schließlich gab es meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach nicht wirklich viel zu berichten.

„Padfoot! Das ist hier nicht der Punkt!" Wirklich nicht, aber das schien mein werter Freund nicht ganz so zu sehen wie ich. „Entschuldige, wenn mich diese deinem Anschein nach winzige Tatsache doch einiges mit anderen Augen sehen lässt."

„Was meinst du damit?" Ich glaube im Moment machte ich Lily in Sachen Killerblick alle Ehre.

„Warum habe ich davon eigentlich nicht eher erfahren?" Im Nachhinein betrachtet Sirius aber eigentlich auch. Huch. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass ihn das so interessieren würde. Wo er sich doch immer darüber beschwert hat, dass ich ihn wieder mit Lily bedingten Themen zuquassle.

„Weil es nichts bedeutet hat." Ich zuckte die Schultern, und wusste tief in meinem Inneren, dass ich das ganze lockerer sah, als ich es eigentlich sollte, aber ehrlich, wie hätte ich darauf reagieren sollen, dass danach nichts geschah? „Ihr zumindest", rechtfertigte ich mein Schweigen.

„Das würde ich so nicht sehen." Das ließ mich allerdings hellhörig werden. Und der blöde Köter redete einfach nicht weiter! Lyncht ihn. Natürlich erst, nachdem er gesagt hatte, wie er das meinte. Schließlich würde mir das sonst nichts bringen. Nachdem er nach, meiner Meinung nach, zu vielen Sekunden noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte, harkte ich nach: „Sirius. Wie. Meinst. Du. Das." Dass ich dabei jedes Wort beinahe zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen knurrte, war wohl unnötig. Eigentlich.

„Nun, sie schien doch mehr interessiert daran, wo du bist, und was du treibst, als ihr als Schulsprecherkollegin eigentlich zusteht." Und mit diesem Satz übte ich einmal mehr meine Fischimitation. Was hätte ich auch anderes tun sollen? Mit allem hätte ich gerechnet, im Bezug auf Lily und meine mehr als unfreiwillige Beurlaubung, wirklich, dass sie schreien würde, toben würde, mir einen Heuler schicken würde, ich glaube ihr versteht was ich meine, aber offensichtlich war dem so gar nicht der Fall. Komisch. Äußerst komisch. Fast war ihr Verhalten komischer als das meiner Eltern, und das hieß etwas. Zumindest im Moment jedenfalls.

„Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn, das ist dir doch bewusst, oder?", fragte ich Sirius, und versuchte mich nicht weiter davon abhalten zu lassen, dass Lily sich anscheinend um mich sorgte. Wenn man Padfoots Worte etwas freier interpretierte. Und das tat ich. Meistens. Und heute auch. Einfach weil ich es wollte.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" Erschlagt diesen dummen, verflohten Köter, bevor ich ihm schlimmeres antun kann! Wirklich. Warum ihm nicht schon längst unter mysteriösen Umständen irgendetwas Schlimmes zugestoßen war, konnte ich wirklich nicht sagen. Ehrlich nicht. Keine Ahnung wie ich es bis jetzt ausgehalten hatte. Vielleicht mit Sarkasmus. Und Ironie. Auf die ich auch jetzt wieder zurückgriff, als ich sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht." Alleine von dem Unterton hätte es ihm die Haare aufstellen sollen. Sein Blick allerdings sagte mir, dass eine Unterhaltung über dieses Thema keinen Sinn hatte. Nicht heute. Nicht hier. Außerdem gab es Wichtigeres. Oder eigentlich Dringenderes, denn wichtig war mir Lilys Verhalten auch, aber da sie etwas weiter weg war, als meine Eltern, hatten letztere Vorrang. „Könne wir bitte auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkommen?"

„Das eigentliche Thema?" Padfoot blinzelte mir verwirrt aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Wirklich. Eine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines hyperaktiven Horklumps. Wenn es so etwas denn in hyperaktiver Form geben sollte. Aber bekanntlich gab es nichts, was es nicht gab, oder?

„Das Verhalten meiner Eltern?", erinnerte ich ihn und fügte noch wenig charmant hinzu:„Oder soll ich es hochgestochener ausdrücken, damit auch Mr. Padfoot es versteht?"

„Kein Anlass auf solcher erniedrigende Unehrerbietigkeiten zurückzugreifen, Mr. Prongs." Wo wäre ich, wenn ich Padfoot nicht hätte? Zumindest mental in besserer Verfassung.

„Sirius!", knurrte ich ihn an, und machte seiner hündischen Form dabei Konkurrenz.

„Schon in Ordnung, ich bin wieder mit vollem Ernst bei der Sache." Das ich nicht lachte. Mit vollem Ernst war er sonst nur bei Streichen dabei. „Warte, allerdings nicht, bevor ich nicht angemerkt habe, dass du es dieses Mal ins Lächerliche gezogen hast. Nicht immer bin ich daran schuld." Vermerkt, also weiter im Text.

„In Ordnung. Also?" Ich sah ihn auffordernd an. Zumindest sollte es von meiner Seite aus so wirken, ob es wirklich so ankam, war wieder eine andere Frage. Vor allem, da Sirius nicht wirklich darauf reagierte, außer mit einem: „Also?" Würde uns nicht dieser Spiegel voneinander trennen, wäre er schon längst um mindestens einen Kopf kürzer. Damit zwar immer noch größer als Flitwick, aber endlich um einiges kleiner als ich.

„Theorien?", fragte ich, mit mittlerweile nicht mehr die Mühe machend, ganze Sätze zu bilden, schließlich wäre das, wenn man betrachtete, mit wem ich sprach, reinste Zeitverschwendung. Zumindest wenn ich nicht in einen fünf Wörter Satz mindestens sieben Fremdwörter einbaute, um mich genauso philosophisch zu geben, wie mein bester Freund. Ach ja, bester Freund hatte mir ja eigentlich etwas zu sagen. Oder das Gespräch würde etwas einseitig verlaufen.

„Äh, James, ehrlich gesagt, die Fantasie der Marauder ist ohne dich etwas, nun ja, nicht allzu schöpferisch." Hatte ich es nicht geahnt? Wirklich, sie wären vollends aufgeschmissen ohne mich. Und so sehr mich das an einem anderen Tag amüsiert hätte, heute fand ich es nicht so berauschend. Vor allem wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil ich so sehr auf sie gebaut hatte.

„Ich wusste es." Mehr brachte ich nicht über die Lippen. Und selbst das war schon eine Qual gewesen.

„Wir geben uns alle Mühe, ehrlich. Wir haben sogar Lily eingespannt." Das wollte ich jetzt nicht hören. Ehrlich. Wer konnte es mir da verübeln, dass ich Sirius etwas anfuhr?

„Ihr habt mit Lily über meine Eltern gesprochen?" Wäre er auf meinen Ausbruch nicht gefasst gewesen, wäre er sicher zusammengezuckt.

„Sie schien sich doch gut mit Joanne zu verstehen", meinte mein bester, wobei ich das im Augenblick wieder mehr bezweifelte, als in anderen Momenten, Freund und wäre er nicht sicher in Hogwarts gewesen, und hätte dieses Gespräch direkt stattgefunden, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich erwürgt. So konnte er noch sagen: „Wobei das natürlich auch daran gelegen haben könnte, dass sie ein gemeinsames Ziel hatten."

„Sirius!" Ich schwor, wenn Blicke auch über Spiegel hinweg töten könnten! Beziehungsweise überhaupt! Er sollte wagen, mir in die Finger zu kommen.

„Du sprichst mit Sirius, Schatz?" Äh, hoppla. Ich war wohl im Laufe des Gesprächs etwas unvorsichtig geworden. Dabei war das im Normalfall nicht meine Art. Aber, was war in Zeiten wie diesen schon normal? „Dabei seht ihr euch doch in 3 Tagen wieder."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort mit Padfoot zu wechseln, verstaute ich den Spiegel sicher in meiner Hosentasche und wandte mich an meine Mutter, die sich heimtückischster Weise an mich herangeschlichen hatte.

„Sirius kommt Ende der Woche?" Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie noch alles mit angehört hatte. Ehrlich. „Wenn es hier nur um mein Geschenk geht, warum nehmt ihr auch Sirius aus der Schule?" Ha! Mutter wand sich richtig unter meinem Blick. Gut so. Schließlich war sie mir noch die eine oder andere Erklärung schuldig. Wirklich.

Vielleicht setzte sie auch gerade zu ebenjenen an, doch ich unterbrach sie. (Und ja, ich wusste, dass es sich nicht gehörte seine Mutter nicht ausreden zu lassen, aber sie war oft um keinen Deut besser.)

„Wag es nicht zu sagen ihr wollt mehr Zeit mit uns verbringen, denn das ist echt die schlechteste Ausrede, die ich gehört habe, seit Sirius mir einreden wollte, dass meine Haare sich selbst grün gefärbt haben." Ich sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Hoffte ich jedenfalls. „Ich höre?"

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Dad zu uns ins Wohnzimmer gesellt. Gut, dann hatte ich sie wenigstens beide an einem Ort. Wobei, wenn sie zu zweit waren, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie mich in irgendwelche Unsinnsgespräche verwickelten und dadurch ablenkten viel größer. Aber heute würde ich ihnen trotzen. Jawohl.

„Jonathan, wir sollten es ihm sagen."

Wartet. Das ging mir ehrlich gesagt zu schnell. Ich hatte mit Widerstand gerechnet. Mir niederschmetternde Argumente ausgedacht, und das war es? Mum gab WO? Bei Dad hingegen schien es nicht so leicht zu gehen.

„Aber wir haben uns doch dafür entschieden, es ihnen zusammen zu sagen." Uns was zusammensagen? Merlin, sie konnten mir nicht so einen Brocken vor die Nase setzen, und dann nicht erklären. Was zum Henker war hier los?

„Manchmal verläuft das Leben nicht so, wie man es sich vorgestellt hat."

Und der Ball war wieder in Dads Feld. Mal sehen was er daraus machte. Nicht viel, seinem „Ich weiß" nach zu urteilen. Die beiden sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an. Für mich ein Grund, mich wieder bemerkbar zu machen.

„Hallo? Ich stehe direkt neben euch." Ich hätte ihnen sogar noch zu gewunken, wenn ich mir dabei nicht etwas idiotisch vorgekommen wäre. Zumindest mehr als ohnehin schon. „Was wollt ihr uns sagen?" Wieder diese Blicke zwischen ihnen.

„James, setz dich." Mutter, du weißt wirklich, wie du mir Mut machst.

„Nein", weigerte ich mich. Warum sollte ich mich denn setzten? Glaubte sie, dass ich demnächst in Ohnmacht fallen würde? Glaubt mir, so war es definitiv nicht. Aber wenn sie nicht bald mit der Sprache herausrückten, würde ich verrückt werden. In Ordnung, böse Zungen behaupteten, dass ich das schon war, und manchmal konnte ich dem auch gar nichts entgegen setzten, aber ich musste es ja nicht sofort eingestehen.

„Junge, sei nicht sturer als du es eigentlich bist." James Potter, die lebende Fischimitation nahm wieder meinen Platz ein. Natürlich nur, bis ich meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte und retournierte: „Dann sagt mir was hier vor sich geht."

„Setz dich, Sohn", wiederholte Mum ihre Bitte, und die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme ließ mich nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, ob ich Folge leisten sollte oder nicht.

„So war das nicht geplant. Ihr solltet es beide erfahren. Miteinader. Solltet füreinander da sein können. Versprich uns, dass du Sirius noch nichts davon erzählst. Er soll es von uns erfahren." Nun, da ich endlich auf der Couch saß, fing Mutter an zu erzählen, während Vater still neben ihr saß.

„Aber-", versuchte ich zu widersprechen, jedoch war es wie schon so oft sinnlos.

„Versprich es, James." Lasst mich hier raus. Bitte. Sofort. So schnell es geht.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte ich leise und wollte es in diesem Augenblick schon gar nicht mehr wissen. Wollte mich nur verstecken, denn es konnte einfach nichts gutes sein, wenn sich meine Eltern so benahmen.

„Wir werden sterben."

Stille.

Langsam setzten meine Gedanken wieder ein.

„Wir werden alle sterben, Dad." Langsamer als langsam. Vielleicht wollte ich aber auch die Bedeutung von Vaters Aussage einfach nicht verstehen. Schließlich war es oft einfacher, vor der Wahrheit davonzulaufen. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich sprintete gerade.

„Nur einige werden es früher tun, als andere. Deine Mutter und ich gehören zu den ersteren."

Stille. Schon wieder. Obwohl in meinen Gedanken ein durcheinander herrschte, und ich nicht einen einzelnen davon klar wahrnehmen konnte.

„Was?", entwich es mir.

„Wir haben Drachenpocken, James. Uns bleiben nur noch wenige Monate."

**Kapitel 28 Ende**

Seid beruhigt, es geht bald weiter, schließlich kann ich euch nach so etwas nicht allzu lange so hängen lassen. Und Lily kommt auch bald wieder ins Spiel. Lg Nirvanya


	30. 29 Neinneinneinneinnein

**Kapitel 29  
****Neinneinneinneinneinnein ODER Melde dich bei Lily!**

„Wir haben Drachenpocken, James. Uns bleiben nur noch wenige Monate." Ok. Ok. Ok. Halt. Nein. Eigentlich war gar nichts auch nur annähernd ok. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Drachenpocken? Monate?

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Ich wusste es besser, als noch einmal nachzufragen, aber man vergebe mir diese Naivität Angesichts der Tatsache, dass mein Vater mir gerade eröffnet hat, dass er und meine Mutter sterben werden. In nicht allzu langer Zeit! Ich hoffte wirklich, das ganze war nur ein großer kosmischer Scherz!

Doch Vaters Seufzer deutete sehr wohl darauf hin, dass er es Ernst meinte. Auch wenn ich es nicht glauben konnte. Und mich selbst an den kleinsten Lichtschimmer krallen wollte.

„Nein." Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf, um meine Aussage zu untermauern.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein", wiederholte ich, und war mir in diesem Augenblick nicht darüber im Klaren, dass ich mich wie eine kaputte Schallplatte anhöre, „Nein, nein, nein, nein." Ich versuchte nur mit meinen ‚Neins' die Realität von mir fern zu halten. Auch wenn ich wusste, wie meine Chancen standen. Aber ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich nicht zumindest dagegen ankämpfen würde. Einfach nur weiter auf die Neins hören. Nicht auf zum Scheitern verurteilten versuche meiner Eltern, auf mich einzureden. „Nein, nein, nein", flüsterte ich weiter tonlos vor mich hin. Und im Nachhinein betrachtet, musste ich ein erschreckendes Bild geboten haben.

Wie ein aufgescheuchter Vogel, oder ein Reh im Fackellicht. Und dann noch zehnmal schlimmer. Händeringend kam ich zum Stehen.

„Was?" Hatten sie gerade ehrlich, und bei allen Sinnen(soweit es bei den beiden noch möglich war, und, um mein derzeitiges Lieblingswort zu wiederholen, nein, das war nicht gemein, immerhin war ich ihr Sohn, und somit auch ein Betroffener) mir zu erklären versucht, dass sie bald das Zeitliche segnen würden? Merlin steh mir bei!

„James, hör uns zu." Verwirrt sah ich zu Mum. Als ob mir das Klarheit verschaffen würde. Von wegen.

„Nein." Irgendwie schien sich mein Sprachgebrauch nur auf dieses eine kleine feine vierbuchstabige Wort beschränkt zu haben. Und ich schien damit auszukommen.

„James Potter!" Vater schien offensichtlich etwas dagegen zu haben. Aber wie konnte man das jemanden, der eine solche sprachliche Kunstfertigkeit wie er aufzuweisen hatte, auch verübeln. Einem einfältigen Slytherin wäre meine Ausdrucksweise sicherlich egal gewesen. Nicht aber Dad. War es ihm nie gewesen. Und der Gedanke daran, dass er mich in Zukunft nicht mehr über die Bedeutung der verschiedensten – nein. Da war er wieder. Dieser schreckliche Gedanken. Und ich musste mir Luft verschaffen. „Ihr könnt nicht sterben. Das könnt ihr einfach nicht." Ein bisschen lauter, und ich hätte sie vielleicht angeschrieen. Als hätte das auch nur irgendetwas besser gemacht. Pah. Wenn die Welt doch nur so einfach wäre. Wirklich.

„Ach Junge", seufzte meine Mutter und legte behutsam einen Arm um mich. Wahrscheinlich auch, um mich davon abzuhalten, eine Furche in ihren Boden zu laufen.

Warum wurde mir nur mit jedem Gedanken klarer, was mir alles fehlen würde, wenn sie nicht mehr da wären? Was einem vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Man hätte meinen können, ich hätte mich durch meine Zeit in Hogwarts bereits etwas von ihnen gelöst, aber damals wusste ich noch, dass ich in den Ferien immer nach Hause, zu ihnen konnte.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach alleine lassen." Dabei hörte sich meine Stimme so gar nicht nach meiner an. „Das geht nicht." Auch wenn ich mir darüber im Klaren war, wie sehr sich das nach einem verwöhnten Kleinkind anhörte, das die Realität nicht wahrhaben wollte. Vielleicht war ich aber auch eines. Denn im Moment wollte ich einfach nur daran glauben, dass alles ein Traum war, ich und morgen wieder aufwachen würde, und alles wäre gut.

„James, wenn wir es ändern könnten, würden wir es tun, glaub uns."

„Ich…" Bemerkte unter anderem wie mir langsam die Stimme versagte. Oder auch von Tränen erstickt wurde. „Wir sind Zauberer, bei Merlin. Es muss etwas geben um euch zu helfen." Davon war ich fest überzeugt, aber ein Blick zu meinen Eltern ließ meine Entschlossenheit sie irgendwie noch retten zu können wanken. „Wie könnt ihr das alles so gelassen sehen?" Schockiert sah ich von meiner Mutter, die noch immer einen Arm um mich geschlungen hatte, zu meinem Vater.

„Deine Mutter und ich haben die letzten Wochen damit verbracht, von einem Heiler zum Anderen geschickt zu werden. Aber es kann uns nicht mehr geholfen werden." Ohne mir oder Sirius etwas davon zu sagen. Doch ich hütete mich davor, es auszusprechen. „Wir sind nicht mehr die Jüngsten, James." Als ob er mir das vor Augen führen musste. Ich wusste sehr wohl, wie sehr sich die beiden gefreut hatten, in ihrem Alter noch ein Kind, sprich mich, zu bekommen.

„Aber ihr seid noch nicht alt genug, um zu sterben!" Es machte nicht den kleinsten Eindruck auf sie. Zumindest äußerlich. Wusste Merlin wie es innerlich in ihnen aussah. Schließlich hatten sie genug Zeit um ihre Rede zu perfektionieren.

„Manchmal geht das Schicksal merkwürdige Wege." Als ob ich das nicht selbst wissen würde. Man beachte nur die Freundschaft der Marauder. Komischer, im Sinne von wahnsinnig, ging es kaum mehr. „Unser Immunsystem war nicht stark genug, um die Krankheit abzuwehren." Ohne weitere Widerworte, ließ ich mich von Mum zur Couch bringen.

„Wartet." Ich wäre sofort wieder aufgestanden, hätte Mums Hand auf meiner Schulter mich nicht effektiv daran gehindert. „Heißt dass, ihr könnt alle anderen auch anstecken?"

Schmunzelte Dad da etwa? Es ging um so etwas Ernstes, um seinen Tod und er schmunzelte? Wo waren die Männer in den weißen Kitteln? Helft mir! „Keine Sorge, wir werden dich nicht anstecken. Du bist jung und kräftig. Für deinen Körper wird es nicht anders sein, als eine Erkältung abzuwehren." Das war wohl Mums Stichwort, um fortzufahren. Die beiden waren ein eingespieltes Team. Musste man ihnen zugestehen. Beinahe – nicht abschweifen, James! Das hier war wichtig.

„Wir hätten vielleicht eine Chance gehabt, wäre die Krankheit früh genug erkannt worden." Toll. Wirklich. Als ob uns das jetzt irgendwie weiterhelfen würde. Offensichtlich war in der zweiten Trauerphase angekommen. Wut. Außer ich verwechselte da gerade etwas. Oder auch mehr.

„Ihr könnt nicht einfach kapitulieren!" Wieder wäre ich aufgesprungen, aber um mich nicht ständiger als ständig zu wiederholen lasse ich die Begründung des ‚Wieso nicht's einfach weg. „Ihr habt mir beigebracht zu kämpfen, also versteckt euch nicht." War ihnen egal. Tz. Warum glaube ich auch, etwas erreichen zu können. „Dumbledore kann euch-"

„Nicht helfen. James, es ist aussichtslos." „Deshalb versuchen wir so viel aus der Zeit, die uns noch bleibt, zu machen, wie wir können."

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr sterbt", flüsterte ich, und war von dem tränenerstickten Klang absolut nicht begeistert. Ich würde nicht weinen. Ich würde nicht weinen. Ich würde nicht weinen.

„Wir auch nicht." Oder vielleicht doch. Schließlich ging es hier um meine Eltern.

„Schließlich wollten wir eigentlich noch sehen, wie du Lily schlussendlich um den Finger wickelst." Wenn ich nicht damit beschäftigt wäre, würde ich Dad so was von dafür verhexen. Aber heute machte ich eine Ausnahme. Ausnahmsweise.

Für die nächsten zwei mir unerträglich lange vorkommenden Tage, wurde unser hauseigenes Klavier wieder zu meinem besten Freund. Wie hätte ich auch sonst meine Zeit verbringen sollen? Außerdem schien es so, als wäre es meinen Eltern so das liebste. Wusste Merlin warum. So spielte ich vor mich hin. Scheinbar stundenlang, und zermaterte mir gleichzeitig das Gehirn.

Das hieß – bis Sirius bei uns eintraf und locker lässig wie immer durch die Gartentür hereinspaziert kam.

Natürlich stürzte sich meine Mutter sofort auf ihn wie den verlorenen Sohn, der er vielleicht auch war. „Sirius. Schön dich wieder zusehen." Ich musste ein lautes Auflachen meinerseits mit allen Kräften unterdrücken, als sie ihm dazu auch noch in die Backe kniff.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Joanne." Man sah es ihm auch wirklich an. Ehrlich. Ohne Sarkasmus jetzt. Wirklich. Ok, doch nicht. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich an dieser einen kleinen Geste, mit der ich ihn später hoffentlich noch aufziehen konnte.

„Oh du kleiner Charmeur." Mum schien über den doch, zumindest für mich, wobei, das hieß wirklich nichts, eindeutigen Hauch von Sarkasmus hinwegzusehen. Würde ich wahrscheinlich auch so machen. Und immerhin hatte sie schon Jahre der Übung mit uns.

„Also, was habt ihr mit James angestellt?" Sirius war wirklich niemand, der lange um den heißen Eintopf herumredete. Im Gegensatz zu mir, aber das dürfte mittlerweile mehr als nur glasklar zu sein, denke ich. Jedenfalls waren wir gerade erst im Wohnzimmer angekommen, bevor er schon in die Offensive ging.

„Was sollen wir mit ihm angestellt haben?", parierte mein Vater nicht ganz so gekonnt wie sonst immer, denn selbst ein einäugiger Riese hätte mir angesehen, dass ich nicht so ganz auf der Höhe war.

„Er wirkte etwas verwirrt auf mich. Nach euerer kleinen Ballonfahrt, deretwegen ihr in aus der Schule geholt habt." Uuuuhhh. Sirius war wirklich ein Meister des suggestiven Untertons. Von ihm konnte man nur lernen. Und das meinte ich jetzt wirklich ernst.

„Ach, du kennst den Jungen doch." Liebster Vater, was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten?

„So konnte man es formulieren, wenn man möchte." Und dieser räudige Hund stieg auch noch darauf ein? Warum verschworen sie sich immer gegen mich? Konnte mir das irgendjemand erklären? Bitte?

Gut, dann eben nicht.

„Man möchte." Mutter! Nicht einmal auf sie konnte ich mich mehr verlassen, mir nicht wie alle anderen in den Rücken zu fallen. So musste sich Caesar gefühlt haben, kurz bevor er erstochen wurde. Aber, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, wurde er nicht von hinten erstochen? Er hatte es vermutlich gar nicht mehr mitbekommen.

James, konzentrier dich auf die neueren geschichtlichen Entwicklungen! Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, liebstes, oder auch nicht, Gewissen!

„Komm, setz dich Sirius, und erzähl uns wie es dir geht. Was macht die Schule?" Warum wollten Mum und Dad immer, dass wir uns setzten? Beziehungsweise in letzter Zeit?

„Als ich sie das letzte Mal sah, stand sie noch." Das wollte ich auch für ihn hoffen. Schließlich befanden sich auch einige Personen dort, die mir mehr als durchschnittlich viel bedeuteten. Hust, Lily, hust. Nicht dass ich die Marauder jetzt vernachlässigen würde, aber mit ihr hatte ich noch den ein oder anderen Truthahn zu rupfen. Oder so.

„Oh Sirius!" Wie sollte es anders sein, Mutter lachte über seinen Scherz. Wann hatte sie das je nicht getan. „Tee?", bot sie ihm keine Sekunde später an.

„Nein, danke." Whiskey wäre ihm im Moment wohl lieber gewesen. Mir übrigens auch. Ich wollte das nicht unbedingt noch einmal hören, aber hey, was hätte ich großartig tun sollen? Mich verstecken? Ah, gute Idee, nur kam die etwas zu spät. Nun konnte ich mich nicht mehr aus dem Staub machen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Auch wenn ich im Moment den Eindruck hatte, dass mich ohnehin alle Anwesenden ignorierten. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Sirius beäugt meine Eltern misstrauisch, und ebenjene taten anscheinend alles was nötig war, um diese Beäugung zu verkennen.

„Setz dich, Sirius, setz dich." Jep, er stand immer noch. Kam wohl genauso wie ich der Aufforderung nicht beim ersten Mal nach. Ja, wir waren schon immer etwas schwieriger gewesen. Das war nicht erst seit gestern so.

Durch meine in-Gedanken-verloren-sein-heit hätte ich fast Sirius' fragenden, offensichtlich an mich, schließlich waren meine Eltern dafür bekannt, Geheimniskrämer zu sein, gerichteten Blick versäumt.

„Langsam mach ihr mir Angst." Oh wie gut kannte ich dieses Gefühl nur. Und ich wünschte es ihm beim besten Willen nicht. Ehrlich.

„Wir müssen dir einiges erklären." Konnte ich mich dabei nicht eine Runde irgendwo verkriechen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht anwesend sein.

„Warum hört sich das in meinen Ohren nicht gut an?" Weil wenn sie mit so einem Satz begonnen, es das einfach nicht sein konnte? War ihnen das nicht klar? Offensichtlich nicht.

„Nun, zu allererst, wir hatten das so nicht geplant. Aber James hat uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht." Ja klar. Immer auf die Unschuldigen. Wenn sie nicht so ein Theater gemacht hätten, hätte ich keinen Grund dafür gesehen, sie zur Rede zu stellen. Ehrlich, warum konnte ich nicht einfach im Erdboden versinken? Möglichst auf der Stelle. Ich wollte dieses Gespräch nicht noch einmal mit anhören müssen.

„Ja, er hat manchmal so die Angewohnheit", bemerkte Sirius, doch es fehlte seine übliche Spitzigkeit. „Also, was ist los? Und erzählt mir nicht es ist nichts. Ihr benehmt euch sonst nicht so." Wahrscheinlich deshalb.

Ob sie wieder den direkten Weg wählten, oder versuchten sie es bei Sirius schonender? Und ja, wenn ihr das Gefühl nicht loswurdet, dass ich meine Eltern im Moment etwas weniger mochte, als normalerweise, konnte das durchaus stimmen.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern, dass wir diesen Sommer in Rumänien waren?"

„Wer könnte das nicht?" Äh, ich beispielsweise? Aber ich hatte es einfach in die hinterste Ecke meines Hirns verbannt.

„Nun, wir haben alten Freund besucht." Er bekam also die schonendere Version vorgesetzt. Vermutlich weil bei mir die andere nicht so toll funktioniert hatte. Aber ich denke im Endeffekt war es mehr als nur echt egal, wie die Tatsache dass sie … sterben würden verpackt war. Es traf einen immer unvorbereitet.

„Ich weiß, Nicolae Bertalan." Er war der perfekte Schwiegersohn. Wenn ihr versteht, was ich meinte. Ich wäre froh, wenn ich mir wirklich sicher gemerkt hätte, dass sie in Rumänien waren. „Ist er nicht erst vor kurzem gestorben?" Woher wusste er so etwas? Er las nie den Propheten. Zumindest tat er so.

Mum und Dad nickten nur stumm. Vermutlich waren sie genauso überrascht wie ich von Sirius' unerwartetem Wissen.

„Wartet." Dazu kam aber auch diese Kombinationsgabe. Bei mir hätte es vermutlich funktioniert. Die schonende Weise, meine ich. Aber wenn sie es ihm nicht bald einfach sagen würde, würde ich für gar nichts mehr garantieren.

„Sirius-" Er ließ Mum nicht ausreden. Wahrscheinlich das erste Mal überhaupt, dass er ihr ins Wort fiel. Kam mir zumindest momentan so vor.

„Nein." Offensichtlich reduzierte sich auch sein Wortschatz auf ein Minimum. Hätte mich in einer anderen Situation sicherlich erheitert.

„Sirius hör uns zu!" Wollte er aber anscheinend nicht. Denn er wandte sich zu mir, und ehrlich, ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dem Blick, den er mir zuwarf.

„Du wusstest es? Und hast nichts gesagt?" Hier kommt James Potter's Fischimitation. Selbst wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich ihm entgegnen sollte, wäre wahrscheinlich kein Wort über meine Lippen gewandert. Egal wie schnell.

„Sirius!", versuchte Mum ihn noch einmal ihn zu, nunja, Besinnung zu rufen, denn mittlerweile war er aufgestanden. Ihn hatte Mum nicht daran gehindert.

„Es ist nicht James' Schuld", versuchte auch Dad ihn zu beruhigen. Wenn auch kläglich. Äußerst kläglich. Hatten sie sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht?

„Wir wussten, dass Nicolae krank war, aber wir erfuhren erst nachdem wir wieder Zuhause waren, dass er an Drachenpocken erkrankt war." Mutter sah ihn flehend an, als er Gestalten machten, wieder durch die Gartentür zu verschwinden. Ehrlich, ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich wäre auch am liebsten geflüchtet.

„Am Anfang hatten wir noch die Hoffnung, nicht angesteckt worden zu sein, aber Ende August zeigten sich die ersten Symptome."

„Ihr werdet sterben", stellte er mit einer – zumindest äußerlich – beneidenswerten Ruhe fest.

„Ja."

Mehr wollte er offensichtlich nicht hören, denn er ging. Ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ohne sich umzudrehen. Und das schlimmste, ich hatte es erwartet.

„Sirius!", rief Mum ihm nach, aber es war zwecklos. Zwar wusste sie das wahrscheinlich auch, aber ich fühlte mich verpflichtet sie darauf hinzuweisen: „Lasst ihn. Er hat seine eigene Art das zu verdauen."

Und das tat er. Lange. Selbst als es schon zu dämmern begann. Und sich meine Eltern Sorgen machten.

„James, melde dich bei Lily."

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Keinesfalls hätte ich damit gerechnet Sirius so bald wieder zusehen. Ehrlich nicht. Normalerweise brauchte er schon lange, um sich wieder abzureagieren, und unter diesen Umständen hätte ich gedacht, er würde länger brauchen.

„Wie soll ich mich bei Lily melden?" Ich hatte weder meine getreue Eule Nebo bei mir, die ich, wie mir eben bewusst wurde, in den vergangenen Wochen schändlichst vernachlässigt hatte, noch mein Pergament.

Oder doch. Außer es war ein anderes altes Stück Pergament, dass mich gerade am Kopf getroffen hatte. Schnelle Quidditchspielerreflexe hin oder zurück.

Danke liebster Sirius. Das machte sogar Nebo überflüssig.

**Kapitel 29 Ende**

Tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber das Kapitel wollte nicht so wie ich. Ich hatte es eigentlich schon fertig, aber die Stimmung war nicht so, wie ich mir das eigentlich vorgestellt hatte. Deshalb hab ich es noch einmal mehr oder weniger komplett umgeschrieben.  
Irgendwie ist mir Nebo mit der Zeit etwas abhanden gekommen. Aber er wird hoffentlich bald wieder einen Auftritt haben. Außerdem ist vor 2 Wochen endlich jemand dahinter gekommen, an welchen Schriftsteller die Kurzbeschreibung der Geschichte angelehnt ist.


	31. 30 Verschiedene Pronomina

**Kapitel 30  
****Verschiedene Pronomina ODER Die Zeit ist reif**

„Sirius, warte!", rief ich ihm hinterher, als er gerade wieder verschwinden wollte. Das er mich nur erwartungsvoll ansah, half mir nicht im Geringsten.

„Du…", hast so wie ich eigentlich keine Ahnung, was du im Moment sagen sollst. „Ich…", fühle mich auch so schon blöd genug, ohne in Gedanken meine Stotterei „Sie…" sollten mich eigentlich aus dieser Misere befreien, würden es aber sicher nicht tun. Arg. Sag bitte etwas?

„Willst du noch weitere Personalpronomen aneinander reihen, bevor du sagst, was du wirklich willst?" Danke. Aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, was er in jenem Moment sagte war mir diese Version der mentalen Antwort lieber: Ächtet den verflohten Köter. Wirklich. Er musste schließlich nicht immer einen auf überintelligent machen. Wobei ich innerlich doch Respekt vor ihm hatte, immerhin hätte selbst ich nicht vermutet, dass er wusste, was ein Pronomen war. Geschweige denn, sie genauer zu ordnen zu können.

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor, mit Korrelativpronomen weiterzumachen, aber wenn es dir lieber ist, kann ich auch Possessivpronomen sinnlos aneinander reihen", konterte ich. Wie du mir, so ich dir, liebster Köter.

„Du hast einen Knall!", warf er mir an den Kopf, aber ehrlich, da es nicht das erste Mal war, dass ich diese, genauer betrachtet doch etwas unfreundlichen Worte von ihm zu hören bekam – und, ja, ich gebe es zu, wenn auch ungern, es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit – beruhte es mich dann doch nicht so sehr, wie es eigentlich sollte. Punkt. Mördersatz. Und ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich gerade dachte.

„Und du denkst das wusste ich nicht schon vorher?" Das wusste ich zumindest. Yeah me. Go Potter, go Potter. Aber, wenn man bedachte, dass ich mir gerade meine eigene Verrücktheit eingestanden habe, oder es eigentlich sogar Paddydypad gegenüber zugegeben habe, sollten mich meine inneren Cheerleader lieber nicht anfeuern. Wer wusste schließlich, wie das noch ausgehen würde.

Wortlos, zumindest dieses eine Mal, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. Vielleicht musste er aber auch nur so wie ich seine Gedanken ordnen. Äh, ja. Am besten zurück zu dem, was ich vorher sagen wollte, bevor ich mich mit Aneinanderreihungen von Pronomen beschäftigt habe. „Mach es ihnen nicht so schwer."

Ganz langsam, fast wie in Zeitfenster, oder wie man das auch immer nannte, drehte er sich wieder um. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Äh?

„Doch." Schon. Auch für mich schwer verständlich, irgendwie.

„Ehrlich?" Für Padfoot anscheinend viel schwerer. Aber hey, ich konnte es ihm wirklich nachfühlen. Hätte er das zu mir gesagt, und wäre unsere Situation umgekehrt, hätte ich ihn vermutlich schon ins Mungo's einliefern lassen. Ohne Umweg. Nunja. Fast. Wahrscheinlich jedenfalls. Egal.

„Sirius. Du kennst die beiden." Hörte ich ihn da etwa seufzen? Das war ein Zeichen seiner Kapitulation. Meistens, jedenfalls. Aber da derzeit nichts so war, wie ich glaubte es würde sein, wollte ich mich nicht darauf verlassen. Zumindest nicht hundertprozentig.

„Ja, und deshalb kann ich ihr Verhalten nicht nachvollziehen." Ehrlich, ich war ihr Sohn und verstand sie auch nicht wirklich. Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass das Ganze auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, aber wirklich sicher konnte man sich da nie sein.

„Sie sind verrückt, wer könnte das also schon?" Ich meine, seht euch doch nur an, was aus mir geworden ist! Das alleine sollte Zeugnis genug sein. Könnte jetzt noch jemand meinen Gedanken lauschen, wäre es aus mit meiner Freiheit! Denn glaubt mir, selbst eine schriftliche Wiedergabe jener ist nicht ohne Zensur möglich.

„Du kannst es offensichtlich." Äh, nein, liebster Padfoot. „Außer es macht mir mehr aus, als dir, dass sie…"

Ich würde ihn umbringen. Ihn quälen. Schmerzhaft. Ehrlich, wie konnte er nur?

Aber ich riss mich am nicht vorhandenen Halfter. Oder der Hirschleine. Was allerdings nicht damit gleichzusetzen war, dass ich ihm verzieh. Nein. Denn, wie konnte er das wirklich sagen? Mir nichts dir nichts. Er kannte mich besser!

„Genau, denn ich stehe liebend gerne daneben, während meine Eltern sterben, wissend, dass ich absolut nichts dagegen tun kann." Ich stand auf, und ging auf ihn zu. Nicht um meine Drohung wahr zumachen, sondern einfach, um nicht mehr tatenlos herumzusitzen, während er mich beleidigte. Er schien das allerdings als Drohung aufzufassen, und durch meine ihm nun nähere Position sah ich deutlich, dass er sich innerlich dafür schämte, das überhaupt nur gedacht zu haben.

„James, es war-" nicht so gemeint. Wusste ich auch ohne es ihn laut sagen zu hören, deshalb unterbrach ich ihn, um uns beiden einen miesen Versuch einer Entschuldigung zu ersparen. Nein, danke. Heute nicht. Übermorgen vielleicht wieder.

„Ich weiß", winkte ich ab. „Können wir bitte nicht darüber streiten? Es ist auch so schon schwer genug, auch wenn wir uns nicht die Köpfe einschlagen, weil keiner von uns weiß, wie er damit umgehen soll." Ich hoffte doch sehr, dass mein Gesichtsausdruck dem eines treuen Welpen gleichkam. Auch wenn Sirius da meistens mehr Erfolg hatte als ich.

„Ich hatte schon ein paar Tage mehr Zeit, darüber nachzudenken." Hatte mich zwar auch nicht um Meilen weitergebracht, aber immerhin. Ich hatte schon Zeit, mich mit der Idee, dass meine Eltern in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft sterben würden, schon auf ein Butterbier zu treffen, auch wenn es uns nicht zu Freunden gemacht hatte. Weit davon entfernt.

„Was auch immer." Du mich auch, Pad. „Jedenfalls, schreib Evans." Als hätte ich im Moment nicht auch so schon genug um die Ohren. „Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich." Oi? Wahrlich? „Hat zum wiederholten Male mit den Teuflischen Streit angefangen. Wegen dir." Mehr als eine fragend(hoffentlich zumindest) nach oben gezogene Augenbraue brachte ich nicht zu Stande. Was faselte der Köter? Streit mit den Teuflischen? Nun, das war nicht das erste Mal, aber würde sicher wieder zu ihnen zurückkriechen.

Stichwort für mein Gewissen, das mir zuflüsterte, dass es eigentlich meine eigene Schuld war. Wer predigte immer, dass Freundschaften wichtig waren? Selbst Schuld, kein Mitleid, du Elch.

„Sie haben dich, Joanne und Jonathan durch den Dreck gezogen. Du kennst Hogwarts. Die Gerüchteküche brodelt." Mögen Wind und Wetter sein wie sie wollten, meine Augenbraue blieb wo sie war. Wanderte eher noch weiter nördlich. „Aber sie hat dich verteidigt, auch wenn sie nicht weiß, warum du nicht in der Schule bist."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Konnte es schließlich nicht sein.

Oder?

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich zu scherzen wagen?" Normalerweise? Mehr als das. Heute? Was wusste ich schon über seinen derzeitigen Geisteszustand. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, was in mir vorging. Und ich kannte mich schon seit über siebzehn Jahren. Auch wenn wir uns nicht immer so gut verstanden haben.

„Schreib ihr."

Zu Befehl, Mr. Paddydy.

Ok, stellte sich dann doch etwas als eine Zitterpartie heraus. Schließlich war es schon einige Zeit her, verhältnismäßig, natürlich, dass ich mit Lily kommuniziert hatte. Auf welche Weise auch immer.

_Lily?_

Wie sehr ich in diesem Moment meine zittrige Handschrift verhexte. Ehrlich. Es sah so … bedürftig aus. Und das war ich nicht. In Ordnung, war ich schon, aber es musste doch nicht so offensichtlich sein.

_James?_

Innerlich hatte ich mich schon auf eine etwas längere Wartezeit eingestellt, also war ich nicht minder überrascht, als Lilys Schrift nach etwas mehr als 5 Minuten, aber hey, wer zählte denn so genau, auf dem Pergament erschien.

_Nein, der Postbote._

Wer sollte ihr denn sonst schreiben? Ehrlich.

_Wo bist du? Was machst du? Warum bist du nicht in Hogwarts? Wo ist Sirius? Seid ihr zusammen? James? Warum antwortest du nicht?_

Äh, halt! Bitte. Stop!

_Weil du mir schneller Fragen stellst, als ich sie beantworten kann? Warum schreibst du so schnell?_

Beziehungsweise, wie konnte sie überhaupt die Fähigkeit besitzen, mehr als drei Worte pro Sekunde zu schreiben. Zumindest kam es mir so vor. Also, rein subjektiv.

_Weil ich ungeduldig bin._

Darauf wäre ich niemals gekommen, liebste Lily. Danke, dass du mich gütigster Weise darauf hingewiesen hast. Wo wäre ich nur ohne dich?

_Wo bist du, James?_

Bezog sich das jetzt auf Körper oder Geist? Geistlich war ich irgendwo. Aber man gewöhnte sich daran. Das würde sie sicher nicht hören wollen.

_Zuhause._

Obwohl sich das wohl genauso irgendwie auch auf Hogwarts bezog. Schließlich verbrachte ich fast dreiviertel des Jahres dort. Irgendwie musste das doch hängen bleiben.

_Zuhause?_

_Einfach so?_

Das ich nicht lachte.

_Nicht einfach so. Einfach ist zur Zeit gar nichts._

Wollte ich, dass sie es wusste? Ich hatte keine Ahnung.

_James?_

Ja?

_Lily?_

Dieses Spiel konnte immerhin zwei spielen. Oder auch mehrere, aber da wir im Moment nicht mehr Mitspieler hatten…

_Du bist so… Potter!_

Das war das Beste, was sie hervorbrachte? Sie warf mir an den Kopf, natürlich nur sinnbildlich, denn anderes würde das etwas schwer werden, und absurd natürlich, ich selbst zu sein? Wohin sind die Zeiten verschwunden, in denen sie mir nur im Gang begegnen musste, und sofort fünf verschiedene Beleidigungen parat hatte. Nicht, dass es mir damals besser gefiel, aber irgendetwas daran war doch beunruhigend. Alles veränderte sich.

_Danke._

Was hätte ich sonst darauf antworten sollen? Du bist so Evans? Das wusste sie selbst auch. Und ich stellte nur ungern das Offensichtliche fest. In Ordnung, das war vermutlich gelogen, aber was solls.

_Bitte._

Der Gesprächskiller. Und ich saß einsam in meinem Zimmer und wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was ich ihr schreiben sollte.

_James?_

Dejá vù?

_Lily?_

Irgendwie schien es uns heute schwer zu fallen, ein Gespräch, oder als was auch immer man es bezeichnen wollte, aufrecht zu halten.

_Was machst du Zuhause?_

Ah… Ich hatte mich noch nicht entschieden, was ihren Grad der Einweihung anging.

_Im Moment schreibe ich dir._

Und hoffe, dass du zu fragen aufhörst, bevor ich mich für eine der beiden Optionen entscheiden muss. Bitte!

_Als ob ich das nicht gewusst hätte. Musst du immer das Offensichtliche feststellen?_

_Anscheinend._

Wenn ich nicht so angespannt wäre, ob sie weiterbohren würde, hätte ich vermutlich gegrinst. Oder auch gelacht, wenn ich sehr losgelöst gewesen wäre.

_Weißt du, ich hatte mich gerade an die Abwesenheit deiner dummen Scherze gewöhnt._

Dumme Scherze? Sprach sie von mir? Unmöglich.

Achtung Sarkasmus. Schließlich wusste selbst ich, wie bescheuert mancher der Sachen waren, die mir in ihrer Gegenwart herausrutschten. Oder auch dann, wenn sie nicht dabei war. Egal.

_Tja. Was kann ich dafür?_

_Du nervst._

Dann war die Welt noch in Ordnung. Zumindest für einige. Und ich wusste im Moment nicht, ob ich mich zu jenen zählte, oder nicht.

_Ich bin nicht einmal anwesend, aber ich nerve dich?_

Ich war eben doch der Beste. Yeah me.

_Ja._

Muhahahahaharrr… Ich würde noch die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen. Oder auch nicht.

_Warte._

Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, Lily.

Und ich wartete.

Und wartete.

Lily?

Lily?

Das hieß aber nicht, dass ich ewig warten würde? Ich meine, zumindest nicht darauf, dass sie mir zurück schrieb. Auf andere Sachen würde ich bedeutend länger warten.

_Lily?_

Diese Hexe machte keine Anstalten, mich von der Warterei zu erlösen. Böse durch und durch.

_James?_

Überhaupt, wenn sie gerade wie jetzt meine Strategie klaute. Aber ich würde den Spieß herumdrehen. Und wenn es das(hoffentlich nicht) letzte war, was ich tun würde!

_Sirius hat gesagt du machst die Sorgen um mich. Und dass du mich vor den Teuflischen verteidigst._

War sie noch da? Oder ist sie einfach gegangen? Vielleicht hatten die Teuflischen von unserer kleinen Kommunikationseinheit erfahren. Oder… Potter, hör auf. Du machst dich nur selbst verrückt. Zugegeben, verrückter. Schließlich hatten wir doch schon an der einen oder anderen Stelle an meinem Geisteszustand gezweifelt.

_Lily?_

Sprich beziehungsweise schreib mit mir?

_Er hat was? Ich bringe ihn um._

Nein, darauf habe immer noch ich das Erstrecht. Schließlich war ich ihm weit öfter und schlimmer ausgeliefert.

_Tu das bitte nicht._

_Warum? Er verdient es. Wirklich._

Ich sah förmlich, wie sie ihren Worten Nachdruck verleihen wollte, indem sie ihre Feder härter als wirklich nötig über das Stück Pergament, das uns beide verband, führte.

_Weil er vermutlich bald die einzige Familie sein wird, die ich noch habe._

Ah, Potter. Musste das sein? Denken bevor handeln! Obwohl, wenn ich darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte ich mich sicher anders entschieden. Eindeutig. Aber ob es so wirklich besser war, war eine andere Frage. Die sich sicher ein anderes Mal beantworten würde. Ob ich es wollte oder nicht.

_James?_

Dieses Mal schwieg ich.

_Lily?_

Zwar nicht so lange wie eben genannte, aber doch. Und schließlich zählte doch auch der Wille, oder?

_Wie meinst du das?_

Ah, so wie ich es gesagt habe? Oder geschrieben, wenn man es genau nahm. Aber da das so und so niemand tat. Oder doch. Keine Ahnung. Verwirrung im Hirne Potter!_  
_

_Wie soll ich das meinen?_

Als ob es jetzt nicht schon weit mehr als nur zu spät war, zurückzupaddeln. Toll. Nächstes Mal sollte ich den Filter zwischen Hirn und Hand wieder einschalten. Alleine um die Kollateralschäden zu minimieren.

_Das frage __**ich dich!**_

Als hätte ich das nicht überzuckert. Aber sie hatte sicher auch geschnallt, dass ich ihrer Antwort auswich. Und ehrlich, was brachte mir das? Gar nichts.

_Drachenpocken._

Sah auf Papier noch schlimmer aus, als nur gesprochen.

_Was?_

Wenn es nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte ich vielleicht noch über ihre scheinbare Begriffsstutzigkeit gelacht. Hätte, wäre, wenn.

_Drachenpocken._

Nein, auch beim zweiten Mal war es nicht besser.

_James, ich…_

_Es…_

_Ich…_

Darf ich präsentieren: Eine sprachlose Lily, die versuchte Sätze zu formulieren.

_Du musst nichts dazu sagen, Lily._

Ehrlich nicht. Es würden später alle anderen genug für fünfmal so viele Leute sagen, und nichts davon würde mir etwas bedeuten.

_Wie geht es dir?_

_Nein, antworte nicht. Dumme Frage. Wie soll es dir auch gehen._

Ich mochte sie wirklich. Hach.

_Lily-_

Glaubt es, oder glaubt es auch nicht, aber sie schaffte es sogar, wenn wir nicht direkt miteinander redeten ins Wort zu fallen, beziehungsweise mir dreinzureden.

_Nein. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin unsensibel._

Ah, nein. Hör auf damit. Als wäre es deine Schuld.

_Lily-_

Auch der zweite Versuch war nicht wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt, aber ehrlich, was hatte ich auch erwartet?

_Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll._

Weil mir das ja noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Ehrlich.

_Schreiben._

Glaubst du mal es geht nicht mehr, kommt von irgendwo eine Unze Ironie daher.

_Das ist nicht witzig, James._

Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn!

_Ich weiß das._

Ehrlich. Auch wenn es manchmal nicht so schien.

_Es tut mir leid._

Und warum, liebste Lily?

_Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen. Du kannst nichts dafür._

Und irgendwie ging es mir auf die Nerven. Hach, Stimmungsschwankungen erster Klasse.

_Ich fühle mich aber irgendwie dafür verantwortlich._

Das ich nicht lachte. Tat ich dann auch nicht.

_Lily, du bist nur für den kleinsten Bruchteil eines Bruchteils für die Dinge verantwortlich, die in der Welt geschehen._

Irgendwer hätte sie schon längst zur Rechenschaft gezogen, wenn es wirklich so wäre.

_Ich weiß._

_Eigentlich müsste ich diejenige sein, die dir gut zuredet._

Wer war ich, dass ich ihr widersprach, wenn sie doch so offensichtlich Recht hatte? Auch wenn ich es ungern zugab.

_Da du aber anscheinend für den Job nicht geschaffen zu sein scheinst…_

Würde ich es nicht besser wissen, würde ich wirklich sagen, ich bin schwanger. Aber da das anatomisch zumindest in meiner Welt nicht möglich war, musste ich meine Stimmungsschwankungen und komischen Essgelüste auf irgendetwas anderes zurückführen.

_Potter?_

Ich konnte sie förmlich vor mir sehen-

„Warten in unmittelbarer Nähe noch weitere ungelüftete Geheimnisse auf mich? Vielleicht noch welche, in die du vor mir eingeweiht wurdest?"

Jetzt nicht mehr. Lily wurde ausgetauscht gegen einen, wer hätte es anders erwartet, nicht erfreut aussehenden Mr. Black.

Mist.

_Lily, ich muss gehen._

Oder eigentlich: Aufhören zu schreiben, aber das war im Moment gehüpft wie gehinkt.

_Warte._

_Wann kommt ihr wieder? Kommt ihr überhaupt wieder?_

Gute Frage.

_Nächsten Montag._

Wenn Paddydypadad mich nicht vorher umbrachte. Was hatte ich jetzt wieder verbrochen?

_Wir sehen uns, James._

Lass uns darauf hoffen, denn im Moment standen die Chancen nicht ganz so gut.

„Kannst du mir jetzt wieder deine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, oh du mein anscheinend bester Freund?" Ah, angrifflustiger Hund. Als ob ich davon nicht schon genug hätte. Warum musste was immer meine Eltern, denn wer konnte es sonst sein, diesmal wieder verbrochen hatten ich ausbaden?

„Was willst du, Padfoot?" Erspar uns bitte das unnötige Vorspiel. Oder überhaupt, besser, die ganze Diskussion, in die das hier wieder ausarten würde. Ich war zwar kein Hellseher, Merlin sein Dank, die spinnen doch alle, aber ich kannte Sirius gut genug. Und mich.

„Sagt dir der Orden des Phönix etwas." Ah. Was sollte ich darauf anderes antworten als: „Ja."

„Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du etwas damit anfangen kannst, um ehrlich zu sein." Hatte Albus mir nicht ausdrücklich verboten, ihm nichts davon zu erzählen? Also, wie auch immer es durchgesickert war, ich war mir keiner schuld bewusst. Und da wir momentan nicht im selben Zimmer schliefen, konnte ich es nicht einmal während eines nächtlichen Monologs meinerseits ausgeplaudert haben. Außerdem hätte er mich schon früher darauf angesprochen.

„Hattest du irgendwann vor, mir davon zu erzählen?" Die ersten paar Minuten nachdem ich davon gehört hatte schon. Danach eigentlich nicht mehr. Nein.

„Ich durfte nicht." War vermutlich die bessere Antwort. Obwohl, wenn man das funkeln seiner Augen betrachtete vielleicht auch nicht. Und ich hatte keinen anderen Ausweg als das Fenster. Toll. Adieu, Leben, ich hatte dich gerne. Die meiste Zeit jedenfalls.

„Du durftest nicht?" Uhhh… und der Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Ja?" Ich widerstand dem Drang mich unter meinem Schreibtisch zu verstecken nur ungern.

„Wann hat es dich zuvor jemals gekümmert, ob du etwas durftest oder nicht?" Ja, manchmal. Meistens zwar nicht, und noch seltener, wenn ich mit Sirius gemeinsam etwas ausfraß, aber doch.

„Albus hat mich darum gebeten." Und das änderte zumindest für mich die Sache dramatisch. Aber für meinen besten Freund anscheinend nicht.

„Ach, hat er?"

Wäre er in diesem Büro gesessen, hätte er vermutlich nicht anderes gehandelt. Schließlich wusste ich, dass er es früher oder später erfahren würde.

„Ja. Er meinte, wenn die Zeit reif wäre, würde er selbst mit dir reden. Es war nicht mein Platz es dir zu erklären." Ich klang bei weitem nicht so überzeugt wie ich klingen wollte.

„Offensichtlich war die Zeit jetzt reif. Oder dein Vater hält sich nicht so sehr an die Regeln, wie du." Das war ein Witz, oder?

„Du glaubst, dass du mich damit provozieren kannst?" Glaubte er das wirklich? Wie wenig kannte der Junge mich? Als ob es mir nicht mehr als egal wäre.

„Nicht wirklich, nein." Merlin sei Dank. Ich hatte schon an seinem Verstand gezweifelt. Mehr als sonst, jedenfalls. Und das hieß etwas. Ah, hör auf ihn in deinen Gedanken immer herunterzuziehen, Potter! Ja, schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht. Irgendwann.

„Gut." Huh. „Also, was denkst du darüber?" Und das wollte ich wirklich wissen. Ich heuchelte das nicht.

„Dass es auch langsam Zeit wird, dass jemand dem dunklen Lord" nachdem meine Augenbraue sich von ihrem vorherigen Aussichtspunkt wieder zurück begeben hatte, wanderte sie nun wieder gen Norden, „in den Allerwertesten tritt."

„Sirius, es ist kein Spiel." Das war einfach so typisch. Manchmal fragte ich mich ernsthaft, ob er irgendwas ernst nahm. Eher unwahrscheinlich.

„Aber es hat auch niemand gesagt, dass man es todernst nehmen muss." Das sagte den meisten der gemein Hausverstand. Aber der schien bei Sirius nicht im Packet enthalten zu sein. Ich konnte nichts dafür.

„Sag das bitte Cambria Beckett." Und all den anderen.

„Wem?", fragte er, und ließ sich auf mein Bett plumpsen. Herzlich willkommen, Flöhe. Ich hoffe ihr macht es euch nicht allzu gemütlich.

„Oder jedem anderen, der wegen Voldemort ein Familienmitglied verloren hat." Langsam aber sicher wurde ich erwachsen. Denke ich zumindest. Oder so erwachsen, wie ich es eben sein konnte.

„Weißt du, in gewissem Sinne gehöre ich auch dazu." Hm? So hatte ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr reden hören. Seeeehr lange. Für meine Verhältnisse jedenfalls.

„Sirius?"

Dejà vú.

„James?"

Erster Klasse.

„Sirius."

Nur, dass ich mich von Sirius nicht so schnell erweichen ließ. Hoffte ich zumindest. Aber hey, er war schließlich nicht Evans. Lily. Pardon.

„Wie ich sehe hast du Evans endlich geschrieben." Konnte er meine Gedanken lesen? Nein, vergesst es, er versuchte nur ungeschickt das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nicht dass es dich etwas angehen würde." Ehrlich, er war zwar mein bester Freund und Gelegenheitsbruder, aber wirklich. Irgendwo endete es dann. Hoffentlich zumindest. „Übrigens, schlecht abgelenkt." Sehr plump. Normalerweise hatte er mehr klasse.

„Aber doch abgelenkt." Eins zu Null für Padfoot. Ich war so großzügig, das zuzugeben. Auch wenn es nur James Potter intern war. „Außerdem ist sie nicht dir in den Ohren gelegen, sondern mir." Zwei zu Null? „Und du weißt wie empfindlich ich bin." Das ich nicht lache. Wer versuchte hier immer wem ein tierisches Ohr abzukauen?

„Schon klar, Padfoot." Sicherlich nicht ich ihm.

Wenn ich erwartete hätte, dass noch etwas kam, dann wurde ich doch ziemlich enttäuscht, denn er besetzte nur weiter mein Bett. Und an das, war ich nach zahlreichen ähnlichen Episoden schon gewöhnt. Leider.

**Kapitel 30 Ende**


	32. 31 Schicksal, such dir ein anderes Opfer

**Kapitel 31  
****Schicksal, such dir ein anderes Opfer ODER Lily vs. Die Teuflischen**

Innerlich rang mir noch das „Passt aufeinander auf!" meiner Eltern in den Ohren. Und das hatten wir vor. Ich zumindest. Wobei Padfoot wahrscheinlich auch. Es sah wenigstens so aus, als wir uns gemeinsam in die Große Halle schlichen. Beziehungsweise uns bemühten so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich zu erregen. Nicht eine ganz einfache Aufgabe für 2/4 der Marauder. Aber so oder so, wir waren zurück in Hogwarts, und irgendwann würde es unseren, manchen mehr, manchen weniger gemochten Mitschülern auch auffallen. Der unvermeidliche Lauf der Dinge.

Ehrlich, es war ein komisches Gefühl nach zwei Wochen Sonderurlaub, oder wie man es auch immer bezeichnen wollte, wieder zurück in Hogwarts zu sein. Und wirklich, die starrenden Blicke, die Sirius und ich auf uns zogen machten das Ganze nicht besonders leichter. Als hätten wir Tag aus Tag ein ein Stück Pudding am Kinn kleben oder so. Wobei dann die Blicke nicht so mitleidig, sondern mehr in die uns auslachende Richtung gehen würden. Dabei weiß niemand, warum sie uns eigentlich bemitleiden, denn so weit ich wusste, und das schloss das Wissen der Marauder ein, welches, wie man sich sicher vorstellen kann nicht gerade von unbeträchtlicher Größe war, wusste niemand, warum wir wirklich zwei, beziehungsweise respektive weniger, Wochen gefehlt hatten. Außer den Marauder natürlich. Und Lily.

Lily, die sehr zu meinem Leidwesen noch immer mit den Teuflischen herumhing. Aber hey, was hätte sie auch sonst tun sollen? Schließlich hatte ich doch Tag aus Tag ein gepredigt, wie wichtig Freundschaften nicht waren, oder? Potter, du hast dir damit dein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Ehrlich. Die Frage war nur, wie ich es wieder zuschütten konnte. Ohne, dass ich unter den Erdmassen begraben wurde. Was wahrscheinlich gar nicht so einfach sein würde. Mist. Merlin, so hilf mir doch einmal in meinem Leben! Im Moment schuldest du es mir nämlich. Dringend.

Und meiner Meinung nach sah es nicht wirklich danach aus, als würde Merlin mir in naher Zukunft helfen. Oder irrte ich mich?

Im Moment schien es so. Oder kam mir das nur so vor? Schließlich traute ich mittlerweile nichts und niemanden mehr über den Weg. Außer den Maraudern. Aber das wurde schließlich auch vorausgesetzt. Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn ich selbst meinen besten Freunden nicht mehr trauen konnte? Ja, genau. Wir stünden auf einer Stufe mit den Teuflischen. Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn. Das konnten wir uns nicht leisten. Und nicht auf uns sitzen lassen. Wenn es denn einmal soweit kommen würde. Ah, James, du schweifst schon wieder ab. Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Jedenfalls, zurück zu den Teuflischen. Die kamen nämlich gerade einmal wieder direkt auf uns zu. Ja, das brauchte ich heute noch. Danke. Kann mich nicht einfach irgendjemand KO schlagen und damit aus meinem Dilemma erlösen? Langsam wurde es ermüdend. Schicksal, such' dir ein anderes Opfer. Am besten Amanda. Bevor sie mich zum Opfer kürt. Aber ich glaube dazu war es schon zu spät.

„Potter!"

Fasst hätte ich ihre Stimme vermisst. Aber eben nur fasst. So verdarb sie mir das erste Mittagessen, das ich wieder in Hogwarts zu mir nahm.

Aber wäre ich noch vor ein bisschen mehr als zwei Wochen darauf eingestiegen, so schwieg ich heute. Und sehr zu meinem erstaunen rührte auch Sirius nicht einmal ein Ohr. Dabei waren wir beide normalerweise prädestiniert dafür, bei den ersten Zeichen auf eine Auseinandersetzung auf eben jene zu zulaufen.

Was 14 Tage, oder auch 336 Stunden so ausmachen konnten. Tja. Auch die Marauder mussten irgendwann den Ernst des Lebens begreifen. Wohl oder übel. Eher übel als wohl, aber wir wurden vom Schicksal schließlich nicht um unsere bescheidene Meinung gefragt. Wahrscheinlich wollte es – das Schicksal, wer sonst – verhindern, dass wir uns all zu sehr einmischten. Und die vergangenen Entscheidungen bekrittelten. Um ehrlich zu sein, an seiner Stelle würde ich das auch nicht wollen.

Nicht erwähnenswert war wahrscheinlich auch, dass zudem weder Moony, noch Wormtail reagierten. Warum sollten sie auch. Schließlich war ich gemeint. Und so solidarisch sie auch waren, oder auch nicht, kam wie immer auf den Standpunkt an, so mischten sie sich nicht ein, wenn die Teuflischen einen Adler mit mir rupfen wollten. Wer könnte es ihnen auch verdenken? Ich sicherlich nicht.

„Na, _Potter"_, warum hörte sich das aus Raffaelas Mund nur so herablassend an? Ach ja, sie verachtete mich. Und ich sie, aber hey, wir konnten schließlich nicht aus unserer Haut. Oder wollten. Je nach dem, ihr kennt das doch sicher. Ich jedenfalls löffelte weiter meinen Haferschleim – ja, Haferschleim – und Raffaela redete ungestört weiter. „Hast du während deiner Abwesenheit verlernt zu reden?"

Nein, aber ich habe gelernt, wie man etwas zum einen Ohr hineinlässt, und beim anderen hinaus. Sollten die vielleicht auch einmal probieren. Außerdem ärgerte es sie viel mehr, wenn wir nicht reagierten. Oder ich. Aber wo ich vorkam, war auch wir nicht weit, wenn ihr versteht was ich sagen wollte. Mittlerweile dürftet ihr euch ja an meine langatmige Schwaflerei gewöhnt haben.

Die Teuflischen hingegen, waren von meiner, oder sollten wir sagen, von Sirius' Schweigsamkeit beinahe zu überrumpelt. Blöd, wenn man nicht mehr nach Schema A vorgehen konnte. Innerlich rieb ich mir die Hände – äußerlich blieb ich cooler als der Südpol. Muhahaharrr. Bei einem James Potter konnten die Teuflischen noch das ein oder andere lernen. Unter anderem über Freundschaften, aber dieses Thema wollte ich dann jetzt doch lieber nicht anschneiden, sonst könnte es sein, dass ich mich auf eine von ihnen stürzen würde. Und das wollten wir schließlich nicht, denn dann war ich nicht mehr cooler als der Südpol. Was wiederum meine Glaubwürdigkeit untergraben würde. Oder so. Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls, wir würden hier sitzen bleiben. Stoisch. Wie immer. Oder so. Keine Ahnung.

„Wollt ihr uns jetzt einfach ignorieren?" Oh wie verletzt Emma nicht klang. Wechselten die sich eigentlich ab beim Reden? Und verfügten sie vielleicht über ein einziges Gehirn? Erklärte das ihre Beschränktheit? Hm? Vielleicht sollte ich das mit Sirius einmal durchkauen. Verbal. Nicht so wie ihr jetzt wieder denkt. Und dabei heißt es immer, wir wären die, mit den wirren Gedankengängen. Bei mir konnte das vielleicht noch zutreffen, aber bei Remus zweifelte ich daran. Obwohl es ja immer heißt, stille Wasser seien tief. Das müsste wiederum heißen, dass ich äußerst seicht war. Außer im Moment. Sirius und ich strotzten beinahe so vor momentaner Tiefe. Es tat fast schon weh.

Rein aus Jux – schließlich konnte ich meinen witzigen Knochen nur bedingt lange unterdrücken, irgendwann wurde der Drang, jemanden zu verschaukeln einfach zu groß – sah ich zu Sirius hinüber. Starrte ihn so lange an, bis er von seinem Toast aufsah.

Es dauerte lange, aber das war es mir wert. Ich hätte ihn auch unterm Tisch treten können, aber die Gefahr, dass er einen Laut von sich gegeben hätte, wäre schlicht und einfach zu groß gewesen. Schließlich wusste ich, dass die Teuflischen uns weiter zusahen, denn nur um sie zu ärgern veranstaltete ich schließlich das ganze Theater.

Ich nickte ihm zu, hoffend, dass er überzuckerte, was ich wollte. Aber meistens waren unsere Gedanken so synchron(armer Sirius), dass ich fast schon den Gedanken hegen sollte, dass wir nur über ein gemeinsames Gehirn funktionierten.

Nein, nein. Wir kannten uns einfach so gut. Hoffte ich zumindest. Und wenigstens in diesem Fall hatte sich mein Glaube in die Menschheit, oder auch nur; in Sirius, ausgezahlt.

Fragend zog er die Augenbraue hoch. Und ehrlich, wenn ihr jemals Sirius dabei zugesehen habt, wisst ihr, dass es mir mehr als nur ultraschwer fiel, nicht auch nur zu grinsen, denn er behielt ein ernstes Gesicht, und es bewegte sich nur, scheinbar wie von Zauberhand(und ich wusste, dass das auf natürliche Art geschah, nicht dass es später noch heißen würde, wir würden schummeln) das haarige Gewächs über seinem linken Auge nach oben. Fast so wie dieser eine Marsianer oder wie auch immer, in dieser Muggelfernsehserie. Spar Dreck oder so. Keine Ahnung, komischer Name, komische Serie, komische Muggelerfindungen, fast komischer als Sirius' Augenbrauentrick.

Der Ball war wieder in meinem Spielfeld, um ein bisschen bei den Muggel zu verbleiben und ich brauchte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde um Padfoot zu antworten. Beinahe wie diese möchtegern Hexe aus wie-auch-immer-diese-Muggelserie-hieß(Muggelkunde, was soll ich sagen, ich war der Überschüler) wackelte ich gekonnt mit der Nase. Einmal. Zweimal.

Sirius strich sich den nicht vorhandenen Bart glatt und wie als wüsste ich, was er mir damit sagen wollte, verwuschelte ich meine Haare. Hinter Sirius konnte ich gerade noch sehen, wie Remus sich durch unseren Unfug beinahe an seiner Orange verschluckte. Geschah ihm recht, wenn er jetzt noch nicht daran gewöhnt war.

Mit ernster Miene – wie auch sonst – strich Sirius sich zuerst mit dem Zeigefinger über die Unterlippe, und stupste sich selbst gegen die Nase.

Es ging noch einige Male hin und her. Ich machte einen Fischmund - er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich kniff mir in die Wange – es schmerzte, ja, ich übertrieb öfter ein wenig – Padfoot gähnte. Lautlos natürlich. Und lange. Bis ich ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte, und er einschlug. Damit setzten wir unser leider unterbrochenes Frühstück wieder fort. Mhm. Haferschleim á la Hogwarts' Hauselfen.

„Ihr Freaks!" Keine Ahnung wer das gesagt hatte. Mein Gehirn machte sich gar nicht die Mühe Twidldum und Twidldi auseinander zuhalten. Warum auch?

Damit starrten wir wieder in unser Essen. Und ehrlich, ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie schwer es war, nicht in einen Lachkrampf bombastischer Größe auszubrechen. Ihre Gesichter waren aber auch… zu dumm. Ich meine, sie waren sonst schon nicht allzu intelligent(zumindest laut internem Marauderbeschluss, und das war das einzige, was letztendlich zählte, oder nicht?), aber im Moment? Einfach unbezahlbar.

„James?" Da war sie wieder. Die Stimme, die ich am meisten vermisst hatte. Oder die Person. Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls sah ich endlich Lily wieder, nachdem ich sie gestern nach unserer Ankunft nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Vermutlich war es auch besser so. Wer konnte das schon sagen. Das Schicksal, ja, aber wie wir bereits geklärt hatten, sprach es nicht mit uns, also…

Lily!

„Lily", grüßte ich sie zurück und zog mir den ein oder doch auch andere böse Blicke der Teuflischen auf mich. Sollten sie doch. Nur weil ich nicht mit ihnen redete. Die waren doch nur neidisch. Ok, ich wusste es besser, aber immerhin.

„Sirius." Ja, höflich war sie. Wenigstens eine von uns. Oder ihnen. Wie auch immer. Egal. Sie redete mit uns, und das war die Hauptsache. Schließlich konnte man bei ihr nie so genau wissen, wie sie sich derzeit benahm. Mal nahm sie mich in Schutz, mal die Marauder, mal die Teuflischen, mal Snape. Mal fiel sie über uns alle her. Frauen.

„Lily." Auch Sirius stellte sein Talent zum Sprechen wieder unter Beweis, während die Teuflischen offensichtlich gerade versuchten als erste nur mit einem Blick zu töten. Noch hatten sie recht wenig Erfolg. Und ich glaubte auch nicht, dass sich das ändern würde. Zumindest nicht im Moment.

Freudig grinsend – natürlich konnte das auch reines Wunschdenken sein – sah Lily von einem zum anderen. Und ignorierte Remus und Peter dabei vollkommen. Aber denen schien es egal zu sein. Den Teuflischen nicht, aber das war schon von vorne herein klar, eigentlich. „Wie geht es euch?"

„Pf, wie soll es ihnen denn schon gehen?" Amanda? Emma? Raffaela? Ich wusste nur, dass es nicht Mary war, von der fehlte, wie bis wenige Minuten zuvor auch Lily, jede Spur. „Sie hatten zwei Wochen Ferien während das Fußvolk weiter hier schuften musste!"

„Emma!" Das geklärte, wer gerade gesprochen hatte. Aber wen interessierte das schon? Mich zumindest nicht. Und ich brauchte kein lautloses Gespräch mit Sirius, bei dem keiner von uns beiden eine Ahnung hatte, was er eigentlich sagte, um zu wissen, dass es zumindest auch bei ihm so war.

„Was, wie soll es ihm denn wirklich gehen?" Wären wir doch nur nie nach Hause gefahren. Was würde ich nicht dafür geben, einfach ignorant zu sein. „Unserem Hochadel." Hochadel? Das konnten sie kaum ernst meinen. „Jeder andere hätte es mehr verdient als diese beiden Nichtsnutze." Danke. Wenn es jemand gesagt hätte, dessen Meinung mir auch nur einen Pfifferling bedeutete, hätte es vielleicht geschmerzt. Aber Lily hingegen schien zu unserer Verteidigung reiten zu müssen. Meine holde Ritterin!

„Amanda, du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest, und wenn du es wüsstest, würdest du dich dafür schämen, überhaupt nur abfällig darüber zu reden!" Das glaubte aber auch nur sie. Wirklich.

Aber ihr Irrglaube hin oder her, sie sollte sich nicht mit ihren Freunden streiten. „Lily!", versuchte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich als Person zu lenken, und scheiterte wie schon zuvor kläglich. Was brauchte mann hier, um gehört zu werden?

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht unterbrechen, Prongs." Keine Sorge, Padfoot, ich werde es nicht noch einmal wagen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich." Der Streit ging weiter. Anhub eine der Teuflischen. Zu unbedeutend, um zu differenzieren. „Als würden sie nicht ebenso jede Gelegenheit nutzen, uns in den Dreck zu ziehen." Also, das wiederum, stimmte so fast ganz.

„Wisst ihr was? Es interessiert mich nicht mehr!" Lily? Nein!

„Lily!" Es ging unter. Genauso wie mein Vorsatz von zuvor. Aber ich konnte mir später wenigstens nicht vorwerfen lassen, dass ich sie nicht daran zu hindern versucht hätte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Sie wurden immer lauter. Genau das, was ich brauchte. Erste Reihe fußfrei im Jahrhundertkampf _Lily vs. Die Teuflischen_. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich mich irgendwo verkriechen.

„Wir reden über Potter, Lils, James Potter!" „Bis vor ein paar Monaten wärst du ihm nicht einmal mit einem Ganzkörperschutzzauber zu nahe gekommen! Sieh dich jetzt an!"

„Ich habe ihn geküsst!" Nein! Ja, doch, aber nein! Einfach nein!

Etliche „Was?" waren zu hören, und nicht alle waren unseren unwissenden Freunden zuzuordnen. Offensichtlich genossen andere die heutige Morgenunterhaltung. Toll. Einfach toll. Es konnte fast nicht mehr besser werden.

„Wir reden hier über Potter, Lils." Musste das sein? Musste sie das wirklich vor der ganzen teilweise versammelten Frühstücksgesellschaft hinausposaunen? Nicht, dass ich nicht wollte, dass es alle Welt wusste, aber vorher wäre es schön, das eine oder andere Detail mit der Protagonistin zu klären.

„Dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst, und nennt mich verhext noch mal nicht Lils! Mein Name ist Lily!" Yeah! Ich meine, Lils ist doch schrecklich, oder? Genauso wie die Gesichtsausdrücke der Teuflischen. Ich wusste ehrlich nicht, ob ich Mitleid mit ihnen haben oder über sie lachen sollte. Ich entschied mich für Option drei. Mich nicht einzumischen. Weder verbal noch emotional.

„Lils-y wir sind deine Freunde!" Hatte Raffaela denn noch immer nicht kapiert, wann man sich mit Lily anlegen sollte, und wann nicht? Und musste ich wirklich dabei sein, wenn sie sich dermaßen stritten? Wegen mir?

„Nein. Ihr seid nur die, neben denen ich am ersten Schultag gesessen habe, und mit denen ich den Fehler gemacht habe, befreundet zu sein!"

Totenstille beschrieb nicht einmal annähernd, was im Augenblick in der großen Halle herrschte. Nicht einmal während Dumbledores diversen Ansprachen herrschte solche Ruhe.

Allerdings nur, bis Lily kehrt machte, und laut polternd den Raum verließ. Ohne klischeehaft laut mit der Tür zu knallen. Umso erschreckender.

**Kapitel 31 Ende**


	33. 32 Angst essen Seele auf

**Kapitel 32  
****Angst essen Seele auf ODER Verächtlich schnaubender Lilydrache**

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich nur auf die Tür starrte, die Lily gerade eben erst leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, als mich Padfoot unsanft in die Rippen stieß.

„Willst du ihr nicht nachgehen?" Ehrlich? In ihrem derzeitigen geistigen Zustand? Während mir die Meute dabei zusah, wie ich es tat? Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich, wenn ich mich jetzt bewegte, die Aufmerksamkeit der Teuflischen darauf ziehen würde, dass ihr derzeitiges Hassobjekt noch unschuldig neben ihnen saß? Ich hatte doch nicht den Verstand verloren! Noch nicht, zumindest.

Oder doch, denn kaum hatte Sirius' Ellbogen meine Rippen unfreundlichster Weise begrüßt, strengten sich meine Muskeln auch schon an, mich auf schnellstem Wege, ohne jedoch die Teuflischen auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, zur Tür und hinter Lily her zu bringen. Verräter. Alles billige Verräter. Werft mich doch dem Fuchs zum Fraß vor. Werdet schon sehen, wo ihr dann ohne mich bleiben werdet. Ehrlich.

Tief in meine innerliche Schimpftirade versunken lief also nun wagemutiger als ein, keine Ahnung, schließlich war ich noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt Sirius, Merlin und die Welt zu verfluchen, anstatt mir irgendeinen Vergleich auszudenken, hinterher.

„Wie geht es dir, James?" Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn! Ich dachte ich wäre ihr auf den Fersen, nicht umgekehrt. Wundern würde es mich auf gar keinen Fall, wenn ich jetzt an einem Herzangriff sterben würde. Ehrlich, konnte sie sich nicht vorher räuspern oder husten oder sonst irgendwie bemerkbar machen? Mich so aus dem Hinterhalt zu überfallen. Und wo kam sie überhaupt her. Das und mehr werde ich wohl nie erfahren.

„Es tut mir leid, was sie über dich gesagt haben." Mir tut es leid, dass ich noch nichts erwidert habe, aber der Schock saß mir noch etwas in den Knochen. Und wehe irgendetwas von meinem derzeitigen geistigen Zustand geriet an die Öffentlichkeit. Sie würden mich noch alle für verrückt halten. Ok, mehr als jetzt schon.

Offensichtlich kommunizierte ich auch ohne etwas zu sagen mit Lily, denn sie sagte: „Und wehe du kommst auf die Idee, mir zu sagen wie wichtig Freundschaften sind", und funkelte mich dabei herausfordernd an. Als ob ich mich im Augenblick mit ihr anlegen würde. Nein, danke. Ich hing noch etwas an meinem Leben.

„Das wäre mir als letztes in den Sinn gekommen." Da seid ihr ja Stimmbänder! Und Wörter habt ihr auch gleich mitgebracht? Wie nett von euch. So haben wir mit vereinten Kräften sogar einen ganzen Satz zu Stande gebracht. Danke. Nur brachte mir das von Lily im Moment nicht mehr Sympathie entgegen. Sie funkelte nur noch mehr. Als ob ich das nicht schon gewöhnt wäre.

Irrte ich mich gerade, oder schnaubte Lily auch noch verächtlich? Es war eine außerordentliche Freude, euch alle kennen zu lernen, aber wenn Lily schnaubte, bedeutete das meist nichts Gutes. Rechnete man noch einen Marauder in die Gleichung ein, konnte es nur den Weltuntergang bedeuten. Rette sich also, wer noch konnte.

In diesem Fall schloss das mich aus. Leider. Würde ich also wohl oder übel dem verächtlich schnaubenden Lilydrachen entgegen treten müssen. Lebet wohl. Sirius, du bekommst meine Schokofroschkartensammlung. Nein, wartet, vergesst das, die ging besser an Remus. Peter sollte meine Fotos bekommen. Und die Notizen, die ich vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht während des Jahres schon geschrieben hatte. Sirius sollte im Fall meines wahrscheinlich bald eintretenden Todes mein Bett bekommen.

Oh oh. Wenn ich mir vielleicht bis jetzt gedacht hatte, es konnte nicht gruseliger kommen, als wenn Lily verächtlich schnaubte, dann bitte ich, zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass James Potter zugab, sich geirrt zu haben.

Sie sah mich an, als wäre ich verrückt! Ich und verrückt! Ha, das ich nicht lache. Ok, schon in Ordnung, ich war verrückt, das konnten unter anderem meine irren und wirren Gedanken bestätigen, aber hey, ich wollte wirklich auf keinen Fall wissen, was in ihren Gedanken vorging. Miss heiß-kalt oder doch lauwarm. Argh. Sie würde meinen viel zu frühen Tod einleiten, egal wie sie mich ansah, oder wie sie auf mich reagierte.

„Du wirst dich auch nicht besser fühlen, wenn du mir jetzt auch noch an die Gurgel gehst." Merlin, wer hat mich nur verhext das zu sagen? Ah, ja, mein Überlebensdrang, denn irgendwie musste ich sie von ihren derzeitigen Gedanken ablenken. Sonst stände die Chance weniger als schlecht für meine Zukunft.

Ich glaube, am Besten würde es sein, wenn ich jetzt einfach den Mund halten würde. Es würde einfach nicht mehr besser werden. Nein. Es würde mich nur einen Schritt näher in mein Grab bringen.

„Damit hast du vielleicht Recht." Bitte, was? Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Oder spielte mir meine Imagination einen Streich? Ich würde ja eher auf letzteres tippen… Aber die Hoffnung starb zuletzt. Oder so. Meistens. Oder auch nicht. Egal, hatte sie das wirklich gesagt?

„Sieh mich nicht so an, als wäre ich verrückt, Potter." Ah, Lily? Hilfe? Angst essen Seele auf?

„Ach, weißt du, gleich und gleich gesellt sich gerne", erwiderte ich und ehrlich, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo das wieder herkam. Langsam aber sicher sollte ich die Leitung zwischen Hirn und Mund untersuchen lassen. Jep, morgen würde ich mich als allererstes im St. Mungo's melden. Vielleicht würden mir die weiterhelfen können. Zur Not sollten sie mich einfach einweisen. Ihr wisst schon, Selbstmordgefahr und so, schließlich konnte man meine Aussage _Lily _gegenüber einfach nicht anders interpretieren.

„Das heißt es gibt also wirklich einen Grund dafür, dass du mit Black befreundet bist." Auf Lily war immer Verlass, wenn es darum ging mir die Worte im Mund zu verdrehen. Ehrlich. Vertraut auf sie, meine Aussagen immer falsch zu interpretieren. Bewusst oder unbewusst, das konnte ich meistens nicht sagen. Nur heute war es mit Sicherheit bewusst.

Ich begnügte mich damit, einfach den Kopf zu schütteln. Schließlich konnte jede meiner Aussagen gegen mich verwendet werden. Und das wurde sie auch. Aber manchmal lernte ich aus meinen Fehlern. Selten zwar, aber es kam vor.

„Also, du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet, James. Wie geht es dir?" Könnten wir nicht einfach über etwas anderes reden? Das Wetter? Das politische Geschehen in Butan? Bitte? Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Und wenn ich nicht darüber nachdachte, würde ich ihr keine vernünftig klingende – zumindest in ihren Augen – Antwort geben können.

„Können wir über etwas anderes reden?" Irgendetwas? Und sieh mich nicht so an Lily! Argh. Nicht, dass ich das jetzt laut sagen würde, immerhin war ich doch schon mächtig froh, dass sie mich überhaupt ansah. Aber nicht so. Und ja, ich bin ein Meister der Verdrängung. Aber das nur so nebenbei. Nicht hauptberuflich. Und schon wisst ihr wieder nicht mehr, um was es eigentlich gerade ging, gebt es zu! Oh, der gefährliche Blick kehrte zurück. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Ich brauchte eine Ablenkung. Schnell. „Hast du den Teuflischen gerade wirklich für immer die Freundschaft gekündigt, oder ist das nur wieder eine dieser Phasen?"

Innerlich zuckte ich bei meinen Worten zusammen. Wie dumm konnte ein einzelner Zauberer eigentlich sein? Potter! Daa da da daa, da da daa, da da, da daa. Auch bekannt unter dem Namen „Chopin".

„Kannst du ein einziges Mal nicht von den auf der Hand liegenden Problemen ablenken?" Äh, klare Antwort, oder? Nein! Konnte ich noch nie, und würde ich auch nie können. Warum auch, wenn man ein Meister der Ablenkung war?

„Machst du nicht gerade genau das Selbe?" Die beste Verteidigung war schließlich immer wieder der Angriff. Außerdem, hatten mich Padfoot und CoKG nicht gerade um eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu erhalten der Füchsin vorgeworfen? Schließlich hätte auch Mary ohne weiteres meinen Platz einnehmen können. Man könnte fast meinen, sie wollten mich loswerden. Wie in um die Ecke bringen. Denn etwas anderes als mein Tod konnte früher oder später nicht aus dieser Zusammenkunft zwischen Lily und mir herauskommen.

„Touché!" Huch, irgendwas stimmte heute gewaltig nicht. Ehrlich. Ich wagte es gar nicht zu denken, aber konnte es sein, dass Lily mir heute schon mehr als einmal Recht gegeben hatte? Rette sich doch bitte, wer konnte. Bald würde die Welt in sich zusammenstürzen, dessen war ich mir mehr als nur sehr sicher. Sichriger ging es gar nicht mehr.

Langsam ließ ich mich auf den Treppenaufgang sinken. Nein, ich war nicht schon alt und klapprig, aber ein Zusammentreffen mit Lily alleine konnte schon anstrengend sein. Schmeißt noch ein paar der Marauder, ein paar Teuflische und ein paar unschuldige Schüler in den Mix, und ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Und das so kurz nach dem Aufstehen. Davon abgesehen waren die Stufen in Hogwarts wirklich sehr viel gemütlicher, als die meisten aussahen. Das galt natürlich nicht für alle, aber wann hat es schon jemals ein allgemein gültiges Gesetz für die Allgemeinheit gegeben? Genau.

Sehr zu meinem Erstaunen, brauchte ich nur kurz blinzeln, und Lily saß schon neben mir. Huch. Wenn das auch so ging? Warum hatte mir das nicht schon früher jemand erklärt?

Die Frage die sich mir nun wirklich stellte, war, wie wir von hier aus weiter vorgingen. Nein, ich hatte nicht vor, das ganze wie ein Quidditchspiel aufzubauen und Strategien zu entwickeln, aber irgendwer musste doch den nächsten Schritt machen. Aus was auch immer jener bestand.

„Wie geht es dir, James?" Und das war definitiv der falsche nächste Schritt. Ich seufzte. Hörte sich vielleicht genervt an, aber das sollte es eigentlich auch.

„Lily-" Hatte ich etwa meine Sprechmarken alle aufgebraucht? Oder hatte Sirius sie mir gestohlen? Dann ansonsten konnte ich mir wirklich nicht erklären, warum ich kaum ihren Namen fertig ausgesprochen hatte, bevor sie mich schon unterbrach.

„Ich will wirklich wissen, wie es dir geht." Ach nein. Wer wäre je auf den Gedanken gekommen. Und wie sich mich dabei noch treuherzig ansah. Konnte sie nicht einfach damit aufhören? Bevor ich böse wurde? Und glaubt mir, wir waren auf dem besten Weg dazu.

„Lass es einfach." Bitte. Um Deinetwillen. Wie du aus dieser Sache raus kommst, macht mir mehr Sorgen, als wie mein Seelenleben es übersteht. Mehr oder weniger, jedenfalls. Alleine schon deshalb, weil mein Seelenleben sich so und so schon so anfühlte, als hätte man es in eine Box gezwängt, und ordentlich durchgeschüttelt.

„Aber-" Argh! Lily!

„Lass. Es. Bleiben!", fuhr ich sie an. Und wären mir nicht Fetzen der Gespräche mit meinen Eltern durch den Kopf geschwirrt wie wild gewordene Klatscher, hätte ich mich vielleicht für meinen Ton entschuldigt._ … Drachenpocken, James… … wenige Monate… …nicht mehr geholfen werden… …es ist aussichtslos…_

Ich würde sie nicht mehr wieder sehen. Und so einfach war ich mitten in einer angehenden Panikattacke. Mit jedem Atemzug fiel es mir schwerer Luft zu bekommen und ich spürte, wie ich zu zittern begann. Immer weitere Szenarien bestürmten mein Hirn, in denen ich nur zu schmerzhaft die Abwesenheit meiner Eltern bemerken würde.

Als könnte ich so die Flut an Bildern stoppen, schloss ich die Augen und japste weiter nach Sauerstoff. „Zwing mich nicht dazu, darüber zu reden", presste ich irgendwie hervor und spürte nur nebensächlich, wie sich ein Arm um mich legte, und mich daran hinderte, mich weiter hin und her zu wiegen.

Wie ein ertrinkender, der ich in gewisser Weise auch war, klammerte ich mich an ihren Arm, bis sich ihr ganzer Körper um meinen geschlungen hatte und mich fest hielt. Nur nebenbei bemerkte ich, dass sie beruhigend auf mich einzureden versuchte. Viel zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt alle möglichen Horrorszenarien aus meinem Kopf zu halten. Was sich als schwieriger erwies, als man annehmen könnte. Wie bei einem Quidditchunfall bei dem man wusste, man sollte nicht hinschauen, aber trotzdem nicht wegsehen konnte, ließ sich auch meine Bilderflut kaum aufhalten.

Statt auf Lily zu reagieren, versuchte ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Oder nicht noch weiter auseinander zufallen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile(oder hörte ich sie erst jetzt?), und hörte nicht auf, meinen Rücken zu kraulen. Sie kraulte meinen Rücken? Seit wann? Ich war wirklich weggetreten.

Und wenn ich auch nicht die Kraft dazu hatte, sie anzusehen, antwortete ich ihr dennoch: „Ich weiß." Zitternd atmete ich aus. Erstaunlich wie schnell sich der eigene Körper gegen einen wenden konnte, denn egal wie viel Luft ich kurz zuvor auch geholt hatte, es hatte doch scheinbar sehr wenig ihr Ziel erreicht.

Mit einer geübten Bewegung schob ich mir die Brille zu Recht. „Es ist schwer genug so damit klar zu kommen. Mach es nicht noch schwieriger, indem du mich dazu zwingst, darüber zu reden." Denn leicht war es auch so schon nicht. Weit davon gefehlt. „Bitte." Ich sah ihr in die Augen, musste jedoch den blick wieder abwenden, weil ich diesen mitleidigen Blick von ihr nicht ertrug.

„Irgendwann. Ja. Aber nicht heute." Erschöpft lehnte ich mich an die Wand, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte als angenommen, mit Lily um mich gewickelt. „Nicht hier." Und sehr zu meiner inneren Freude, ließ sie mich nicht gehen. „Einfach nicht jetzt." Möglichst auch noch nicht morgen, oder überhaupt diese Woche. „Lass mich einfach in meiner Seifenblase aus Ignoranz leben, bis ich irgendwie damit umgehen kann." Falls ich das jemals konnte. „Oder muss." Denn der Moment würde kommen. Ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Aber jetzt konnte ich ihn noch abwenden.

Im Nachhinein gesehen, hatte ich keine Ahnung mehr, wie lange wir hier saßen und die Welt um uns herum vergaßen. Oder zumindest versuchten es zu tun, ganz gelang es mir nicht wirklich. Aber wer hätte das auch erwartet. Komisch irgendwie auch, dass während dieser ganzen Zeit(denn ich vermutete es war länger als ein paar Minuten, also war dieser Ausdruck wirklich nicht übertrieben) nicht eine einzige Menschenseele(schließlich könnte es auch ein Geist gewesen sein) vorbeigekommen ist. Nun, es hätten auch die Marauder etwas damit zu tun haben können, zugegeben. Denn auch ohne mich hatten sie es noch faustdick hinter den Ohren.

„Was machst du nächsten Freitagabend?" Potter, eines mussten sie dir alle lassen, du hattest das beste Zeitgefühl überhaupt. Ich hatte natürlich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt für diese zwar wichtige, aber im Moment etwas unpassende Frage finden können. Überhaupt, nachdem ich ihr wahrscheinlich gerade einen riesengroßen Schrecken eingejagt hatte(nicht, dass sie nicht eigentlich ziemlich selbst daran Schuld war, aber das war nur eine Nebensache), nein, ich hatte mich noch nicht einmal dafür bedankt, dass sie nicht wie vor einem Verrückten – der ich zugegebener Maßen wahrscheinlich auch war – davongerannt war. Hundert Punkte für James Potter.

Kein Wunder, dass sie mir nicht antwortete. Zumindest nicht verbal. Denn was sich nonverbal so abspielte, ließ mir wenig Hoffnung auf eine positive Antwort.

Langsam wurde ich immer bemitleidenswerter. Ich vermisste jetzt schon ihre Umarmung! Nach wenigen Augenblicken. Argh. Was machte diese Hexe nur mit mir?

Ich schluckte den Frosch, der sich in meiner Kehle gefangen hatte hinunter und fragte weiter: „Was hältst du von einer Verabredung?" Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig? Jetzt hatte ich diese Frage gestellt, jetzt sollte ich es auch durchziehen. Sonst würde ich noch verrückter wirken, als ich es ohnehin tat und war.

„Mit dir?" Zuallererst: Danke, Lily, dass du wenigstens irgendetwas sagst. Ich hatte schon mit weniger gerechnet, eigentlich. Aber ehrlich?

„Nein, mit Padfoot." Duh. Mit wem denn sonst? Aber im Moment war ihr wahrscheinlich eine Verabredung mit Paddady so und so lieber. Obwohl. Ihr könnte dann das selbe Schicksal noch einmal zu teil werden, wie heute schon. Und ich weiß nicht, ob sie auch bei Sirius wusste, was sie tun sollte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Selbst ich wusste das nicht immer. Und jetzt hör auf wieder darüber nachzudenken, Potter, und konzentriere dich auf die Gegenwart. Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn!

„Ah, ich weiß nicht so recht." Ich schluckte. Das war nicht ihr Ernst, oder? Oder? Lily? Warum funkeln deine Augen so schelmisch?

„Kannst du mich nicht einmal ernst nehmen?" Ich hasste wie weinerlich sich meine Stimme anhörte, aber im Nachhinein konnte ich auch nichts mehr daran ändern. Was für eine Geschichte, die wir unseren Enkelkindern eines Tages erzählen konnten. Wir würden uns wohl oder übel wahrscheinlich eine Alibigeschichte einfallen lassen müssen. Niemals im Leben würden sie erfahren, wie es sich wirklich zugetragen hatte.

„Kannst du das?" Überhaupt wenn sie mich hier zum Narren hielt! Diese… Diese…

„Lily!" Ja, welch Schimpfwort, das mir da eingefallen war. Aber es wäre wahrscheinlich ein gravierender Fehler meinerseits, wenn ich sie im selben Moment in dem ich sie dazu überreden will mit mir auszugehen, auch noch beschimpfe.

„James!" Lachte sie mich hier aus? Irgendwie kam ich mir leicht verspottet vor. Aber nur leicht. Wirklich. Nicht mehr als einen Hauch, eine leichte Brise, wie auch immer ihr es nennen wolltet.

Ich beschloss zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukehren. „Bekomme ich eine Antwort?" Verschwinde du blöder Unterton! Dich braucht hier niemand. Absolut gar keiner. Nicht Lily, nicht ich!

„Ich kann dich genauso wenig ernst nehmen, wie du dich, anscheinend." Das wagte ich zu bezweifeln, herzallerliebste Lily.

Genervt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Du wirst noch meinen frühzeitigen Tod einleiten." Dessen war ich mir im Moment fast sicher. Da zog man einmal wirklich komplett blank vor ihr, und was bekam man? Ich meine, mitten drinnen war super, aber am Ende? Nein, danke. Das nächste Mal könnt ihr mich wirklich gerne haben.

Wenigstens schien sie meine derzeit eher bereuenden Gedanken hören können. „Ah, sei nicht so", sagte sie, und knuffte mir aufmunternd, oder keine Ahnung wie, ich deutete es so, obwohl es einen großen Spielraum für Fehlinterpretationen gab, gegen die Schulter. Danke. Jetzt bekam ich wahrscheinlich auch noch einen blauen Fleck um lange an diesen absolut echt zu vergessenden Morgen erinnert zu werden.

„Also?" Ich starrte trotz meiner Frage, obwohl ich nicht wusste, ob dieses eine Wort überhaupt dieser Bezeichnung bedurfte, geradeaus. Der Zeitpunkt meiner Frage war zwar mehr als nur bedenklich, aber das gab ihr nicht das Recht sich so über mich lustig zu machen. Und ja, mir war sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich gerade launischer als ein schwangerer Drache war.

„Ja. Ich gehe mit dir aus. Erfahre ich auch, wo es hingeht?" Sie versuchte mich dazu zu bringen, sie anzusehen, aber ehrlich, ich wollte einfach nicht. Also stand ich auf, putzte mir noch schnell den Staub vom Umhang – denn ehrlich, ich mochte die Hauselfen in Hogwarts zwar, aber selbst sie konnten nicht alles staubfrei halten, immerhin war es ein mehr als riesiges Gebäude – und machte mich zum Gehen bereit, bevor ich ihr brüsk antwortete: „Nein." Damit sie sich wieder über mich lustig machen konnte? Nein, ich denke nicht.

„Warum nicht?" Ah ha hardy haha. Wirklich nicht. Sie hörte sich zwar etwas verletzt an, verständlich, meiner Meinung nach, aber ehrlich, im Moment könnte es mich wirklich nicht weniger kümmern.

„Du würdest mich ohnehin nicht ernst nehmen." Und ja, ich konnte ihr das durchaus verübeln. Wirklich.

„Touché." Der verletzte Ausdruck in ihren Augen würde mich vermutlich noch den ganzen Tag verfolgen. Geschah mir recht, und geschah auch ihr recht. Vermutlich würden wir nie erwachsen werden. Und wenn ich sonst damit angab, war es mir heute gar nicht recht. Ich hoffte nur, dass dieser betrübliche Tag bald ein Ende finden würde. Merlin sei Dank hatten wir wenigstens die erste Stunde bereits verpasst. Blieben nur noch zu viele. Und mein überaktives Hirn. Welch Freude.

**Kapitel 32 Ende**

Nächstes update gibt's um den **11. Mai.** Einen Tag aufwärts oder abwärts.


	34. 33 Cricketys Schokoladekuchen

**Kapitel 33  
****Cricketys Schokoladekochen ODER Der Anfang einer wunderbaren Beziehung**

Ich konnte ja vieles von mir behaupten, aber sicherlich nicht, dass ich nicht nachtragend war (oh, wie sehr ich doppelte Verneinungen liebte). Und so sehr ich diese meine Eigenschaft manchmal verfluchte(nicht wenn es Sirius betraf, das verstand sich hoffentlich von selbst) konnte ich doch Nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Ich meine, ich war mir dessen bewusst, dass sich Lily gegenüber mir derzeit(Merlin, schick doch bitte bessere Syntaxfähigkeiten vom Himmel!) nicht gerade nett verhielt, aber was sollte ich den bitte tun? Da hatte ich allen Mut, den ich auch nur irgendwie auftreiben konnte zusammengenommen und sie um eine Verabredung gebeten, und sie machte sich über mich lustig. Und dann hieß es wieder, wie nett und freundlich Evans nicht war.

Ja, in meinen Gedanken war sie derzeit wieder Evans. Mittwochs hatte ich zwar meinen Groll(oder, wenn jemand „" Moony fragen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich sagen, dass es kein Groll war, den ich gegen Lily hegte, sondern, dass sie meine Gefühle verletzt hatte, aber da ihn niemand um seine Meinung bat, blieb das alles unter uns) wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, dass ich ihr nicht mehr ständig aus dem Weg ging(wohl wahrscheinlich auch wegen der Angst, dass sie mir absagen würde, wenn sie mich sah), aber mich dazu zu überwinden mit ihr zu reden, konnte ich mich auch nicht.

Obwohl ich wohl zugeben musste, dass es nicht ganz freiwillig war, dass ich am Mittwoch wieder mit Lily redete. Irgendwie schrie es gerade nach Padfoots Handschrift als sie mir am Mittwoch als ich nach dem Frühstück die große Halle verlassen hatte und mich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst machte, den Weg abschnitt. (Für diese Mithilfe würde er später noch bezahlen, keine Sorge.)

Nicht dass wir an dieser Stelle viel geredet hätten, denn wie es mein Glück so wollte, hatten Sirius und Lily anscheinend Mary nicht in ihren Plan involviert, die mich Merlin sei Dank vor einem längeren Gespräch als ‚Was ist los mit dir' und ‚Was machen wir am Freitag' rettet.

Ja, ich sollte wirklich über meinen überdimensional großen Schatten springen was reden mit ihr betraf, aber ich wollte nicht. Und konnte nicht. Ich glaube es war zu verstehen. Zumindest bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt.

Also setzte ich was Kommunikation zwischen Ms. Evans und mir betraf wieder auf altbewährte Mittel. Nebo.

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Lily,_

_Bitte sich freitags um 18:00 an der Statue von Gundhilda von Gorsemoor einzufinden._

_Um legere Kleidung wird gebeten. Für Dinner ist gesorgt._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_James Potter_

Ihr konntet euch ja nicht einmal vorstellen, wie viele Pergamentrollen ich verschwendet hatte, bis diese simplen Worte auf ihre Reise geschickt wurden. Und wahrscheinlich auch nicht, wie sehr ich leiden musste, bis Nebo sich endlich dazu bereit erklärte, diese Einladung zu überbringen. Oder vielleicht doch. Schließlich war Nebo mittlerweile berühmt berüchtigt. Oder so. Ja. Egal. Jedenfalls, ich wusste nicht, wie viele Flügelhiebe ich einstecken musste, und wie viel Blut ich vergossen hatte, bis ich dieses äußerst wichtige Dokument an seinen grazilen Eulenfuß gebunden hatte. Und wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so. Schließlich konnte ich auch so meckern.

Wahrscheinlich überflüssig anzumerken, dass ich, als dieser jene sagenumwobene wahrscheinlich schicksalsverändernde Freitag endlich gekommen war, ein reines Nervenbündel war. Aber nur innerlich. Äußerlich konnte sich James Potter doch nicht etwa anmerken lassen, dass Lily ihn so aus der Fassung brachte. Was würden nur die Leute sagen? Die würden mich auslachen, keine Frage.

Jedenfalls stand ich nun hier, und wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete. Nein, Lily hatte mich nicht versetzt(zumindest jetzt noch nicht, aber was nicht war, konnte immer noch werden), ich war schlicht und einfach viel zu früh am vereinbarten(oder auch nicht, schließlich hatte ich es bestimmt, wo wir uns trafen) Treffpunkt, angekommen. (Oder man konnte auch sagen, ich hatte doch nicht so lange mit meinen Vorbereitungen gebraucht, aber das war hier glaube ich Nebensache, immerhin ging es eigentlich um meine Verabredung mit der Lily Evans.)

_Sei still, mein schlagendes Herz – _oder, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, bitte nicht, schließlich wollte ich nicht gerade jetzt in die ewigen Quidditchfelder eingehen, aber wenn du dein Schlagtempo etwas bremsen könntest, wäre ich dir mehr als nur überaus verbunden. Warum mein Herz so schlug? Dumme Frage, Lily war gerade um die Ecke gebogen. Ha. Sie versetzte mich doch nicht. Außer sie wollte mich quälen und würde ohne ein Wort zu mir zu sagen an mir vorbei.

Halt die Klappe!

Ja, diese Verabredung raubte mir über kurz oder lang noch den Verstand. Nicht dass ich es nicht eigentlich auch erwartet hätte, aber schön wäre es gewesen, wenn ich mich zumindest jetzt geirrt hätte.

„Guten Abend, Lily!" Kaum waren mir diese Worte entfleucht, wusste ich auch schon, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte, sie überhaupt auch nur annähernd zu denken. Dazu musste ich Lily nicht einmal ansehen. Was nicht hieß, dass ich es nicht trotzdem tat, aber egal.

„Ach, du redest wieder mit mir? Auch ohne dass man dich dazu zwingen muss? Wie nett." Argh. Wieder einmal war ich dabei, mir mein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln. Und ich konnte anscheinend einfach nicht damit aufhören.

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen." Etwas weniger Überlegenheit hätte wahrscheinlich besser gewirkt, denn Lily sah genervt aus. Innerlich war ich es ehrlich gesagt auch. Da hatte ich diese riesige Möglichkeit, und wie es aussah, verhaute ich alles schon am Anfang. Nun ja, dann musste ich wenigstens nicht den ganzen Abend darauf warten. Denn irgendetwas würde ich früher oder später einfach verbocken.

„Potter-"

„Ja?" Ich wollte sie eigentlich nicht unterbrechen, aber sie ausreden zu lassen, wäre sicher genauso schlimm. Wah. Wie ich diese ewigen Widersprüche hasste.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Ich schluckte. Konnte es noch schiefer gehen, als jetzt? Irgendwie war das schwer vorstellbar. Und das nur, weil ich wieder einmal mehr viel zu nachtragend war. Vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht darauf versteifen sollen, dass wir ein ach so tolles Paar abgeben würden. Wenn ich nicht… Ach, lass es, Potter.

„Was?", fragte ich, während ich mich bemühte die was wäre wenn Szenarien in meinem Kopf zum Verstummen zu bringen.

„Das hier? Du meidest mich ständig, und hier sind wir wieder die besten Freunde?" Eigentlich wollte ich, dass wir mehr waren, als beste Freunde, schließlich würde auch Sirius etwas dagegen haben, wenn ich einfach seinen Titel neu vergab, aber hey.

„Äh, ja?", sagte ich dämlichster Weise. Schließlich konnte ich wie üblich nicht einfach meinen Fehler eingestehen. Waaaah. Verhext mich doch gleich, bitte, und erspart mir diesen ganzen … Mist.

„Du bist einfach unglaublich." Ich glaube viel fehlte nicht mehr und sie würde sich umdrehen und wutschnaubend davonlaufen.

„Danke, Lily." Leider hörte man den gequälten Unterton der in meiner Stimme mitschwang wohl nicht so gut wie ich gedacht hatte.

„Das war nicht als Kompliment gemeint." Als ob ich das nicht schon gewusst hätte. Was aus Lilys Mund was mich betraf war schon als Kompliment gemeint? Ha, genau. So gut wie absolut gar nichts.

Ok, ok. Ich musste das hier irgendwie retten. Und zwar schleunigst. Nur weil wir beide anscheinend echt nicht miteinander reden konnten, mussten wir nicht sofort alles über den Haufen schmeißen. Wir mussten nur lernen miteinander zu kommunizieren. Und vorher dieses, was auch immer es war was zwischen und gerade wieder einmal mehr falsch lief, klären.

„Lily, können wir einmal unsere antrainierten Verhaltensmuster wirklich hinter uns lassen, oder müssen wir uns jedes Mal wieder die Augen auskratzen? Weil wenn das so ist, können wir dann bitte diese Verabredung sein lassen und wieder Evans und Potter füreinander sein?"

„James-" Zumindest war ich nicht Potter. Aber ich hatte noch nicht ausgeredet. Wenn ich es jetzt nicht sagen würde, dann würde ich das nie schaffen.

„Nein, ich meine es Ernst. Ich mag dich. Sehr. Wenn es dir entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit noch nicht aufgefallen ist, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich alles ertragen muss, was du mir entgegen wirfst. Nicht jetzt… Nicht hier…" Irgendwie hatte das was ich gerade gesagt hatte mit dem, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte nicht mehr viel gemeinsam. Wo war ein Erdloch, in das ich verschwinden konnte, wenn ich eines brauchte?

„Ok." Ok, was? Irgendwie… nein. Wie konnte sie einfach ok sagen? Da versuche bitte einmal irgendwer die Welt zu verstehen, denn ich schaffte es einfach nicht. Wirklich.

„Ok?" Seit wann gab Lily dermaßen leicht nach? Normalerweise dauerte es- nein, vergesst das, wir einigten uns eigentlich nie.

„Jep."

„Oh." Was sollte man sonst noch darauf sagen? Einfach nicht. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

„Also James, was machen wir heute? Oder willst du das für immer geheim halten?" Wer bei diesen ihren Stimmungsschwankungen kein Schleudertrauma bekam, dem war nicht mehr zu helfen. Wirklich nicht. Ich hatte schon Probleme noch zu wissen, wo oben und wo unten war. Ehrlich.

„Also… Äh… Eigentlich hatte ich das doch so vor. Ja." Ich meine, hilfe? Was ging hier gerade vor? Ich kannte mich vorne und hinten nicht mehr aus. Gar nicht. Und wie ich das hasste, dass mich Lily zu so einem verwirrten Idioten reduzieren konnte. Ehrlich. „Nein, ich dachte wir könnten so einen richtig typischen Abend miteinander verbringen."

„Weil wir ja so ein richtig typisches Paar sind, nicht wahr, Potter." Sie grinste mich spitzbübig an. Innerlich schlug mein Herz den einen oder anderen Purzelbaum, weil sie uns gerade ein Paar genannt hatte. Vielleicht bestand doch noch Hoffnung. (Die starb schließlich zuletzt, und da wir beide noch am Leben waren…hofften wir noch.)

„Genau." Wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie schließlich recht, und wer war ich, dass ich ihr dagegensprechen würde?

Galant bot ich ihr meinen Arm am und sehr zu meiner Überraschung harkte sie sich tatsächlich ein. Obwohl ich eigentlich heute schon gelernt haben sollte, dass alles möglich war. Aber hey. Ich war schließlich nur ein Mann. Man(oder eher in diesem Fall Frau) habe Geduld mit mir.

„Also, was haben wir vor, Mr. James?", fragte sie mich, als wir Richtung

„Zuerst essen wir, Ms. Lily. Darf ich Sie zu Ihrem Tisch begleiten?" Elegant öffnete ich die Tür zu einem – vormals – leeren Raum zu unserer Linken und bat sie einzutreten. (Ich hoffte natürlich nur, dass es elegant aussah, wie es wirklich wirkte, mochte ich nicht wissen.)

„Mit Vergnügen, Mr. James." Aw. Was würde ich nur dafür geben, dass sie mich jeden Tag so anlächelte.

Leicht nervös führte ich sie zu einem bereits gedeckten Tisch und bot ihr einen Stuhl an. (Ja, wenn ich wollte, konnte ich ein Gentleman der alten Schule sein. Schließlich hatten mich meine Eltern gedrillt darauf. Auch wenn man es selten merkte.)

„Lammbraten mit Kartoffelpüree. Mit besten Grüßen aus der Küche", erklärte ich, als ich unser Essen servierte, und erntete einen mehr als nur überraschten Blick.

„Aus der Küche?" An all den Dingen an denen sie sich aufhängen konnte, war es gerade die Küche? Merlin.

„Ja?" Was würde jetzt bitte kommen? Mit einer gewissen Vorsichtigkeit setzte ich mich an den Tisch ihr gegenüber. Wussten Merlin und seine sieben Brüder, was sie jetzt wieder hatte.

„Du hast das aus der Küche gestohlen?" Diese Frage, gepaart mit einem entsetzten Blick aus grünen Augen, den schönsten Augen, nebenbei, die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte und wohl noch sehen würde, ließ mich beinahe laut auflachen. Beinahe. Ich war schließlich schon eines besseren belehrt worden, und lachte _nicht _über meine Verabredung.

„Lily, warst du jemals in der Küche?" Anders konnte ich mir ihr Verhalten einfach nicht erklären.

„Nein, warum sollte ich auch?" Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn, war diese Hexe denn nie hungrig? Und was hieß hier, sie war noch nie in der Küche? Das. Ging. Einfach. So. Nicht. Schluss, Punkt, aus.

„Ok, das müssen wir revidieren. Du kannst nicht mit den Maraudern befreundet sein, und noch nie in der Küche gewesen sein. Das schließt sich einfach aus. Geht nicht. Nein." Ich glaube man merkte, wie sehr mir das zuwider ging. Aber ehrlich. Ich war ein Marauder, und wir hatten einen gewissen Ruf zu bewahren.

„Bin ich etwa mit den Maraudern befreundet?" Nein, wie kam ich auch auf den Gedanken.

Wenigstens hatte sie den Anstand mir verspielt zuzuzwinkern, als sie einen weiteren Biss Lammbraten aß.

„Äh, ja? Mit einem hoffentlich auch etwas mehr als nur das?" Ich konnte das immerhin nicht ganz so sorglos nehmen wie sie. Irgendwann musste sie mir schließlich auch einmal sagen, wie wir zueinander standen. Oder wir könnten einfach darüber reden, aber da Kommunikation nicht gerade unsere Stärke war, machte ich mir da nicht allzu große Hoffnungen.

„Ach, weißt du, nach genauerer Betrachtung ist Sirius doch nicht so mein Typ." Wollte sie mich verfrüht ins Grab bringen? Immerhin hätte ich mich fast verschluckt? Diese Hexe. Dieses Mal bitte das Wort mit all seinen Konnotationen und Denotationen wahrzunehmen. Argh.

„Warum habe ich nur geahnt, dass du mich nicht ernst nehmen wirst?" Weil sie es vielleicht nie tat? Ach ja, genau deshalb. Warum sollten wir uns auch irgendwann einmal ändern.

„Ach komm. Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?" Ahhh, Lily. Wie kannst du mir so etwas antun? Eine Carte blanche. Aber hey, wenn sie sich offensichtlich ihres Angebots nicht bewusst war, würde sie wohl aus ihrem Fehler lernen müssen. Oder… Irgendwie irritierte mich ihr schelmisches Grinsen.

„Ich wüsste da etwas…" Ah, Potter, pass auf, dass du deine Karten gut spielst. Genauso gut könnte mein derzeitiges vorhaben auch nach hinten losgehen, und ich hatte keine Zweifel darüber, wie das Endresultat aussehen würde. Nämlich fatal. Und es wäre sicher mit physischen Schmerzen meinerseits verbunden. Nein danke, darauf konnte ich verzichten.

„Komm her", sagte ich und lehnte mich ihr über den Tisch entgegen. Natürlich darauf bedacht mich nicht unabsichtlich selbst anzuzünden. Mit der Kerze, die sich zwischen uns befand, natürlich. Das wäre nicht nur peinlich, sondern wahrscheinlich auch schmerzhaft. Und würde natürlich mein derzeitiges Vorhaben wirklich zum Scheitern bringen. „Näher." In einem äußerst wagemutigen Augenblick meinerseits strich ich ihr eine entfleuchte Strähne ihres Haares zurück und murmelte noch einmal: „Noch näher." Mittlerweile konnte ich, so klischeehaft es sich auch anhörte, ihren Atem spüren.

Man hätte vielleicht auch eine Gefühlsexplosion erwartet, die Filibusters Feuerwerk Konkurrenz machte, als wir uns nach scheinbar unerträglich langer Zeit wieder küssten, aber tatsächlich war dieser Kuss genau das Gegenteil von dem, was ich erwartet hatte.

Und auch das Gegenteil unseres letzten Kusses. Nicht so aggressiv. Eher schüchtern, fast verhalten. Aber genau das machte das Besondere daran aus. Dass wir es beide wollten, und eigentlich keiner vom anderen so dermaßen überrumpelt wurde, wie beim letzten Mal.

Jaja, ich weiß, ich hätte mich einfach auf den Kuss konzentrieren können, aber hey, mein Gehirn war nicht bekannt dafür, dass es auch einmal eine Auszeit nehmen konnte(ok, Lily würde da jetzt etwas anderes behaupten, und Sirius vielleicht auch, aber letzterer war Merlin sei Dank gerade nicht zugegen und erstere war hoffentlich noch von dem Kuss zu sehr aus der Fassung gebracht, um schon wieder gemein zu mir zu sein).

Langsam lösten wir uns wieder voneinander. Mehr wegen des Sauerstoffmangels, als aus einem anderen Grund. Und glaubt mir, auch wenn es im Moment vielleicht nicht den Eindruck machte, ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht über sie herzufallen. Aber wir hatten heute noch etwas Anderes vor. Also, konzentrier dich, Potter!

„Komm, iss auf bevor alles kalt wird." Sie aß einen Bissen und grinste mich an. Und versuch möglichst nicht daran zu denken, wie sich ihre Lippen auf deinen angefühlt haben. Zu spät.

„Das sollte bei deinen Beziehungen in die Küche doch kein Problem sein, oder?" Merlin sei Dank lenkte Lily mich ab. Aber nun ja, wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie eigentlich Recht. Und wozu waren wir zudem noch Zauberer? Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir beide, hochintelligente Wesen die wir waren an einen einfachen Aufwärmzauber scheitern würden.

„Nein, aber wenn das so weiter geht kommen wir nie zu Teil zwei unserer Verabredung." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und mit einem übertrieben lauten Seufzer griff sie wieder zu ihrer Gabel und aß weiter.

„Schon gut, schon gut."

Nach dem wir endlich fertig gegessen hatte(was im Nachhinein betrachtet einiges an Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte, denn der Kuss hatte weitere nach sich gezogen, und zwar nicht zu wenige, auch wenn ich versucht hatte, mich nicht dazu verführen zu lassen, aber versucht bitte einer schelmisch grinsenden – immerhin wusste sie genau, was sie mir damit antat – Lily Evans zu widerstehen), fragte Lily, ungeduldig wie immer: „Also James, was ist Teil zwei? Und wie viele Teile gibt es noch?"

Ich schaffte es jedoch heldenhaft, mir mein Grinsen anlässlich ihrer Frage zu unterdrücken. Weiß Merlin was sie mir angetan hätte, hätte sie es gesehen. Bei dieser Frau musste man mit allem rechnen.

„Teil zwei ist Crickitys berühmter Schokoladenkuchen, womit wir auch schon einen fließenden Übergang zu Teil drei haben." Mit diesen Worten reichte ich ihr einen Dessertteller mit einem Stück des wohl besten Schokokuchens der ganzen Welt – und, so ungern ich es auch zugab, nicht einmal Mutters Vanillelakritzkuchen konnte dem das Wasser reichen – und führte sie Richtung Couch.

„Und Teil drei ist?" War natürlich klar, dass Ms. Evans nicht einmal ihre Neugierde in Zaum halten konnte.

„Muss man dir immer alles sagen?", murmelte ich um ein Stück Kuchen herum, ja ich weiß, das war nicht gerade die feine englische Art, aber da meine Eltern eher aus der walisischen Gegend stammten, machte ich mir darüber im Moment eher weniger Gedanken, außerdem war dieses Stück Dessert wirklich himmlisch.

„Ja, und wenn das zwischen uns was werden soll, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du dich langsam aber sicher daran gewöhnst, also?" Herausfordernd, zumindest interpretierte ich es so, aber wie ich gelernt hatte – manchmal sehr schmerzhaft, ob physisch oder psychisch sei dahingestellt – hatte ich nicht immer Recht, was Lily betraf, zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Casablanca. Und jetzt setz dich endlich hin." Kaum zu glauben, dass, während gerade schon meine tägliche Portion Schokolade zu mir nahm, sie noch immer wie bedröpelt neben mir stand, nur weil ich einmal etwas Resistenz gegen ihre Verhörungsversuche gezeigt hatte. Unglaublich.

„Warum nicht gleich so."

Ja, genau, warum eigentlich. Diese Frau würde mich noch weiter in den Wahnsinn treiben, als ich es ohnehin schon war.

„Also, warum gerade Casablanca?", fragte Lily mich, nachdem wir uns zuvor schweigender Weise über unsere Sünde des heutigen Abends hergemacht hatten, während sie es sich gemütlich machte, und ich versuchte den Projektor zum Laufen zu bringen. (Remus und Peter würden mich für diese Wortwahl wieder ewig aufziehen, aber ich wusste eben, wie man sich den Muggel anglich. Im Gegensatz zu mach anderen… Sirius… .)

„Weil er der Lieblingsfilm meiner Mutter ist." Und mehr wollte ich dazu eigentlich nicht sagen.

„Oh." Sie offensichtlich auch nicht. Also setzte ich mich nach vollendeter Mission(den Projektor zum Funktieren zu bringen) neben sie. Und während der Film startete, und uns in frühere Jahre zurückversetzte, kämpfte ich innerlich mit mir, ob ich meinen Arm um sie legen sollte oder nicht.

Und ich hatte gedacht, dass ich heute keine schwierigen Entscheidungen mehr treffen musste. Wie falsch ich einmal mehr gelegen war.

"Küss' mich, küss' mich als wäre es das letzte Mal", wiederholte Lily und sah mit dabei in die Augen.

„Küss mich, James!", sagte sie, als ich mich keine Millisekunde nach ihrer ersten Aufforderung noch nicht bewegt hatte – so leid es mir tut, aber mein Gehirn hatte noch etwas Schwierigkeiten damit, solche Sätze nicht als Trick zu verstehen

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl." Zärtlich – zu mindest meiner Meinung nach – zog ich sie mit meinem Arm, der mittlerweile nach was fast schien wie stundenlange Diskussionen in meinem Kopf ob oder ob nicht, seinen Weg um Lilys Schulter gefunden hatte, näher zu mir und küsste sie.

Und das schien die Schleusen zu öffnen. Ehrlich gesagt, so richtig wirklich viel bekam ich nicht mehr mit von dem Film. Warum das so war, musste ich nicht näher erläutern, oder? Außerdem war das etwas, was doch auch nur zwischen Lily und mir bleiben konnte. Zumindest vorerst. Bis Sirius es aus mir herausquetschen würde. Und wir es den Enkeln erzählten.

„Lily", sagte ich, locker einen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, als wir uns auf dem Weg zurück befanden, „ich denke das ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Beziehung."

„Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben, James, hat dir das niemand beigebracht?" Hatte ich gedacht sie würde es einmal einfach so gelten lassen? Ja. War ich dumm? Ja. Aber ich glaube an beidem würde sich nie etwas ändern.

Wäre auch zu schön, wenn sie mir einmal meine Freude lassen würde. Ehrlich.

Es war, als hätte sie schon zu jenem Zeitpunkt gewusst, dass wir uns in den verbleibenden Wochen vor Weihnachten kaum sehen würden. Ehrlich, es war zum Spitzmäuseriche Melken. Endlich war sie mit mir ausgegangen(mehr oder weniger, denn draußen waren wir ja eigentlich nicht, außer, man bezog sich mit innen auf den Gryffindorturm, dann waren wir schon draußen, aber egal, es ging hier schließlich um Wichtigeres) und dann schien sich wieder einmal das ganze Universum und was denn noch alles gegen uns verschworen zu haben.

Ehrlich, teilweise glaubte ich nicht mehr an ein ‚und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende'. Nicht einmal ansatzweise. Nada. Niet.

Meine miese Stimmung schlug sich selbstvernatürlich auch auf die Stimmung meiner liebste Mitmaurauder nieder, allen voran litt natürlich Sirius wie kein anderer darunter(er strapazierte aber auch wie kein anderer mein ohnehin schon nicht vorhandenes Nervenkostüm, und glaubt mir, wäre Peter nicht das eine oder andere Mal dazwischen gegangen, hätte es einen oder mehrere Tote gegeben).

Und es war ja nicht so, als ob es scheinen würde, als hätten sich alle – Hexen, Zauberer, Muggel, Squibs und Geister – gegen Lily und mich verschworen. Ehrlich. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.

Da hatten wir uns endlich zusammengerauft, waren uns mehr als nur näher gekommen – und dann wurden uns weiter Hindernisse in den Weg geworfen. Sei es ein Zusatzessay dort, oder ein Quidditchtraining da. Ja, man(oder auch frau) könnte meinen, dass zumindest das Quidditchtraining uns nicht in die Quere kommen dürfte, schließlich war ich Kapitän der Mannschaft und legte somit die Trainingszeiten fest, aber wer das wirklich dachte, der hatte Minerva McGonnagall in dieser äußerst heiklen Gleichung nicht berücksichtigt. Ja. Und hier war ich und dachte, dass sie uns mochte. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass sie Lily mehr mochte als mich, aber… egal.

Mittlerweile waren es Wochen, in denen ich Lily überhaupt nicht für mehr als gestohlene fünf bis maximal zehn Minuten hinter irgendwelchen Wandvorhängen einmal alleine zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Wisst ihr, würden wir unseren derzeitigen Beziehungsstatus nicht vor Merlin und Hogwarts(mit Ausnahme mancher auserwählten Personen) geheim halten, wäre das alles nicht so schlimm. Dann würden mich auch nicht immer wieder so widerliche Unsicherheiten überfallen, und mich an allem und jedem(oder in Lilys fall jeder) zweifeln lassen. Merlin, ich schwafelte wieder einmal. Und ich war mehr als nur pathetisch.

Es wurde Zeit für die Ferien. Ehrlich. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass ich Lily nicht einmal von der Ferne anschmachten konnte. Außer aber- nein. Hm. Das musste ich noch einmal überdenken. Aber es war ein guter Anfang. Mal sehen, was daraus werden würde.

**Kapitel 33 Ende**

Die Gründe, warum dieses Kapitel eine dermaßige Verspätung hatte, sind scheinbar unendlich. Kurz und bündig: für 6 Wochen kein Internet, 2 Wochen eingeschickter Laptop, der dann neu aufgesetzt aus der Reparatur zurückgekommen ist(Ade ihr schon fertigen Kapitel), Semesterprüfungen, Arbeit und gröbere Probleme mit den Zähnen und danach generelle Unfreudigkeit was schreiben betrifft.


	35. 34 Zu viele adjektiv gebrauchte Verben

**Kapitel 34  
****Zu viele als Adjektiv gebrauchte Verben ODER Sieh mir in die Augen, wenn du lügst**

Hier war ich, James Potter, ein unschuldiger Schüler. So unschuldig, wie man nur sein konnte, und dann so etwas. So schnell konnte ich noch nicht einmal meinen Zauberstab zücken, hatte mich eine Hand(ja, ich weiß, gruselig wie sich das anhörte) am Arm gepackt und hinter einen Wandvorhang gezogen. Nicht irgendeinen, sondern hinter den im 4. Stock. Als ich gerade wie es sich für einen unschuldigen Schüler, der es zudem auch noch geschafft hatte Schuldsprecher – äh, Schulsprecher zu werden(wobei besagter Schüler sich noch immer fragte, ob verantwortlicher Direktor betreffender Schule nicht etwas zu angeheitert war als er genannte vielleicht Fehlentscheidung getroffen hatte), und dass, obwohl-

Nein. Aus. Das reichte.

Also, Klartext war jedenfalls, dass ich unschuldiger(jaja, ich höre ja schon auf, obwohl es doch interessant wäre zu sehen wie lange ich das tatsächlich durchziehen kann… Muhahaharr… ich werde die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen – ich weiß, dass war nicht witzig, vor allem mit Voldemort auf dem Vormarsch und so.) Schüler… Ach, ich gebe zurück zu eigentlichen Geschichte. Sonst werden wir in einer Ewigkeit und sogar vier Tagen nicht fertig damit werden.

Alle guten Dinge sind bekanntlich drei, also auf zum letzten Versuch(ansonsten wird dieses Projekt hier einfach abgebrochen)… egal. Wo waren wir?

Genau, Wandvorhand. 4. Stock. Hand an meinem Arm. Was einen noch verwirrteren James Potter zur Folge hatte, als wir ihn ohne hin schon gewöhnt waren. So verwirrt, dass er nicht mehr aufhören konnte einen Wir-Erzähler zu benutzen und von sich selbst in der dritten Person zu erzählen. Aber es sei mir doch bitte verziehen, wenn ich im Nebensatz erwähnte, dass der Arm(der dann doch nicht mehr so gruselig war) zu Lily gehörte. Der Einen. Für mich zumindest.

„Lily?", presste ich überrascht hervor, denn auf wundersame Weise war sämtlicher Sauerstoff meinem Körper entwichen. „Was machst du?"

„Also, wenn du mich das noch fragen musst, muss ich sagen, dass ich einen scheinbar schlechten Job mache…", sagte sie und grinste mich verwegen an. Diese Hexe würde noch mein Untergang sein. Dafür würde ich nicht nur mein gesamtes Vermögen, sondern auch Peters, Remus' – ja, sogar Sirius'(und dessen Vermögen war gar nicht so unbeträchtlich) verwetten.

Ich kam gar nicht mehr dazu, mehr zu denken, da hatte sie sich schon auf mich gestürzt und ihre Lippen trafen meine schon bevor mein Rücken Bekanntschaft mit der kalten, alten Wand hinter mir machte. Und ich ließ sie gewähren. Mal ehrlich, wer hätte sie davon abgehalten? Wobei, es wäre wahrscheinlich ohnehin bei einem Versuch geblieben.

Scheinbare Ewigkeiten später(ja, es kam mir immer so vor, auch wenn ich selbstverständlich wusste, dass dem nicht so war, schließlich konnte ich nicht sooo lange die Luft anhalten, und ein James Potter und eine Lily Evans(wobei ersterer wahrscheinlich mehr als letztere) mussten auch einmal atmen) trat sie einen Schritt, grinste mich frech(wieder einmal, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, ehrlich, langsam wurde das lästig) an und sagte: „Weißt du noch immer nicht, was ich vorgehabt habe?"

„Doch, doch, mittlerweile ist mir klar geworden, dass du mich nur hinter diesen bescheuerten Wandvorhang gezerrt hast, um mich mit Haut und Haaren zu fressen." Ich schmunzelte und sie lachte mich aus, legte ihre Arme um mich, und ihren Kopf an meine Brust. Mein kleiner Schmusetiger konnte manchmal auch fast zahm sein. Aber nur manchmal. Und auf nur fast.

„Doofnuss." Und beleidigend, aber hey, was tat man nicht alles für die Liebe? „Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden." Ahhhh… Aber musste sie mich dazu hinter einen Wandvorhang zerren? Schon wieder? Und ich hatte gedacht, wir hätten uns nach der letzten Knutschorgie, bei der wir fast ertappt worden wären, gegen Wandvorhänge jeglichen Materials ausgesprochen. Offenbar hatte Lily das wieder einmal verdrängt. Oder sie überging unsere eigentlich gemeinsam getroffene Entscheidung einfach.

Danke auch, dass du mich an unsere mehr als nur baldigst bevorstehende Trennung erinnern musstest, liebe Lily. Wirklich. Als hätte sie mir nicht noch eine Stunde die Illusion lassen können, dass wir uns auch die nächsten zwei Wochen täglich sehen würde. Irgendwie hatte sie einen barbarischen Hauch. Aber das hatte ich eigentlich schon immer gewusst. Oder immer ahnen müssen. So wie sie sich früher mir gegenüber benommen hatte. Ok, ich ihr gegenüber auch, aber hey, ich war verliebt und wusste einfach nicht, wie ich mit meinen Gefühlen für sie umgehen musste. Nicht dass ich es heute wusste, aber ich wurde besser. Was Lily auch bestätigte. Wie jetzt.

Aber so sehr ihr auch ihr derzeitiger Platz(nur um euch zu erinnern, und ein nachhaltiges Bild zu zeichnen, eng an mich gepresst, Arme wie ein Schraubstock um mich geschlungen, ihren Kopf an mich gelehnt und ab und zu wohlig seufzend, wer hätte das vor einem halben Jahr nur gedacht?) zu gefielen schien, musste ich sie dennoch stören. Schließlich musste ich eine wichtige Frage stellen.

„Hey, was machst du in den Ferien?" Wie laut meine Stimme im Gegensatz zur Stille die vorher geherrscht hatte klang, wurde mir erst bewusst, nachdem es schon zu spät war. Aber Lily rührte sich nicht von ihrem Fleck. Sollte mir auch recht sein. Ich nahm schließlich was ich kriegen konnte. Meistens jedenfalls. Schließlich – nein, haltet mich doch endlich davon ab immer so abzuschweifen, bei Merlin!

„Oh, das übliche…" Hardy har har… Lily unser Witzbold. Oder unsere Witzboldin. Keine Ahnung. Lassen wir das lieber und schreiten fort im Text.

„Das da wäre?" Wieder einmal ließ sie sich alles aus der Nase zieh'n. Und dabei wollte ich nur eine Antwort. Selbst ein ‚ich werde so beschäftigt sein, dass ich für nichts anderes Zeit habe, weil ich nach Timbuktu ziehe', wäre mir lieber als das. Oder auch nicht. Schließlich würde das ein Nein für meine nachfolgende Frage bedeuten. Was ich auch nicht unbedingt wollte.

„Du weißt schon, Schneemänner bauen, mich Petunias Zorn aussetzen." Das war also das Übliche. Potter, warum hast du dir das nicht denken können? Es war doch so überaus logisch. Obwohl es mich traurig machte, dass Petunia sie nicht mochte.

„Also bist du überaus beschäftigt." Wie du mir, so ich dir. Auch wenn sie nicht einmal mit einer Wimper zuckte. Nein, ihre Augen hielt sie weiterhin geschlossen und missbrauchte mich als Kissen. Nicht dass ich mich darüber beschweren wollte oder so, schließlich hatte ich lange genug dafür gekämpft.

„Genau, das wollte ich damit sagen, Potter." Aber auch wenn sie (offensichtlich) dem Schlaf nahe war, hörte sie doch nicht auf zu reden. Typisch Frau. Und Sirius. Und Peter manchmal. Wenn er zu viel Süßigkeiten aus der Küche geflaucht und gegessen hatte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du uns besuchen kommst, Evans?" Ahhhh… Ich hatte es tatsächlich gewagt und sie gefragt. Und was war ihre Antwort?

„Dich und Sirius? Himmel, nein." Danke. Wirklich. Nahm sie mich überhaupt für ganz? Offensichtlich nicht. Dem musste ich wohl Abhilfe schaffen.

„Ich meine das ernst. Willst du uns besuchen kommen?" Um dem Ganzen Nachdruck zu verleihen, trat ich einen Schritt zurück und beraubte sie somit ihrer Dösstätte. Ich meine, ich vermisste den innigen Körperkontakt, aber immerhin lag mir etwas an dieser Frage.

Aber statt mir zu antworten blinzelte sie mich verwirrt an. Also musste ich das Ganze etwas näher erläutern.

„Du weißt schon, meine Eltern kennen lernen und so…" uns von Sirius triezen lassen… lauter lustige Dinge eben. Nicht. Oder vielleicht doch, aber ich war nicht blöd genug um das wirklich laut zu sagen.

„Ich kenne deine Eltern, James. Und zumindest mit deiner Mutter verstehe ich mich ausgesprochen gut." Erinnert mich doch bitte nicht daran. Und woher kannte sie meinen Vater, bei Merlin?

„Ja, aber, willst du nicht versuchen einen besseren Eindruck bei ihnen zu hinterlassen?" Ups.

„Werde ich." Oh, oh. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen gefiel mir so absolut überhaupt gar nicht. „Wenn du das selbe machst." Wie jetzt? Bei meinen Eltern einen besseren Eindruck zu hinterlassen? Ich glaube nicht, dass das nach mehr als siebzehn Jahren noch möglich war. Wirklich nicht. Sie sah mir meine Verwirrung offensichtlich an und erläuterte: „Wenn ich dich besuche, und versuche, Zitat: bei deinen Eltern einen besseren Eindruck zu hinterlassen, Zitat Ende, wirst du auch meine Eltern kennen lernen." Oh, oh. Das war wirklich noch schlimmer als erwartet. Aber ein James Potter konnte doch nicht vor einer Hürde zurückschrecken. Oder? Ich hatte das Kleingedruckte zu wenig genau durchgelesen. Würden die Muggel sagen. Ich nicht. Stattdessen entfleuchte mir ein äußerst verunsichertes: „Ok."

Was hatte ich nur getan?

Außer Lily ein zauberhaftes Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, versteht sich hier. Unter anderem wahrscheinlich mein Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Merlin, sei gnädig.

Nachdem wir das – Merlin sei Dank einigermaßen friedlich geklärt hatten – war mir nicht nur leichter ums Herz, sondern Lily nahm auch wieder ihre vorherige Position ein. Sprich an mich gekuschelt.

So friedlich hätten die wahrscheinlich letzten Minuten, die wir für die nächste Zeit in trauter Zweisamkeit miteinander verbrachten sein könnten, wenn es da nicht diesen Hund gäbe. Und die beiden anderen lästigen Viecher… und natürlich die Karte… sonst hätten sie uns nie gefunden. Hach. Das Leben könnte so viel einfacher sein. So mussten wir Sirius' Sticheleien ertragen.

„Prongs, könnt ihr nicht einmal die Finger voneinander lassen?" Wollte er wirklich eine ehrliche Antwort darauf? Ich denke eher nicht. Denn auch wenn die Marauder in das Evans-Potter'sche Geheimnis eingeweiht waren(wobei Sirius das natürlich schon immer war, aber irgendwie wollte und konnte ich es auch vor Peter und Remus nicht mehr geheim halten, vor allem, nachdem wir uns auf einem Bild, das Peter von uns geschossen hatte, küssten(Also, Lily und ich natürlich, nicht Remus oder gar Sirius)) mussten und wollten sie nicht unbedingt alles wissen. „Wir müssen los, außer du willst zu Fuß nach London geh'n, und bevor du ernsthaft daran denkst, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du dich durch bis zu sechs Fuß hohe Schneemassen kämpfen müsstest."

Sirius, umsichtig wie immer. Oder so ähnlich. Aber nett, dass er an uns dachte. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich eher dazu gedacht war, uns zu triezen. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

„Keine Panik, Padfoot, wir kommen schon", rief ich der Meute zu, und bereute es nicht erst, als ich hörte, was Peter darauf sagte.

„Wah, konntest du das nicht für dich behalten?"

In Momenten wie diesen konnte ich auf die Marauder eigentlich verzichten. Aber nur eigentlich. Schließlich wäre es doch auch langweilig ohne sie, oder? Vielleicht auch nicht. Mittlerweile war ich fast geneigt es auszuprobieren.

„Wormtail!" Mir fehlten die Worte. Sonst hätte ich noch einen ganzen Satz gebildet. Außerdem lenkte mich Lilys Kichern etwas ab.

„Irgendwie fühle ich mich ausgeschlossen." Armer Remus. Oder auch nicht. Hatte er mir nicht noch etwas versprochen?

„Moony, ich dachte du sorgst dafür dass der Hund uns nicht verfolgt!" Wenn wir uns nicht auch verschiedenen Seiten des Wandvorhanges befänden, würde ich ihn böse anfunkeln. So musste ich all das in meine Stimme legen.

„Ich-"

Wenn Lily mir nicht zuvorgekommen wäre, ihn zu unterbrechen, hätte ich es getan. Wirklich. Keine Ausrede, egal wie gut sie war – und bei Remus waren sie meistens ziemlich ausgeklügelt – konnte das wieder gut machen. Oder vielleicht doch. Mal sehen.

„Warum nennst du ihn eigentlich immer Hund?" Oh, oh. Diese Frage wollte ich eigentlich ehrlich beantworten müssen. Wirklich nicht. „Ich meine, ich verstehe warum du der Hirsch bist, immerhin hast du mindestens einen genauso großen Dickschädel, aber-"

Operation lenk die Lily ab verlief meistens erfolglos, also startete ich eine andere Taktik. Unterbrechen sobald es ging.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die dir am besten Remus erzählt. Aber nicht jetzt, sonst verpassen wir den Hogwartsexpress." Und dann noch am besten so tun, als wären wir fürchterlich im Zeitverzug.

Schweren Herzen – schließlich würde ich sie, sobald wir in den Zug gestiegen waren nicht mehr täglich sehen, und das war etwas an das ich mich wirklich gewöhnt hatte – zog ich Lily an der Hand hinter mir aus unserem Versteck hervor. Und ließ sie danach sofort los. Nicht dass uns noch jemand außerhalb der Marauder(vielleicht wusste auch Mary von uns, aber definitiv nicht mehr Leute) händchenhaltend durch das Schloss gehen sah.

Mehr oder weniger schweigend machten wir uns auf den Weg Zug. Weniger schweigend deshalb, weil Sirius seine Klappe keine sieben Sekunden halten konnte – und auch Peter wenn er wollte eine äußerste Tratschtante war. Mehr schweigend im Bezug auf Lily und mich. Und auch Remus, der uns wohl nicht in ein nichtiges Gespräch verwickeln wollte.

„Also, ich rufe dich an?", fragte ich Lily schließlich, nachdem es fast Zeit war, uns zu trennen. Und dieser Gedanke gefiel mir wahrlich gar nicht. Ehrlich. Es gab fast nichts Schlimmeres.

„Nein, James, du schreibst mir am besten." Täuschte ich mich, oder lachte sie mich aus? Als ob ich nicht mit einem _Telefon _umgehen konnte. Immerhin besuchte ich Muggelkunde. Und ich war wirklich nicht schlecht darin. Hmph.

„Ok. Und ich versuche auch mich nicht beleidigt zu fühlen", sagte ich, und bemühte mich wirklich, dieses widerliche Gefühl zu verdrängen.

„Oh, ich glaube das brauchst du nicht." Von allen hätte ich diesen Satz erwartet, wirklich, von Lily und Sirius selbstverständlich, auch von Remus und Albus, aber echt? Peter?

„Halt die Klappe Peter", raunzte ich ihn an und er hatte wenigstens den Anstand schuldig auszusehen. Jedoch nur solange, bis ich ihm den Rücken zuwandte und ich Sirius laut rufen hörte: „Gib mir fünf, Wormtail."

Danke, ihr, die ihr euch meine Freunde nennt.

Wahrscheinlich überflüssig zu sagen, dass die Heimreise äußerst trostlos war, oder? Und dass mich meine geschätzten Mitmarauder am liebsten gelyncht hätten, sicher auch. Als ob ich etwas dafür konnte, dass ich Lily schon jetzt vermisste, obwohl wir, wenn auch nicht im selben Abteil, im selben Zug saßen. Ok, ich kann schon etwas dafür, aber das konnten wir doch für einen Moment oder zwei bis sieben unter den Teppich kehren. Dachte ich zumindest. Jedenfalls schienen sie alle froh(diese Verräter), als wir endlich in King's Cross ankamen

„Also, was sagst du J und J wer Lily ist." Schwer bepackt machten Sirius und ich uns auf den Weg, meine Eltern zu suchen. Und warum musste er jetzt dieses Gespräch anfangen? Irgendwann, ja, irgendwann werde ich ihm etwas antun. Irgendwann. Nicht heute. Dazu hatte ich zu viel Gepäck. Und zu viele Zeugen.

„Pad, sie wissen, wer Lily ist, falls du die peinliche Episode zu Schulbeginn schon in den Untiefen deines staubigen Gehirns begraben hast." So wie ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, aber es hat sich als unmöglich herausgestellt. Wie so viele andere Dinge auch. Leider. Ok, bei manchen Dingen war das auch gut so, im Nachhinein zumindest.

„Oh, nein, daran kann ich mich noch erinnern, aber was sagst du ihnen in Bezug auf euren", er hielt kurz inne, und ich würde schwören, wenn er eine Hand freigehabt hätte, hätte er sich verlegen am Kopf gekratzt, „Beziehungsstatus?" Dieses Wort machte ihm solche Angst? Ehrlich?

„Die Wahrheit?", sagte ich, obwohl es mehr nach einer Frage klang, als ich eigentlich wollte.

„Wirklich?" Nein, ich log ihn gerade wieder an?

„Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?" Beziehungsweise, was sollte ich denn sonst tun?

„Weil ich, wenn sie es Albus sagen, eine äußerst lukrative Wette verliere?" Sein Worte ließen mich abrupt stehen bleiben und nur mit Glück konnten mir die Personen hinter mir ausweichen(nicht natürlich, ohne mir vorher einen mehr als bitterbösen Blick zuzuwerfen, aber ehrlich…)

„Sirius, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Es ist nicht wahr!"

„Und sieh mir gefälligst in die Augen, wenn du lügst!" Prompt sah er auf. Wie jedes einzelne Mal wieder. Ach, Sirius, du wirst es wohl nie lernen.

„Oh, das ist unf-" Weiter kam er nicht. Merlin sei Dank. Sonst hätten ich wieder eine Moralpredigt von epischen Ausmaßen ertragen müssen. Stattdessen wurde er von der aufgeregten Stimme meiner Mutter unterbrochen. Danke, Mum.

„James! Junge, bist du gewachsen?" Aaaaahhhh…. Lasst die Peinlichkeiten der diesjährigen Weihnachtssaison beginnen.

**Kapitel 34 Ende**


	36. 35 Das Gleichgewicht des Universums

**Kapitel 35  
****Das Gleichgewicht des Universums ODER Lily und die Potters**

Irgendwie war es dieses Jahr anders. Aber das hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich schon vorher denken können. Schließlich blieb nichts, wie es einmal war, sobald es aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wurde. Und mein Leben war nun mal überhaupt nicht mehr richtig balanciert.

Auf der einen Seite freute ich mich darüber, auf der anderen hingegen, wollte ich dass alles wieder so wurde, wie es früher war. Doch das Leben war auch jetzt noch kein Wunschkonzert, obwohl ich beinahe achtzehn Jahre schon damit verbrachte es zu einem zu machen. Ok, ich höre schon wieder auf mich über meine Situation zu beschweren. Es hätte mich schließlich schlimmer treffen können. Irgendwie jedenfalls. Sirius könnte schließlich mein bester Freund sein. Oh, dass war er, also hatte ich doch ein schweres Los. Nicht, dass ich ihm das direkt sagen würde oder so. Aber, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, das tat ich hin und wieder. Nur damit er nicht allzu von sich selbst überzeugt wurde. Auch wenn es nicht wirklich etwas half, aber ich gab mein Bestes. Und ich schwafelte. Einmal mehr. Mittlerweile sollte man oder auch frau sich daran gewöhnt haben. Es würde sich jetzt sicher nicht mehr ändern. Tja, um wieder auf den Punkt zu kommen: Weihnachten im Hause der Potters.

Mum und Dad hatten es auch dieses Jahr wieder geschafft, uns mit reichlich Geschenken, die wir weder erwartet hatten, teilweise auch nicht brauchen, und in Sirius' Fall teilweise gar nicht wussten, was sie waren, und Keksen aller Arten und Nichtarten einzudecken. Wie wir unser Gewicht über die Ferien jedes Mal wieder hielten, wusste ich nicht. Eigentlich grenzte es an ein Wunder. Ein großes. Sehr großes. Überhaupt da Sirius anscheinend das Wort Sättigungsgefühl nicht kannte. Genauso wie er nicht wusste, dass es der Kodex der Marauder vorschrieb, einander nicht in den Rücken zu fallen, denn genau das tat er, als er Mum und Dad als sei es eine Alltäglichkeit davon erzählte, dass Lily uns besuchen kommen würde.

„Wirklich?", wollte meine Mutter wissen. Und ich glaube es war eigentlich nicht notwendig zu erwähnen, dass sie dabei mehr als nur ein kleines bisschen ungläubig klang. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederholte, aber ächtet den Köter! Egal ob wir gerade das Fest der Familie feierten oder nicht. Zur Not gehörte er eben nicht mehr zur Familie.

„Wann können wir mit ihr rechnen?", fragte Vater und ich sah es ihm an dem schelmischen Funkeln seiner Augen an, dass er damit eigentlich sagen wollte ‚Wie hast du das nur geschafft, Junge?'. Nette Verwandtschaft, die ich da hatte. (Ok, ihr wisst schon, dass ich sie gegen nichts anderes eintauschen würde, oder? Und wirklich, bevor ich mich mit den Malfoys herumschlug, behielt ich lieber meine Familie.

„Äh", stammelte ich absolut unvorbereitet auf Sirius' Verrat. „Ich…", würde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Köter geächtet wurde!

„Denke…", oder auch nicht. Darüber stritten sich noch bis heute die Geister. Oder spalteten sie sich? Egal.

„Sie wird übermorgen kommen?" Warum klang das mehr so wie eine Frage? Weil es eine war? Argh, Sarkasmus, ich brauche dich gerade wirklich nicht! Kannst du nicht ein anderes mal wieder kommen? Oder in das Loch zurückkriechen aus dem du gekommen bist?

„Übermorgen?" Werter Vater, zweifelst du etwa an deinem Sohn? Ok, zugegeben, ich würde es verstehen wenn er es tatsächlich tat. Immerhin handelte es sich dabei um mich.

„Wie wunderbar!" Im Moment wusste ich nicht so recht, ob ich die Ansichten meiner Mutter so ohne weiteres teilen sollte. Schließlich würde Lily in weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden der geballten potter'schen Verrücktheit ausgesetzt sein. Und Sirius durfte man natürlich auch nicht einfach aus der Gleichung streichen. Vielleicht war das alles doch nicht so eine gute Idee, wie ich es mir anfangs eingebildet hatte. Einbildung war schließlich auch Bildung. Oder so. Hatte ich gehört.

Nach geschätzten fünfundvierzig und dreisechzehntel Stunden später, aber wer würde denn hier zählen, ich sicher nicht, eher meine Mutter, schließlich war sie es meiner Meinung nach, die sich am meisten über Lilys Besuch zu freuen schien(ich war damit beschäftigt es irgendwie doch zu verhindern oder mir einzureden, dass das alles nicht so schlimm werden würde(von wegen)), klingelte endlich, oder auch leider, die Türglocke.

„Willst du ihr nicht aufmachen, James?" Mein Vater lachte mich über den Tagespropheten hinweg aus. Danke, wirklich das, was ich jetzt am meisten brauchte. Die absolute Unterstützung meiner Eltern. Wenigstens war Sirius gerade unauffindbar. Nicht dass ich mir die Mühe gemacht hätte ihn zu suchen oder so. Aber er war zumindest nicht anwesend. Wenigstens ein Pluspunkt. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich gerade über welche Süßigkeit meine Mutter auch immer als Nachtisch gemacht hatte, her.

„James?" Oh, ja, richtig. Die Tür. Lily. Vielleicht würde sie wieder nach Hause gehen, wenn ich einfach überall das Licht ausmachte, und wir so taten, als wäre niemand anwesend. Mein Plan wäre brillant, wenn er nicht einige Fehler hätte. Nummer eins: Sie würde es merken. Nummer zwei: Mutter würde das nie zulassen. Nummer drei: Da es Mutter etwas bedeutete, würde Vater es nie zulassen(und, seien wir uns ehrlich, er war sicher genauso neugierig darauf Lily kennen zulernen wie Mutter). Nummer vier: Sirius würde es alleine deswegen schon nicht zulassen, weil es eine viel zu perfekte Möglichkeit war, mich zu blamieren. Seine einzige Lebensaufgabe, wie es mir manchmal erschien. Nummer fünf(und bei weitem die wichtigste!): wenn ich es wirklich durchziehen würde, konnte ich einen gemeinsamen Lebensabend mit Lily wahrscheinlich(nein, eigentlich ziemlich sicher, so sicher wie Puddlemoore United den Cup nicht gewinnen würde) entsagen.

Was blieb mir also anderes übrig, als einer freudestrahlenden(wirklich? Ehrlich? Hatte man nicht normalerweise Angst bei den Schwiegertigern in spe einen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen? Dann wiederum, Mum und Dad kannten Sirius und mich. Man musste sich also nicht allzu sehr ins Zeug legen um einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen) Lily die Tür zu öffnen? Rein gar nichts.

Ich war gerade drauf und dran sie hereinzubitten, als sich Sirius – ungebetener Weise versteht sich – zu Wort meldete: „Nun küss sie schon!"

Argh! Warum konnte er nicht bleiben wo die Nachtische wuchsen? Ich sollte wirklich über die anstehende Vertragsverlängerung was unsere Freundschaft betraf nachdenken. Wirklich. So konnte das nicht mehr lange weitergehen.

Lilys Kichern riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Gut für Sirius, würde ich sagen, wer wusste schon welche Ideen mir noch gekommen wären.

„Was ist? Küsst du mich oder nicht?" Für diese Aussage sollte ich sie eigentlich stehen lassen wie einen Hund(Sirius!) im regen. Aber ehrlich, sie hatte mich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Und das nicht erst seit gestern morgen. Also kam ich ihrer(und somit auch Sirius') Aufforderung nach. Natürlich tat ich so, als wäre es ein Verdruss, aber ich glaube sie durchschaute die Maskerade.

Ich kam nicht umhin den glücklichen Seufzer meiner Mutter zu hören, als ich Lily ihren Mantel abnahm. Was erwartete sie von mir? Dass ich mich wie ein Höhlenmensch benehmen würde? In Ordnung, bei uns Maraudern wusste man nie, aber sie war meine Mutter! Musste sie nicht eigentlich an das Beste in mir glauben? Gab es nicht einen Kodex der das vorschrieb?

Sie zaghaft an der Hand nehmend führte ich Lily ins Wohnzimmer. „Mum, Lily. Lily, meine Mutter!", machte ich die beiden bekannt, was eigentlich überflüssig war, schließlich hatten sich die beiden schon Anfang September gegen mich verschworen, aber irgendwie erschien es mir richtig es jetzt noch einmal zu wiederholen, immerhin war Lily jetzt meine feste Freundin, und wiederholte das Spiel mit meinem Vater.

Lily, die perfekte Schwiegertochter schlechthin(ich wollte gar nicht daran denken wie ich mich bei ihren Eltern anstellen würde), gab ihnen beiden die Hand und sagte: „Mr und Mrs Potter es freut mich so, dass Sie mich heute eingeladen haben." Mein Vater zwinkerte mir vergnügt zu(Warum? Was sollte mir das sagen?), Sirius versuchte hinter uns ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und ich glaube meine Mutter schmolz dahin.

„Ach, nenn uns doch Joanne und Jonathan", meine Mum und hatte diesen Blick drauf, bei dem ich mir immer dachte sie wollte einen in die Backe kneifen. Was sie Merlin sei Dank nicht tat, denn ich wollte mir nicht einmal in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen ausmalen, wie Lily reagiert hätte. Obwohl, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich gerade wie die perfekte Schwiegertochter, die sie wahrscheinlich auch war, benahm, sollte ich mir nicht über alles immer so viel Sorgen machen. Ich würde dadurch nur verfrüht graue Haare bekommen. Aber, wenn man sich die Haarpracht meines Vaters so ansah würde mich dieses Schicksal vielleicht nicht ereilen. Aber wie hieß es unter den Muggel immer? Besser Vorsicht als Nachsicht. Oder so, ich war mir gerade nicht sicher.

„Oh, meine Mutter hat mir Plätzchen mitgegeben." Irgendwie schien es mir, als hätte ich einen Teil des Gesprächs versäumt.

Konzentrier dich, James!

Immerhin war es nicht die feine englische Art Lily so auf sich alleine gestellt zu lassen. Immerhin war sie meinetwegen hier in der Höhle des Löwen.

„Das hätte aber nicht sein müssen", erwiderte meine Mutter, als Lily ihr eine weihnachtlich verzierte Dose reichte.

„Aber wir würden auch nicht nein dazu sagen, wenn sie uns noch mehr davon schicken will."

„Sirius!", versuchte Mum unseren herzallerliebsten Hausgast zu ermahnen. Als ob das irgendetwas bringen würde. Warum sie es noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, verstand ich wirklich nicht. Zu meiner linken versuchte Lily ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Und ich hoffte wirklich, sie würde es als dass ansehen, was es war: Sirius' Verrücktheit, für die wir alle nichts konnten. (Obwohl der Klatscher den er wegen mir an den Kopf bekommen hatte vielleicht zu seiner teils eher fragwürdigen mentalen Verfassung beigetragen haben könnte.)

Man sollte meinem Vater einen Orden verleihen - also, noch einen – denn er überging einfach Sirius' Aussage und wandte sich an Lily: „Wann werden wir deine Eltern kennen lernen?"

Ok, ich nehme das zurück. Vielleicht sollte man ihn eher dafür lynchen. Konnte ich nicht Mr und Mrs Evans treffen bevor er Pläne machte? Wahrscheinlich plante er in Gedanken schon unsere Hochzeit. Dabei sollte er mich doch eigentlich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich unsere Beziehung noch auf mehr als die eine oder andere Art gefährden konnte.

„Ich denke wir sollten erst James' Besuch abwarten." Danke, Lily. Danke. „Weiß Merlin wie das ausgehen wird." Bitte? Hatte sie gerade wirklich das gesagt, was ich dachte dass sie gesagt hatte? Sirius' Gelächter nach zu urteilen schon. Ich hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber dass sie das meinen Eltern gegenüber so einfach sagen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Wo war die perfekte Schwiegertochter hin verschwunden?

„Du weißt also, worauf du dich einlässt?" Konnte ich mich selbst zur Adoption freigeben lassen? Immerhin schlug sich auch Mum auf die Seite des Bösen. Vielleicht konnte ich aber auch bei Remus unterkommen.

„Will jemand Tee?" Es war zumindest einen Versuch wert zu versuchen sie abzulenken.

„Ich denke schon. Immerhin hat es ihn einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, mich hierher zu bringen." War ja klar, dass ich scheitern würde. Das Universum hatte sich schließlich gegen mich verschworen. Warum sollte also einmal etwas so funktionieren, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

„Oh, ja." Stopft Sirius das Maul! Würde es jemandem auffallen, wenn ich ihm einen Stummheitsfluch auflegte? „Ich glaube wir können ein Lied davon singen, wie sehr du ihn hast zappeln lassen." Vielleicht sollte ich mir das ganze aber auch einfach noch einmal überlegen. Schließlich enthielt seine Aussage letzten Endes einen Seitenhieb auf Lily. Ha! Nimm das!

Und wenigstens hatte sie den Anstand etwas reuig auszusehen. Mein kurzes Gefühl der Genugtuung wurde natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, von meiner Mutter zunichte gemacht. „Ach, Kind, ich denke du hast genau richtig gehandelt." Autsch. Dankeschön. „Ich spreche aus Erfahrung wenn ich dir sage, dass die Männer der Familie Potter manchmal etwas länger brauchen, um erwachsen zu werden." Konnte ich ihr mein Weihnachtsgeschenk rückwirkend noch wegnehmen? Immerhin war ich sicher noch nicht ganz erwachsen, also war es auch egal ob es kindisch wirkte, oder nicht.

„Wenn ihr uns kurz entschuldigen würdet… Wir müssen noch Weihnachtsgeschenke austauschen!" Dad zwinkerte mir zu, als würde er ahnen, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte, bevor ich meiner Familie den Rücken zukehren würde, Sirius kicherte vor sich hin und Mum murmelte irgendetwas von wegen sie musste noch das Abendessen vorbereiten, als ich Lily an der Hand nahm und hinter mir her beinahe in mein Zimmer schleifte.

„Das war unhöflich, James." Als ob ich das nicht selbst auch wusste. Aber im Moment war es mir äußerst egal. Ich würde Lily schon davon ablenken. Schließlich mussten wir unsere Kusstechnik noch perfektionieren… Oder so

„Also, Geschenke?", sagte ich nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit und irgendwie schien Lily etwas verlegen zu werden.

„Äh, kann ich dir mein Geschenk morgen geben?", druckste sie herum.

„Warum nicht." Ich sah ihr Problem nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch gar kein Geschenk für mich. Hm… Egal. Statt darüber noch eine halbe Ewigkeit nachzudenken ging ich zum Schreibtisch und holte ihr, zugegeben, etwas unförmig verpacktes Geschenk. „Frohe Weihnachten, Lily."

Aaaahhh… wenn sie mich immer so anstrahlen würde, wenn ich ihr etwas schenkte, sollte ich es wahrscheinlich öfter tun.

Ich konnte gerade noch den Drang unterdrücken nervös an meinen Fingernägeln zu kauen, als ich Lily dabei zusah wie sie schmerzhaft langsam jeden einzelnen der mehr als zahlreichen Klebebandstreifen lösten, die das Geschenkpapier zusammenhielten. Vielleicht hatte ich doch etwas damit übertrieben. Aber ich war noch nie gut darin gewesen etwas einzupacken. Man konnte schließlich nicht in allem perfekt sein.

Gespannt beobachtete ich wie sie sich endlich durch die letzte Schicht Verpackungsmaterial gekämpft hatte und ein schlicht silberumrahmtes Foto hervorzauberte. Im übertragenen Sinne, verstand sich.

„James, wer hat das Foto gemacht?", fragte sie, als sie unserer beider Abbild betrachtete, das Hand in Hand am See entlang schlenderte. Ja, ich war stolz auf mich selbst.

„Peter." Wer sonst?

„Peter? Peter fotografiert?" Es war mir vollkommen unklar, warum er wieder und wieder unterschätzt wurde. Ok, vielleicht nicht vollkommen, aber es war schon etwas traurig anzusehen.

„Jep", erwiderte ich und hätte auch wenn ich gewollt hätte nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt mehr zu sagen, da Lily mich mit einem Kuss überrumpelte.

„Danke."

„Wir haben noch einen Augenblick Zeit bis das Essen fertig ist. Ich bin mir sicher Sirius wird uns holen." Mit diesen Worten zog ich sie Richtung Bett und zu sagen ich war mehr als erfreut, als sie sich an mich kuschelte war wahrscheinlich die Untertreibung des noch verbleibenden Jahres.

„Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Lily nach einer Weile des Schweigens und ich brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, von wem sie sprach. Und danach noch einen, um eine Antwort zu formulieren.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Und das war traurigerweise die Wahrheit. Schließlich sprach niemand in diesem Haushalt Klartext. „Zumindest nicht viel. Sie versuchen es irgendwie zu verstecken." Als könnten sie das. Ha, dass ich nicht lache.

„Deine Mum sieht schlechter aus, als das letzte Mal als ich sie gesehen habe." Abwesend strich ich ihr mit meiner Hand durchs Haar.

„Ich weiß."

Als schien sie zu ahnen, dass ich keinerlei Lust dazu hatte, weiter über das Thema nachzudenken fragte sie: „Also, bist du vorbereitet auf den Gegenbesuch?"

Ehrlich? Wirklich ganz ehrlich? Wenn ich nur daran dachte, begann ich zu zittern wie Espenlaub.

„So schlimm kann es doch nicht werden, oder?" Ok, betrachten wir das ganze logisch. Es war beinahe sicher, dass mich ihre Schwester hassen würde. Warum sollte sie mich auch mögen, wenn sie Lily behandelte wie einen Freak. Und ich glaubte kaum, dass ich das war, was im Volksmund als Schwiegersohnmaterial galt. Ich würde untergehen. Dessen war ich mir sicher.

„Hast du eine Ahnung…" Danke, wieder einmal, für deine überaus beruhigenden Worte. Nicht sonderlich aufbauend. Aber was war das heutzutage schon noch…

**Kapitel 35 Ende**

Ich gebe mein Bestes aber die Uni raubt mir so ziemlich die Zeit für alles.


	37. 36 Bist du eine Hexe oder nicht?

**Kapitel 36  
****Bist du eine Hexe oder nicht? ODER Ups**

Zu sagen der Besuch bei Lily wäre ein Desaster gewesen wäre vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen übertrieben, aber so weit davon entfernt war es im Endeffekt nicht.

Glaubt mir, ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Sirius es wirklich gewagt hatte.

Was gewagt hat, würde der unvorsichtige, Sirius' Eskapaden noch nicht gewohnt seiende Leser fragen und ich würde wahrscheinlich fast die Zähnen fletschen. Schlimm genug, dass meine Eltern ihm noch Rückendeckung gaben und behaupteten, es wäre lustig gewesen.

Petunia fand es keineswegs lustig. Ganz und gar nicht.

Lilys Eltern nahmen es – Merlin hab sie selig – erstaunlicherweise mit Humor.

Ich nicht.

Lily versuchte böse Miene zu gutem Spiel zu machen, aber ehrlich, wenn ich der Köter wäre, würde ich immer wachsam sein. Nicht vor meiner Rache musste er auf der Hut sein, sondern vor Lilys. Schließlich hatte sie bereits mehr als einmal bestätigt, dass von ihrer Haarfarbe durchaus auf ihr‚ Gemüt rückgeschlossen werden konnte.

Nachdem wir den ersten peinlichen Moment (auf den sicherlich im Laufe der Zeit noch der eine oder auch andere folgen würde) überwunden hatten, und mir Lilys Eltern aus meiner Sicht verständlicherweise das Du-Wort nicht anboten(denn ehrlich, ich hätte – wenn auch unabsichtlich, und ob sie meiner eher an fanatisch-hibbelig grenzenden Erklärung Glauben schenkten oder nicht konnte ich ehrlich nicht sagen – Froschlaich in ihr Haus gebracht), konnte es nur noch besser werden, denn den perfekten Schwiegersohn hatten sie sich sicher anders vorgestellt. Wusste Merlin warum Lily meinem ewigen Bitten und Betteln schlussendlich nachgekommen war.

Ich meine, dass ich sie nicht verdient hatte, sollte eigentlich allen klar sein – sogar meine Mutter rieb es mir immer wieder unter die Nase, aber hey, hätte sie mich besser erzogen und den schlechten Einfluss der Marauder unterbunden und nicht noch gefördert, wäre das vielleicht alles etwas anders – aber mit ihrem Weihnachtsgeschenk hatte sie ihren Wert – und somit den Unterschied zwischen uns – um einiges gesteigert.

Denn sie hatte mir nicht irgendein generisches Geschenk gemacht. Weit davon entfernt. Sie hatte mir einen Stern geschenkt. Einen Stern!

Also, nicht so wie ihr jetzt denkt. Sie hatte sich nicht ein Lasso geschnappt und ihn mit vom Himmel geholt – das wäre etwas unpraktisch – nein, sie hatte einen nach mir benannt und wie nervös sie gewesen war, als sie mir das Zertifikat präsentiert hatte, gemeinsam mit den genauen Koordinaten um ihn später auch wieder finden zu können(man konnte ihn auch mit dem freien Auge sehen – Merlin!), richtig süß. Um nicht zu sagen niedlich. Natürlich würde ich ihr das nicht ins Gesicht sagen, sonst würde sie sicher nicht lange darüber nachdenken und mir zeigen wie wenig niedlich sie sein konnte. Und das wollte ich wirklich nicht riskieren.

Die anderen Peinlichkeiten des ersten Treffens wollte ich nicht wiederholen, schließlich musste ich es bereits einmal durchleben und ein zweites Mal wäre eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Danke, aber nein Danke.

Die restlichen Ferien verbrachte ich wieder mit Mum, Dad und den restlichen Maraudern bis es endlich wieder(wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich sooo darauf freuen würde) wieder zurück nach Hogwarts ging.

Wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass Hogwarts noch nichts von uns wusste, wäre es perfekt. Und nein, mit uns meinte ich jetzt nicht die Grenzgenialität der Marauder sondern die Beziehung zwischen Lily und mir. Wie wäre es auch möglich, dass nach beinahe sieben Jahren(ja, mittlerweile wurde ich alt, aber noch konnte ich es mir eingestehen, vermutlich auch deshalb, weil ich noch kein graues Haar vorzuweisen hatte, aber wenn Sirius weiter meine Nerven dermaßen strapazierte, konnte ich dafür nicht mehr lange garantieren) gefüllt mit Streichen der besonderen Art sie uns noch immer nicht kannten? Also, logischer Weise konnte ich nur von Lily sprechen.

Wie sie es noch nicht mitbekommen hatten, war mir wirklich ein Rätsel. Es war, als hätten sie alle, was Lily und mich(ein herrliches Gefühl uns in einem Atemzug und gemeinsam nennen zu können) betraf alle Gurken auf den Augen. Oder wie auch immer dieses Muggelsprichwort wieder ging. Die waren doch alle komisch. Ich meine, wer hatte denn bitte Gurken auf den Augen? (Außer Hogwarts' derzeitigen Einwohner.)

Ich meine, reden ist Silber, schweigen ist Gold? Ich wusste nicht, dass man Verben eine Farbe zuordnen konnte. Ehrlich. Diese Muggel. Ich verstand sie manchmal nicht. Das war vielleicht auch der Grund, warum ich wieder und wieder ein und dieselben Fehler gemacht hatte, was Lily betraf. Schließlich war sie muggelstämmig. Nicht, dass das etwas zur Sache tat, schließlich konnte sie mich in die nächste Woche hexen. Egal. Lassen wir semantische und was weiß denn ich sonst noch für Erklärungsversuche bezüglich Muggelsprichworten. Konzentrierten wir uns lieber auf das, was wirklich von Bedeutung war. (Ha, welch Wortwitz!) Nämlich Lily. Und mich. Also, eigentlich, um jetzt nicht so egoistisch auszusehen, Lily und ich. Oder nur Lily. Aber niemals nur ich.

Aber um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen, Hogwarts wusste noch immer nichts von uns. Und es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass dem so war. Schließlich wären wir schon mehrmals fast erwischt worden. Keine Sorge, Remus, Peter und Sirius amüsierten sich immer köstlich darüber. Solange ich ihnen davon erzählte.

Jedenfalls, gerade erst vorgestern hatten wir ein nicht wirklich geplantes Rendezvous im vierten Stock. Ihr wisst schon. Der Wandvorhang. Jedenfalls verbrachten wir eine schöne Zeit dort. Kamen uns näher. Ihr wisst schon.

NEIN! Nicht wie ihr jetzt wieder denkt. Egal, ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt. Und auch wenn manche mich nicht in diese Kategorie einordnen würden, ich tat es, und dass war für mich alles was zählte.

Also, unser Treffen hatte gut begonnen, war besser geworden, nur am Ende hatte es wirklich etwas gehapert. Nämlich als wir – noch etwas liebestrunken – hinter dem Vorhang hervor stolperten. Also, sie stolperte und ich versuchte sie aufrecht zu halten. Und das alles wäre auch in Ordnung gewesen, wären nicht drei Rawenclaw Zweitklässler an uns vorbeigegangen und hätten das Schauspiel beobachtet. Oder waren es zwei Rawenclaw Drittklässler? Ich war noch etwas zu auf Lily konzentriert gewesen, als dass ich mich jetzt daran erinnern könnte.

Aber, das Crux der Sacher, wie erklärte man, dass man in Begleitung einer Dame hinter einem Wandvorhang hervorstolperte? Genau. Ich wusste es in dem Moment auch nicht, und sagte – wie so oft – einfach das Erstbeste, was mir einfiel: „Äh, wir haben… Schulsprechersachen zu besprechen."

Natürlich zog das nicht nur etwas verwirrte Blicke seitens der Rawenclaws, oder waren es Hufflepuffs, mit sich, sondern auch Schläge, verbale und reale, von Lily.

„James, offensichtlicher war es gar nicht mehr möglich!" Wieder einmal schlug ihre Haarfarbe durch. An dieses Temperament würde ich mich wohl nie gänzlich gewöhnen. Auch wenn ich es besser sollte. Und zwar schnell.

„Warum bin ich auf einmal dafür verantwortlich, dass unser Geheimnis geheim bleibt?" Angriff ist doch die beste Verteidigung, oder? Vielleicht was Lily betraf nicht wirklich.

„Weil du es bis jetzt den meisten Leuten erzählt hast." Ich wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, mich zu verteidigen, aber eigentlich sollte ich es besser wissen, denn Lily ließ mich gar nicht dazu kommen auch nur irgendeinen Laut zu bilden. „Widersprich mir nicht." Keine Sorge, hatte ich nicht vor. Ich hatte meine Lektion gelernt. Früh genug.

Einige Tage, oder ein bis zwei Wochen, oder irgendeine Zeitspanne in der Richtung nach unserem letzten Beinaheauffliegen trafen wir uns auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Das ganze war – zumindest von Lilys Seite her – nicht geplant, ansonsten wäre es gar nicht dazu gekommen. Und sie hätte es normalerweise auch verhindert alleine mit mir, wenn wir etwas näher aneinander gehen würde beinahe Hand in Hand, in die große Halle zu gehen. Immerhin hatten wir etwas zu verbergen. Aber heute schien mir Lily etwas … nunja, aufgebracht zu sein.

„Potter, du hast mir einen Knutschfleck verpasst!" Habe ich? Nett. Nicht dass ich das Lily gegenüber je so sagen würde, wie so vieles andere auch, aber wie gesagt, ich hatte mittlerweile gelernt Lilys Zorn zumindest etwas zu entgehen, und dazu war es meistens besser, wenn ich einfach schwieg. So unwahrscheinlich es sich auch anhörte, dass ich dessen mächtig war. Aber nur weil ich etwas nicht laut sagte, hieß nicht, dass meine Gedanken nicht umso lauter in meinem Kopf miteinander fangen spielten.

„Und wie soll ich mich damit unter die Menschheit wagen?" Indem du einen Schritt vor den anderen setzt? Merlin, wie traute sich Sirius normalerweise unter die Menschheit? Ein Rollkragenpullover wäre auch eine Idee? Vielleicht? Aber viel wichtiger war eigentlich etwas anderes. Sehr bedeutendes.

„Bist du eine Hexe nicht?" Das war wohl auch nicht unbedingt wirklich das Richtige, aber ehrlich, was hätte ich ihr sagen sollen? Meine vorherigen – Merlin sei Dank geistigen - Vorschläge waren auch nicht wirklich besser.

„Ich halte nichts von magischer Kosmetik." Und was konnte ich bitte dafür? Aber die eins Komma sieben acht drei Sekunden in denen es angebracht gewesen wäre darauf zu beharren, dass ich darauf vertraut hätte, dass sie nichts dagegen hätte, und so jegliche der… äh – nennen wir sie Nebeneffekte des Ausdrucks unserer Zuneigung zueinander – wieder verschwinden lassen konnte. Woher sollte ich das auch wissen?

Mittlerweile war ich jedenfalls schlau genug das nicht laut zu sagen. Denn Lily hatte sicher irgendein schlagfertiges Argument bei der Hand. Und wenn es nur wirklich ihre eigen Hand war.

„Es tut mir leid?" Das kam irgendwie nicht so wie es eigentlich geplant war aus seinem Mund. Du sollst das nicht als Frage stellen! Wie oft hatte es bei meiner Mutter genau deswegen nicht funktioniert einer Strafe zu entgehen, weil ich meine Entschuldigung falsch intoniert hatte.

„Netter Versuch, Potter." Oje. Wir waren wieder einmal auf Nachnamensbasis. Oder, was hieß hier wir. Sie. Ich nannte sie noch immer Lily. Auch wenn ich es mir selbst gerade nicht raten würde. Immerhin hatte sie schlagfertige Argumente. Und manchmal soll es schon vorgekommen sein, dass sogar ich aus meinen Fehlern gelernt hatte. Zugegeben, es dauerte meistens etwas länger als bei anderen Personen, sehr viel länger als bei Lily, aber immerhin schaffte ich es auch. Irgendwann. Nach etlichen Fehlversuchen. Oder so.

„Es tut mir leid und wird nicht mehr vorkommen?" Das sollte eigentlich auch keine Frage sein. Aber vielleicht half ein unterwürfiger Blick?

Nein, tat er nicht. War eigentlich auch zu erwarten gewesen. Lily ließ sich durch keinen meiner treuherzigen Blicke erweichen. Aber wenn sie das täte, wäre sie auch nicht meine Lily. (Schönes Gefühl, dass sie endlich meine Lily war. Aber nicht dass jemand glaubt ich wäre besitzergreifend oder hinterwäldlerisch, schließlich war ich im Endeffekt auch ‚ihr' James. Wenn sie das so wollte.)

„Als ob ich dir das glauben würde." Dass es mir leid tat oder dass es nicht mehr vorkommen würde? Ich wagte es gar nicht daran zu denken sie zu fragen das näher zu erläutern. Immerhin war ich nicht gänzlich selbstmordgefährdet. Auch wenn mancher Hund, Sirius, etwas anderes behaupten würde. Und vielleicht Remus. Und Peter. Mum. Dad. Nicht zu vergessen Albus.

„Ach kommt schon." Vielleicht

„Nein." Autsch. Merlin sei Dank kannte ich Lily nun besser und wusste, dass sie das gar nicht so kalt meinte, wie es klang. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass es auch in diesem Moment so der Fall war. Ansonsten würde sie mich jetzt wahrscheinlich für die nächste Zeit in die sprichwörtliche Hundehütte verbannen. Sirius würde seinen Spaß mit mir haben, wenn er von meinen wirren Gedanken wüsste.

„Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?" Und nur damit eines klar war, Revanche war ausgeschlossen. Ob ich ihr das auch sagen sollte? Schließlich konnte ich nicht darauf vertrauen, dass sie meine gedanklichen Gespräche mithörte. Bei Merlin, man möge sie – und mich – davor bewahren.

„Ich wüsste da etwas?" Gut dass auch Lily Probleme damit hatte ihre Sätze richtig zu intonieren. Vielleicht war es auch das, was uns so kompatibel machte? Und ich wollte jetzt keine Stimmen hören, die behaupteten wir wären nicht kompatibel. Das waren wir nämlich sehr wohl. Ich habe gesprochen.

„Ach ja?" Warum musste man ihr immer alles aus der Nase ziehen?

„Ja." Sie schien sehr selbstzufrieden und lächelte mich dabei auffordernd an. Ich nahm mir einfach die Freiheit ihre Worte, Mimik und Gestik – die für mich eindeutig waren – so zu interpretieren wie ich wollte.

„Wie du willst", sagte ich und ließ ihr keine Sekunde Zeit um mir mein Vorhaben auszureden.

Ich wusste nicht was über mich gekommen war. In Ordnung, ich wusste es schon, aber ich wusste nicht, was mich dazu veranlasste alle Vorsicht in den Wind zu schlagen und sie hier zu küssen.

Wo ‚hier' war, wollt ihr wissen? Die große Halle. Zur Frühstückszeit. An einem Montagmorgen. Eine viel besuchte große Halle zur Frühstückszeit an einem Montagmorgen, der versprach, dass der Tag schrecklich enden könnte. Weil ich Lily vor allen Anwesenden küssen musste. Verhext.

Ich meine, nicht dass sie sich gewehrt hätte oder so! Dann hätten wir die Katastrophe noch abwenden können. Mehr oder weniger. Für mich wäre es peinlich gewesen, aber Lily wäre glücklicher, als jetzt gewesen.

Vielleicht wäre das ganze glimpflich ausgegangen, wenn sie nicht immer so schnell gehen würde. Dann wären wir jetzt noch im Korridor vor der großen Halle. Mindestens. Wenn nicht noch weiter davon entfernt. Aber nein, Miss Evans musste immer gebrauch von ihren langen Beinen machen. Nein, denk jetzt nicht an ihre langen Beine!

„Potter!" Sie hörte sich wütend an. Sie sah auch wütend aus. Sie **war **wütend. Oh oh. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, ja, dann hätte ich nicht die ersten achtzehn Jahre meines Lebens überlebt, aber wenn doch, dann wäre ich spätestens jetzt auf der Stelle töter als tot umgefallen. Mhm.

„POTTER!" Sie sah nicht nur wütend aus. Es grenzte beinahe an tobend. Es… tut mir leid? Ich versuchte gar nicht erst mich zu entschuldigen. Dafür, dass ich sie in Anwesenheit der Mehrheit von Hogwarts' Schülerschaft geküsst hatte, konnte ich mich nicht so einfach entschuldigen. Nach allem, was wir getan hatten, oder Lily getan hatte, schließlich wollte ich mich eigentlich auf einen Turm stellen und der ganzen Welt mitteilen, dass sie mich endlich erhört hatte, um zu verhindern dass unsere Beziehung öffentlich wurde, hatte ich es gerade souveränst ruiniert. Sie wussten es. Alle. Fast.

Ups.

Ja, das traf es wohl. So richtig. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Beschreibung. Außer dieser einen.

Mist.

**Kapitel 36 Ende**


	38. 37 Selbstmordgefährdete Köter

**Kapitel 37  
****Selbstmordgefährdete Köter ODER Meine 15 Minuten Ruhm sind noch nicht vorbei!**

Ich war es zwar gewohnt hie und da im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, sei es wegen meiner manchmal phänomenalen Leistungen im Quidditch oder weil ein Vorhaben der Marauder entweder gänzlich schief gegangen oder eine Meisterleistung war, oder weil Sirius mich in irgendetwas hineinritt, ohne vorher über mögliche und sehr wahrscheinliche Konsequenzen nachzudenken, aber heute, wäre es mir wirklich lieber gewesen, es hätten alle in die andere Richtung geblickt.

Nicht nur deswegen, weil Lily neben mir gerade in Grund und Boden versank. Und sich fast keiner rührte. Ich meine, den ein oder andern Vielfraß gab es, dem sein Frühstück wichtiger war, als die Tatsache, dass sich das Schulsprecherpaar anscheinend wirklich zu einem Paar gemausert hatte, aber ansonsten war es still in der Frühstückshalle. Anscheinend hatte unser Kuss lange genug gedauert, damit unsere herzallerliebsten Kollegen sich gegenseitig und auch wirklich jeden darauf aufmerksam machen konnten auf was da geschah. Mist.

Jetzt war die Frage, die sich mir stellte was waren unsere Optionen?

Durfte ich vorstellen:

Option Nummer Eins: Verkünden, wie sehr Lily und ich uns liebten. Oder wie sehr ich sie liebte, schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass es so aussah als würde ich für sie sprechen wollen, weil es sein konnte, dass wenn sie für sich selbst sprach nicht das sagen würde, was ich sagen würde. So würden wir jedenfalls der Gerüchteküche den Gar aus machen. Hoffentlich.

Option Nummer Zwei: Lily bei der Hand nehmen – ok, eigentlich hatte ich sie schon bei der Hand, also fiel dieser Teil zumindest weg – und einfach die Flucht antreten. Feige, ich weiß, aber vielleicht hatten sie gar nichts gesehen? Später konnten wir immer noch so tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

Option Nummer Drei: Allen einen Vergessenheitszauber aufhalsen. Natürlich musste ich dazu vorher alle außer Gefecht setzen, damit auch wirklich niemand etwas davon mitbekam, was ich da eigentlich tat. Und das würde auch voraussetzen, dass ich mir sicher war, dass ich Gedächtniszauber konnte. Aber Lily würde mir sicher… eventuell… oder auch nicht zur Seite stehen.

Eventuell eine Option Nummer Vier: Für Ablenkung sorgen. Es gab immer einen nächst größeren Skandal. Und wenn ich mir einen aus den Finger saugen, und eine Affäre zwischen Slughorn und McGonnagall erfinden musste. Nein, Gonni würde mich töten. Und danach vierteilen und an die Thestrale verfüttern.

Noch eventueller eine Option Nummer Fünf: Den Anwesenden eine Show liefern, die sich gewaschen hatte, um sie damit in eine Sprachlosigkeit zu versetzen

Keine Option Nummer Sechs: Jede einzelne Hexe im Raum küssen. Und wieder, Gonni würde mich töten. Und Lily mich anschließend vierteilen. Sie gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber Merlin, diese Hexe war vielleicht eifersüchtig.

Damit hätten wir ein überschauliches Angebot. Aber so richtig anfreunden konnte ich mich eigentlich mit keiner davon. Und ich glaubte kaum, dass Lily erfreut wäre, wenn ich eine davon auch nur in Betracht zog. Aber wir konnten nicht ewig hier zwischen Tür und Angel stehen und uns anstarren lassen.

In ihren Kopf müsste man, also, eigentlich ich, sehen können, denn ich war mir sicher sie hatte bessere Ideen als ich. Aber ich konnte nicht wieder – vergeblich – darauf warten, dass sie die Situation retten würde. Ich wollte nur an unser letztes Treffen hinter dem Wandvorhang im 4. Stock erinnern. Schauselig grauselig. Nicht was dahinter vor sich gegangen war, sondern wie es beinahe geendet war. Aber wie es schien war all unsere Müh umsonst gewesen. Obwohl uns eigentlich klar hätte sein sollen, dass wir uns nicht ewig verstecken konnten.

Merlin stehe uns bei! Vor allem meiner Hand, bitte, denn die hatte Lily in einem Todesgriff. Wobei ich auf der einen Seite ja glücklich war, dass sie sie nicht losgelassen hatte – anscheinend hielt sie zu mir - aber ich wollte eigentlich nicht jegliches Gefühl in ihr verlieren. Dazu hing ich zu sehr an ihr. Welch Wortwitz.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber ich dürfte während dieser Zeit eine äußerst lebensechte Goldfischimitation abgegeben haben, dessen war ich mir sicher. Nicht dass es Lily wahrscheinlich besser ging, aber im Gegensatz zu mir plante sie wahrscheinlich gerade wie sie mich am Schmerzhaftesten umbringen konnte. Nicht dass ich es ihr verdenken konnte, aber sie trug auch eine Teilschuld – das würde ich ihr zwar nie so ins Gesicht sagen, immerhin war ich nicht gänzlich suizidgefährdet, egal was andere Quellen behaupteten – an dem, was gerade passiert war.

Ich wagte es gar nicht aufzusehen, denn ich war sicher, dass mein Blick entweder auf die Marauder oder auf die Teuflischen fallen würde, und ich glaubte kaum, dass eines von beiden irgendetwas an unserer Situation verbessern würde. Außer natürlich, die Marauder würden sich spontan etwas ausdenken, um die Aufmerksamkeit von uns zu lenken(aber dafür genossen sie die äußerst unangenehme Situation in der ich mich befand wahrscheinlich zu sehr). Und vielleicht konnten Blicke entgegen allgemeinen Glaubens doch töten, dann würde ein kurzer Blick zu den Teuflischen wahrscheinlich auch helfen. Nicht dass ich sterben wollte, aber ich wollte nicht ewig hier herumstehen.

So. Ich war immer noch nicht weitergekommen. Und Lily war auch keine große Hilfe, aber immerhin benutzte sie mittlerweile nicht mehr ihre perfekt manikürten, langen, spitzen Fingernägel um meine Hand zu malträtieren.

Ich glaube, als wir da so standen, also, Lily und ich, und wie seltene Tiere in einem magischen Tierpark von unseren ach so netten – oder auch nicht – Schulkameraden angestarrt wurden, machten wir einen ziemlich hilflosen Eindruck – der wahrscheinlich nicht einmal täuschte. Warum wohl?

Augenscheinlich eilte jemand zu unserer Rettung. Endlich. Zumindest sah es so aus. Im Nachhinein war ich mir zwar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er uns half oder nicht, aber für seine Intervention war zumindest ich ihm – Lily wahrscheinlich auch – sehr dankbar. Sonst wären wir eine Woche später wahrscheinlich noch so dagestanden und hätten uns anstarren lassen.

Jedenfalls rührte sich endlich jemand. Albus klatschte in die Hände und sah dabei äußerst vergnügt aus. Nett, dass er sich so an unserer Misere erfreute, wirklich. Nicht.

„Mr. Black, ich denke Sie schulden mir zehn Galleonen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

Lily, lass doch meine Hand am Leben! Sie kann auch nichts dafür, dass Sirius ein Idiot ist!

Ich brauchte mich gar nicht erst umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass sie meinen ach-so-besten Freund böse anfunkelte. Ich war mir im Moment wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich wollte, dass Blicke töten konnten, oder nicht.

Ich würde es auch nicht glauben, dass er weiterhin Wetten angenommen hatte, wenn ich es nicht live miterlebt hätte. Glaubt mir, ich hatte versucht ihn aufzuhalten – immerhin hatte ich Lilys Zorn mehr als einmal am eigenen Leibe erfahren dürfen – aber bei ihm war manchmal Hopfen und Malz verloren. Oder auch öfter.

„Sag mir, dass ich mich verhört habe!", murmelte Lily, aber bevor ich auch nur ansetzen konnte, sie so anzulügen – und ehrlich, dass tat ich wirklich nicht gern, immerhin würde die Rache ihre sein – grub Sirius sich sein eigenes Grab: „Hättet ihr nicht noch zwei Wochen die Hände voneinander lassen können?"

Oh, oh.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

Peter seufzte.

Die Teuflischen funkelten.

Lily holte tief Luft. Das war nicht gut. Nein, nein, nein.

Und ich war konnte mich gerade noch davon zurückhalten, dass ich Sirius darauf hinwies, dass es unsere Lippen waren, die uns den Schlamassel eingebrockt hatten.

Was hatte ich in meinem vorherigen Leben nur verbockt, dass ich das verdient hatte?

„Black!" Himmel, Merlin und Zwirn, Lily! Könntest du nicht bitte mein Trommelfell verschonen? Und bitte lass meinen Freund am Leben, immerhin war er doch manchmal brauchbar. Im Moment zwar nicht, aber er hatte auch seine nützlichen Seiten. Oder so. Am besten wäre es wahrscheinlich, wenn ich mich hier raushalten würde.

Also, zurücklehnen und die Show, die sicher war zu kommen genießen. Oder zumindest es versuchen zu genießen. Genauso wie alle anderen die sich zu der Zeit gerade in der großen Halle befanden und wahrscheinlich eigentlich nur ihr Frühstück genießen wollten. Merlin, man habe Mitleid mit diesen armen Seelen. Und mir.

„Ja?" Vereinzelt hörte ich schon Leute lachen. Ich wäre auch unter ihnen gewesen, wäre ich nicht so Nahe bei Lily gestanden. Denn, seien wir und ehrlich, sie würde mich dafür umbringen. Und es schon aus dem Grund schmerzhafter machen als es eigentlich sein musste, weil Sirius sie schon auf den Kaktus gebracht hatte.

„Black!" Irgendwie war dieses leise geknurrte ‚Black' viel furchteinflössender als das getobte.

„Evans?" Wie jemand der es so faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte wie Sirius so unschuldig aussehen konnte, verstand ich wirklich nicht.

Dafür glich Lilys Gesichtsfarbe fast der ihrer Haare. Verständlicherweise. Viele ärgerten sich, wenn sie versuchten Sirius den Kopf zu waschen. Bei mir war das nicht anders. Also, nicht jetzt wenn jemand mit mir redete, sondern wenn ich es mit Sirius aufnehmen musste.

„Ich- Du- ARGH!" Tief durchatmen, Lily. Das hilft meistens, wenn man mit Sirius zu tun hatte. Glaubt mir, ich sprach aus Erfahrung. Langjähriger Erfahrung. „Du elender-"

„Nana, Lily, wir wollen doch nicht beleidigend werden. Willst du dich nicht lieber setzen und einen Happen essen?" Faszinieren wie Padfoot es schaffte trotz des Todesblicks den Lily ihm zufunkelte standhaft zu bleiben. Und nebenbei seelenruhig Haferschleim in sich hineinschaufeln konnte, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.

Bevor es jedoch zu ernsthaften Ausschreitungen zwischen Lily und Sirius kommen konnte, mischte sich Merlin sei Dank Albus in ihr – nennen wir es der Fairness halber einfach – Gespräch ein.

„Wer Wettschulden mit Mr. Black zu begleichen hat, sollte das möglichst rasch erledigen." Immerhin weiß man nicht, wie lange Lily ihn noch am Leben lassen würde. Denn früher oder später würde er sie wieder provozieren, und man ahnte bei ihr meistens nicht, wann der Zauberstab überzaubert war.

„Komm, lass es gut sein, du kannst ihn nachher zerhackzaubern." Innerlich wand ich mich unter dem Geräusch ihrer knirschenden Zähne, aber Merlin sei Dank war Lily so wie sie war, und bestand nicht darauf Albus' durch die Blume dargebotene Aufforderung uns endlich zu setzen zu widersprechen.

Kaum hatten wir unsere Plätze am Tisch eingenommen – natürlich war Lily in weiser Voraussicht möglichst weit von Padfoot und seinen Machenschaften entfernt platziert – wurde wieder wild durcheinander geredet und alles ging seinen gewohnten Frühstücksgang, als sei nie etwas passiert. Auch Remus reagierte nicht anders als sonst, nur Wormtail hatte ein hinterlistiges Funkeln in den Augen, das ich nur zu gut kannte. Nicht nur von ihm, sondern auch von Remus, Sirius und mir selbst.

„Lily, falls du dich an Sirius rächen willst", natürlich wollte sie das, wie konnte Peter das auch nur im Geringsten anzweifeln, „ich habe noch brisantes Bildmaterial, an dem die Öffentlichkeit Interesse zeigen könnte." Ah, Merlin habe ihn selig. Lily lächelte ihm zu und griff nach den Haferflocken.

„Weißt du, Lily, etwas Gutes hat die ganze Sache", sagte ich zu ihr, nachdem ich einen Bissen Toast hinuntergewürgt hatte. Sie beäugte mich argwöhnisch. Ok, ich konnte es ihr eigentlich nicht verdenken. Immerhin war Sirius mein Freund, nicht ihrer(obwohl, was nicht ist konnte ja noch werden, oder? Unsere Beziehung war schließlich das beste Beispiel).

„Ach ja?" Sie klang nicht so, als würde sie sich heute Morgen leicht von etwas überzeugen lassen, eher so, als würde sie schon aus Prinzip

„Ja." So leicht ließ ich es mir nicht aus der Nase ziehen. Schließlich konnte ich mir auch keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, sie nicht ein bisschen zu necken. Obwohl das im Moment wirklich ein Spiel mit dem Feuer war. Aber wer nichts wagt der nichts gewinnt.

„Und das wäre?" Oh, ihre Augen funkelten schon. Oder noch immer. Im Endeffekt auch egal. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihre Wut an Sirius ausließ, und ich ausnahmsweise verschont blieb.

„Du kannst mich jetzt küssen wann immer du willst." Und ich natürlich sie, aber das verstand sich hoffentlich von selbst. Es war ja nicht so, als ob ich es nicht jetzt auch schon getan hätte, sofern ein Wandvorhang in der Nähe war, hinter dem wir uns verstecken konnten.

„Nur in deinen Träumen, Potter!" Hoffentlich nicht nur dort. Aber seht ihr was ich gemeint habe? Sie würde heute allem was aus meinem Mund kam widersprechen. Aber hey, ich wusste mittlerweile aus Erfahrung, dass sich das nach einer Zeit wieder legen würde. Außerdem hatte ich heute wenigstens die Aussicht, dass sie nicht nur mir, sondern auch Sirius das Leben schwer machen würde. Also, zurücklehnen und die Show die uns hoffentlich geboten werden würde genießen.

Jetzt könnte man meinen, dass unsere – also Lilys und meine – Geschichte zu Ende sei. Ha. Falsch gedacht. Nur weil ich sie – endlich – rumgekriegt habe, nicht ohne langes hin und her, versteht sich(natürlich fast von selbst), einige Briefe geschrieben habe, mich mit verärgerten Eulen – ok, zugegeben, es war nur eine Eule, nämlich Nebo – herumgeschlagen habe und zusätzlich noch mit den Teuflischen, denen Lily - insgeheim konnte ich ja sagen, dass ich darüber froh war - endlich die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte, sans Mary, natürlich, und nachdem Hogwarts – endlich(Sirius' Worte, nicht meine) von uns wussten(unserer Beziehung meine ich, und nein, nicht die zwischen Lily und mir, die hätten wir schließlich nie so lange geheim halten können, immerhin war Sirius Lily im Bezug auf den Intellekt weit unterlegen), könnten manche dem Trugschluss erlegen sein, dass unsere Geschichte tatsächlich zu Ende sei. Könnte man. Wenn man dachte, dass ich Lily zu Schulschluss einen Heiratsantrag machen und wir beide gemeinsam Auroren werden würden, aber da beidem nicht so war, blieb noch etwas übrig zu erzählen.

Ja, ich hörte nicht nur Sirius aufstöhnen bei diesen meinen Worten. Aber verzeiht mir doch bitte, immerhin ist es **die **Geschichte meines Lebens. Meine fünfzehn Minuten des Ruhmes, wenn man so wollte. Also, es ging noch ein bisschen weiter. Keine Sorge, der Großteil lag hinter uns, aber was noch kam, wollte auch erwähnt werden.

**Kapitel 37 Ende**


	39. 38 Ich will nicht darüber reden

**Kapitel 38  
Ich will nicht darüber reden ODER Auf Sonnenschein folgt Regen**

Erstaunlicherweise, oder auch nicht, waren wir für ein paar Tage das Gesprächsthema schlecht hin bis der nächst größere Skandal aus einer finsteren Ecke hervorsprang und uns alle überwältigte. Um was es ging konnte ich nicht mehr sagen, dazu waren viel zu viele andere Neuigkeiten danach gekommen. Ob gut oder schlecht, wahr oder falsch war der hogwarts'schen Gerüchteküche dabei ziemlich egal.

Man hatte uns wieder vergessen. Oder sich daran gewöhnt, dass wenn wir die Finger nicht unbedingt voneinander lassen mussten sie auch nicht ließen. Was natürlich zu einigen nahezu Brechreizattacken seitens der Marauder geführt hatte. Und anderen. Obwohl es natürlich einige Zweifler gab – was hieß hier natürlich? Wer konnte nur daran zweifeln, dass Lily und ich füreinander geschaffen waren? – stieß unsere – wie hatte es ein äußerst verträumt wirkender Hufflepuff so schön ausgedrückt, die Zusammenlegung unserer persönlichen Geschäfte – Größtenteils auf Zustimmung.

Mittlerweile schrieben wir – was heißt hier wir? Der Kalender schrieb – die ersten Tage des Aprils, und an dieser Stelle musste ich erwähnen, dass unser Streich wohl alles bisherige übertraf, das Hogwarts zuvor gesehen hatte, des Jahres 1977 – ein Jahr, das mir noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben würde. Immerhin war Lilys und meine Beziehung jetzt öffentlich. Und damit anscheinend war es auch das Recht eines jeden, dass er darüber seine Meinung verlautbaren durfte. Ob wir das nun wollten oder nicht.

Warum alle darüber etwas zu sagen haben mussten verstand ich nicht wirklich, immerhin ging es in einer Beziehung doch eigentlich nur um zwei Menschen, die sich gerne hatten. Was hatten also noch andere darüber zu sprechen? Das konnte auch eines derjenigen Sachen werden, die auf die Liste der Dinge die James nie im Leben verstehen wird kommt. Definitiv. Besser früher als später.

Jedenfalls ging es mir etwas auf die Nerven, dass jeder dahergelaufene Slytherin mich neuerdings anredete. Sei es wenn ich gerade vom Unterricht kam, in der Bibliothek lernte – ja, ich kann die Schockiertheit durchaus verstehen – oder so wie jetzt gerade, nachdem ich eindeutig zu wenig Schlaf bekommen habe meinen Weg zum Mittagessen – meiner Meinung nach die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages, egal was meine Mutter mir übers frühstücken einreden wollte – bahnte.

Ich brauchte mir nicht einmal Mühe geben Lily zu finden. Entweder ihre Haarfarbe stach wirklich so heraus – was ich ihr natürlich nie sagen würde, danke, ich hing an meinem Leben – oder ich war mittlerweile darauf gepolt immer sofort nach ihr Ausschau zu halten.

„Hey!", sagte ich, als ich mich neben ihr auf die Bank plumpsen ließ und sie ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten bevor sie von ihrem Essen abließ und ich sie endlich küssen konnte. Natürlich mussten wir das Ganze hier jugendfrei halten, sonst würden sich nicht nur einige Beschweren, sondern es würden sich noch mehr die Frechheit herausnehmen und ihr Ketchup dazu abgeben.

„Hey!", erwiderte sie und plötzlich war das Essen wieder interessanter als ich. So schnell konnte es gehen.

„Ich habe dich heute Morgen vermisst." Nein, sie meinte das nicht so, wie der geneigte Leser es wahrscheinlich wieder auffassen würde. Wir hatten nur die Angewohnheit miteinander zu frühstücken. Lange und ausgiebig. Manchmal etwas zu viel von beidem.

„Ach wirklich?" Ich konnte nicht anders, als sie zu necken. Immerhin war es noch gar nicht so lange her, da hätte sie mir lieber körperliches Leid zugefügt – nicht als ob sie es nicht jetzt auch noch manchmal tat, unabsichtlich natürlich – als das zuzugeben. Wir waren weit gekommen.

„Ja." Hach, das war Musik in meinen Ohren. Aber der argwöhnische Blick der gleich am Fuße folgte war es weniger. „Wo warst du?" Mein Name ist Hase und ich weiß von Nichts? Ich glaubte kaum dass diese Strategie Erfolg haben würde, also versuchte ich es erst gar nicht. Die Folgen wenn das schief gehen würde wären verheerender.

„Ich habe verschlafen." Und das hatte ich wirklich. Solange sie nicht fragte warum, war alles noch im Lot. Ich hasste es sie anlüge zu müssen, aber manchmal war es einfach besser, wenn sie die Wahrheit nicht wusste.

„Wo war Sirius?" Was interessierte sie das?

„Hat verschlafen", murmelte ich in meinen nur spärlich vorhandenen Bart hinein. Lily verstand anscheinend was ich sagen wollte – überraschender Weise – und bohrte weiter. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein. Damit meinte ich nicht, dass sie eine dieser nervenden Freundinnen war, die ständig über alles und jeden Rechenschaft verlangte. Eigentlich war sie was das anging ziemlich locker, aber die Art und Weise wie sich meine Nackenhärchen aufstellten sagte mir, dass sich das heute ändern konnte. Und das der aktuelle Tag noch bedeutend schlechter werden konnte.

„Und Peter?" Jep. Meine Nackenhärchenintuition schien auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. Leider.

„Verschlafen." Das Püree auf meinem Teller war viel interessanter als Lily. Nur nicht nach oben sehen. Ich konnte schwören, Lily konnte eine offene Lüge drei Kilometer gegen den Wind erschnuppern.

„Remus?"

Was war noch mal die Ausrede des Monats? „Besucht seinen Onkel." Ich hoffte zumindest, dass es das war, was allen erzählt wurde. Sonst konnte ich immer noch auf Unwissenheit plädieren. Auch wenn die mich nicht immer schützte. Vor allem wenn es um Lily ging. „Es geht ihm nicht sehr gut." Remus, nicht dem Onkel, aber das musste ich ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Außerdem würde das nur zu weiteren Fragen führen.

„Du siehst müde aus." Ach nein. Wie charmant. Als ob ich mir nicht denken könnte wie fertig ich aussah. Ich war definitiv heute nicht ganz auf der Höhe.

„Ich bin müde." Hätte ich es etwas leugnen sollen? Damit Lily mir noch mehr Fragen stellte, warum ich sie anlog?

„Gibt es dafür auch einen Grund?" Nein. Ich war nur heute aufgewacht und mein Gesicht hat sich gedacht, dass ich heute doch einmal müde aussehen konnte. Zur Abwechslung. Sonst würden andere noch neidisch werden, weil ich normalerweise aussah wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Was dachte sie denn?

All das und noch viel mehr blieb ungesagt, stattdessen sah ich von meinem Teller auf und blickte Lily in die Augen. „Natürlich."

Sie funkelte mich böse an. Oder zumindest war es annähernd böse. Aber solange es nicht einen giftigen Ton annahm war ich erstens beruhigt und zweitens wusste ich genau, dass sich das noch ändern konnte. Schneller als manche ahnten, überhaupt wenn ich weiter den Ahnungslosen mimen musste. Aber was sollte ich sonst tun? Ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen war keine Option. „Der da wäre?"

„Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, müsste ich dich leider umbringen." Manch schlaue und moralisch eher verwerfliche Zauberer und wahrscheinlich auch Muggel hätten mir vielleicht geraten zu lügen, aber ehrlich gesagt fehlte mir im Moment dazu die nötige Kreativität um es plausibel zu machen und meine Augenlider waren dafür einfach zu schwer.

„Darüber macht man keine Scherze." Vermutlich hatte sie damit recht. Aber ich hatte es in irgendeinem Muggelfilm gesehen. „Ein einfaches, Lily, ich will nicht darüber reden hätte genügt."

„Lily, ich will nicht darüber reden." Das konnte doch nicht wirklich so leicht sein, oder? Immerhin tricksten Frauen öfter als ich daran denken wollte.

„Keine Sorge, das habe ich schon verstanden." Mir entging keineswegs dass sie die Augen rollte. Und da sagte noch einer ich war der kindische Teil unserer Beziehung. „Habt ihr heute Training?" Woah. 180 Grad Wendung. Obwohl mit der vorherigen Direktion in die das Gespräch ging, konnten wir nicht weitermachen ohne dass es zu Schlimmerem kam.

„Wenn es nach Gonni geht bestimmt." Immerhin konnte es nicht sein, dass Gryffindor den diesjährigen Quidditchpokal nicht gewann. Gut, dass sie ihre Prioritäten immer in der richtigen Reihenfolge hatte. „Was hast du heute vor?"

„Oh, das Übliche. Zuerst mit einem Troll kämpfen, danach werde ich wohl mit der Queen Tee trinken, und falls mir danach ist, werde ich in achtzig Minuten um die Welt reisen. Natürlich ohne zu zaubern."

„Du hast also viel vor." Keine Sorge, ich verstand was sie mir damit sagen wollte, und das war nicht, dass sie das tatsächlich alles machen wollte. Oder konnte, denn ich glaubte kaum, dass es möglich war so kurzfristig einen Termin bei der Queen zu bekommen. Zauberer hin oder her. Und flogen Flugzeuger wirklich so schnell? Unglaublich was die Menschheit alles ohne Zauberei bewerkstelligte.

„So kann man das auch interpretieren." Mir gefiel der Ton in dem sie mit mir sprach ja gar nicht, aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Ihr sagen, dass ich eigentlich nur meinem Freund half? Sie würde es zwar sicher verstehen – zumindest irgendwann einmal – aber erstens war ich zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet und zweitens fiel mir kein wichtigerer Grund ein als erstens. Oh ja, man würde uns vermutlich nicht nur von der Schule werfen, wenn herauskam, was wir eigentlich immer so trieben wenn es Remus schlecht ging, was wiederum eine hinreißende Umschreibung war, denn es war viel mehr als nur ein simples schlecht gehen.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, vielleicht würde sie es auch nicht verstehen, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit sie für ihre Freunde gehen würde, immerhin hatte ich schon einmal ihren Zorn spüren müssen, als sie mir erklärte, dass nicht alle so waren wie die Marauder.

Vielleicht wenn sie mehr Freunde hatte? Oder bessere? Oder beides?

„Du weißt, dass nur weil wir zusammen sind du nicht sämtliche deiner Freunde links liegen lassen musst?" Schon als ich die Worte ‚deine Freunde' ausgesprochen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich den größten Fehler des Tages begangen hatte. Und das hieß auch schon etwas.

„Welche Freunde?" Wenn mir vorher jemand gesagt hätte, wie eiskalt Lily klingen konnte, wenn sie wollte, oder jemand sie dazu drängte, hätte ich mich vermutlich hinter der nächst besten Ritterrüstung versteckt. Und das würde ich jetzt auch gerne machen, aber wie sollte ich das anstellen, wenn ich ihr gegenübersaß und wir eigentlich ein Gespräch unter vier Augen führten, so weit das in Anwesenheit von geschätzten vielen anderen Schülern möglich war. „Ah, diese _Freunde._" Ihr übertrieben freundliches Grinsen, als sie in Richtung Teuflische blickte, ließ mich beinahe erschaudern. Schauselich grauselich. „Ja, James, das weiß ich", meinte sie verbissen.

„Willst du nicht versuchen noch einmal mit ihnen zu reden." Was zum Merlin ritt mich eigentlich immer, wenn ich von einem Thema nicht herabsteigen konnte, über das Lily und ich uns sicher nicht einige würden? Vielleicht hatten mich meine Eltern als Baby einmal zu oft fallen gelassen. Ich würde es ihnen durchaus zutrauen. Und es wäre besser als meine andere Vermutung: dass ich einfach nur lebensmüde war. Nicht dass ich das nicht schon gewusst hatte, aber ich dachte doch, dass ich etwas achtsamer mit meinem Leben umging. Obwohl, wenn man sich ansah, was ich bis jetzt alles verbrochen hatte, war dem wohl nicht so.

„Du drängst mich dazu mit jemanden zu reden, den du den äußerst charmanten Spitznamen die Teuflischen verpasst hast?" Wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie Recht.

„Genau genommen war das Peter." Und wo ich unschuldig beschuldigt wurde, wurde ich unschuldig beschuldigt. Nur damit wir das klarstellten. Und das mochte ich wirklich nicht. Zumal die Teuflischen ihren Namen wirklich Wormtail verdankten. Was dazu führte, würde aber zu lange zu erzählen dauern, deshalb sei nur gesagt, sie hatten es wirklich verdient, nach dem, was sie getan hatten.

„Und wenn es der Zaubereiminister persönlich gewesen wäre." Wäre es vermutlich auch nicht besser, aber konnte sie denn nicht einmal ihre Sätze beenden? War das zu viel verlangt? Und was konnte ich machen, dass wir diese (ich wollte es nicht Streit nennen) Diskussion einigermaßen und ohne größere bleibende Schäden überlebten?

Ihr vielleicht näher bringen, warum ich sage was ich sage? „Ich sage ja nur-" Im Nachhinein, also, nachdem sie mich unfreundlichster Weise unterbrochen hatte, doch keine so gute Idee. Immerhin wusste sie, warum ich so viel Wert auf Freundschaft legte, auch wenn sie es einfach nicht verstand, weil sie es einfach nicht so erlebt hatte wie ich.

„Legst du es eigentlich darauf an mir auf die Nerven zu gehen?" Nicht besonders. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger. War wohl beides Nichts, das ich ihr hätte direkt sagen können. So viel hatte ich im Laufe der Zeit durchaus gelernt.

„Ein einfaches, James, ich will nicht darüber reden hätte genügt." Vielleicht. Oder auch nicht. Vielleicht hätte sie mich auch einfach nicht darauf anreden sollen, warum ich heute so müde war. Wäre wahrscheinlich für alle Beteiligten besser gewesen.

„James, ich will nicht darüber reden." Warum nicht gleich so? Weil das einfach nicht Lily und ich waren.

So saßen wir uns schweigend gegenüber. Komisch war das irgendwie. Ich meine, wir redeten nicht dauernd wie Wasserfälle, wenn wir beisammen waren, aber diese Stille war irgendwie nicht nur unangenehm, sondern auch unheimlich. Schließlich hieß das auch, dass ich mich besser denken hörte. Und das war, wie manch einer vielleicht bestätigen konnte, nicht unbedingt das Beste, was mir passieren konnte, besonders nicht heute, nachdem ich wieder mal direkt in ein Fettnäpfchen nach dem anderen gehüpft war.

Umso erleichterter war ich also, als ich endlich fertig gegessen hatte, und somit ohne dass es aussah, als würde ich davonlaufen, gehen konnte. „Um neun im Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte ich sie vorsichtshalber. Normalerweise, an einem Tag, an dem wir uns nicht schon kurz nach dem Aufstehen – zumindest für mich – in die Haare gekriegt hatten war es eigentlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass wir uns später trafen. Wozu, musste ich wohl kaum erwähnen, oder.

Nein, nicht das woran ihr schon wieder denkt! Ach, egal.

Jedenfalls nickte Lily nur kurz ohne überhaupt von ihrem Essen aufzusehen. Heitere Aussichten.

Meine Nackenhaarintuition sagte mir, dass das Schlimmste meines Tages noch nicht vorüber war. Irgendwie wusste ich es. Es war genauso wie Peter immer behauptete er würde in seinem kleinen Finger spüren wann es zu schneien beginnen würde. Er schwafelte immer irgendetwas von schief gegangenem Zauber nachdem er ihn sich als kleines Kind gebrochen hatte. Ich zweifelte am Besten nicht daran. Es gab seltsamere Dinge.

Jedenfalls ließ dieses Gefühl im Laufe des Tages nicht nach, im Gegenteil, es wurde noch schlimmer und spätestens, als ich im 2. Stock um die Ecke bog und die Teuflischen beisammenstehen sah. Obwohl ich doch sagen musste, dass Lily etwas unbehaglich aussah während die Teuflischen ein beinahe gruselig selbstgefälliges Grinsen trugen.

„Späte Nacht gehabt, Lily?" Raffaela. Ich würde ihr irgendwann etwas antun. Und das Etwas würde sicher nicht angenehm sein. Wie konnte jemand der so lieb und entzückend aussah so eine hinterhältige, miese-

Wartet kurz, ich muss mich auf das konzentrieren was gesagt wurde. Immerhin sollte ich Lily doch zur Hilfe eilen, sollte es notwendig werden. Auch wenn mich gerade eher interessierte, wie sie mich Lily gegenüber schlecht machen wollten. Und heute vermutlich auch noch Erfolg haben würden damit.

„Nein, warte, es war sicher nur _Potter _der eine lange Nacht hatte, immerhin siehst du einigermaßen frisch aus, Lily." Einigermaßen? Amanda, mach die Augen auf. Sie sieht mehr als einigermaßen frisch aus. Und was wollte diese Hexe, und das meinte ich jetzt nicht im normalen Sinne, so wie ich sagen würde Lily ist eine Hexe, sondern ich meinte das durchaus anders, eigentlich?

„Wovon redet ihr?" Ah, Lily, das war die falsche Taktik. Und wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass sie, also Lily, nicht die Teuflischen, oder vielleicht die auch noch, mich einen Kopf kürzer machen würden, wäre ich Lily wie der Ritter in glänzender Rüstung, der ich momentan zwar nicht war, aus meinem derzeitigen Versteck gesprungen und ihr zur Hilfe geeilt.

„Bist du wirklich so naiv, dass dir als einzige nicht auffällt, dass Potter immer wieder so aussieht, als hätte er sich die Nächte mit jemanden ums Ohr geschlagen?" Ah, ich mochte wirklich nicht, wie das klang. Aber darauf hatte Emma es wahrscheinlich abgesehen. Und wechselten die sich eigentlich beim Sprechen immer so peinlich genau ab? Zuerst Raffaela, dann Amanda, dann Emma? Und war jetzt wieder Raffaela an der Reihe?

Konzentrier dich, Potter! (Unheimlich wie sehr dieses ‚Potter' in meinem Kopf Lilys Stimme glich.)

„Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass Potter und Black sich etwas zu gut verstehen." Ehrlich? Ehrlich!

Diese _drei _– denn ehrlich, mir fiel gerade kein Schimpfwort ein, dass meine Gefühle ihnen gegenüber ausreichend beschreiben würde – hatten doch nicht mehr alle Teller im Schrank!

Sirius und ich? Lächerlich. Nicht einmal für Geld würde ich ihm näher kommen als es unbedingt nötig war, und als Freunde sich kommen sollten. Alleine Gedanke daran brachte mich zum Schaudern. Wie wäre dann wohl der Akt selbst?

„Und seit wann interessiert mich deine Meinung?" Gut so, Lily, Angriff war immer schon die beste Verteidigung.

„Früher hast du dich dafür interessiert. Bevor die _Marauder _dir all diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt haben." Und hierbei liegt die Betonung wohl auf _früher. _Also wirklich, es erstaunte mich jedes Mal wieder, wie viel Dummheit Amanda, Raffaela und Emma auf einen Fleck versammeln konnten. Und so etwas war in Gryffindor.

Obwohl ich wahrscheinlich mit meinem ‚_Lily, vertrage dich mit ihnen' _wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser war. Aber ich hätte auch andere Freunde meinen können. Nur weil ich ihr nicht widersprochen habe als sie von den Teuflischen anfing zu reden hätte ich doch durchaus auch jemand anderen meinen können, oder? Oder? Bitte sagt ja.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Raffaela, denke ich für mich selbst." Und das musste ich mehr als einmal schon am eigenen Leib spüren, denn wenn einer denkt, dass unsere Beziehung friedlich war, der hatte sich wirklich sehr geirrt. Lilys Temperament und meine Sturheit war eine gefährliche Mischung war das, nur so nebenbei, für die, die es nicht so schon geahnt hatten.

„Ach wirklich?" Merlin, wie konnte man nur so herablassend klingen? Und warum hatten die überhaupt noch Freunde? Und warum war ich eigentlich so dumm und dachte mir jedes Mal wieder ich hätte mich über sie geirrt, und sie wären gar nicht so bösartig wie wir uns immer gedacht hatten. So etwas nennt man wohl Selbsttäuschung oder Vorspiegelung falscher Tatschen, wie auch immer, sie redete weiter. „Manchmal könnte man daran zweifeln." Wollte diese, und hier dürft ihr ein Schimpfwort eurer Wahl einsetzen, denn ehrlich, meines würde euch wahrscheinlich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben, ehrlich sagen, dass Lily dumm sei? Am liebsten würde ich sie meucheln. Auf der Stelle.

„Das könnte man auch an der Intelligenz mancher im Raum Anwesender." Aber dann verteidigte sich Lily wieder selbst und ich dachte daran, dass sie es sicher nicht gut heißen würde, wenn ich ihr zur Hilfe eilen würde.

„Wie du willst, _Evans, _aber komm nicht zu uns angerannt, wenn sich die Dinge nicht so entwickeln, wie Potter es dir einredet." Und damit verschwanden sie und ich konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie Lilys in sich selbst zusammensackte, als hätte sie nicht weiter die Kraft sich aufrecht zu halten. Das war wohl mein Zeichen um aus dem Versteck zu kommen.

„Du weißt, dass was sie sagen nicht wahr ist." Zumindest hoffte ich stark darauf. „Alleine der Gedanke dass Sirius und ich mehr als Freunde sind ist … gruselig." Mehr als das, aber darüber wollte und konnte ich nicht weiter nachdenken, sonst wäre ich danach noch verstörter als jetzt schon.

Eigentlich dachte ich mir, ich hätte sie mit meinem letzten Kommentar zum Reden gebracht, doch dem war anscheinend nicht so. Dabei konnte ich sie sonst auch nicht davon abhalten mir ihre Meinung zu sagen, egal wie sehr sie sich von meiner unterschied, und ob ich sie hören wollte oder nicht.

„Lily, rede mit mir", bat ich sie.

Nichts hätte mich darauf vorbereiten können, dass sie sich abrupt umdrehte, ihre Schultern straffte und mir ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust piekste. Angriffshalten also. „Hör endlich auf dich in Angelegenheiten einzumischen, die dich nichts angehen."

„Wa-" Zum wievielten Mal sie mir heute schon das Wort abschnitt wusste ich nicht, ich wusste nur, dass sie mehr als nur einfach wütend auf mich war. Das ging tiefer.

„Ich weiß selbst was am Besten für mich ist." Und daran hätte ich auch nie gezweifelt, zumindest nicht tief in meinem Inneren, auch wenn es manchmal so aussah als ob ich es tun würde. „Merlin weiß warum ich geglaubt habe, dass es gut wäre wenn wir beide zusammen wären." Woah. Stopp. Einfach nur Stopp. Wovon redete sie gerade? Nicht davon, wovon ich dachte, dass sie es tat, oder? Das konnte sie mir nicht antun. „Weißt du, ich weiß du hast Geheimnisse vor mir", jeder Ansatz meinerseits ihr zu widersprechen war von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt, also war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie mich schon unterbrach, bevor ich überhaupt nur ein Wort gesagt hatte, „Versuch es nicht zu leugnen, denn zumindest das bist du mir schuldig." Also blieb ich still. Für einen Moment zumindest.

„Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis", versuchte ich sie zu beschwichtigen, aber ehrlich gesagt, sie und ich wussten in dem Moment beide, wie sehr diese Ausrede nicht zog.

„Und ich hätte auch kein Problem damit, wenn nicht gerade die Leute, von denen du anscheinend überzeugt bist, dass sie meine Freunde sein _müsse, _mich darauf anreden und ich ihnen nicht einmal sagen kann wo sie sich ihre Lästerei hinstecken können, weil ich die Wahrheit weiß, und sie nicht!" So wie sie das sagte, machte das durchaus Sinn, und ehrlich, dass tat mehr weh als alles andere. Glaubte sie wirklich, dass ich ihr gerne verschwieg, was wir taten? Dass ich es mochte? Dann täuschte sie sich gewaltig.

„Lily-", versuchte ich wieder ein Wort hineinzubringen, doch es war, so wie dieser Tag, dem Untergang verurteilt.

„Ich weiß. Nicht dein Geheimnis." Und blöderweise hatte sie Recht damit. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück von mir, und wieder spürte ich einen Stich in meinem Herzen, denn ich wollte Nichts mehr, als dass sie hier blieb, aber ich wusste auch, dass ich sie jetzt nicht aufhalten konnte und sollte, als sie sich noch weiter von mir entfernte. „Und weißt du was? Nicht mein Problem."

„Nerv jemand anderen mit deinen endlosen Ausreden", rief sie mir noch über die Schulter hinweg zu, bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand.

Mist.

**Kapitel 38 Ende**

Kleine Notiz am Rande I: Heute im Zug war jemand, der hat Nebo geheißen ;)

Kleine Notiz am Rande II: noch 2 normale Kapitel + Epilog


	40. 39 Der Anfang vom Ende

**Kapitel 39  
Der Anfang vom Ende ODER Momente, Augenblicke, hier und jetzt**

Kennt ihr das Gefühl, dass wenn einmal etwas anfängt schief zu gehen, es solange weiter geht, bis dass Nichts mehr übrig ist, das davon nicht betroffen ist. Jep, so ging es mir derzeit.

Lily redete seit unserem durchaus als katastrophalen ansehbaren Streit nicht mehr mit mir. Remus redete auf mich ein, dass ich es ihr einfach sagen sollte. Peter versuchte sich aus dem Ganzen raus zu halten. Sirius ging mir auf die Nerven. Die Teuflischen feixten. Und das waren nur die im Moment wichtigsten Personen.

Und das ging seit Tagen so. Es war zum Mäuse melken. Ehrlich. Als hätte ich es nicht von vorneherein eigentlich besser gewusst als dass ich Lily zu etwas gedrängt hätte, das sie nicht wollte.

Jetzt könnte man natürlich fragen, warum ich es ihr nicht einfach sagte, wenn Remus schon damit einverstanden war. Das Problem war nur, dass wir Marauder uns gegenseitig besser kannten, als wir uns selbst und ich wusste, dass Remus ein Problem damit hatte, wenn noch mehr Leute über ihn Bescheid wissen würden. Also tat ich, was jeder gute Freund tun sollte, ich stellte sein Glück über meines.

Mittlerweile war ich jedoch so davon abgelenkt, dass Lily mich scheinbar nicht wahrnahm, und ehrlich, das war wahrscheinlich das Schlimmste daran, sie könnte mich liebend gerne anschreien, mich mit Schimpfwörtern betiteln die selbst Sirius die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben würde, aber mich zu ignorieren, war boshaft, dass auch meine schulischen Leistungen darunter litten. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich in Zaubertränke noch nie überdurchschnittlich gut gewesen war, aber so schlecht wie in den vergangenen Tagen war ich noch nie gewesen. Selbst Slughorn dürfte gemerkt haben, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte, denn obwohl ich beinahe den Kerker abgefackelt hatte, und er hat nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verloren.

Das Selbe konnte man von Gonni natürlich nicht behaupten, sie tat schließlich Nichts lieber als mich niederzumachen. Sei es wegen des desaströsen Quidditchtrainings dieser Tage oder dass ich, ihr einst bester Schüler die einfachsten Verwandlungen nicht schaffte. Danke, ich weiß schon, dass ich diesen UTZ brauche. Aber überhaupt kein Druck.

Und auch überhaupt Nichts, was mich von meiner Lernerei ablenken könnte. Wie sollte man auch auf diese Idee kommen? Keine Ahnung. Wirklich nicht.

Ich glaube, wenn das noch ein paar Tage mehr als es jetzt schon waren weiterging, würde Sirius die Sache in die Hand nehmen und auf seine Weise versuchen uns wieder zu versöhnen. Ha. Viel Glück dabei. Überhaupt weil Lily scheinbar nicht nur mich, sondern auch den Rest der Marauder zu ignorieren schien.

Und als ob das alles nicht schon genug wäre, um jeden halbwegs ausgeglichenen und vormals glücklichen Zauberer etwas an der Gerechtigkeit des Universums zweifeln zu lassen, kam das Beste erst.

Donnerstagmorgen, also zwei Tage, bevor die Osterferien beginnen sollten, und zwei Tage nachdem ich Lily wieder zu etwas drängen wollte, was nur einen Augenblick lang eine gute Idee gewesen zu sein schien, kam Nebo wie auch schon so oft zuvor mit meiner Post. Nur an diesem Tag, hatte ich schon seit dem Aufstehen ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Im Nachhinein gesehen scheint es dumm von mir gewesen zu sein, das alles auf die Situation mit Lily zurückzuführen. Überhaupt nachdem ich in Stille gefrühstückt hatte und mich auf den Weg zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde machen wollte, mich Albus abfing. In dem Moment wurde mir einiges klarer, das ungute Gefühl in meiner Magengegend stärker, und die Aussichten, dass meine Woche sich bessern konnte, schlechter.

Ich konnte mich kaum noch daran erinnern, dass ich mit Albus und Sirius in sein Büro ging. Also, jetzt nicht in das nicht vorhandene Büro des Mannes, den ich als Bruder betrachtete. Ich weiß noch, dass ich es unendlich verwirrend fand, dass Dumbledore keinen Boten schickte, sondern uns selbst holte, aber mehr war ich nicht mehr im Stande ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was wohl durchaus einem jeden passieren konnten. Immerhin hatte ich in dem Moment Wichtigeres um das ich mich kümmern musste.

Selbst die Blicke, die man uns zuwarf als Sirius und ich uns halb betäubt auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machten, über die wir uns sonst lustig gemacht hätten, sogar noch Tage danach, waren nichts mehr, als eine extrem verblasste Erinnerung, von der ich nicht wusste, ob es ein Traum, oder ein Ereignis das wirklich geschehen war, war. Vielleicht war es, im Nachhinein gesehen auch besser so.

„James, Sirius", sprach Albus uns an und mir lief bei dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, und dieses Mal hatte es nichts damit zu tun, dass der Blutige Baron meinte, er könne mir nicht ausweichen. Begleitet wurde dieses Gefühl noch durch ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengrube.

„Joanne und Jonathan halten es für das Beste, dass ihr auf schnellstem Wege Nachhause kommt. Da morgen bereits Osterferien-"

Was er sonst noch gesagt hatte, ging im Rauschen in meinen Ohren unter. Joanne und Jonathan. Mum und Dad. Nachhause kommen. Mum. Dad. Nein. Ich wusste genau, was er uns mit diesen Worten sagen wollte. Es ging dem Ende zu. Nein. Bitte. Bitte. Bittebittebittebitte.

Einmal mehr brach die Welt über mich herein, und ich wurde mir dessen bewusst, dass außerhalb unseres geschützten Lebens in Hogwarts alles Mögliche auf uns wartete, auf das wir nicht vorbereitet waren, nicht im Geringsten.

Schweigend stiegen Sirius und ich die Stufen zum Schlafsaal empor, obwohl es mir in jenem Augenblick egal sein konnte, was ich, und was ich nicht mit Nachhause nahm und warf wahllos Kleidungsstücke und einige andere kleine Schnickschnacksachen in meinen Koffer. Es war ja nicht so, als würde sich meine Mutter darüber aufregen, dass mein Hemd zerknittert war. In diesem Moment bedauerte ich das sogar.

In meinem Anfall von sentimentalem Packwahn achtete ich nicht darauf, dass sich die Tür hinter uns öffnete. Warum sollte es mich in dieser Situation auch im Geringsten jucken?

„James." Nein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Vielleicht gar nicht mehr. Nein. Ich wollte weiter gehen, wollte nicht denken, nicht fühlen, nicht reden, nicht ihre Blicke sehen, nicht ihr Getuschel hören. Nicht hier sein. Ich konnte nicht stehen bleiben, denn wenn ich es tun würde, würde ich mich vielleicht nicht mehr von der Stelle rühren können, und das konnte ich nicht verantworten.

„James", sagte sie wieder, mit genauso viel Erfolg wie zwei Momente zuvor. „Sieh mich an." Ich fühlte ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter, aber ich wollte sie nicht ansehen. Andernfalls würde meine mit Bedacht erbaute Fassade zu bröckeln beginnen. „Ich habe es von Mary gehört." Und wenn sie es von Voldemort persönlich gehört hätte, würde es nichts an der Situation ändern. „Es tut mir leid." Und was machte das besser? Gar nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Es änderte nichts daran, dass mein Leben durch diesen Tag einmal mehr auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Daran würden ihre leeren Worte auch nichts ändern.

„Sirius, bist du fertig?", fragte ich meinen besten Freund, der vielleicht der einzige Mensch war, den ich in dieser Situation ertragen konnte. Immerhin traf es ihn genauso wie mich, vielleicht noch mehr, vielleicht auch nicht, vielleicht war es auch egal, er verstand mich. Egal wie oder warum. Von ihm würde ich keine leeren Worte hören.

Ich sah auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Lily sich verletzt abwandte. So sehr ich diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen in diesem Moment nicht sehen wollte, wollte ich noch viel weniger noch mehr Zeit mit Plattitüden verschwenden, wenn ich an einem anderen Ort sein sollte.

Kennt ihr das Gefühl, wenn man weiß, man muss so schnell es geht irgendwohin, und dann, wenn ihr da seid, würdet ihr euch wünschen ihr wärt an irgendeinem anderen Ort? An jedem anderen Ort nur nicht hier?

Dieses Gefühl und ich, wir kannten uns in diesem Moment besser als mir lieb war. Einerseits konnte ich nicht darauf warten, durch die Tür zu gehen, und wieder diesen Duft einzuatmen, der für mich einfach nur _Zuhause _bedeutete, wenn sich mein Zuhause, sobald ich es betreten würde in Bruchstücke zerteilen würde. Schließlich war mein Zuhause nur deshalb mein Zuhause, weil meine Familie hier war. Aber was wäre es, wenn meine Familie nicht mehr vollständig hier unter einem Dach wäre? Nur ein Haus, in dem ein Bett stand, dass ich mein eigen nannte, und mit dem ich gute Erinnerung verband.

„Gut, dass ihr so rasch gekommen seid", sagte mein Vater zu uns, nachdem wir das Haus betreten hatten. „Es sieht nicht gut aus." Als ob wir uns das in der wenigen Zeit die zwischen Erhalten der Nachricht und unserem Eintreffen vergangen war nicht selbst denken hätten können. „Sie ist sehr schwach." Ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass auch mein Vater nicht sonderlich kräftig wirkte. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und wrang immer wieder die Hände während er Blicke über seine Schulter hinauf zu ihrem Schlafzimmer warf, als wollte er eigentlich nicht zu lange von meiner Mutter getrennt sein.

„Bringt euer Gepäck auf eure Zimmer und seht dann nach eurer Mutter." Als hätten wir etwas anderes geplant gehabt.

„Hi, Mum", grüßte ich sie, nachdem Sirius vor mir das Zimmer verließ, und nahm anschließend schweigend meinen Platz am Sessel neben ihrem Bett ein.

„Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Schatz?" Was mir auf dem Herzen lag. Das musste sie noch fragen? Ehrlich? Diese Frau, ich schwöre.

„Im Ernst jetzt?" Ich konnte nicht umhin meine Frage laut zu stellen. Schließlich konnte es doch sein, dass sie wirklich den Verstand verloren hatte.

„Du weißt, dass ich was ich sage immer ernst nehme. Ob ich immer ernst genommen worden bin, ist eine andere Frage." Nicht immer. Ich meine, wir redeten hier wahrscheinlich, zumindest nahm ich das an, von Sirius und mir, im Entferntesten vielleicht auf von meinem Vater, dem man diese andere Seite die er hatte oft gar nicht zutraute.

Ich rührte mich nicht von der Stelle. Starrte weiter auf den Zipfel ihrer Bettdecke. Manchmal war das leichter als sie anzusehen, und zu sehen, dass sie nicht mehr so war, wie früher, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass das hier nicht leicht ist für dich." Sie atmete schwer und im Inneren hasste ich mich dafür, dass ich ihr Kummer bereitete. Denn nichts anderes tat ich hier. Wie oft hatte sie mir und Sirius gepredigt, dass der Schmerz der Kinder auch deren Mutter verspürt? Offensichtlich war doch mehr hängen geblieben, als manche glaubten. „Das ist es für niemanden." Warum schien es dann für sei so leicht zu sein, während ich hier saß und mit den Tränen kämpfte? „Aber da gibt es noch etwas anderes, nicht wahr?"

„Wie machst du das?", lachte ich heiser.

„Kind, ich bin deine Mutter." Offensichtlich hatte ich doch nicht alle ihre Lektionen in mich aufgesaugt. „Und nun rede."

„Lily", sagte ich einfach nur. Das sollte genügen.

„Aaahhh." Tat es offenbar auch. Immerhin war sie meine Mutter.

„Sag das nicht so." Und ich wäre nicht ihr Sohn, wenn ich nicht zumindest irgendetwas auszusetzen hätte.

„Also. Lily?", sagte sie erneut und grinste mich mit diesem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen an.

Lily. Jemand anderen ihren Namen sagen zu hören – in den eigenen vier Wänden meines Kopfes dachte ich ihn schließlich oft genug – öffnete offenbar die Schleusen und all das, was zwischen mir und ihr so falsch lief, sprudelte nur so aus mir hervor. Die Teuflischen, meine Geheimnisse – nicht dass ich sie meiner Mutter erzählen würde, aber ich konnte es zumindest andeuten – und all die anderen Sachen die wie ein unüberwindbares Hindernis zwischen uns standen.

Und wie immer, genauso wie damals, als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war, der sich das Knie aufgeschürft hatte, weil er von seinem neuen Silberpfeil fiel und zu ihr in die Küche gerannt war, in der Erwartung, dass sie alles besser machte, tat es tatsächlich. Sie machte alles besser. Er sah wieder den Silberstreifen am Horizont.

Einige Tage vergingen, die wir abwechselnd am Bett meiner Mutter verbrachten. Egal ob sie gerade schlief, oder nicht, es war immer jemand bei ihr. Nicht weil sie es brauchte, sondern weil wir es so wollten. So und nicht anderes.

Ich war gerade in der Küche, als sich einmal mehr jemand ziemlich unbemerkt an mich heranschlich.

„James." Schon wieder diese Stimme. Schon wieder wenn ich ihr den Rücken zukehrte. Schon wieder, wenn ich es eigentlich im Moment nicht brauchte. Einfach schon wieder.

„Lily." Mehr sagte sie schließlich auch nie. „Was machst du hier?", warf ich ihr noch einen Happen zu, nachdem sie nicht reagierte und ich doch nicht so herzlos war als die Liebe meines Lebens vor mir zappeln zu lassen, auch wenn wir nicht im Guten auseinander gegangen sind.

„Ich-" In diesem Moment sah sie aus, als hätte sie ihre Zunge verschluckt. In jeder anderen Situation hätte ich darüber gelacht und gedacht Sirius hätte ihr einen Fluch aufgehalst, aber nicht hier, nicht heute.

Im Endeffekt entschied sie sich für: „Für dich da sein." Und wenn ich nicht wollte, dass jemand für mich da war? Wenn ich alleine einem Häufchen Elend gleichen wollte? Wenn ich niemanden wollte, an den ich mich lehnen konnte?

„Es tut mir leid." Wobei ich nicht genau wusste, ob es ihr leid tat, dass meine Mutter sterben würde, oder dass wir beide einfach unsere Sturköpfe nicht überwinden konnten. Oder vielleicht war es auch etwas ganz anderes, an das ich in meiner derzeitigen geistigen Umnachtung nicht dachte.

„Ich weiß." In diesem Augenblicke – ich wusste, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt viel von Momenten und Augenblicken und hier und jetzt redete, aber wenn einem die Sterblichkeit der eigenen Rasse vor Augen geführt bekam, begann man darüber nachzudenken, wie viel Zeit man selbst noch hatte, und wie wichtig es war, im Augenblick zu leben – hasste ich meine Stimme dafür, wie brüchig und unsicher sie klang. Als hätte ich in den letzten Tagen nicht schon genug Tränen für ein ganzes Leben vergossen. Vielleicht bedeutete es auch, dass wenn ich sie jetzt alle aufbrauchte, kein Leid mehr auf mich zukam. Als wäre das wahrscheinlich. Eher würde mich ein Blitz streifen während ich die Äpfel eines Birnbaums erntete.

An diesem wunderbare schönen Tag im April – es sah fast so aus, als würde der Himmel über uns alle lachen – als Lily mir einfach einen Nachmittag lang einfach nur Gesellschaft leistet, ohne mit mir zu reden, sondern mich einfach nur sein ließ, wollte meine Mutter mit uns beiden gemeinsam sprechen.

„Lily, James, sitzt mit mir", bat sie uns beide und beobachtete uns nur. Wenn es die Situation nicht beinahe verboten hätte, hätte ich gelacht. Lily und ich sahen einander immer wieder an, wichen jedoch dem Blick des anderen aus. Einfach lächerlich.

„Carpe diem", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. „James?" Sie sah mich auffordernd an und ich wusste ich kam nicht davon, ohne zu kooperieren. Nicht dass ich ihr in dieser Situation einen Wunsch ausgeschlagen hätte.

„Nütze den Tag", murmelte ich leise und warf ohne es zu wollen Lily wieder einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Dieses leidige Katz und Maus Spiel.

„Guter Junge."

„Mrs. Potter-" Lily hätte es besser wissen müssen, als zu glauben, dass meine Mutter es zuließ, dass sie Mrs. Potter genannt wurde.

„Joanne, Liebes", korrigierte sie, genau so, wie ich es geahnt hatte. Mum wusste, wie ernst es mir mit Lily war, auch wenn ich es wieder auf königliche Weise verbockt hatte. Einmal mehr.

„Wenn ich die Zeit hätte, die ich brauchen würde, um euch beiden ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen, Merlin stehe mir bei, ich würde es tun." Ich glaube man sah, von wem ich die Fähigkeit geerbt hatte elendslange Schachtelsätze zu bilden, die hoffentlich irgendwie doch noch etwas Sinn ergaben. „Da ich sie aber nicht habe", auch die Logik hatte ich von ihr geerbt, „müsst ihr beide schneller als sonst diese Kindereien sein lassen." Beschämt duckte ich den Kopf und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Lily es mir gleich tat.

„Was sich liebt, das neckt sich, aber ihr beide treibt es zu weit." Als ob wir das nicht wussten. Aber vielleicht brauchten wir einfach jemanden, der es uns endlich so sagte, wie es war? „Dass ihr beide euch gerne habt, sieht man." Lily wurde bei ihren Worten rot. „Lasst nicht euren Stolz oder Gekränktheit zwischen euch kommen." Immer wieder musste sie eine längere Pause machen, um Luft zu holen. „Es ist es nicht wert." Damit hatte sie Recht. „Macht das Beste aus der Zeit, die euch bleibt. Ihr wisst nie, wann der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, an dem ich euch das letzte Mal seht." Trotz der Kraft die es sie kostete, und die sie eigentlich nicht hatte, setzte sie sich auf und sah sie uns beiden bestimmt in die Augen.

„Egal was James sagt, oder in nächster Zeit zwischen euch beiden passiert, willkommen in der Familie, Liebes."

„Danke, Joanne." Lily strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Würde ich auch, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich den Segen ihrer Familie hätte. Denn, seien wir uns ehrlich, wenn eine Frau die künftige Schwiegermutter auf ihrer Seite hatte, war alles andere eine Kleinigkeit dagegen.

„Und nun schickt mir Sirius", sagte sie auf eine Art und Weise, die Lily und mir sagte, dass wir entlassen waren. „Ich brauche jemanden, der mir einen unanständigen Witz erzählt." Ich hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich nach Lily das Zimmer verließ.

Schweigend blieben wir im Flur stehen. Ich konnte es beinahe fühlen, dass es einiges gab, was sie mir sagen wollte, und mir ging es nicht anders. Aber wir wussten beide, dass dies nicht der Zeitpunkt der für war. Und keiner von uns beiden wollte die Worte aussprechen, von denen wir beide wussten, dass sie wahr waren. Dass wir reden mussten, wenn das alles hier vorbei war. Der Gedanke daran, was es war, was vorbei wäre, schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

„Ich bin für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst." Ich nickte nur, und sah ihr nach, als sie langsam die Treppe hinabstieg, nachdem sie mich umarmt und einen Moment lang an sie gedrückt hatte.

Uns war allen bewusst, dass es nicht recht viel länger dauern konnte. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass wir darauf vorbereitet waren, als es zwei Tage nach Lilys Besuch wirklich so aussah, als würde unsere Zeit in wenigen Stunden auslaufen.

„Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass wir wussten, was auf uns zukam, Junge", sagte mein Vater zu mir, als er sich neben mich stellte, um gemeinsam aus dem Fenster zu starren. Glücklich? Ich sollte mich glücklich schätzen, dass meine Mutter – ich konnte es nicht einmal denken.

„Viele der im Krieg ums Leben Gekommenen hatten nicht den Luxus sich von ihrer Familie zu verabschieden." Es zu wissen machte es jedoch auch nicht leichter. Dagegen zu kämpfen ebenfalls nicht, also versuchte ich gar nicht erst zu argumentieren, sondern nickte nur leicht. „Komm. Es wird Zeit."

Schweigend fanden wir uns bei Mum ein. Dad zu ihrer linken, ihre Hand haltend. Sirius und ich auf der anderen Seite.

„Lächelt, und seid froh. Ihr wisst, dass ich Abschiede hasse. Also machen wir es uns nicht noch schwerer."

Ich nickte nur, wissend, dass ich meine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten würde können, versuchte ich etwas zu erwidern. Worte waren jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass wir hier waren. Miteinander. Als Familie.

Draußen ging gerade die Sonne unter und die letzten Vögel spielten miteinander fangen, als Mum im Kreise ihrer Familie ihren letzten Atemzug nahm und friedlich einschlief.

**Kapitel 39 Ende**

Noch ein Kapitel + ein Epilog. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es zeitgerecht, jetzt wo wirklich ein Ende in Sicht ist.


	41. 40 Ehrlichkeit ODER Wie alles endete

**Kapitel 40  
Ehrlichkeit ODER Wie alles endete**

„Hey", sagte Lily, als sie mich auf sie zukommen sah. Wir hatten uns dazu entschieden, unser Gespräch an einen der unbekannteren Plätze rund um den See zu führen. Um ungestört zu sein. Ich wollte keinesfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum über unsere gemeinsame Zukunft reden. Oder mich in ihren Schlafsaal wagen und dabei vielleicht noch den Teuflischen zu begegnen. Gruselig, diese Vorstellung. Und wahrscheinlich absolut nicht gut für meine und ihre Gesundheit. Ich konnte mir durchaus vorstellen, wie das ausgehen würde.

„Hey", erwiderte ich, als ich mich langsam in die Decke sinken ließ, die sie anscheinend schon für uns ausgebreitet hatte. Sie fragte mich nicht, wie es mir ginge, immerhin konnte sie sich das selbst denken. Wie sollte es mir schon gehen? Gut? Mitnichten.

„Es tut mir leid", sagten wir beide gleichzeitig. Und damit wir uns nicht wieder gegenseitig ins Wort fielen, wartete ich darauf, bis dass sie weiterredete. Immerhin war ich der Gentleman hier. Oder sollte es sein. Manchmal schaffte ich es. Nicht immer, aber immer wieder einmal.

„Du zuerst." Nein, du. Das dachte ich natürlich nur innerlich. Immerhin wollte ich doch irgendwie das loswerden, was mir auf der Seele lag. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie all das aufgenommen werden würde.

„Ich muss dich vorwarnen. Meine Gedanken sind derzeit ein Wirrwarr." Ich starrte auf den See. Irgendwie hatte es etwas beruhigendes, hier zu sitzen und den Wellen zuzusehen. Hier konnte man sich zumindest darauf verlassen, was passierte. Es würde nicht aus dem Nichts auf einmal das Wasser des Sees verdunsten. Zumindest müsste ein Zauber sehr schief gehen, um das zu schaffen. Wirklich, diese Vorhersehbarkeit wäre schön, wenn ich sie derzeit auch in meinem Leben hätte.

„Das ist verständlich." Warum war sie immer so verständnisvoll, wenn ich es eigentlich nicht brauchte, und dann, wenn ich einmal mich darauf verlassen wollte, dass sie mich verstand, tat sie es nicht? Verstehe einer diese Hexe. Aber von allem was ich in meinem bisherigen Leben erfahren hatte, war das typisch für das weibliche Geschlecht. Warum sollten sie sich auch wie normale Zauberer benehmen. Aber das, war ein anderes Thema, über das ich jetzt eigentlich nicht reden wollte. Oder sollte. Immerhin gab es wichtigeres.

„Nicht nur wegen Mum, sondern wegen allem." Ich seufzte. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass ich meinem Kopf noch heben konnte, bei all dem, was mir derzeit darin herumschwirrte.

„Allem?", harkte sie nach, als ob es nicht eigentlich offensichtlich wäre, dass mich nicht nur eine Sache plagte.

„Mum, dir, Voldemort, Hogwarts, meine Zukunft… einfach alles." So gern ich auch gesagt hätte unsere Zukunft, im Moment wusste ich nicht einmal, ob es ein Wir gab. Ich hoffte es, aber darauf wetten traute ich mich nicht.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte sie ihre Worte von vorhin, und sah dabei wirklich ehrlich aus. Zu oft hatte ich in den letzten Tagen gehört, dass es jemanden leid tat. Aber oft hatte ich den Eindruck, als würden sie es nur sagen, weil es von ihnen verlangt wurde. Bei Lily hingegen war das anders. Merlin sei Dank.

„Ich weiß."

Nach meinen Worten hingen wir beide alleine unseren Gedanken nach. Ich hatte genug, über das ich nachdenken musste, und es schien auch, dass es bei Lily genauso war. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Schlussendlich war ich es, der wieder das Wort ergriff. Ha, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich einmal der Verantwortungsbewusste sein würde? Wahrscheinlich niemand.

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Ich weiß, am Anfang, wäre wahrscheinlich gut, aber es ist alles so ein Durcheinander." Und ich schwafelte schon wieder, aber ich glaube langsam hatte sich Lily daran gewöhnt. Zumindest hoffte ich das, sonst könnte man das auch auf unsere Liste der Probleme setzten. Als ob die nicht lange genug war. „Du musst verstehen, dass es manche Dinge gibt, die ich dir nicht erzählen kann." Ich flehte sie still an, mir hier zu vertrauen, aber ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Nach dem letzten Streit mit den Teuflischen konnte sie das nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

„Sollte eine Beziehung nicht auf Ehrlichkeit aufgebaut sein?" Sollte sie, aber manchmal war das alles nicht so einfach.

„Unsere Beziehung ist auf Ehrlichkeit aufgebaut. Aber die Geheimnisse einer der Türme kann ich dir nicht verraten." Warum mussten wir auch beide so stur sein? Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie diese eine Sache einfach in Ruhe lassen konnte. Immerhin betraf sie das Geheimnis, das ich hütete nicht.

„Und warum nicht?" Ja, jetzt kam wieder ihre Rothaarigkeit zum Vorschein.

„Deshalb." Aber meine Sturheit stand ihrer Rothaarigkeit kein bisschen nach. Diese eine Sache war etwas, über die ich nicht reden konnte, und auch nicht wollte.

„James, so kommen wir nicht weiter." Ach, was du nicht sagst. Ich hätte das nicht gemerkt. Natürlich war ich intelligenter als dass ich ihr das so sagen würde. Ganz so selbstmordgefährdet war ich nicht.

„Ich weiß, aber verlangst du wirklich von mir, dass ich all das verrate, woran ich glaube?" War es das, was sie über alles wollte? „Willst du wirklich, dass ich eine meiner Lebensphilosophien verrate? Weil wenn dem so ist, dann weiß ich nicht, ob du mich überhaupt so akzeptieren kannst, wie ich bin." Langsam mussten wir das Kind beim Namen nennen, und einsehen, dass diese eine Sache entweder das Ende für unsere Beziehung bedeuten konnte, oder wir kamen darüber hinweg und waren stärker als je zuvor. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es letzteres war.

"Ich will dich so wie du bist." Im Moment sah es aber anders aus. „Aber manchmal weiß ich nicht, wie ich reagieren soll, wenn andere mich auf Dinge anreden, von denen ich nicht weiß, und andere offensichtlich schon." Das war also, was sie daran störte? Ach, ich verstand sie manchmal einfach nicht. Auf der einen Seite tat sie so, als würde sie es nicht stören, was andere Leute über uns sagte, aber wenn es dann darauf ankam, tat es das schon. Diese Hexe trieb mich noch in den Wahnsinn, ehrlich.

„Es gibt bedeutend wenig, die dieses Geheimnis wissen, und niemand würde dich darauf anreden. Alle, die es tun, wissen nicht, worüber sie eigentlich reden." War das nicht genug? Die Teuflischen hatten keine Ahnung, über was sie eigentlich redeten. „Mit uns beiden hat es nichts zu tun. Und auch nicht mit einer angeblichen Beziehung zwischen Sirius und mir-"

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, dass zwischen dir uns Sirius nichts mehr als platonisches ist?" Na, ich hoffte doch, dass sie das wusste, aber sicher sein konnte ich mir da nie, wie es aussah.

„Ich wollte es nur noch einmal klarstellen. Man kann es nicht oft genug sagen, wirklich, wie Leute auf diese Ideen kommen…" Wirklich. Das fragte ich mich immer wieder.

„James." Was, es stimme doch? Wer dachte auch nur daran, dass ich und- nein, ich wollte gar nicht daran denken.

„Ich weiß", sagte ich, und versuchte gleichzeitig das Bild, dass sich mir aufgedrängt hatte aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, ansonsten würde ich wieder wochenlang Albträume haben. „Ich denke, die Frage ist nur, ob du damit leben kannst, nicht alles zu wissen." Ich sah sie auffordernd an, und ehrlich, es war nicht ermutigend, wie sie immer wieder meinem Blick auswich. „Vielleicht wird er Tag kommen, an dem ich dieses eine Geheimnis verraten kann, vielleicht wird es nie passieren." Immerhin war ich kein Wahrsager.

„Warum kannst du nicht einfach-"

Hier musste ich sie unterbrechen. „Lily, wenn ich könnte, würde ich. Aber es geht gegen alles, an das ich immer geglaubt habe." Verstand sie das nicht?

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihr Schweigen deuten soll. Als Widerrede? Hatte sie es mittlerweile aufgegeben mich von ihrer Meinung überzeugen zu wollen? Oder sah sie ein, dass ich Recht hatte?

„Etwas anderes, an das ich immer geglaubt habe, ist, dass man Freunde braucht, im Leben." Ich meine, ich konnte mir mein Leben einfach nicht ohne vorstellen. Merlin wusste wo ich wäre, wenn ich nicht die Marauder hätte.

„Vielleicht ist das aber nicht für jeden so." Ja, das hatte ich auch auf schmerzliche Weise gelernt.

„Glaub mir, das einzusehen, hat lange gedauert, aber ich hab es kapiert. Ich werde dich nicht mehr dazu drängen, mit den Teuflischen zu reden." Zumindest das konnte ich ihr versprechen. Wegen den Teuflischen wollte ich eigentlich nicht wieder mit ihr streiten. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht mehr mit ihr streiten, aber hey, ich wusste das es wieder und wieder vorkommen würde. Wir wären nicht wir, wenn es nicht wieder passieren würde. Das heißt, es würde wieder vorkommen, wenn wir es schafften unsere jetzigen Diskrepanzen beiseite zu legen.

„Gut so."

„Aber ich kann hoffen, dass du andere Freunde findest, oder?" Denn das tat ich. Und es war mir dabei ehrlich gesagt auch egal, wer diese Freunde waren. Okay, das sagte ich jetzt, wenn sie sich mit einem meiner Feinde anfreunden würde, würde ich das sicher nicht mehr sagen, aber der Gedanke zählte, oder? „Sirius würde sich sicher freuen mehr Zeit mit dem Grund, warum ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit für ihn habe, verbringen." Äh, ja, dieser Satz war wieder typisch James Potter. Aber wirklich, Sirius bedrängte mich schon, dass ich ihm endlich Lily für einen Abend überlassen sollte. Ob ich das wollte, wusste ich nicht. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, welche Folgen das haben konnte. Und es war nicht alles schön.

„Wir werden sehen." Mittlerweile lächelte sie wieder etwas. Vielleicht bestand doch noch Hoffnung für uns. „Dann heißt es vielleicht noch, dass ich dich betrüge." Aber nicht, wenn sie so redete.

„Ah, aber ich weiß, dass du das niemals könntest. Und Sirius würde mir das auch nicht antun. Ehrenkodex."

„Du wirst mir also nicht verraten, was los ist?" Ich war wirklich stolz auf mich, dass ich ihrem forschenden Blick so begegnen konnte. Das war etwas, worüber ich nicht mit mir reden ließ. Auf keinen Fall.

„Nein."

Sie nickte und überraschte mich indem sie „Okay" sagte.

„Okay?" Ehrlich jetzt? Warum hatten wir dann wieder und wieder darüber reden müssen? Deswegen streiten müssen?

„Jep."

„Also, machen wir das Beste aus unserer Zeit, oder nicht?", wiederholte ich den Rat, den Mum uns gegeben hatte und sie nickte, fast schüchtern. „Komm her", sagte ich zu ihr, und sie ließ sich Merlin sei Dank nicht zweimal bitten. Wir hatten genug Zeit getrennt verbracht. Mittlerweile wollte ich sie einfach nur küssen und ihr nahe sein.

Die darauf folgenden Tage und Wochen vergingen schneller als sonst. Während sich die Abschlussklasse darauf vorbereitete die bis dato für uns schwierigsten Prüfungen abzulegen, trieb Voldemort weiter sein Unwesen, ohne dass irgendetwas, das bisher gegen ihn unternommen wurde Wirkung gezeigt hätte. Der einzige Silberstreifen am Horizont für mich in diesen Dingen war, dass mittlerweile auch Moony und Wormtail bescheid wussten, was den Orden anging. Mit etwas Glück, würden bald etwas mehr Zauberer und Hexen sich dem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord anschließen.

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich schuldig, glücklich zu sein. Ich meine, ich war nicht wirklich so glücklich, wie ich es unter den optimalen Umständen sein hätte können, aber wann waren die Umstände wirklich so, wie sie sein sollten? Fast niemals. Und mittlerweile hatte ich gelernt zu nehmen was ich bekommen konnte.

Nach den schlimmsten Prüfungen, die ich in meinem Leben bis jetzt geschrieben hatte, und ehrlich, nach dem, hatte ich nicht mehr vor viele weitere zu bestreiten, versuchten auch die Marauder das Beste aus unserer verbleibenden Zeit gemeinsam in einem Schlafsaal zu machen.

Als ob er meine derzeitige Gemütslage fühlen konnte – glaubt mir, das konnte er sicherlich nicht – riss mich Sirius aus meinen Gedanken: „Prongs, das geht nicht." Ähm, auch auf die Gefahr hin etwas dumm zu klingen, aber was?

„Das geht so einfach nicht." Eine Wiederholung seiner Worte brachte mir ehrlich gesagt auch nicht viel. Aber okay, das war Sirius. Manchmal war er etwas – naja, reden wir einfach nicht darüber. Mittlerweile kannten wir uns glaube ich gut genug, um zu wissen wir speziell Sirius oft oder auch ein bisschen öfter sein konnte. Nicht, dass ich es ihm vorwarf oder so. Ich erinnerte ihn nur manchmal daran. Heute nicht, morgen vielleicht schon, wir würden sehen, was ein neuer Tag brachte. So wie immer.

„Wir können nicht den Streich unserer Karriere planen und hoffentlich ohne größere Zwischenfälle", Merlin sei Dank waren wir mittlerweile so ehrlich zueinander und machten uns nicht mehr vor, dass etwas das die Marauder planten ohne Probleme ablaufen konnte, „alles zu bewerkstelligen", wo nahm er nur immer diese Worte her, „wenn du nicht konzentriert arbeitest!"

Ich und nicht konzentriert arbeiten? Moi? Monsieur belieben zu scherzen! Okay, okay, ich war wieder ernst. Hach, so ernst ich eben sein konnte, zufrieden?

Normalerweise war es immer so: wir planten, und planten, und planten und planten, und planten und planten, und dann ging alles schief was nur irgendwie schief gehen konnte, meistens war es Sirius' Schuld, oder meine, so ungern ich es auch zugab, aber mittlerweile konnten wir so ehrlich zueinander sein, ich meine, woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass Sirius mich nicht auffangen würde, wenn ich den Schwerkraftumkehrzauber ausprobierte _bevor _wir den Sicherheitszauber darüber legten, und wir mussten im Handumdrehen improvisieren.

„Ach, ich arbeite nicht konzentriert?" Und bitte was war mit ihm? Oder Peter? Merlin, wenn er seine Kamera in der Hand hatte hörte er gar nichts mehr. Und wenn jemand auf Meerisch auf ihn einreden würde, würde er nichts davon mitbekommen. Also, wenn ich unkonzentriert arbeitete, dann war Peter am aller unkonzentrierteren. Ich habe gesprochen. Aus.

„Ja!", erwiderten zwei Stimmen. Remus hielt sich anscheinend heraus. Gut für ihn. Schlecht für mich. Noch schlechter für Peter und Sirius.

„Darf ich an unsere erste Planungssitzung im fünften Jahr erinnern?" Manchmal musste man Sirius eben seine Fehler sehr deutlich vor Augen führen. Und glaubt mir, keiner von uns dachte gerne an diese Sitzung zurück. Schließlich endete es in – nein, ich wollte gar nicht daran denken.

„Nein." Ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass ich das durfte, um ehrlich zu sein. Hätte mich stark gewundert.

„Okay. Aber ich habe das Recht auch einmal unkonzentriert zu sein." Zumindest das konnte er mir doch bitte zugestehen. Oder auch nicht. Schließlich war es Sirius mit dem ich mich hier unterhielt. Bei Peter und Remus wäre das anders. Bei Lily nicht, sie war genauso stur wie Sirius, aber das war wirklich eine gänzlich andere Geschichte.

„Aber heute ist es wichtig. Das ist der letzte Streich unserer Hogwartskarriere!" Wo er recht hatte, hatte er Recht. So ungern ich es auch zugab.

„Okay, okay, also, wo waren wir?" Und so stürzte ich mich wieder in Vorbereitungen, wie der gute – hust – Schulsprecher, der ich war.

Im Endeffekt planten wir ein bisschen ein ‚Best of' Marauder. Wir schmückten Hogwarts mit einer überdimensional großen rosa Schleife, als wäre es ein Paket, bereit verschenkt zu werden, genauso, wie in unserem dritten Jahr, nur bekam dieses Mal auch jeder Turm seine eigene Verzierung. Anders könnte man uns vielleicht nachsagen, dass wir noch immer auf dem Niveau eines Drittklässlers wären. Was wir wirklich nicht waren. Oder zumindest meistens nicht.

Natürlich wiederholten wir auch die Schwerkraftumkehrung unseres letzten Streichs. Aber um das ganze etwas aufzupeppen, wandten wir das Konzept in einigen Korridoren an. Also musste man nicht nur einem Bereich im Schloss ausweichen, man konnte diesen Spaß in jedem Bereich finden. Wir hatten uns wirklich Mühe gegeben, dass auch wirklich alle einmal Opfer des Kopfüberhängens wurden. Nicht, dass es nachher hieß, dass wir unfair wären. Das konnte man wirklich nicht sagen von uns.

Den kompletten zweiten und einen Teil des dritten Stocks hatten wir wieder in eine herrliche Winterlandschaft komplett mit Eis verwandelt. Aber dieses Mal waren wir so nett, und versorgten unsere Kolleginnen und Kollegen mit Schlittschuhen. Oh ja.

In der Eingangshalle tanzten die Rüstungen und einige Personen in den Portraits die die Halle schmückten eine herrlich verrückte Choreographie zu dem Sommerhit einer der letzten Jahre, _Freak Out _von Le Chic. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sich im Laufe des Tages eine kleine Ansammlung von Leuten dort einfinden würde, um den etwas behäbigen Rüstungen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie einen Tanz, zusammengestellt von Sirius, Peter, und, haltet euch fest – _Lily_, groovten.

Aber das absolut genialste kam erst. Und hoffentlich dauerte es etwas, bis es entfernt war. Was im Klartext hieß, hoffentlich hatte Albus seinen Spaß daran und ließ sich Zeit damit, jemanden zu beauftragen, dieses Meisterwerk an Zauberkunst zu entfernen.

Jedenfalls hoffte ich wirklich, dass niemanden etwas an seiner natürlichen Haarfarbe oder an seiner eigenen Nase lag. Denn je nachdem, durch weilen Türrahmen man trat, wurden die eine oder andere Körpereigenschaft getauscht. Was hatten wir schon Spaß während unserer Testläufe. Sirius in Blond und mit einer Uniaugenbraue sah wirklich zum Schießen aus. Ich meine, nicht, dass ich unverschont davon gekommen war, aber ich war so froh, dass wir zumindest Sirius' schauselige, grauselige Kombination auf Foto gebannt hatten.

Ja, wir hatten uns wieder einmal selbst übertroffen, aber vermutlich würde es das letzte Mal für eine Weile sein, dass wir so unbeschwert Spaß miteinander haben konnten. Die echte Welt wartete auf uns. Doch bevor wir dort unser Glück versuchten, hatten wir noch einige Dinge zu klären.

**Kapitel 40 Ende**

Merlin, es tut mir leid, dass sich diese Aussprache wieder so gezogen hat, aber irgendwie schien es mir anders nicht realistisch. Jeder der schon einmal mit jemand eine gröbere Meinungsverschiedenheit hatte, weiß, dass es meist nicht so einfach ist, dass zu belegen.

Das war das letzte reguläre Kapitel. Es folgt nur noch der Epilog. Hoffentlich bald. Ich arbeite daran. Liebe Grüße aus China!


	42. Epilog

**Epilog**

Kennt ihr das Gefühl, wenn etwas von einem Tag auf den anderen zu Ende war? Etwas, das Jahre gedauert hatte? Etwas, das jahrelang einen Großteil eures Lebens ausgemacht hatte?

Irgendwie ein befreiendes Gefühl, doch auch erschreckend. Auf einmal wurden wir auf die wirkliche Welt losgelassen, und ehrlich gesagt, so wie es im Moment stand, wäre es mir vielleicht lieber gewesen, ich hätte noch ein Jahr lang in der rosaroten Welt Hogwarts' leben können. Andererseits wusste ich, dass jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe im Kampf gegen Voldemort gebraucht wurde. Und das schloss nun, nachdem ich die letzten Prüfungen hinter mir hatte, auch mich mit ein.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ich nach meinem Abschluss einmal beruflich machen wollte. Erschreckend, ich weiß, aber ich war noch nie jemand gewesen, der so weit vorausgeplant hatte, denn für mich lag das Ende meiner Karriere als Schülers doch noch mehr als weit entfernt, aber irgendwie hatte es sich klammheimlich angeschlichen, und ich hatte keinen Plan. Nicht den geringsten.

Und ich wusste, dass es auch Sirius so ging. Ich meine, er wusste zumindest, dass er in eine eigene Wohnung in London, in ein Stadtviertel, das so weit von dem seiner Eltern entfernt war wie nur möglich, zog. Aber beruflich? Vermutlich hatte er noch nicht einmal daran gedacht. Von Lily wusste ich, dass sie mit dem Gedanken spielte etwas in Richtung Zaubertränke zu machen. Nicht das es verwunderlich war, wirklich.

Remus und Peter würden sich irgendeinen Job suchen. Remus war deswegen etwas betrübt, weil er wusste, dass er es nicht einfach haben würde, die Leute von sich zu überzeugen. Was Wormtail anging, machte ich mir keine Sorgen. Soweit ich informiert war, versuchte der zweite Mann seiner Tante ihn irgendwo hineinzubringen. Wo genau, keine Ahnung, aber das würde ich sicher früher oder später erfahren.

Jedenfalls wusste ich an diesen schönen Sommertagen noch nicht, was mir meine Zukunft aus berufstechnischer Sicht bringen würde. Aber ehrlich, Sirius, überraschte mich. Und das, meine Damen und Herren, geschah wirklich nicht oft.

„Prongs, genau der, den ich gesucht habe!" Für mich hörte sich das nicht so an, als ob nette Zeiten auf mich zukamen. Denn nicht nur hatte mein Freund dieses Furcht erregende Funkeln in den Augen, er war auch noch energiegeladener als sonst. Das merkte ich spätestens in dem Moment, in dem er sich auf die Couch auf der ich gerade saß und eigentlich ungestört mein Buch lesen wollte, hechtete und uns damit einen knappen Meter zurückschob.

„Padfoot?"

„Also, ich habe nachgedacht", aus seinem Mund war das nicht gerade sehr aufbauend. Merlin wusste, was er wieder ausgeheckt hatte. Ich war mittlerweile auf fast alles vorbereitet. Hin und wieder geschah es doch, dass er mich etwas unvorbereitet traf. „Wir beide sind doch noch etwas planlos, was unser Leben Post-Hogwarts angeht, nicht war." Das war auch ein Weg unsere Ratlosigkeit auszudrücken. Und einfach typisch Sirius.

„Und wie gesagt, ich habe meine grauen Zellen etwas angestrengt", hin und wieder wusste ich wirklich nicht, woher er diese Ausdrucksweise hatte. Von mir sicher nicht. Aber hey, schön für ihn, dass er nachgedacht hatte, aber wo kam ich bitte ins Spiel? Manchmal konnte er das, was er sagen wollte wirklich lange hinauszögern, „und bin dann zu einer Erkenntnis gekommen." Das freute mich für ihn. Wirklich.

„Siehst du, der Orden braucht mehr Mitglieder." Ich wusste auch ohne dass er weiter elaborieren musste, was er meinte. Oder welchen Orden. Den Orden des Phönix. Dumbledores Orden. „Und wir brauchen einen Job." Was du nicht sagst. Wer wäre denn darauf gekommen? Ich sicher nicht.

„Soweit ich weiß, werden Mitglieder des Ordens nicht bezahlt, Sirius." Ich hoffte doch, dass er das wusste. Ansonsten würde er vielleicht eine herbe Enttäuschung erfahren.

„Ich weiß." Na dann. Gut für ihn. Ich wusste noch immer nicht, auf was er dann eigentlich im speziellen hinauswollte. „Aber Albus hat selbst gesagt, wenn die Zeit reif ist, müssen wir uns entscheiden, auf welcher Seite wir stehen. Ich habe mich schon vor längerer Zeit entschieden. Und ich will jetzt dazu stehen." Glaubt mir, ich würde nie den Tag vergessen, an dem Sirius vor unserer Haustür stand, weil er alle Bande mit seiner Familie gebrochen hatte. Oder sie gebrochen wurden. Ganz hat er über das ganze nie gesprochen. Nicht dass ich es ihm übel nahm. Ich würde vermutlich auch nicht darüber reden wollen.

„Ich bin auch auf dieser Seite." Glaubte er wirklich, dass ich mich Voldemort anschließen würde? Hallo, meine Freundin war eine Muggelgeborene. Ich glaube, selbst wenn ich wollte, würde ich mich ihm nicht anschließen _dürfen. _Von ihm aus.

„Dann steh dazu." Tat ich das denn nicht?

„Sirius-", versuchte ich zu argumentieren, aber er konnte hartnäckig sein. Und lästig, wenn er einem wieder einmal das Wort abschnitt. Einfach so.

„Wenn die Frage kommt, und glaub mir, sie wird kommen, ob du ein Teil des Ordens sein willst, oder nicht, wirst du ja sagen?" Er wusste schon, dass es mein Vater war, der Albus dazu geraten hatte, mit mir und Lily zu reden? Damals? Merlin, war das schon lange her.

„Natürlich!"

„Dann stell dir bitte vor, wie es sein wird, wenn du sagen musst, nein, ich kann euch heute nicht helfen unschuldige Hexen, Zauberer und Muggel zu retten, ich muss arbeiten? Wie wirst du dich dann fühlen?" Schlecht. Miserabel. Ich würde mir wahrscheinlich Vorwürfe machen, wenn sie es nicht schafften alle zu beschützen.

„Nicht gut." Die Untertreibung des Tages.

„Das dachte ich mir." Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, nicht dass ich das nicht tat, aber es sprach immer noch etwas dagegen. Ich meine, seine Argumente waren gut, weil ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde, aber einen Haken hatte das Ganze noch immer.

„Und wovon sollen wir leben?" Ich persönlich wollte nicht unbedingt auf der Straße leben. Die potentiellen Leute, denen ich helfen konnte, wenn ich dem Orden beitreten würde, würden davon nichts haben, und ich auch nicht.

„Wir können es uns leisten." Okay, da musste ich ihm Recht geben. Selbst wenn ich in meinem Leben gar nicht mehr arbeiten wollte, würden mir immer noch die Geldmittel zur Verfügung stehen, um ein angenehmes Leben zu führen. „Mein Onkel, Merlin habe ihn selig hat mir ein erkleckliches Sümmchen Geld hinterlassen, das weißt du. Und ehrlich, die Familie Potter ist auch nicht gerade das, was man arm wie eine Kirchenmaus nennt." Wie kommt es, dass Sirius mehr über Muggelsprichwörter wusste, und wie man sie richtig anwandte, als ich? Frechheit ist das. Nur so nebenbei.

„Aber-"

„Kein aber, Prongs." Gut, wie er wollte. „Willst du wirklich tatenlos herumsitzen, in irgendeinem Job, oder schlimmer noch, einer Ausbildung gefangen, wenn du weißt, dass Voldemort da draußen ist, und sein Unwesen treibt?"

„Nein, aber-" Einmal musste ich es noch versuchen. Ich wäre schließlich nicht ich, wenn ich es nicht tun würde.

„Sagte ich nicht kein aber? Wie hält Lily es nur mit dir aus?" Die Frage, meine Damen und Herren, war eher, wir ich es mit Sirius aushielt. Eigentlich unverständlich, aber ja. Und da war es wieder, mein geliebtes Aber.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Ha, wen versuchte ich eigentlich hier zu veräppeln. Wir beide wussten, dass ich Feuer und Flamme für seinen Plan war. Auch wenn ich es nicht so zeigte, immerhin würde es ihm sonst zu Kopf steigen und er wäre für die nächste Zeit wieder unerträglich, weil ich auf ihn gehört hatte.

Während ich noch extrem leicht davon zu überzeugen war – ich meine, was sprach dagegen? – sträubte sich Lily gegen die Idee. Eigentlich hätte ich es ahnen müssen. Irgendwas spießte sich schließlich immer. Und wenn es nur meine Haare waren, die sich gegen mich verschworen und sich nicht bändigen ließen.

„Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen", sagte ich zu ihr, keinen Tag nachdem Sirius auf mich eingeredet hatte. Immerhin hatte ich keine Zeit zu verlieren, wenn ich wollte, dass Lily auf die Kutsche aufsprang. Oder was auch immer. Auf das fahrende Gerät. So da.

Langsam machten wir uns auf den Weg aus dem Schloss heraus, Richtung See. Wir redeten nicht viel dabei, denn selbst ich hatte irgendwann gelernt, dass man nicht jede Stille krampfhaft mit Geplapper füllen musste. Außerdem war ich etwas abgelenkt in meinem Versuch in meinem Kopf die passende Einleitung für unser kommendes Gespräch zu finden.

„Zieh mit mir zusammen." Ja, genau darüber habe ich mir die ganze Zeit den Kopf zerbrochen, und das war das Beste, was ich hatte? Manchmal musste ich mich über mich selbst wundern. Aber eigentlich hätte ich wirklich nichts Anderes erwarten sollen, als dass ich mit der Tür in den Raum fallen würde. Was Lily anging war ich schließlich nicht gerade für meine Eloquenz bekannt. Und das stellte ich gerade wieder unter Beweis.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Äh, ich wusste zwar, dass ich es mir mit dem Blutigen Baron schon in der vierten Klasse verscherzt hatte, aber Nick war noch immer auf meiner Seite. Dachte ich zumindest.

„Nein?" Hätte ich wirklich zugeben sollen, dass ich verrückt war? So verwirrt war nicht einmal ich, als dass ich meinen eigenen Untergang so besiegelte.

„James-" War ich auch so schwierig zu überzeugen gewesen, als Sirius mit mir gesprochen hatte? Ich wusste, dass es zurückkommen und mich in den Allerwertesten beißen würde. Karma und all das. Ja, ich weiß.

„Hör mich aus. Bitte." Merlin, ich wusste, dass ich das ganze wieder aus der komplett falschen Richtung angehen würde. Warum einfach, wenn man es auch kompliziert haben konnte.

„Okay, leg los." Sie musste doch bitte jetzt nicht so leidend aus den Klamotten sehen, oder wie auch immer.

„Was sind deine Pläne nach den nächsten paar Wochen?" Warum hatte ich nicht gleich so anfangen können? Ich würde es wahrscheinlich nie kapieren. Vielleicht hatte Sirius doch Recht, was seine Zweifel anging, wie Lily mit mir klar kam. Manchmal verstand ich mich immerhin selbst nicht.

„Ich dachte nur du redest?" Rothaariger Schlaumeier. Ich glaube, eine gute Frage war auch, wie ich mit ihr klar kam. Aber diese Frage würden wir uns für einen anderen Zeitpunkt aufbewahren.

„Beantworte nur diese eine Frage, Lily." Bitte. Ich werde auch versuchen meine zukünftige Idioterie auf ein Minimum zu beschränken.

„Du weißt, dass ich noch keine konkreten Pläne habe, Vorstellungen ja, aber nichts Fixes." Ha. Gut so. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass das Gefühl nicht zu wissen was man mit sich anfangen würde nicht gerade ein gutes war, aber für meinen momentanen Plan bezüglich Lily war es durchaus brauchbar, das sie genauso planlos war wie ich bis gestern.

Ich schluckte. Das war jetzt also meine zweite Chance, dass ich das sagte, was ich eigentlich wollte, und sie von meinem – oder eigentlich unseren – Plan überzeugte. Merlin möge mir beistehen. Also begann ich von Sirius' großem Plan zu erzählen, den ich übernacht übernommen und etwas modifiziert hatte. Immerhin hatte Sirius' Plan Lily nicht beinhaltet. Zumindest soweit ich wusste.

„Und wovon soll ich leben?" Gruselig wie sehr sie mir in diesem Moment glich. Aber hey, zwei Schlaue, ein Gedanke, nicht wahr?

„Deshalb habe ich dich gefragt, ob du mit mir zusammenziehst." In einem Moment, in dem ich nicht wirklich nachgedacht habe. Ich meine, ich wollte mit ihr zusammenleben, nicht nur deshalb, weil ich es gewohnt war, dass sie nur einen Besenstiel weit entfernt war.

„Das ist-" Ich nahm mir ein Beispiel an Padfoot und schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Kompletter Wahnsinn, ich weiß." Man soll schließlich immer die Dinge beim Namen nennen. Und es war nichts anderes als Irrsinn. Reinster Irrsinn. Wir würden uns umbringen, trotzdem, „Aber es ist eine gute Idee. Selbst wenn sie von Sirius stammt."

War es die Tatsache, dass ich Sirius erwähnt hatte, oder, dass ich tatsächlich auch dachte, dass es reinster Selbstmord war, wenn wir unter einem Nach wohnen würden, aber sie sagte nichts mehr. Und trieb mich mit der anhaltenden Stille in die Irre. Wie würde das erst werden, wenn wir zusammenlebten. Merlin stehe uns bei!

„Bist du dir sicher, James?" Oh, sie spricht. Gut so.

„Wie noch nie." Denn auch wenn ich wusste, dass wir uns gegenseitig wahrscheinlich öfter als notwendig das Leben schwerer machen würden, als es eigentlich sein sollte, jetzt, wo ich diese Aussicht hatte, wollte ich, dass sie Wirklichkeit wurde.

„Aber…" Sie stockte. Das war nicht gut. Und in dem Moment wusste ich, warum Sirius nicht wollte, dass ich dieses schändliche Wort benutzte. Es war einfach müßig. Doch sie hatte auch ein Recht, ihre Bedenken zu äußern. Sonst wäre das von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. „Okay, wir sind zusammen. Aber", da war es schon wieder, „wir haben nie wirklich darüber gesprochen, was wir uns wirklich bedeuten." Da war sie, die schüchterne Lily. Und ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Immerhin könnte es auch durchaus sein, dass sie mich mit ihren Worten in die Flucht treiben würde. Vor einiger Zeit wäre ich vermutlich gerannt, so schnell mich meine Hirschbeine getrieben hätten.

„Ich weiß das alles." Tat ich, wirklich. „Und auch, dass du die eine für mich bist, Lily. Du oder keine. Ganz egal. Ich weiß auch, dass ich die berühmten drei Worte noch nicht gesagt habe, aber ich will es nicht bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit tun." Ich hoffte nur, dass sie das verstand. Nicht jede würde das. Gut, dass wir nicht jeder waren. „Wenn ich es sage, dann will ich sicher sein, dass ich es nur zu einer Person sage, dass es auch etwas bedeutet, und nicht zu einer leeren Floskel wird." Immerhin wurde es das viel zu oft. Zumindest in meinen Augen. Wie oft hatte ich Drittklässler gesehen, die eine Woche _zusammen _waren, und mit diesen drei Worten umher warfen, als wären sie etwas alltäglich. Dabei waren sie alles andere als das. „Ich meine es wirklich ernst mit dir."

„Wir reden hier von einem großen Schritt." Noch war sie nicht ganz an Board, aber ich wusste es bedurfte nicht mehr viel.

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst." Immerhin hatte es keinen Sinn das zu leugnen. „Wo ist dein Sinn für Abenteuer?", grinste ich sie an.

Ich wusste, dass ich sie damit hatte. Einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm hatte ich mir damit auch eingefangen, aber das war im Endeffekt nebensächlich. Auch wenn es doch etwas schmerzte, so viel musste ich zugeben.

Genau dort, etwas abseits von den Pfaden, die man rund um den See fand, mit einem guten Blick auf die Wellen, sind wir gestanden, als Lily endlich in unseren Plan eingewilligt hatte. Jetzt mussten wir nur noch mit Albus reden. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

**Ende**

**Hiermit noch ein letztes Dankeschön an alle, die reviewt haben, die Eulenpost gelesen haben, die ihren Spaß daran hatten. Vielleicht lesen wir einander wieder ;) **


End file.
